


Off The Record

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Avalance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 112,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Ava Sharpe is the hottest soccer star in Star City, but her past is unknown and full of secrets. Sara is supposed to get an exclusive interview but will she uncover more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface that I only know the bare minimum about soccer. I like the idea of having them in semi-normal jobs.

Picturesque.

Sara mumbles the word to herself as she drives along the calm suburban street following the directions of her GPS. The people who live in this neighborhood are obviously wealthy; their lawns are all perfectly tailored and manicured into perfectly cut lines and the posts leading up to their perfectly paved driveways basically spew money.

                “Your destination is on the left,” the GPS chirps and Sara slows down as she nears the little red dot on the map.

The house is similar to the others. Two stories, perfectly painted strokes of grey outlined in pristine white. The fading sun sinks behind the house making the automatic lights outside the house illuminate the path up to the three-car garage. Sara slowly eases her car up the path and reaches down to check the address on the email her business partner had forwarded to her.

**Fwd: Appointment Sharpe**

**Ava Sharpe rescheduled her consultation appointment for 7:30 p.m at her residence. Please be on time**

**Nora Darhk**

**Darhk Marketing and P.R Inc.**

Sara stared at the dark windows of the house in front of her and sighed. The clock on her dash flicked to 7:32 p.m. This was the first time Sara was meeting the new captain of the Star City Comets. Ava had been a last minute trade from Washington D.C and the town was abuzz about the new addition.

7:33 p.m.

Sara picked up the small portfolio on the new client reading over the info her business partner Amaya had collected. There wasn’t much just Ava’s age and career playing soccer. Ava’s trade was unexpected since she had quit the D.C Patriots team mid-season the year prior. Since then she had flown under the radar until the press conference about the trade. Even at the conference Ava had been very vague about her disappearance and her desire to play for Star City. The interview Sara was conducting for her magazine would be the first exclusive the athlete completed…and she was late. The meeting was originally scheduled for 4 p.m. but had to be rescheduled for an undisclosed reason at the last minute.

7:38 p.m.

Sara sighed and reached to crank up her car again when headlights beamed off of her rearview mirror and a sleek black hybrid SUV slid into the spot next to her. The headlights turned off and Sara watched someone come around car to look into her window.              

                “Can I help you?” the woman asked her face frowning and her posture tightening to defend herself if needed.

Sara rolled down her window and froze momentarily. The pictures of Ava Sharpe didn’t do her justice. First, Sara noticed how tall she was. The report said 5’9 but to Sara the woman was and Amazon. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a simple v-neck white shirt underneath. Skinny jeans and combat boots completed the outfit. Sara rolled down the window and showed her press pass.

                “I’m Sara Lance. I’m doing the interview for Waverider magazine,” Sara smiled.

The woman’s shoulders eased and she stepped back from the car allowing Sara to get out. Sara extended her hand and Ava shook it smiling again.

                “Sorry about being late Ms…”

                “Lance. Sara Lance.”

                “Sorry Ms. Lance it took a little longer than I thought,” Ava said as she opened the back door of her SUV and leaned over, “for young master Jonah to get his orange belt.”

A small dark-haired boy no older than 4 hopped out of the back of the SUV and bowed to Ava. She bowed back and he ran to wrap his arms around her legs. She closed the door of the SUV and lifted the boy onto her hip.

                “Who is she?” Jonah chimed in pointing at Sara who was pulling her bag out of the backseat.

                “That is Sara. Its not nice to point Jonah,” Ava chided as she turned towards the house.

Sara watched the two of them chatting as Ava put the boy down to unlock the front door. Jonah raced inside as soon as the door opened and Ava waited for Sara to join her.

                “Come in. You can sit there,” Ava said pointing to a couch in the spacious area.

Sara sat down her bag and pulled her notebook from it setting it down on the table. Ava’s home was huge but homey. The living room was decorated for comfort and calm. It wasn’t the usual living room Sara was accustomed too full of angles and obvious that a designer had decorated the place. Ava could have easily put the room together. The walls were off grey complimenting the dark grey-blue couch and sectional. The pillows created small pops of color and the entertainment system on the wall spilled over into a fully stocked bar. On the shelves of the entertainment center were photos of Ava, her friends and family. One that caught Sara’s eye was of Ava and Nora Darhk. The two were obviously in college. Ava was smiling and sweaty in a Princeton Tigers soccer jersey as Nora wrapped her arms around her shoulders wearing and equally excited grin.

                “It was after my first win,” Ava voice caused Sara to jump back and hit her ankle on the leg of the chair behind her.

Sara bit her lip trying not to cuss when she saw Jonah was sitting cross-legged on the sofa next to her. Ava was trying her best not to laugh. Sara awkwardly sat down on the couch noticing for the first time that Ava had changed into loose-fitting baggy sweats that hung at her hips. She had also changed into a Star City Comet t-shirt that showed off her perfectly toned body when she stretched. Sara blushed as she traced the line of her abs that was exposed when the woman lifted her arms over her head. The blush deepened when Ava caught Sara looking.

                “I didn’t know you had a son,” Sara said clearing her throat and flipping her notebook to a blank page.

                “Jonah is,” Ava was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

She crossed the floor to open the door revealing a man a little shorter than her with dark brown hair like Jonah’s.                

                “Daddy!” the little boy screamed as he ran over to the man and jumped into his arms.

The man stepped through the door and swung the little boy around sprinkling his forehead with kisses. The little boy giggled and squirmed in the man’s arms. The man then stepped further into the house and Ava closed the door behind him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and Ava returned the gesture. Sara simply stared at them in awe. Every tabloid she had read about the soccer star said that Ava was a lesbian but maybe the woman was bi? The tabloids had never mentioned a kid either but the picture in front of her painted a very different story.

                “Jonah go grab your bag,” the man said sending the boy scurrying up the stairs.

                “Hi. Mr. Sharpe. Sara Lance Waverider Magazine,” Sara stood and shook the man’s hand.

                “Mr. Sharpe is her father. I go by Cole,” the man said.

                “Jonah graduated to orange belt today,” Ava smiled and punched the man in the arm.

                “Geez Ava. Lay off the gym for a while. You’re making me look bad in front of your darling friend,” the man smiled at Sara.

Sara frowned confused by the entire interaction.

                “Ignore Cole. If we weren’t best friends I wouldn’t put up with him,” Ava joked.

                “Best friends?” Sara tried to control her face and the unasked question.

                “Yeah. We’ve been friends since we were little. Why?”

                “I think Ms. Lance was under the initial impression that we were together,” Cole cut in laughing.

Sara blushed hard and turned her eyes back to the notebook in her hand.

                “I’m not really the husband kind,” Ava smiled at her making Sara only blush harder.

Jonah jumped down the steps a few moments later into Cole’s waiting arms.

                “I’ll get out your hair Ava. Seems like you’re having a,” Cole turned his attention to Sara momentarily, “busy night. Have a nice interview.”

Ava stuck out her tongue at him and kissed Jonah on the cheek before opening the door for them and watching them leave. When the door closed Ava turned back to Sara her expression apologetic.

                “I’m sorry again. I know the interview got rescheduled and then I was late but I didn’t expect having to take care of Jonah or how long the ceremony was going to last. I understand if you need to leave or want to scratch the story all together,” Ava said sitting down across from Sara on the opposite couch.

                “No. Its fine really. My editor Gideon would kill me if I don’t get this exclusive.”

                “Right. Can I get you some water or something?” Ava said standing again.

                “You’re uncomfortable.”              

                Ava blushed, “You picked up on that fast.”

                “I’m really good at reading people.”

Ava sat back down and ran a hand through her hair. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she bit at her bottom lip. Sara smiled at her trying to reassure her and make her calm. Her ability to calm her subjects and get them to open up was what made her a great journalist. She had started Waverider magazine with her best friend Amaya when they graduated from college. The company was about to go bankrupt when they met Gideon. Gideon was a divorcee in her 40s with money she wanted to burn and looking for a new adventure. It also helped that Gideon had been editor for some of the bestselling books on the market so the two women hadn’t hesitated to share stake in their company for her investment.

                “Just relax. We’re in your home. If anything I should feel nervous.”

This made Ava laugh. Ava’s laugh was intoxicating. Loud. Free. The way she quickly stopped herself and returned to biting her lip told Sara the woman didn’t laugh often.

                “You can ask your questions. I’ll try to answer them quick so you can get home.”

Sara nodded once before asking Ava if she could record the conversation. Ava agreed and settled into the couch.

                “Interview Ava Sharpe. Star City Comet captain.”

                “Sup,” Ava smiled slightly.

                “What brought you to Star City Ms. Sharpe?”

                “Call me Ava. Um. I was traded so I went where they sent me.”

                “There’s more to the story than that. You quit the Patriots mid-season.”

                “My contract still belonged to them so I was their agent to trade.”

                “How does it feel being in Star City? Are you settling in well?”

                “Yeah actually. Star City is so different from D.C. It’s…slower. Calm. Easier to think here.”

                “What’s your favorite thing about the city so far?”

                “Big Belly Burger. D.C didn’t have anything like that.” 

                “We’ve corrupted you already.”

                “What can I say? I love a good burger and don’t get me started on the fries.”

Sara scribbled in her notebook for a few moments before leaning back to mimic Ava’s posture. Ava noticed the change and smiled over at her, something new sparkling in her eyes.

                “Can I ask you a question Ms. Lance?”

                “Sure,” Sara said her head still down as she jotted down a few notes.

                “Does your boyfriend like soccer too?”

                “Is that your way of asking if I’m single?”

                “Maybe.”

                “No. My girlfriend doesn’t like sports.”

                “Shame,” Ava sighed the flicker blinking from her eyes like it was never there.

                “Back to the interview. Ava. Why do you think Coach Hunter appointed you as Captain.”

                “Can we continue this interview later. I’m a little tired.”

                “Sure,” Sara sat up and turned off the recorder and began collecting her things.

Ava watched her carefully from the couch but didn’t speak. Sara could feel the flush creeping up her neck. Sure Ava was pretty. No. Ava was straight up hot. Gorgeous. Stunning. Sara scolded herself as the words kept racing through her head. She had been in a relationship with her girlfriend Nyssa for a little over a year. They were happy and loved each other. Nyssa had gotten her through some rough patches and Sara was grateful for that.

                “Sara,” Ava sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m really sorry about all of this. Let me make it up to you. Can we finish the interview tomorrow? Maybe over lunch?”

                “I…I just,” Sara stammered.

                “Strictly professional. I was out of line before. I apologize” Ava followed her over to the door and opened it for her.         
                “Sure. I’ll look for an email from Mrs. Darhk.”

                “No. Here,” Ava said holding her hand out for Sara’s phone, “I’ll give you my number and you tell me where you would like to meet, or if you want to cancel. Let’s bypass the middle person.”

                “Yeah, okay,” Sara watched as Ava added her number to the phone and handed it back to her.

Sara walked the few feet to her car under the careful eye of Ava Sharpe. The taller blonde was leaning against the door a look Sara couldn’t place on her face. She was still watching as Sara backed out of the driveway and drove away.

Thirty minutes later Sara keyed into her apartment. It was almost 10 and she knew Nyssa was probably asleep. She sat her bag down next to the sofa and crept into her bedroom. Her girlfriend was fast asleep, her midnight hair spread out on the pillows. One hand resting on the place where Sara would be laying in a moment. Sara stripped down to her underwear and slid into bed curling around the taller woman.

                “Hello beloved,” Nyssa said groggily cupping Sara’s cheek.

                “Hey. Go back to sleep,” Sara smiled and kissed the woman gently.

A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Across town, Ava Sharpe sat nursing a glass of scotch. Her energy for the day had finally worn off and sleep tugged at the corners of her eyes. She groaned and chastised herself for making a pass at the journalist for the magazine. It had just slipped out as she stared into the deep blue orbs of the woman. She indulged in the way the woman’s eyes flickered with interest and curiosity hanging onto every word she said. Nora was right about the woman being hot and she couldn’t shake the feeling that the interview was her misguided attempt to help Ava give up her ex. At that exact moment her phone chimed. Nora’s name lit the screen as she swiped the conversation open.

**Nora: How’d the interview go?**

**Ava: She’s taken.**

**Nora: What? Who?**

**Ava: Sara Lance. The interviewer you sent.**

**Nora: I thought you were being interviewed by Amaya Jiwe?**

**Ava: No. I guess things changed.**

**Nora: You like her.**

**Ava: She’s pretty. That’s it.**

**Nora: Sorry Ava.**

Nora closed the conversation and sighed deeply. A soothing hand came up to rub across her back. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she turned to look into the concerned eyes of her husband Ray.

                “What’s wrong?” he asked kissing her shoulder.

                “I tried to set Ava up with that hot reporter from Waverider Magazine. Turns out she’s dating someone,” Nora sighed snuggling into his open embrace.

                “Maybe you should let Ava’s love life fix itself. Things have a funny way of working out. I mean look at us.”

                “You have a point there,” Nora kissed him gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning Ava was in the middle of her run and taking a break to stretch next to the duck pond in the small park down the street from her home. The quacking of the ducks next to her mixed with the lapping of the water along the bank lulled her into a sense of calm. She leaned over and sighed as her back muscles released the pent up tension that she had been holding. The sound of her phone chirped in her ear and she swiped open the screen to an unknown number.

**Unknown: This is Sara Lance from Waverider. Would 12 p.m at Mick’s work for you?**

**Ava: Never heard of it, but it sounds intriguing.**

**Unknown: So yes?**

**Ava: See you there Ms. Lance.**

Ava couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she fixed the headphones over her ear and continued her jog through the park.


	2. Interview Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finishes her assignment to interview Ava, but can she handle the truth she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the confusion. I removed the chapter to fix a mistake I made and forgot to post it again. I hope you continue to read and come along for this ride.

Ava parked outside of Mick’s and checked the address again in the text Sara sent her. The outside of Mick’s was a rundown brick building but the sign above it was still flickering in bright pink letters except for the M despite the early hour. Just outside the door there was a large man guzzling a beer and staring her down as she sat in her car. She took a breath then pushed open the door of her car and walked the few feet to the door.

                “You lost hotpants,” the man grunted eyeing Ava’s Comet warmup gear.

                “I’m meeting a friend here,” Ava said, annoyance dripping in her voice.

                “I doubt any friends of yours knows about this place.”

                “Mick leave her alone. She’s meeting me,” Sara’s voice broke through the tense air between the two.

                “Captain,” Mick nodded to Sara as she walked past, “Hotpants.”

Ava rolled her eyes and followed Sara in to the bar. The inside was similar to the outside. Dark, dingy, but the inside looked like it was intentionally kept that way. It was a simple dive bar with a small stage for performers, booths and tables lined the outside the leather dark and slightly cracked around the edges. On one side there were pool tables and in the center sat the bar. A distant-eyed man with white hair was wiping down the bar as Sara walked up and took a seat.

                “Sara. It’s been too long,” he smiled as he poured her a shot and slid it across the bar.

                “I was literally here with Nyssa two nights ago,” Sara pushed the shot glass back to him, “I’m working.”

                “Ahh yes. I knew I recognized that face. The soccer star. Welcome to Mick’s,” Leo lifted the shot glass before knocking it back and pouring another.

Ava’s eyes were fixed on Sara. She hadn’t noticed outside because she was too annoyed by the drunk aggravating her. Her eyes trailed down Sara’s body. The woman was wearing a simple white shirt that tied at the bottom, cut-off jeans, and black boots. There was nothing especially sexy about the outfit, but it was something about Sara’s easy posture and the way she crossed her legs and spun to speak to Ava that made the taller blonde gulp hard. Images of her untying the shirt and spilling kisses down Sara’s body leaped into her head.

                “Ava,” Sara said a little louder bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

                “What?” Ava asked looking up into Sara’s eyes her cheeks blushing heavy.

                “Take your shot.”

                “What?” Ava turned to look at Leo who slid a shot glass towards her.

                “It’s a tradition. First time at Mick’s you take a shot with the owner,” Leo smirked.

                “Um…sure,” Ava lifted the glass and clinked it with Leo’s before knocking back the shot.

Sara’s eyebrow raised impressed that Ava was unphased by the shot of whiskey. Ava turned back to her expectantly.

                “Now that that’s over. Do you want to do the interview here or at one of the booths?” Sara asked pulling a notebook and recorder from her bag.

                “Booth,” Ava stood and strode over to one of the nearby booths. She sunk into the soft leather of the seat and ran her hand over the smooth surface of the table.

They were the only patrons in the bar and Leo nodded to them before disappearing into a back room. Sara was setting up her recorder so Ava took the time to look at the pictures hanging above her head. Most of them were of famous patrons who had come into the bar in the past. However, one in particular caught her eye. She raised up onto her knees to get a better look. A teenage Sara Lance sat perched on the side of one of the pool tables with her friends next to her. One of them was the annoying drunk from outside. The man had dark black hair at the time and a Ron Jeremy mustache. Ava also recognized the bar owner, surprisingly he still had white hair even as a teen. The other two she didn’t recognize.

                “The bar was given to Mick in his father’s will. We’ve hung out here since we were kids. Mick is the loveable drunk outside. Leo over there took over when Mick bankrupted the business,” Sara pointed out the two men in the picture, “ and those two are my friend Oliver and my sister Laurel.”

Ava nodded and sat back down in the booth and Sara joined her soon after. Sara asked for Ava’s consent then turned on the recorder.

                “Interview continued. Ava Sharpe. Captain Star City Comets.”

                “Rested and ready to go,” Ava smiled.

                “What is your current impression of your team? Any standouts?”

                “Star City has a strong team, but I don’t think they recognize their full potential yet. If I were to pick a standout I would have to say Zari Tomaz. She’s young but she has serious skills.”

                “In the past she’s been called a wild card.”

                “She is, but that’s not always a bad thing.”

Ava cleared her throat and Sara looked over to the bar where Leo had returned. He came over a few moments later with two glasses of water. Ava sipped it thankfully and smiled at the man. Ava stood and shrugged off her jacket; Sara’s eyes lingered on the edge of Ava’s shirt where the bottom of Ava’s abs flashed for a second before she straightened the shirt.

                “What goals do you have for the team this year?”

                “I know it’s optimistic of me, but I think we can make the national championships.”

                “Really?”

                “Absolutely. The skill is there and now we have the teamwork.”

Sara shifted uncomfortably for a moment and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Ava frowned and gulped afraid of hearing the next question.

                “You played for the D.C Patriots last year but you quit mid-season.”

                “Yes. Let me guess you want to know why.”

Sara simply nodded. Ava sighed and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.

                “I will literally answer any other question you have.”

Sara turned off the recorder and folded her arms across her chest. Ava squirmed under the intensity of her gaze and focused on the glass of water in her hands instead.

                “Off the record. Why did you quit?”

                “Why do you care?” Ava snapped back, immediately feeling sorry when Sara flinched.

                “Sorry. It just seemed like the memory bothered you and I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it.”

                “So you could publish it later.”

                “No,” Sara frowned her jaw tensing, “I was just concerned. Let’s just get this interview over.”

Sara punched the record button and turned her eyes back to the page where Gideon had written the questions she wanted Sara to ask. Sara blushed hard and kept her head bowed.

                “Anyonespecialinyourlife,” she mumbled.

                “What?” Ava leaned forward intrigued by Sara’s beet-red face.

                “Anyone special in your life?”

                “Nope. You know someone?”

                “What’s your type?”

                “Is that a question on your notepad?” Ava raised an eyebrow.

                “Actually yes,” Sara turned the notebook to her, so she could see the questions.

                “My type is funny, smart, kind of badass, and I have a thing for short girls.”

                “Right,” Sara scribbled down Ava’s answer.

                “I like brunettes, but lately I’ve been noticing blondes more.”

Sara froze for a moment then looked up into Ava’s teasing eyes. She sighed glad the momentary tension was gone. Ava laughed and finished off her water. She was thankful the cool liquid helped cool the heat she could feel pooling in her stomach again. The interview went on for twenty more minutes before Sara finally turned off the recorder and snapped her notebook closed.

                “Thank you, Ava. We’ll get in touch with Mrs. Darhk to schedule a photo shoot to go with the article.

                “Oh great. I can’t wait,” Ava’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

                “Not a fan of the spotlight?”

                “Not really. I’m a private person.”

Sara and Ava stood at the same time and shook hands. Ava smiled at Sara before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

                “Awww,” Leo cooed from the bar.

Sara frowned at him as he walked over to her at the booth and slid in across from her. Sara didn’t meet his eyes for a moment but finally gave in and looked up.

                “What Leo?”

                “That woman obviously has a crush on you.”

                “I have a girlfriend remember. Brown hair, drank Mick under the table, was with me the other night.”

                “Yeah, yeah, but I’ve never seen you smile at Nyssa like that.”

                “She’s a client. I wanted her to feel comfortable.”

                “If you say so,” Leo stood and began to walk away.

                “I love Nyssa,” Sara yelled at him and followed him to the bar.

Leo poured two shots and slid the other glass over to her. He leaned against the bar and smiled at her mischief playing in his eyes.

                “You’re not working now. So…let’s play a game shall we. For every true thing I say you take a shot. If I’m wrong I take a shot.”      

                “Let’s play,” Sara challenged.

                “Fine. You find the soccer captain hot.”

                “I’m taken not blind,” Sara said as she took a shot.

                “Fair enough. You noticed her abs when she took off her jacket earlier,” he refilled the glass.

                “Again unfair. I’m human.”

                “Gideon gave you this assignment specifically,” Leo smirked.

                “Drink. It was Amaya’s first,” Sara sneered.

                “Hmm,” Leo knocked back the shot, “I would like to point out that Amaya could have finished the interview but instead you chose to, and you brought her here.”

                “So.”

                “You have never brought a client here before.”

Sara knocked back her shot and grimaced. A sinking feeling building in her stomach.

                “You just met Sharpe yesterday and brought her to your high school hangout spot, yet it took 6 months of dating Nyssa before we got to meet her and another 2 before you brought her here.”

                “You’re just stating facts now. That’s unfair.”

                “Drink.”

Leo refilled the glass and his expression hardened.

                “You’re afraid that you’re only with Nyssa because she saved your life.”

                “I…”

                “Drink.”

Sara knocked back the shot and Leo refilled the glass.

                “You’ve been feeling guilty about feeling that way and have contemplated breaking up with her.”

                “Why would you?”

                “Drink.”

Sara stared at the glass for a moment before knocking back the shot and slamming the glass down to hard. The alcohol was rushing to her head and she leaned forward on her elbows to steady herself.

                “Sara. I just call things like I see it. You and Nyssa have been together for a year ever since the accident, but you don’t owe her anything.”

                “I love her Leo. I really do. I’m just not good at this relationship thing,”

                “Sara,” Leo reached across the bar and rested a hand on her arm.

                “See you later Leo,” Sara slid off the stool and called Amaya to come pick her up.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interview, Sara and Ava have a lot to think about.

A strong breeze blew over the pitch as Ava sat down and began her stretches before practice. She focused on the sound of the music in her ears and blocked out the hum of her teammates around her. She fixed her shinguards and adjusted the socks on her leg before leaning over to stretch out her back. Suddenly, she felt the weight of another person on her back. She grimaced slightly before sliding down the headphones and looking over her shoulder.

                “Hello Zari,” Ava laughed as Zari sat down next to her and began to stretch.

                “Morning Director,” Zari smiled.

                “I asked you to stop calling me that.”

                “Then stop acting like a director.”

                “Shut up,” Ava turned back to focus on her stretches.

The two sat in silence for a moment, but Ava could feel Zari squirming to say something.

                “Yes,” Ava quirked an eyebrow.

                “I was just wondering how your interview with Waverider went.”

                “It was fine. They have to do a photo shoot and then I’ll be done with them,” Ava huffed.

                “Okay…” Zari turned to sit cross-legged and studied Ava’s face.

Ava swallowed hard under Zari’s gaze. She had only been with the team for five months and Zari already knew her tells. She tried to focus on keeping her face impassive but something failed when Zari put her elbows on her knees and rested her cheeks against her hand expectantly.

                “They sent over this really cute reporter,” Ava continued her stretches but didn’t look Zari in the eyes, “her name is Sara and I kind of flirted with her.”

                “And…”Zari hummed.

                “And nothing. She has a girlfriend.”

                “Boo. I was hoping for a _happy ending_ ,” Zari wagged her eyebrows.

                “Nothing like that. Just drop it okay,” Ava snapped.

                “Whoa. Sorry,” Zari put up her hands defensively and went back to stretching.

                “I’m sorry Zari. It’s just people keep making a big deal out of it. I just met Sara yesterday and I think she’s hot. That’s it. It’s been a while for me okay. I just don’t want to make it bigger than it is.”

                “I understand. Tell you what. Let’s go out tonight. There’s this new club opening called The Bureau and I bet I can get us all on the list.”

                Ava laughed and stood up extending a hand to Zari. Zari took it but her face remained confused at Ava’s amusement.

                “I know the owner. I can just text him.”

                “How do you know the owner?”

                “He’s an old friend from D.C. Come on we have to practice,” Ava sprinted to the middle of the field where Coach Hunter stood waiting.

Back at her office, Sara tossed Amaya her recorder and the notebook before slumping onto the couch in their office space. Amaya took the notebook and began flipping through the questions.

                “Was she as standoffish as people say?” Amaya asked as she began typing up the interview.

                “No. She was actually really nice,” Sara snorted.

                “Have you been drinking?”

                “A little,” Sara held up two fingers, “I took her to Mick’s.”

                “Why Mick’s? That place isn’t exactly posh,” Amaya moved to sit on the couch next to her.

                “It’s quiet and Ava’s a private person. I wanted her to feel comfortable.”

                “Makes sense.”

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Only the sound of the keys on Amaya’s laptop filled the room for several minutes. Sara stood and walked over to her desk her fingers trailing over the edge before she sat down and turned on her desktop. The picture that sprung up once the machine booted made a smile play at her lips. The background was a collection of photos of her and Nyssa. They were holding each other close in some, silly smiles plastered onto their faces. Some of them were candids of Nyssa that the dark-haired woman knew nothing about. The one that left her smiling was the one in the center. It was taken last year during Star City Pride when Nyssa had asked Sara to make things official.

                “She came by earlier. I told her you would be back around 1:30,” Amaya said not looking up from her laptop.

Sara looked over at the clock. There were only five minutes before 1:30. An uneasiness settled into her stomach. Nyssa made her incredibly happy. Just the thought of the woman made a tingle shoot down her spine. She loved how fierce Nyssa loved her and the woman was a certifiable badass. Sara’s mind drifted back to the day they had met a little over a year ago.

_Sara belted out the lyrics of the Florence and the Machine song playing over the radio. She pulled up to the stoplight and began drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Her gaze was pulled out to the trees lining the intersection. Each of them dropping golden leaves onto the ground only to be swept up by the strong autumn breeze. Their colors were magnified and made brighter by the slowly dimming light of the afternoon. The sight of the leaves skittering across her windshield brought a smile to her face as they raced towards an unknown destination. The traffic light turned green and she checked both ways before easing her car into the intersection. The next moments seemed to happen in a quick succession but in slow motion._

_The screech of tires as the car barreled through the intersection towards her._

_The crunch of the metal on the driver’s side rippling in towards her._

_The crack of the front windshield as it splintered sending a shower of broken glass over her like glitter on a birthday card._

_The weightlessness when the car flipped over and the pull of her body as the seatbelt gave way and her body went airborne._

_The sensation of falling like she was in a dream and the pavement racing up to meet her._

_The sound of something hitting the ground hard, her mind registering seconds later that the sound came from her body._

_The screams of a woman that sounded so distant._

_The panic that began to settle in her chest when she realized she couldn’t move, her neck turned sideways so the only thing she could see were the leaves._

_The leaves a golden lane in front of her face as darkness danced at the edges of her vision._

_The pain that began to shoot through her chest when she tried to breathe._

_The darkness coming in closer, a warmth creeping up her back and surrounding her._

_A face._

_Brown piercing eyes that made the darkness retreat._

_A voice._

_Hold on. You’ll be okay._

_A touch._

_Two fingers on her neck then on her forehead brushing away a strand of bloody hair._

_That voice._

_Hold on. You’ll be okay._

_Another touch._

_Something being pressed to her temple. Cloth._

_A smile._

_Two brown piercing eyes and a white smile that made the pain fade._

_A voice._

_Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help_

                “Beloved?” the same voice broke Sara out of her memory as she looked up into those piercing brown eyes from so long ago.

                “Hey. Sorry I spaced out there,” Sara smiled up at her girlfriend.

                “That’s okay. You seem to do that a lot when you work,” Nyssa leaned against the edge of her desk.

                “What are you doing here? I thought you had a consult today?” Sara leaned back in her chair her body relaxing.

                “We finished early and I thought I could take my beloved for a late lunch,” Nyssa slid off the desk and leaned down to place a kiss on Sara’s cheek.

                “Sounds perfect,” Sara stood and linked her fingers with Nyssa’s, guilt momentarily ripped through her at the thoughts she had earlier.

Nyssa was more than just a hero for her. She was an anchor in the storm of Sara’s life. Unmoving. Steady. Days like this were rare because Nyssa was usually swamped from being on call at the hospital. That’s the price you pay when you're dating the number one triage surgeon in the country. Sara ran her thumb over the back of Nyssa’s hand thinking about the way they fit together. There was a little space between the place where their thumbs rested but it was perfect in its own way.

                “Everything okay beloved?” Nyssa asked as she led Sara out of the office.

                “Of course,” Sara closed the distance and kissed her sweetly, a soft hum flowing from her throat.              

                “Hey, Sara. Just in case I’m not here when you get back,” Amaya called as she looked up from what she was typing, “don’t forget Gideon wants us both to cover the opening of The Bureau tonight.”

                “Got it. 8 o’clock right?” Sara turned to confirm.

                “Yeah. I’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to address the Nyssa topic. I never include a character in a story to simply be a filler. Nyssa will have an important role in the fic just like any other. However, I will be upfront that Avalance is the endgame for this story. The love story between Nyssa and Sara was my go-to for a long time, but there is something about the dynamic between Ava and Sara that speaks to me. I'm taking it as a personal challenge to navigate how this relationship changes. I promise it won't be a simple "she got bored and broke up" way. For those of you who do not want to read this fic due to the eventual Avalance I sincerely ask that you still give the fic a shot. It may surprise you. However, if you choose not to continue reading I respect your choice and hope that you will check out my other works in the future.


	4. The Bureau pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening Night at The Bureau and things get hot and heavy. It is the HOTTEST nightclub after all.

The first thing Sara noticed was the heat. From the second the bouncer opened the door to let them in a warmth settled on her skin. It wasn’t unbearable or oppressive, but it sent a thrum of energy through her as she made her way hand in hand with Nyssa into the bottom level of the club. The Bureau was expected to be the hottest party spot in Star City and tonight Sara was covering the opening. The club was set up like a futuristic office space. The lower floor was nearly entirely dance floor, except for a few white booths and chairs scattered around the edges. Panels underneath the see-through floor made it look like you were dancing in space. There were two bars on the lower level. Both were attended by seriously hot bartenders in button downs and slacks. The top buttons were undone to show just enough skin to tease the tipsy patrons leaning over to order drinks. The top floor was reserved for VIP, but there was a see-through railing that allowed you to look up to the floor above. On a raised platform just between the two levels was the DJ booth.

Bass blasted through the speakers surrounding the floor and Sara felt the steady thrum of it coursing through her veins. Suddenly a cool mist sprayed from six towers around the dance floor showering the party goers in a cool mist that pulled a sigh from her lips. Her eyes flitted around the club taking in the lasers and lights that flashed and pulsed with the music among the steady blue light that surrounded them.

                “Star City let me hear you!” a heavily accented voice broke through the music.

The crowd around her roared and she turned to face the DJ booth. Next to the DJ stood two men. One of them was wearing a long khaki trenchcoat with no shirt underneath and slacks; he was currently holding the mic. His arm was wrapped around the waist of a very excited man next to him wearing attire similar to that of the bartenders.

                “Welcome to the Bureau everyone,” the excited man took the mic and waved excitedly to the crowd, “I’m Gary Greene and I hope you have an amazing time here tonight. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your night more magical.”

                “That’s great love,” the other man kissed the former on the temple, “I’m Constantine and I’m here to make bad decisions and memories I won’t remember. If you feel the same let me hear you.”

The crowd becomes electric at the smooth voice of the man and Nyssa places a heated open mouth kiss to Sara’s throat drawing a gasp from the blonde. Constantine nodded to the DJ and a hard bass dropped blasted from the speakers just as another spray of the mist surrounded the heated bodies on the floor.

                “Drinks?” Nyssa asked close to her ear.

Sara nodded and allowed herself to be pulled through the throng of people to one of the bars. As they neared the bar Sara spotted Amaya already perched on one of the stools. She was leaning over the bar her head close to the bartender and a smile playing on her face. The bartender was wearing an equally goofy grin and seemed to be mesmerized by what Amaya was saying.

                “Hey there,” Sara walked up and Amaya pulled her into a hug before hugging Nyssa as well.

                “About time you showed up,” Amaya teased.

                “I’m afraid that was my fault,” Nyssa apologized.

                “I’m teasing,” Amaya smiled back as the two women slipped into the seats next to her.

                “It’s 8:30. Honestly, I’m surprised it’s this packed already.”

                “Well, Gideon called it that this would be the hottest club in Star. As far as I can tell she’s right,” Amaya said pointing out the throng of people grinding on the dance floor.

                “True. Gideon’s never wrong. Now what does a girl need to do to get a drink,” Sara smiled at the bartender.

                “This is Nate. He makes a delicious sex on the beach,” Amaya winked at the man.

                “Is that so? I’m more of a scotch girl,” Sara answered.

                “Make it two,” Nyssa added.

Nate disappeared further down the bar then returned a few moments later with two glasses of perfectly chilled scotch. He slid them across the bar to Nyssa and Sara. Sara gave him her card and told him to open a tab. She and Nyssa clinked glasses and took a sip of the scotch.

                “Wow. That’s good scotch,” Sara said taking another sip.

                “We aim to please at the Bureau,” Nate smiled before throwing a seductive glance in Amaya’s direction.

Amaya flushed and finished off her own drink, trying to disguise the huge smile on her face.

                “Nate is a doctorate student in the history department. This is his part-time gig,” Amaya explained as Nate reached out to shake Nyssa and Sara’s hand.

                “How’d you get the job?” Sara asked intrigued by the two men that must have been the owners earlier.

                “Gary and Constantine came to a career expo at the college. Gary promised me a steady paycheck and Constantine promised me all the beautiful women I can handle. So far I’m not disappointed,” he crooned as he made Amaya another drink and handed it to her, their fingers brushing slightly.

They talked with Nate for a few more minutes before he excused himself to help other patrons. Amaya finished her drink then nodded towards the dance floor. The three women slid through the crowd until they found a place to dance. The music switched from EDM to the hip-hop hotlist. Amaya and Sara danced together, taking turns to grind against the other. Both were laughing and singing along to the song as Nyssa watched them a smirk playing on her lips. Sara winked to Amaya before turning her back to Nyssa wrapping and lifting her hand to tangle in the woman’s hair. She ground her body against her and Nyssa’s hands fell to her waist. A laugh bubbled up from her chest and Sara let herself get caught up in the moment.

                “Star City it is my pleasure to welcome to The Bureau our very own Star City Comets!” the DJ announced and the crowd around them cheered as they all turned to the players and their entourage that just entered the building.

The players made their way through the crowd smiling and giving high fives as they made their way to the VIP section. Sara looked at the team searching for Ava. The tall blonde was bringing up the rear her head lowered to talk to Nora Darhk who was walking next to her. Nora nodded then disappeared into the crowd as Ava walked up the steps with her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your positive feedback and encouragement. I am honored and flattered that so many of you are enjoying my writing. Writing has always been a love of mine and I"m glad I can share it with others.


	5. The Bureau pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy...and a little fuzzy.

Ava followed Zari and her teammates up the steps to the VIP section. They were quickly lead over to a circle of white cushioned chairs and asked for drink orders. As the bottle girl disappeared Zari sat down on the seat next to Ava.

                “This place is awesome. Your friend knows how to throw a party,” Zari shouted over the music.

                “Yeah. I think Gary is the brains. His boyfriend Constantine is the party thrower,” Ava answered back as she leaned back against the chair.

The steady pulse of the atmosphere around her was slowly leaking into her veins. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them when she felt a presence next to her.

                “For you, Ms. Sharpe,” a different bottle girl from earlier was leaning down and handing her a glass of whiskey.

                “Thanks,” Ava smiled at the woman before taking a sip and nodding that it was okay.

                “If you need anything else let me know,” the red-head leaned in close so Ava could smell the citrus in her shampoo, “and I mean anything.”

The girl's hand came up to rest on Ava’s knee for just a second before she pulled away her hips swaying.

                “Someone’s going to have an eventful night,” Zari said sipping on her own drink.

Ava shook her head and downed her drink welcoming the warmth shooting through her body from the alcohol that was immediately cooled by the steady mist falling around them. The VIP area had its own dance floor and Ava watched the sea of bodies pressed together and dancing to the music.

                “Ava!” Gary’s voice carried over the music as he worked his way over to her followed closely by Constantine and Nora.

He wrapped Ava into an extremely tight hug and Ava smiled as they pulled away. Gary had been a close friend of hers since he had helped her design her apartment in D.C. The man was a warlock with interior design and his touch was obvious in the comfortable angles of the club. Gary had moved to Star City with his boyfriend Constantine to open The Bureau. Of course, it had been Constantine’s idea and if Ava was honest something about the arrogant man bothered her. She couldn’t decide if it was the smug look that he always wore or the confident way he spoke even when he was wrong. Maybe it was the fact he insisted on calling her…

                “Pet. It’s good to see you again,” Constantine smirked and wrapped an arm around Gary.

                “Don’t call me pet,” Ava forced a smile onto her face.

                “Who’s your friend?” Gary asked to break the tension.

                “This is Zari,” Ava introduced the woman to the two men.

                “I’ve never seen a club this hype at 9:30. I’m impressed,” Zari smiled her eyes darting between her teammate and the British man.

                “A testament to Gary’s marketing genius,” Constantine replied.

                “Or your ability to exploit Gary’s talents,” Ava spat.

                “Right. Well welcome to our humble club,” he turned and kissed Gary’s cheek, “I’ll leave you to catch up. I’m going to check on the bars downstairs.”

Once Constantine was gone Gary sat down with Zari and Ava. Nora and Ray joined them closely followed by a bottle girl with a bottle of whiskey. Nora poured them all a glass before settling down onto the sofa with Ray, his arm slung around her shoulders.

                “You should give Constantine a chance, he might surprise you,” Gary said taking a sip of his drink.

                “I know. I’m sorry,” Ava stared into her own glass, the embarrassment about how she acted making her blush.

                “I know it’s hard for you to trust people since D.C but John is a good guy. He can be arrogant at times but underneath that sarcasm, he genuinely cares,” Gary placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ava tensed at the mention of D.C and Nora abruptly stood and held her hand out to Ava.

                “Let’s check out the view from up here. Look at all of those people on the dance floor,” Nora said as she dragged Ava over to the edge of the railing.

The two women leaned against the rail and looked over to the crowd churning below them. Ava threw Nora a grateful look and Nora simply raised her glass in acknowledgment. Gary apologized rapidly to her for bringing up D.C and then disappeared with a wave and a promise to catch up over lunch soon. Ray and Zari joined them a moment later; Ray slipping his arms around Nora’s waist and kissing the top of her head. Ava stared out at the crowd as she sipped on the whiskey. Her eyes dancing over the various couples and women among the crowd. Suddenly her eyes caught the sight of a shock of blonde hair. The woman was dancing with a brunette, her hips rolling to the beat of the song. Ava smiled, and the blonde looked up catching her eyes. A smile broke out on the small blonde’s face as she pointed up to Ava and the brunette and another dark-haired woman turned to look. Ava motioned for them to come up to VIP and walked away from the rail to tell the bouncer.

A few moments later Sara leads her friends up to the VIP section. Ava shook her hand and motioned for them to follow her to couches where her friends were waiting. They settled onto the couches and Ava poured them all a glass of whiskey.

                “Nora, Zari, Ray this is Sara Lance from the Waverider. She conducted my interview,” Ava smiled and motioned to Sara as she settled into the chair.

Ava’s eyes were drawn to Sara’s cherry red lips.

                “Nice to meet you. This is Amaya my business partner at Waverider and this is my girlfriend Nyssa,” Sara introduced.

                “Nice to meet you all,” Nora smiled before standing, “Ava a word.”

Nora pulled Ava to the side as the rest of the group began chatting and talking about the nightclub.

                “I’m so sorry,” Nora whispered.

                “For?”

                “Trying to set you up with Sara. That was unfair. She is really pretty. Like really pretty.”

                “So you finally admit you did it on purpose.”

                “I was told she was hot and I figured why not. I didn’t know she had a girlfriend. I’m so sorry Ava.”

                “It’s okay Nora. I think Sara and I are going to be good friends and Nyssa seems nice.”

                “You’re such a Girl Scout Sharpe.”

Ava saluted her with two fingers before walking back over to the couches.

                “Ava. You can break the tie,” Zari began as she sat down, “which one is better? Donuts or cupcakes?”

                “Cupcakes,” Ava said without hesitation.

                “Boom,” Amaya laughed as she finished off her drink.

                “You’re supposed to take my side. You’re my teammate,” Zari whined.

                “Sorry Z. Besides your obsession with donuts is weird,” Ava nudged her shoulder as Zari pretended to pout.

They all sat together chatting and drinking for a while before an intoxicating rap beat pulsed through the speakers. Amaya dragged Zari to the dance floor with her and Nora did the same to Ray, leaving Ava alone with Sara and Nyssa. Sara stared after her friends a smile playing on her lips.

                “Um…Sara…do you want to dance,” Ava stumbled over her words before meeting Nyssa’s dark eyes, “if that’s okay.”

                “She can do as she pleases,” Nyssa responded when she saw Ava was staring at her.

                “Sure, Sharpe. Let’s see those moves,” Sara said holding out her hand to Ava.

The two women stepped onto the dance floor and faced each other rocking to the beat and singing along to the beat. As they danced Ava felt the alcohol began to fully course through her veins. Later on, when she thought back to that moment she wasn’t able to come up with another explanation for her sudden boldness. She placed a hand on Sara’s waist and spun her until Sara’s back to her front. Sara kept dancing and Ava mirrored the movement of her hips. Sara laughed and looked back at Ava her eyes dancing in the lights blinking out around them. It was that look that made Ava lose it. Heat pooled low in Ava’s stomach and Sara’s movement was only making it worse. Her mind focused on the steady and smooth roll of Sara’s hips and Ava thought of other places that the same movement would be even better. She looked up brushing the hair from her face and met Nyssa’s eyes. The brunette was staring at them but her eyes were only focused on Sara. Guilt ripped through Ava’s gut at the thoughts that just passed through her head and she gently pushed Sara away stepping back.

                “What’s wrong?” Sara asked her eyes concerned.

                “I’m just feeling a little light-headed. I think I need some water,” Ava reassured her and walked over to the bar taking a seat.

Ava turned to look over her shoulder and watched as Sara rejoined Nyssa. Sara leaned over and enveloped Nyssa’s lips in a deep passionate kiss. Ava swallowed hard and turned back to the bar.

“It’s just been a while it has nothing to do with her,” Ava whispered to herself.

The red-head from earlier leaned over the bar towards her a smile playing on her lips.

                “Anything I can do for you?” the woman raised up so that her breasts pushed up and gave Ava a tempting view.

                “Hmmm. I can think of a few things,” Ava licked her lips and smirked when the woman blushed.

 

The next morning Ava woke to the chirp of a message on her phone. As she pulled herself out of sleep, she felt the once familiar heat of another body under her own. Her eyes shot open and attempted to focus on the blonde hair spread out over the pillow next to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she took in her surroundings. They were in her bedroom. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

_The soft press of a tentative kiss against her lips._

_Another kiss harder this time._

_The feel of the smooth skin of the woman’s hips under her fingers._

_A pant and a rushed whisper of “Let’s go to your place.”_

_Heated kisses and tongues dueling in the back of the cab._

_A hiss pulled from kiss-swollen, cherry-red lips when Ava pushed her into the door once it was closed._

_Clothes being thrown off leaving a trail of passion in their wake up to her bedroom._

_A whimper when Ava sucked a nipple into her mouth._

_Pleas not to stop._

_The wet heat of the woman on Ava’s fingers._

_The strangled cry of Ava’s name when Ava dropped her mouth to suck on the woman’s clit._

_The desperate grip of fingers tangled in her hair when the woman came messily against her mouth._

                “Fuck,” Ava hissed as she leaned over to look at the woman’s face.


	6. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night stands rarely end with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Implications of rape/non-con
> 
> This chapter is short but its important to the set up of the story. There will be plenty of updates in the next week because...I'M ON FALL BREAK!!! Woo!  
> So stick with me and let's go for a ride. As always let me know what you think.

Ava gently stroked some of the hair from the woman’s face. A relieved sigh blew past her lips when Sara’s face wasn’t staring back at her. A faint memory of dancing with the blonde at the club rushes back to her and she untangles herself from the woman’s limbs. Once Ava’s warmth is gone from the woman she awakes; her body momentarily stiffens before she rolls onto her back staring up at Ava who is sitting with her eyes closed propped against the headboard.

                “Hey…” the woman whispers as she smiles up at Ava tracing a finger down her arm.

                “Good morning…Brooke?” Ava tests out the name.

                “You even remembered my name. I feel honored.”

                “Um…How did you sleep?” Ava shifted uncomfortably at the feral smile the woman was giving her.

                “So good,” Brooke moved to straddle Ava’s lap, “but waking is so much better.”

Ava gulped. There was a faint ache around her temples but she smiled politely anyway.

                “But now I want to make you feel good. I didn’t get to last night,” Brooke trailed a hand down Ava’s neck to her stomach.

                “It’s okay really,” Ava said gently pushing the woman away.

                “Come on Avalyn. Let me return the favor,” Brooke kissed her jaw.

                “It’s Ava. I think you should go. I’ll call you a cab,” Ava’s jaw clenched anger building up in her gut.

Brooke closed the gap between them sweeping her tongue through Ava’s mouth as she grasped the woman’s face. Ava shoved the woman off her and rolled off the bed. Her chest heaved as she tried to push down the rage coursing through her veins.

                “Get. Out. Now,” Ava said keeping her voice even as she pointed towards the door.

                “You were a lot more fun last night,” Brooke rose from the bed and began tugging on her clothes.

Once she was dressed, Brooke stomped out the front door to wait for her cab. Ava watched from the window and once the woman was gone she slumped down onto her couch a trembling hand running through her hair. She took a few steadying breaths then called Nora.

                “Ava. I’m glad you called. How did last night go?” Nora questioned concern in her voice.

                “I’m not ready yet Nora. I let the alcohol get the best of me and I…”

                “Ava it’s okay. You don’t have to rush things. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you should.”

                “No, Nora. I shouldn’t have brought that girl home last night. It wasn’t time.”

                “Look at the positive side. You didn’t have a horrible time and you didn’t have a panic attack. Right?”

Ava tensed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She could hear Nora shifting on the other end, probably to sit up fully in bed. She could almost feel the woman tensing through the phone.

                “What happened Ava?”

                “She um…she was just really aggressive. I’m fine. I just snapped a little.”

                “I will end her.”

                “Nora.”

                “No, Ava. If D.C taught us anything it’s that no means no.”

Ava gulped and pushed down the memories that threatened to bubble back to the surface. She stood up and began walking back to her bedroom.

                “I have to go Nora. I’ve got practice in an hour,” Ava said running a hand through her hair to untangle it and trying to control her breathing at the same time.

                “Ok. By the way, your photoshoot with Waverider is on Sunday. They wanted to do it after the thrill of a Comet’s victory on Saturday.”

                “Right. Okay. Yeah. Bye Nora,” Ava hung up abruptly.

The second she was off the phone she stripped down and turned on the shower. Steam settled onto glass marring the mirror in front of her until she could no longer see herself. She stepped into the shower a sigh pulling from her lips as the scorching water seemed to melt into her skin. For a few moments, she simply stood in the spray letting the water soak her hair and body. Despite her best efforts, the tears came. As she sobbed she slumped down onto the shower floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. A strangled cry ripped from her chest and she tried to breathe. Her face turned up into the spray as she gasped for air; her head dropped to her knees again as she tried and failed to control her breathing. She was so lost in her memories that she didn’t notice the water turning cold or the soft click of the door as Nora slipped into the bathroom with her.

                “Oh, Ava,” Nora’s voice broke as she stepped into the shower with her friend.

The water soaked her clothes before she could turn it off and move to sit on the floor with Ava. She wrapped her arms around Ava and despite the height difference, Ava curled into her friend’s side. Nora gently stroked Ava’s back and whispered reassurance in her ears until her breathing began to slow.

                “It wasn’t you fault Ava,” Nora rested her head atop the woman’s as Ava held her tighter.


	7. Fault pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip helps Ava work through her emotions and Star City preps for the first game of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Implied rape/non-con

Two hours later Ava walked onto the pitch with Nora in tow. The woman was still a little bleary-eyed but had insisted that she needed to get to practice. As she exited the locker room in her gear a red-faced Rip Hunter stomped over to her. Nora raised a hand to stop him, but he brushed past her standing a few in front of Ava. Ava clenched her jaw and met his intense gaze head-on.

                “Run the pitch. Now,” he said his voice cold as he pointed over his shoulder.

Ava nodded and jogged off, she only turned for a moment to smile at Nora before continuing her jog.

                “Full speed Sharpe!” Rip barked, and Ava took off at full speed racing around the edge away from them.

Rip sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he could feel Nora’s eyes burning into his neck. Finally, he turned to her and saw her eyes blazing.

                “She had a breakdown this morning Rip,” Nora began.

                Rip put a hand up and cut her off, “I’m aware. I could see it in her eyes.”

                “Then why did you do that. Why just send her off?”

                “Because in about twenty minutes her body is going to start aching and the pain in her body won’t allow her to focus on the mental pain,” he answered his voice softening.

                “I will never understand you Rip,” Nora said her anger subsiding as she looked up to watch her friend racing around the field.

Ava’s hair was whipping behind, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her teammates were watching her as well for a moment, concern showing on their faces. All of them knew the penalty for being late and had become concerned with their captain hadn’t been waiting for them like she normally was. Zari watched Ava as she passed but turned back to the team to get them working on drills again. As co-captain Zari knew Ava would want her to keep the real practice going, but she made a mental note to talk to her later.

                “You’ve done your job as her friend Nora. Let me do my job as her coach. I made you a promise to look out for her when you brought her contract to me didn’t I,” Rip said placing a hand on Nora’s shoulder.

                Nora sighed, “Okay. Don’t push her too hard though. You need her for the game tomorrow.”

Nora turned on her heel and walked down the tunnel. Rip watched Ava run for fifteen minutes before picking up a water bottle and going to the edge of the pitch.

Ava’s heart was pounding in her ears but she kept running despite the pain in her calf from not getting the chance to stretch. She focused on the ache and let it ground her to the moment. To the momentary give of the grass beneath her feet, and the quick exhale of breath just before filling her lungs again.

                “Sharpe!” the yell pulled her out of her focus and she slowed down to a steady jog.

Rip was standing on the sidelines with a water bottle in his hand. She jogged over to him and he handed it to her; she took it gratefully. Rip motioned for her to walk with him knowing she needed to walk to cool down. They began walking the edge of the pitch in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Rip and Ava were about the same age. She saw him as an older brother along with being her coach. Unlike the coach she had in D.C, Rip carried about the women on the team as if they were his own family. The first time she met him he had made sure she was comfortable and listened to all of her worries about changing teams so abruptly. He had listened as she spilled her heart out about the incident in D.C and he had made her a promise to keep her safe. Despite it being their first meeting, there was something about the sincere fierceness in his gaze that made Ava believe him.

                “Not really, “Ava took a long drink of water and shivered.

They picked up their stride a little; she was cooling down too fast.

                “Okay. You know I’m here if you do.”

                “Rip…”

                “Listen, Ava. Being an athlete isn’t just about your physical fitness. Mental fitness is important too.”

                “So you’re looking out for your investment,” Ava snorted.

                “You know that’s not true.”

                “I know,” Ava stopped suddenly and gripped the bottle tighter in her hand, “I’m sorry.”

                “May I?” he asked and waited for her to nod before placing his hands on her shoulders.

Ava looked up into his eyes; pain still written in the recesses of her own.

                “I’m here for you. We all are. We will protect you with everything we have. You don’t have to be afraid. It wasn’t your fault and I want you to stop blaming yourself,” he said his tone firm as he stared directly into her eyes.

                “But I shouldn’t have…”

                “No. Stop. Do you hear me? It wasn’t your fault. Say it,”

                “It wasn’t,” Ava choked on the words.

Tears began streaming down her face again and she was grateful they were far enough away from the team that they couldn’t see.

                “Say it,” Rip said gently.

                “It wasn’t my fault,” Ava said between sobs.

                “I know it will take a while to heal, but I am here for you. I promise.”

Ava nodded and scrubbed a hand over her eyes to rid them of tears and smiled weakly at Rip.

                “Hey, Cap?” Zari’s voice startled both of them.

Zari was stunned for a moment at the obvious tears shining in Ava’s eyes and Rip’s concerned expression. She wasn’t sure what she interrupted but she suddenly had the urge to hug Ava.

                “Hey Zari,” Ava sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

                “Um…can I hug you?” Zari asked.

She had never seen Ava this vulnerable before. Ava nodded, and Zari wrapped her into a tight hug that Ava returned. Seconds later the rest of the team jogged over and joined in making a massive group hug. Ava smiled deeply, the love pouring from her team was overwhelming. None of them knew what really happened in D.C and had only heard the “difference of career goals” story; however, each of them was wrapped in the hug because they felt like their captain needed it. When she looked up Rip was staring at them a smile on his face.

                “I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but we have a game to get ready for,” Rip smiled even though his tone was serious.

                “Yes, sir coach,” Ava broke up the hug, “thanks, everyone.”

Ava was about to begin running the pitch again when Rip stopped her and pointed to where the rest of her teammates were lining up for drills.

                “Go run drills. We have a game to win tomorrow.”

 

Later that night, Sara sat in her office finishing the first part of the Ava Sharpe article and figuring out what style of photos she wanted to take on Sunday. Everyone else had gone for the day and the only sound is the steady patter of Sara’s fingers against the keys. The front door chimed, and she looked up to see Martin Stein and his partner Jefferson Jackson striding through the door. The small building that held the Waverider office was shared with a P.I office. Stein and Jackson Private Investigating, Inc. was well-known and loved in the community for taking on the cases even the police wouldn’t touch. Martin Stein was significantly older than Jefferson Jackson, but the two made a fierce team. They had taken down the criminal Vandal Savage in a matter of months after the police had chased the mob leader for years. The quickness and thoroughness of their investigative practices had earned them the name Firestorm among police officers.  

                “Burning the candle on both ends tonight Sara,” Stein said smiling.

                “Yeah. You lectured me last time about procrastinating,” she looked up from her laptop, laughter in her eyes.

                “He’s always lecturing about something,” Jefferson or Jax as Sara liked to call him said leaning against her desk.

                “What has you too here so late? Interesting case?”

                “Nope. It’s been really quiet actually,” Stein replied.

                “We were heading out to Mick’s and saw the light. Thought we’d drop in and see if you wanted to join.”

                “Can’t. I need to finish what I can on this article,” Sara pouted.

                “Well if you change your mind you know where we are,” Jax patted her hand and the two men left Sara to her work.

A few seconds later, the doorbell chimed again.

                “Going to try and convince me to go drinking again?” Sara quipped without looking up.

                “No. I can’t drink the night before a game anyway,” Ava’s voice cut through the silence.

Sara looked up startled, but her wide eyes were quickly replaced with a smile as Ava came to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

                “To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Sharpe?”  

                “I was wondering if you were coming to the game. I thought it would be good for you to actually see me play. You know for the article,” Ava lied easily; the truth was she just wanted Sara there. 

Even though they had just met, she already considered Sara a friend. 

                “Who said I didn’t see you play in D.C?” Sara leaned back against her chair a smile on her lips.

                “Did you?” Ava asked quirking an eyebrow.

                “No,” the two dissolved into laughter.

                “Well you should come tomorrow,” Ava smiled as she stood.

                “I’ll be there. Gideon secured us tickets in the press box.”

Ava reached into her pocket and pulled out four passes, handing them to Sara. Sara’s eyes widened as she stared at them. Her words got caught in her throat.

                “I think you would get a better feel for the team dynamic from the sideline,” Ava smiled.

Sara abruptly stood and went around the desk pulling Ava into a hug. Ava melted into the hug and laughed.

                “I’m sorry,” Sara said stepping back, “I just got so excited. This is amazing. Four?”

                “I figured you would want to invite Nyssa.”

                “She has to work but I’ll give it to Amaya. She can invite that bartender she met the other night.”

Sara smiled up at Ava and opened her arms. Ava hugged her again then stepped back.

                “See you tomorrow Ms. Lance,” Ava smiled from the door.

                “Oh, you can count on it Ms. Sharpe,” Sara smiled back.

 

An hour later, Sara pulled into the parking lot of Mick’s. There were rows of cars parked haphazardly around the bar and patrons already stumbling from inside. As she entered, she could already feel the warm buzz of the atmosphere on her skin.

                “Sara. Over here,” Amaya shouted from a nearby pool table.

Amaya, Jax, Stein, Mick and Nate were gathered around the table as Nyssa lined up her shot. She sunk the eight ball and Mick grunted throwing ten dollars on the table.

                “Hello beloved,” Nyssa wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and kissed her temple.

Sara smiled and turned her head to kiss her properly.

                “Stupid pool,” Mick grumbled as he walked away.

                “You remember Nate, right?” Amaya said pointing to the man who was standing next to her running his hand down her arm.

                “Bartender guy. Nice to see you again,” Sara smiled.

                “Good to see you too. Good to be the one getting served drinks,” Nate laughed.

                “The real question is, where have you been?” Nyssa asked as she placed a kiss to Sara’s exposed neck.

                “Working on the Sharpe article,” Sara answered as she opened up her bag and pulled out the passes.

Nyssa tensed at the mention of the blonde’s name. She knew that the taller woman liked Sara from the moment she saw the way she looked at her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she had watched them dancing together at the club. 

                “Seriously! This is amazing!” Amaya shrieked as she took the passes from Sara and passed one to Nate.

Nyssa blinked and looked down at the other pass in Sara’s hand. Sideline passes.

                “Sideline passes? Is that really appropriate? Isn’t that what the press box is for?” she frowned.

                “Come on Nys. Think of the shots we can get from the sideline. We could probably interview the players when they’re on the bench for the issue we’re devoting to the team.”

                “It really is an extraordinary opportunity,” Amaya smiled as she spun the pass in her hands.

                “I’m happy for you Sara,” Nyssa forced a smile on her face despite the twisting in her gut.

Sara kissed her cheek and left for the bar chatting excitedly about camera angles with Amaya. Nyssa knew Sara loved her, but she couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in her stomach when she thought about how the two women had become almost instant friends.


	8. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day in Star City. Will the Comets pull off the win or will defeat be their only friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape/non-con, harrasment

Electric. As Sara stepped out of her car and walked towards the stadium the crackle of the crowds' energy was almost palatable. Everywhere she turned people were smiling and chatting excited and there was mainly one name on their lips. Ava Sharpe. As Sara got closer she looked up to the entrance of the stadium where the team banner was hanging. Ava was standing in the center holding a ball, an excited twinkle in her eye and smirk playing on her face. She made a mental note to replicate that look tomorrow.     

                “Sara,” Gideon’s voice called to her from the entrance.

                “Hey Gideon,” Sara smiled as she showed her pass and was ushered through without hesitation.

                “I don’t know what magic you worked to pull this off Sara but keep it up,” Gideon enveloped her in a hug.

Sara laughed and looked around for Amaya and Nate. The other two joined them a few moments later and after quick introductions, they were met by a staff member.

                “You’re guests of Ms. Sharpe right?” the man smiled as he extended his hand.

                “Yes. We’re also members of the press,” Gideon added.

                “Right. This way. The team is arriving now,” he said as he led them through a short tunnel to the rear entrance.

When they came around the corner they were met with thousands of screaming fans holding posters with various team member names and numbers. Some of their faces were painted red and yellow to match the team colors; a few even had their shirts off with various player numbers painted on their chest. The man led them through the crowd to an area designated for the press and made sure they were as close to the front as possible.

                “Don’t they normally arrive on a team bus at once? I don’t remember it being like this before,” Gideon quizzed the man.

                “Captain Sharpe and Coach Hunter wanted to do something different this year for the opening game,” he smiled before excusing himself a walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

Moments later the roar of an engine was heard, and a lifted-up Ford Truck pulled up to the curb.

“It looks like the Comets have arrived,” a reporter standing in the middle of the walkway yelled into his mic to be heard over the crowd.

From the massive vehicle jumped an equally massive man with a mountaineer beard in jeans and a button up. He walked around the truck and opened the passenger door. Karen Bloodser the Comets goalkeeper hopped down and kissed the man’s cheek before an attendant climbed into the truck and drove away. Each team member had a similar entrance, all of them escorted by their family or friends. Each of them walked to stand underneath the Comets team banner to wait for the next arrival. When Zari pulled up in a futuristic looking Lexus blasting music and smiling with her younger brother in the passenger side the crowd went crazy around them. Sara and Amaya’s cameras flashed, taking in as much of the scene as Nate screamed along with the rest of the crowd. Gideon smile amused by the whole scene. Once Zari took her place and the car was gone the reporter stepped back into the middle of the walkway. The man was practically twitching with excitement as he listened to something in his earpiece.

“I just got confirmation ladies and gentlemen. Our final arrival is on the way. Captain Ava Sharpe and Coach Rip Hunter will be here shortly,” his eyes lighting up as he heard an engine rev in the distance.

Suddenly, two sleek black Corvettes rolled around the corner. Coach Rip Hunter stepped out of the first car and opened the door for Nora Darhk. Nora took his hand and they walked halfway down the walkway together before turning to wait for the occupant of the second car. The doors of the second Corvette slid back into the car body and Ava stepped out of the driver side in a tailored red and black suit and sleek red heels. She adjusted the orange reflecting shades on her nose and smiled making the crowd go crazy. Sara smiled at the woman. Ava looked confident and sure, a small smile playing on her lips. Ava rounded the car and helped Jonah out of the car.  The small boy was wearing a similar suit to Ava’s with matching shades. She took his hand and joined Nora and Rip. Nora took her other hand and Jonah took Rip’s as they walked down the walkway together to join everyone else. Once the entire team was assembled the fans went crazy calling out to their respective favorites. The man from earlier returned and opened the gate so the press could get a clear shot of the team. From a corner, a small girl ran up to Ava a soccer ball outstretched in her hand. Ava kneeled, and the little girl whispered something in her ear. Ava stood with the ball in her hand and pulled a marker from her jacket and signed the ball before passing the ball around to the entire team. Once everyone had signed the girl took a picture with them and ran back with the ball in her hand. The girl gives Ava a bright pink Paw Patrol headband that Ava takes and slips into her pocket. A staff member brought Rip a mic and he took a few steps forward to speak with the cameras.

“Today we wanted to do something a little different. The Star City Comets are more than just soccer team. We are a family. Everyone you see standing with us today is a part of that family and have sacrificed their time to make our organization what it is today. I hope that you enjoyed getting to see the backbone of our team. Our families. Our friends. The people that keep us going when we want to quit. The ones that pick us up when we are down and bring us back into the light when the darkness of the world becomes too much to bear. No matter the outcome of this game today I am immensely proud of each and every one of these ladies. I couldn’t ask for a better team,” Rip smiled over his shoulder.

They took a few more pictures before they entered the building. Ava’s eyes caught Sara’s after Jonah found her in the crowd and tugged Ava’s hand to look. Ava waved, and Sara waved back as she mouthed good luck. Once the team was inside the staff began to usher everyone into the stadium. Sara and her friends were led down a long tunnel until they came out on the Comets sidelines. The din of the crowd immediately surrounded them, and they looked at each other basically thrumming with excitement. As they neared the Comets bench Coach Hunter walked over to them smiling.

“You must be Ms. Lance,” he smiled and shook Sara’s hand.

“It’s an honor Coach Hunter,” Sara smiled back, “this is my partner Amaya and her friend Nate, and this is…”

“Gideon Pemberton. Editor Waverider Magazine,” Gideon stepped up and took Rip’s hand her eyes dancing.

“Ms. Pemberton, I’ve heard about you. I would have thought you preferred the press box,” Rip quirked an eyebrow at her.

Sara and Amaya exchanged looks when they saw the way his eyes ran up and down Gideon’s body.

                “What can I say, Coach Hunter? I like being around the…action,” Gideon smirked.

They simply stared at each other for a moment before Sara cleared her throat to ask where they should sit.

                “Right. Um…the area directly behind the bench is reserved for you. Feel free to talk with the ladies if they are taking a break and want to talk. Welcome,” he smiled once more at Gideon before slipping on his headset and walking off.

They settled into the seats behind the bench and Gideon delegated tasks to everyone including Nate.

                “Good morning Star City! My name is Jonathan Prescott and I’ll be your announcer day for the opening game between your Star City Comets and the Central City Rovers. This is a matchup you don’t want to miss ladies and gentlemen. This will be the first game here in Star for our new Captain Ava Sharpe, and I for one am anxious to see how well she performs. Coming on to the pitch are the Central City Rovers give them a hand ladies and gentlemen,” Prescott announces.

Sara and the rest of the crowd politely clap while the Rovers fans in the crowd cheered as their team took the field. The cacophony is cut short when the stadium goes dark. A few seconds later red and orange light fills the stadium and the beginning of Fall Out Boy's “Light ‘Em Up” begins to play. As the music builds the lights behind to flash and swirl finally settling on the tunnel to the right of the where Nate is sitting. The crowd braces in anticipation and Amaya settles her eye to the viewfinder as Sara does the same.

                _Gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the dark!_

Next to them, two massive smoke canisters ignite and sparks begin shooting next to the tunnel entrance.

                _So light ‘em up, up, up. Light ‘em up, up, up._

Fire shoots from the sides of the tunnel and the team come spilling out with Ava, Zari, and Karen at the front holding a Star City Comets flag. The crowd around them erupts in a scream as the team races towards the middle as the pyros continue to go off and the music blares. Ava and Karen high five each other before Ava turns and backflips with Zari. Confidence and joy pour off of the team as they hype each other up and the music begins to fade.

                “Let’s hear it one more time for your Star City Comets! What an entrance!” Prescott announces in a rushed breath.

                “It’s a little unorthodox, but we wanted to make a statement for the first game,” Rip laughs at the groups startled expressions.

Once the crowd is settled again they perform the National Anthem and the teams prepare to begin the game. Zari and Ava are huddled around Rip taking last minute instructions before high-fiving each other and running onto the field. Amaya snaps a photo as Ava pulls the pink headband the little girl gave her earlier out of her pocket and slides it onto her head.

 

Ava inhales deeply, holding the breath for a moment then slowly exhaling the action settling her. Her eyes scan the pitch to take in the positions of her teammates and the defenders. Just before the ball is in play and moving forward she nods to Zari and they take off.

Central City has always had a solid team and for the first 40 minutes, the game is evenly matched. The Comets work smoothly together anticipating the ball’s next move and nearly scoring twice. Sara and Amaya are enraptured by the game as they cheer along with the fans around them. Gideon is more interested in the calm yet powerful demeanor of Rip Hunter as he shouts out orders to his players. The Rovers have the ball and are thundering down the pitch towards the Comets’ goal. Karen shifts inside the goal her eyes locking on the ball as one of the Rovers barrels towards her sending the ball screeching towards the goal. She runs forward to head her off and tucks the ball into her arms stopping it, but the Rover striker continues forward unable to slow down and her knee crashes into Karen’s temple sending them both flying.

Ava is there in seconds next to her unconscious teammate. The medical staff races onto the field and begin tending to Karen as the backup goalie takes the field. Minutes later, Karen is taken off still unconscious and Sara can tell that Ava is shaking. Her eyes are blazing as she runs over to Zari the two women speaking in rushed tones just as the clock indicates 45 minutes. The Comets race over to the sideline grabbing water and wiping sweat from their faces. Sara and Amaya lean forward to listen but give them space.

                “Will Karen be okay?” several of the women ask who were further down the field at the time of the incident.

                “I believe so. Have you ever known Karen to let anything beat her?” Ava smirked even though Sara could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

The team nodded and crowded around Rip as he talked them through the strategy for the second half. Once they were done Ava put a hand on Zari’s arm and pulled her close.

                “Splash,” Ava whispered.

Zari nodded and sprinted back onto the field. Ava turned and saluted Sara with two fingers before joining her team on the field again. The game started back up and the Comets were obviously more aggressive with their handling of the ball. Zari maneuvered the ball with ease around several defenders before passing it to Ava who would do the same for a few feet before sending it to another striker. Using this method, they were able to get off a series of near goals but the Rovers goalie always seemed to be just in reach. Each of the strikers fires off a shot to the right-hand side of the goalie but in different areas of the goal.

“Why do they keep trying the same shots?” Nate frowned when the Comets completed the same work up to the goal and Zari kicked it at the same angle again.

As the minutes continue to tick up it is obvious that both teams are becoming frustrated. Sara looks up to the clock that reads 85 minutes and links fingers with Amaya as Zari and Ava go barreling by them again.

Ava’s eyes dart up to the clock before she shouts, “Zari! Zelda!”

Zari nods and Ava passes the ball to her before sprinting ahead keeping the Rovers defender just ahead of her stride. Zari’s eyes lock on Ava as she maneuvers the ball up the field and seems to get in the same position as they had been shooting from before. The Rovers’ goalie shifts to defend the right side.

Rip has his hands pressed to the sides of his head and Gideon has moved to stand a little closer to him. Amaya and Sara train their cameras on Ava, just as Zari winds up to kick. Ava darts off to the left side and Zari sends the ball in a corkscrew over to her. The shot is higher than Zari had intended and her face falls for a moment. Ava’s eyes lock with the ball and she pushes herself off the ground and executes a perfect spider kick sending the ball crashing into the goal.

                “Holy shit!” Sara gasped.

                “GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLll!” Prescott yells into the mic as the stadium erupts in screams and oh my gods.

Rip turns and pulls Gideon into a hug and kisses her forehead. He pulls mumbling sorry and blushing profusely. Amaya and Sara scream and hug each other jumping up and down with Nate and the rest of the crowd. The Comets race to Ava who is hugging Zari both of them screaming with joy. The ref signals the end of the game and all of the Comets race over tackling the two women to the ground as they celebrate.

                “Sharpe! Sharpe! Sharpe!” the crowd chants as the team cheers and whoops with excitement.

Ava is the first to collect herself and leads her team over to shake hands with their opponents. As the Comets make their way back to the sideline they are greeted with more cheers and applause. Ava sits down heavy in a chair for a second and one of the trainers places a cold towel around her neck. Her eyes are closed but there is a smile on her face as she listens to her teammates celebrate.

                “That was one hell of a game Sharpe,” Sara’s says as she sits in the chair next to Ava.

                “Glad I didn’t disappoint,” Ava smiles back.

Suddenly, two arms grasp Ava around the shoulders and Nora Darhk kisses Ava’s sweaty hair.

                “Holy fucking shit Ava. That was amazing!” Nora screams.

                “It wouldn’t have worked without Zari,” Ava nods towards her teammate who is being interviewed on the sidelines.

                “Either way, that was one hell of a way to start a season.”

                “Have we heard anything about Karen?”

                “Moderate concussion but she’ll be fine. She’s conscious. You can visit once you’re done with the press conference.”

Ava nods and stands to allow Nora to lead her towards the tunnel.

                She turns yelling over her shoulder, “Party at the Bureau tonight. I’ll text you.”

Sara nods and rejoins Amaya who is scrolling through the hundreds of photos she took. Amaya smiles and turns the camera towards Sara so she can see. The image is Ava and Zari out of breath as they walk back towards the sidelines together. Sara pulls up the last few images that she took including a close up of Zari’s face as she wove through the defenders and another of Ava mid-air during the amazing spider kick that won the game.

                “Excellent work ladies. This will be our best issue yet,” Gideon smiles joining them.

                “This was the greatest day of my life,” Nate says wiping away a legit tear.

                “Come on, we have a press conference to get to,” Amaya says pushing him forward towards the tunnel.

Sara and Gideon follow after her only stopping for a moment when Gideon pulls Coach Hunter to the side slipping something into his palm.

 

Thirty minutes later they are seated in the press room in the stadium. Prescott takes the stage and begins.

                “Welcome distinguished members of the press. I for one have to say that was one hell of a game and an amazing show of sportsmanship between both teams. Please welcome Comets captain Ava Sharpe and co-captain Zari Tomaz to the stage,” he announces.

Zari and Ava stepped up onto the stage in their clothes from their arrival and took a seat. Ava is still sporting the hot pink headband from earlier. Jonah is sitting on Ava’s lap eagerly pulling the mic towards him. Nora steps up next to Prescott to facilitate which agencies can ask questions.

                “Mrs. Kent from the Daily Planet,” Nora points to a dark-haired woman in the front.

                “Thank you Mrs. Darhk. My question is for Ms. Tomaz. We heard you and Ms. Sharpe shout what seemed like code to each other. Splash and Zelda. Can you tell us what they mean?” the woman asked.

                “They are video game references. I can’t go into details about what they mean but they are code for certain strategies to use on the field,” Zari answered.

                “Splash is from Pokemon,” Jonah says into the mic before Ava can tug him away with a laugh.

                “Next question. Gotham Gazette.” Nora signals to a large burly man.

                “Ms. Sharpe what would you say was the key to the Comets victory today. Last season the team could barely score a goal.”

                “The Comets are an amazingly talented group of women that needed guidance and someone on the field to help them find their stride. Coach Hunter is amazing but there is only so much that can be done from the sidelines. I think the key to our victory was our ability to recognize and exemplify our individual talents towards a common goal,” Ava smiled at Zari.

                “Follow up if I may,” the man nodded to Nora before continuing, “the headband?”

                “It was given to me by a young girl this morning. She said it was lucky and when a little girl gives you her lucky headband you wear it,” Ava laughed along with the rest of the reporters.

                “Star City Times,” Nora redirected once the laughter stopped.

                “Ms. Tomaz. How do you feel about Coach Hunter bringing in an outsider instead of promoting you to captain?”

                “I think he made the right choice. I’ve been a member of this team for two years and I have never seen us more unified. Ava brings out the best in all of us and I’m proud to call her my captain. Plus its less of a headache for me,” Zari chuckled.

                “What about the lie she told you about D.C?” a voice broke through the silence from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see a red-headed woman leaning against the back wall smirking. Ava swallowed hard her hands clenching into fists.

                “Only press is allowed in this area Jennifer,” Nora said her voice cold.

                “What’s a press badge among old friends Sharpe?” the woman cooed taking a few steps closer to the stage.

                “What are you doing here Jen?” Ava asked keeping her voice semi-level.

                “Just stopping by to say hi and congratulate you on your win. We play each other in two weeks Sharpe and I for one am looking forward to watching you be exposed for the fraud you are.”

                “That’s it for today,” Nora motioned for them to leave and Zari and Ava stood and began walking away.

Just as Ava stepped out of view down the hallway the woman yelled after her.

                “Don’t worry Sharpe. I’ll tell Nathan you said hello,” the woman laughed as she was dragged away by security.

                “What was that about?” Sara whispered to Amaya.

                “I have no idea, but that was Jennifer Stone. She’s the current captain for the D. C Patriots,” Amaya leaned over so Sara could see the roster she pulled up on her phone.

                “Who’s Nathan?”

                “I’m assuming her cousin. He’s listed as a trainer for the team.”

Sara shrugged and they filed out of the room and headed back towards their cars. Just as Sara was about to step into her vehicle her phone charmed. It was a text from Ava.

**Ava: Foam party @The Bureau 10 p.m.**


	9. Foam Party!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foam Party and Lyoga root vodka. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Today is a double update kind of day.

When Sara and Amaya pulled up to The Bureau the line was wrapped around the door. Everyone was dressed in swimsuits and shade even the bouncer. Sara opened her phone to look at the message from Ava again.

**Ava: Added you to the list just walk up to the bouncer.**

Sara undid the buttons of the loose fitting top she was wearing over her bathing suit and strode up to the bouncer with Amaya. He turned on them and looked down at them.

                “Can I help you?” he grunted.

                “Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe. We’re on the list,” Sara said confidently.

He rolled his eyes and looked down the list. He looked surprised when he saw their names and ushered them through. As soon as they stepped past the small foyer of The Bureau they were met with a sea of foam that seemed to fill the entire bottom floor. Hundreds of people were already there dancing among the foam and throwing around beach balls. The VIP section spilled over into the main floor today since The Comets had rented out the club for their victory party. Amaya pulled her over to a nearby bar as the song changed to Starships by Nicki Minaj.

Sara couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Ava behind the DJ booth the headset over her ears as she played the song and controlled the lights pulsing through around the dance floor. She was wearing a skimpy black two-piece with cuts in it to show off flashes of skin as she danced and spun. There was a red mesh see-through shirt over the top of it. Her hair was slightly damp from the foam and she was smiling heavily. Zari and the rest of the team were all in the middle of the dance floor jumping amongst the foam and spraying people with foam cannons.

                “What can I get you?” Nate leaned over the bar to kiss Amaya.

                “Martini, extra dirty, stirred,” Sara smiled back.

He stepped away and she turned her attention back to Ava and the crowd in front of her. All of them were beaming from ear to ear as they danced. Nate returned a few seconds later with her drink and when Sara tried to pay him he explained all drinks were free tonight. The song ended and the DJ took back over. Ava’s eyes met hers in the crowd and a few moments later she joined them at the bar Zari in tow.

                “You made it,” Ava smiled and hugged Sara tight.

                “No way were we going to miss this. This is insane,” Amaya shouted over the music.

                “No Nyssa tonight?”

                “She had to work late,” Sara explained as she finished off her martini.

                “That’s too bad.”

                “Hey, do you guys want to try this new vodka we just got in. Constantine says its trippy,” Nate said pulling a deep purple bottle from behind the bar.

                “What is it?” Zari said intrigued by the swirling liquid that seemed to have a life of its own.

                “It’s infused with Lyoga root. Supposedly it has hallucinogenic properties but I did a shot an hour ago and I’m fine,” Nate explained.

At that moment Nora and Ray walked up to them smiling. Ray’s hair was messed up and he was wearing a dazed expression on his face. Ava raised an eyebrow at her friend who simply winked and hugged her. Nate opened the bottle and poured all of them a shot.

                “To the Comets,” Ray said lifting his glass.

                “The Comets!”

They all clinked glasses and downed the shots. They all looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

                “Well, that was lame. Can I get a beer, Nate?” Zari leaned over the bar.

They all took one more shot of it except for Ava then Sara leaned in towards Ava’s ear.

                “Dance with me?”

Ava nodded and let Sara lead her onto the dance floor, followed by Ray and Nora. They reached the middle where the rest of the team were still dancing and Ava was met with a face full of foam. The two women laughed and begin twirling around each other swaying to the beat. Zari joined them a few minutes later with Amaya and they jumped and danced together.

Suddenly Ava stumbled as time seemed to slow around her. She blinked a few times her eyes looking at her hand…hands. As she moved her hands in front of her face it looked like the movement was slowed to create 10 copies as she moved. Her eyes met Sara’s and noticed the woman was doing the same.

                “Ava, I think that vodka finally hit,” Zari said as she stared up into the swirl of bubbles around them.

Ava nodded as she became lost in the way the lights flickered through the bubbles. She looked over to check on Nora, but the woman was wrapped around her husband kissing him deeply. The far-off expression on Ray’s face when they stopped to breath let her know they were feeling it too.

                “Maybe we can dance it off like regular alcohol?” Sara said as she began dancing again.

Ava nodded and started dancing again. She reached out and pulled Sara closer to her. Sara turned and began grinding with her as the beat pulsed. Ava’s senses slowly became overwhelmed.

The flicker of the lights around them. The bass from the speaker rattling in her chest. The cool slide of the foam against her skin. The warmth of Sara’s body pressed against hers. The slight citrusy smell from Sara’s hair. The smoothness of Sara’s hips underneath her fingers. The hand that had come up to tangle in her hair and pull her head down, so it was level with Sara’s neck. Ava turned her face into the touch just enjoying the closeness. Something in her mind kept her from pressing a kiss to the smooth expanse of skin. Sara suddenly turned to look at Ava her eyes unfocused but bright. She closed the distance and dragged Ava’s face down to hers. Their lips connected and Ava felt herself melt into the kiss for a second before she gently pushed Sara back. She took Sara’s hand and dragged her back to the bar and ordered a water from the other bartender since Nate was currently pressing his cheek to the countertop and touching it like he expected it to move. She opened the bottle and handed it to Sara as she tucked a strand of hair behind the woman’s ear.

                “Can I kiss you again?” Sara asked sheepishly.

                “No,” Ava pushed the water back towards her and Sara drank half of it pouting slightly.

Ava could feel her body coming down from the hallucinogen; she was grateful she hadn’t taken that second shot. She ordered another water and sipped it slowly and looked for her friends. With some help from Gary and Constantine, she was able to get all of her friends in cabs back home. Sara was the last person to get home and she was still stumbling and staring up into the night sky as the cab pulled up.

                “I like applesauce, but why do they call it a sauce when it’s not,” Sara mused.

Ava forced herself not to laugh as she helped Sara into the cab before sliding in next to her.

                “Are you going home with me?”

                “Just to make sure you get there safe. Everyone else has someone going to the same place.”

Ava gave the cab driver the address on Sara’s license and they sped away into the streets of Star City. Sara pressed her cheek to the window and seemed mesmerized by the city blurring past them. Ava watched her carefully then pulled her into her arms when her head slumped. The cab pulled up to the outside of Sara’s apartment building and Ava tried to shake her awake, but the woman was out cold. She slipped out of the cab then lifted Sara into her arms and walked into up to the building. The attendant on duty looked up for a moment then pointed to the elevators on the right-hand side.

                “Apartment 2415. Nyssa’s home so just knock,” the man said turning back to his crossword.

Ava nodded and with some fancy maneuvering managed to press the elevator button.

                “Nice game today Sharpe,” the man added as the doors slid shut.

As the elevator rose up towards the 24th floor Ava adjusted to hold Sara better and the smaller blonde curled into her embrace, nuzzling deeper in the crook of her neck. Ava held her tighter to make sure she didn’t slip. The doors opened and she walked the few feet to Sara’s apartment. She turned and lightly kicked the door. A few seconds later Nyssa threw open the door her eyes red and tired. She had obviously been sleeping.

                “We had this vodka with Lyoga root. She may be a little hazier than normal in the morning,” Ava explained.

Nyssa nodded and stepped to the side motioning for her to come in. Ava couldn’t help taking in the sight of Sara’s apartment. It was comfortable but angular as if someone took time to make sure each detail flowed together perfectly. She suspected that was Nyssa’s influence. The woman seemed careful as if each move was calculated. It was a trait that Ava could respect, she lived her life in a similar manner but having friends like Gary, Nora and a godson like Jonah upset that balance a lot. She followed Nyssa to their bedroom and laid Sara down on the sheets. She stepped back and watched as Nyssa pulled off Sara’s shoes and tucked the woman under the covers.

                “Thank you,” Nyssa said running a hand through her already tousled hair.

                “No problem. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe,” Ava said stealing a glance at Sara.

                “Of course,” Nyssa’s voice dripped with sarcasm and Ava walked away with a huff.

Nyssa followed her to the door and just as Ava began to walk away the woman spoke.

                “I know you like her,” Nyssa accused as she leaned against the doorframe.

                “I’ve known her for less than a week,” Ava fired back as she jabbed at the elevator button.

                “Doesn’t matter. I fell fast too. It’s part of her charm.”

                “She’s your girlfriend.”

                “You wish she weren’t.”

                “What do you want me to say, Nyssa,” Ava turned her face flushed with anger.

                “What I want is for to drop this goody two shoes bullshit act you have going on. You don’t think I noticed the way you were looking at her the other night. Or how you’re doing all these grand gestures to get on her good side. Hell, tonight was probably a trick of yours too.”

                “I would never do something like that. Sara is one of the most welcoming people I’ve met since I moved here. That’s it. But you don’t have to worry because after the photo shoot tomorrow I’ll be out of her life for good.”

                “Sounds perfect,” Nyssa said her voice low.

Ava stepped into the elevator and smashed her hand against the lobby button. The doors slid shut and Ava leaned her head against the wall. Thirty minutes later she unlocked the door to her house and slumped down on the sofa. She simply pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over herself and fell asleep with the faint smell of citrus still tingling in her nose and the memory of Sara’s lips against her own.


	10. The Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all wear masks. Some are just more convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Drug abuse/depression

Nora leaned against the makeup counter and swallowed a mouthful of coffee. Another pain shot through her head at them movement and she pressed her fingers to her temple.

                Nora groaned, “I’m never listening to Nate again.”

                “I hope Ray is in better shape than you,” Ava laughed as she closed her eyes and the makeup artist began applying eyeshadow.

                “Not really, but he said something about reverse synthesizing a hangover cure. He was in the lab when I left.”

Ava laughed and took another swallow of her own coffee. She shifted in the chair, her eyes catching Nora’s.

                “What?”

                “It’s nothing. Just…do you think I try too hard.”

                “Yes,” Nora answered without hesitation, “but it’s kind of who you are. You’ve always been like that. You go out of your way for people even when they can’t or don’t want to reciprocate.”

                “Fuck. She was right,” Ava took another sip of coffee.

                “Who?”

                “Nys…Sara. Hey,” Ava turned to look at the smaller blonde who just walked in.

Sara’s eyes were slightly red but other than that she looked her normal cheery self.

                “Hey, can we talk?” she began, “in private.”

Nora pushed away from the counter and motioned for the makeup artist to follow. Once they were alone Sara moved to sit on the counter and sipped her coffee. Ava noticed the definite slump in Sara’s shoulder and the faint outline of a dark purple bruise peaking from the edge of her makeup.

                “Hey. Are you okay?” Ava frowned concerned.

                “I kissed you.”

                “Yeah, but I blame the lyoga root.”

                “I asked to do it again.”

                “Also true, but again I blame the vodka.”

                “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

                “Hey it’s okay. Besides I kissed you back the first time and that was way out of line.”

Both women remained silent for a moment simply sipping their coffee. When Ava looked up again Sara was texting furiously on her phone. When she finished she looked up at Ava her expression stoic.

                “Look Sara…I…I think it would be best if,” Ava started.

                “We stop whatever the hell we’ve been doing,” Sara finished.

                “Yeah.”

                “Agreed.”

Ava nodded and almost stood to help Sara off the counter but sat back down. Sara slid off the counter and extended her hand.

                “Professionals,” Sara extended her hand and Ava shook it.

Sara smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She let go of Ava’s hand as she reached for her phone again. The shadow Ava noticed earlier returned but the woman easily slipped back into the picture of professional and walked out of the room. Nora returned with the makeup artist that finished Ava’s makeup.

                “Alright rundown of your week. Photoshoot is today. The article on you releases on Tuesday. Tuesday night you have the Queen Foundation banquet. Remember your parents and unfortunately my dad will be in town for that so we’ll go shopping tomorrow afternoon. Saturday the Comets have a bye so community service at the hospital in the morning then the charity auction and gala that evening,” Nora read off the schedule from her tablet.

Ava was staring off into space her eyes unfocused. Her mind drifted back to the night before as she tried to piece together the flashes of memory and attempt to sort out the sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she shouldn’t have kissed Sara, but the way Sara had looked at her made her feel like the other woman needed it. Not the kiss but comfort. She thought of the way she had gripped the glass a little too tightly. The practiced ease that Sara moved and talked as if it were automatic. Ava frowned and shook her head. She had no right to feel this way. She didn’t even know her. She knew nothing about her except that she worked for the Waverider.

                “Ava. Did you hear me?” Nora asked.

                “Yeah. Queen Foundation banquet. Parents in town. Community service, and the charity gala. Got it.”

                “Are you okay?” Nora gently placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder.

                “Yeah. I’m good. Let’s get this photo shoot over.”

Ava stood and walked away to wardrobe to change. She exited a few minutes later in a deep blue floor length ballgown with shimmering silver heels. A simple silver necklace and earrings to completed the look. Amaya smiled as she walked over and led her a small lounge chair.

                “We’ll focus on more glamour shots here for this outfit. Feel free to have fun with it. Then we’ll get you changed into your casual outfit and take some shots on the roof then finish up with action shots in your uniform,” Amaya explained as she fixed loose pieces of Ava’s hair and straightened the necklace.

                “Yeah. Got it,” Ava nodded as she shifted on the lounge chair to expose the slit running up the side of the dress to show off the heels.

Amaya stepped away and Gideon stepped up next to her instructing Ava through different poses and facial expressions. After a few minutes Amaya and Gideon stopped to flip through the pictures. They motioned for Nora to join them and Nora frowned before walking up to Ava and kneeled next to her.

                “Talk to me Ave,” Nora said as she took Ava’s hand.

                “I’ve been an idiot,” Ava’s jaw clenched.

                “Hey, we’ve all done stupid stuff when we like people. Shake it off.”

                “I kissed her.”

                “Holy shit,” Nora stood abruptly and pulled Ava off to the side away from the crew.

Once they were out of the line of sight of everyone Nora leaned in close.

                “When?”

                “Last night.”

                “Is that what you were talking about earlier?”

Ava just nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Nora reached up and moved them away.

                “No. You do not retreat into yourself. What are you going to do?”

                “Nothing. It was dumb and its over. I don’t even know anything about her, but I can’t help feeling like something is wrong.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “She seemed different today.”

                “It’s called guilt. The same thing you’re feeling.”

Ava shook her head but didn’t try to explain that looking back Sara had always seemed too happy. She couldn’t explain the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She couldn’t explain how she noticed the bruise and looking back there were others.

                “Ava, as your PR rep and manger I need you to focus. As your friend I know it’s going to be hard. Just get through today and you’ll never have to interact with her again. She’s not your concern,” Nora said taking Ava’s face in her hands.

Ava nodded and they walked back to the others. The rest of the photoshoot went by with ease. It wasn’t until Ava slipped behind the wheel of her car that she realized Sara had been nowhere to be found the entire time.

 

Across town, Sara’s back hit the mat hard. All the air rushed from her lungs as she struggled to push through the pain searing in her side and stand. A shadow passed over her and she whipped out her leg sending the man crashing to the mat as well. She lunged up to her feet and sunk back into her stance just as the other person shot up to their feet. Sara dodged the first three strikes before they could connect with her face. When the man struck out again Sara grabbed his arm and kicked the back of his knee before wrapping her arm around his neck and entangling their legs. She kept control of his arm to keep him from breaking free. The hand on her arm tapped and she released him. They both fell back against the mat breathing heavy.

                “You’re distracted,” the man panted.

                “Maybe, but I still beat you.”

                “Want to talk about it?”

                “No. Thanks for this Ollie,” Sara said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the gym.

                “Sorry about the bruise from last week,” Ollie shouted after her, “What did Nyssa say?”

The door slammed heavy behind her and Oliver just stared after a frown on his face.

Twenty minutes she sat outside of the dilapidated building that called itself a bar on the very edge of time. Mick’s had a certain charm that made Sara think of when things were easier. Before the company she had worked so hard to build almost went bankrupt. Before her parents divorced. Before she had technically died twice after her accident. Before the months of physical therapy to learn to walk again. Before the blood clots that showed up months later and nearly killed her again. Before the scars that littered her back and arms from multiple surgeries healed but left angry lines of bright white along her body. Before the drinking. Before Laurel.

She pushed open the door of the car and walked into the bar. The bartender nodded over to the small corner of the bar hidden from view. She sat down on the bar stool next to Laurel. The woman’s eyes were glazed as her fingers absentmindedly traced the edge of her glass. A small speck of white powder still clung to the edge of her nostril.

                “Hey,” Sara reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind the woman’s ear.

                “I lost,” Laurel said simply before finishing off whatever was in her glass.

                “They’ll be other cases Laur.”

                “No. You don’t get it. None of you do. My world is going to shit and there’s nothing I can do.”

Sara tensed and nodded to the bartender who poured her a glass of scotch and refused to take her money. She downed half of it. The burn a welcome ache. Pain was still one of the few emotions that seemed real to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Laurel turned to her, tears slipping down her cheeks.

                “Sara. I need help,” Laurel whispered her words slurring.

                Sara closed her eyes before finishing off her drink. She stood and pulled Laurel up along with her. Laurel slumped heavy against her side and Sara held her close as they walked back to her car. The taller woman slumped heavy in the passenger seat, tears still spilling down her cheek. Sara walked around the car to the driver’s seat. She blinked hard to get rid of the tears clinging at the ends of her eyelashes before slipping into the car.

                “Sara,” Laurel whimpered.

                “I’m right here Laurel. We’ll figure this out. How to fix both of us,” Sara wiped her tears on her sleeve as she started the car.

                An hour later Laurel was sleeping soundly in a guest bedroom at Oliver’s house and Sara was standing in her own bathroom brushing her teeth. She spat into the sink and checked her breath again.

                “Minty fresh,” she whispered as she replaced the brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She stepped out of the bathroom; pulled on the gray slouchy sweater and jeans she had left on the bed. The clothes she was wearing earlier were in a ball on the floor that she picked up as she passed by. She tossed them into the washer with a few other clothes, poured in the detergent and started the washer to get rid of the smoke and alcohol smell. Next, she went to the living room and scooped up the now half-empty bottle of scotch, rinsed the glass and put it back amongst the others along with the bottle. She stopped as she passed the hallway mirror and looked at her bloodshot and puffy eyes. Nothing eyedrops and a cold mask couldn’t fix. Twenty minutes later she checked her reflection again a sad smile on her lips at the woman who was staring back. She touched up her makeup before picking up her bag and heading out the door.

Sara sat fidgeting at the small café table as she watched the people walking by. The tables around her were occupied by couples and coworkers grabbing a quick bite before heading back to work. Sara smiled at the simplicity of it. The smiles plastered on their faces. She wondered how many were just a mask.

                “Sara, there you are.” Nyssa’s voice said from behind her.

Sara stood and enveloped the woman into a hug. Nyssa hugged her back breathing a sigh against her hair. When they separated Nyssa stared at her hard for a moment. Sara forced a smile onto her face, making sure it met her eyes.

                “Is everything okay my love?” Nyssa tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

                “Of course. I’m here with you,” Sara leaned up to kiss her.

Nyssa smiled into the kiss. They sat down, and Nyssa filled her in on her morning. Sara smiled and nodded in the right places, laughed when she was supposed to. She felt her phone vibrate and looked over to the preview screen.

**Oliver: Is Laurel with you?**

Sara’s jaw clenched for a moment but she pushed down her fear and turned back to Nyssa.

                “Sorry. It’s just work. You were telling me about the charity gala,” Sara smiled and rubbed her thumb against Nyssa’s hand.


	11. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love always enough?

Light streamed though Ava’s bedroom window. She squinted and sat up in bed wiping sleep from her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got ready to go shopping with Nora. As she showered and got dressed she couldn’t help but feel more at ease than she had in a while. She sent Nora a quick text that she would pick her up in twenty minutes and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. As she flipped through channels she stopped on a sportscast about their game on Saturday.

                “That’s right Star City your wishes on stars came true and her name is Ava Sharpe. Sharpe in an amazing feat of athleticism scored the winning goal against Central City. I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re excited for this season,” the commentator said.

Ava rinsed the bowl out in the sink and was about to turn off the TV when another commentator began to speak.

                “Well I think Sharpe is a one hit wonder. Coaches, players, and staff in D.C have recently come forward saying that Sharpe was quote difficult to work with and created a negative environment for everyone involved,” the man said.

                “Oh bullshit. Coach Hunter wouldn’t have picked Sharpe for the team if that were the case.”

                “What I want to know is why the secrecy? Why did she quit mid-season? Differences in opinion is a cop-out if I ever heard one.”

Ava turned off the TV, her hands shaking slightly as she grabbed her keys and bolted out the door.

Nora was waiting outside when she pulled into the short driveway. Ray was on his way out as well and kissed her on the cheek and waved to Ava as he got in his own car. Nora slid into the passenger seat of the car and sighed heavily.

                “You sound how I feel,” Ava said as she backed out of the driveway.

                “My father is insufferable,” Nora said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

                “What did he do?”

                “First, he insists on attending the Queen banquet even though he knows the Queens and the entire town hates him. Then he invites himself to stay with Ray and I while he’s here.”

                “Why?”

                “Because he’s still trying to convince me that Ray is and I quote a weak minded feeble man unworthy of you Nora doll,” Nora mimics her fathers disapproving tone and face.

                “You’ve been married for two years.”

                “My dad doesn’t care. He still sees me as a child. Speaking of parents that suck, when are yours coming into town.”

                “They’re flying in from National City tonight. They’ll be here by the morning.”

Ava turned off at an exit to go into downtown Starling. The Queen Foundation banquet was the event of the season for socialites. Anyone who was anyone would be there. It was a tradition that Oliver Queen had continued after he took over the company from his father. Every powerful family from Star City and surrounding areas attended as an opportunity to network and determine potential power moves. The Sharpes specialized in international trade and marketing. Every family in the area needed them to keep their global investments fair and semi-legal. It was a similar need that brought Nora and Ava together. Both girls were still in high school when their fathers began working together. They became fast friends and ended up attending Princeton together. Both fathers were disappointed that their daughters didn’t take over the family business. For Ava it was Sharpe International, a marketing firm that Randy and Pam had built from the ashes of a previously failed business. For Nora is was the Star City mafia. Damien Darhk was the heaviest trafficker of drugs and illegal materials into Star City but no one dared to touch his empire as he had proven to be cruel and relentless in deterring those that tried. Several of his victims has been found upon dredging the harbor in Starling and all of their deaths were ruled suicides.

Across town Sara and Amaya sat going through the photo from the shoot with Ava the day prior. Pictures and snippets of the article Sara had written were scattered across the table into various potential piles.

                “The piece about her hobbies needs a casual photo. The glamour shot should be on the front since most people don’t see her that way,” Amaya said moving around a few photos.

                “Sure,” Sara said staring down at the table.

                “Sara are you okay?” Amaya said as she reached over to touch Sara’s hand.

Sara started and sighed running a hand over her face.

                “Yeah. I just. I need to go do something,” she said standing and grabbing her jacket.

                “Where do you think you’re going? We need to get this layout solidified by two.” Gideon said as she strode into the room with coffee.

                “I’ll be back in an hour. I promise,” Sara brushed past her and out the door.

Gideon stared after her for a moment before turning to Amaya. She sat the coffee down on the table and moved a few pictures around. Amaya turned back to her work and tried to focus but she could feel Gideon’s eyes on her.

                “Yes Gideon?” Amaya quirked an eyebrow.

                “She’s spiraling again,” Gideon said as she took a sip of coffee and motioned for Amaya to sit.

                “I know.”

                “Does Nyssa?”

                “I don’t know. They weren’t together when it happened the first time. She didn’t even know Sara then,” Amaya said as she sat down heavy in the chair.

                “Do you think she’s the reason?” Gideon said pointing to picture of Ava Sharpe on the table.

                “Probably some of it.”

                “Hmmm.”

                “I’ll talk to Nyssa tonight at the banquet.”

Gideon huffed and took a long sip of coffee.

                “What is your problem with Nyssa?”

                “Their relationship was born of necessity. Sara was hurting and Nyssa was new here. They needed each other. Now that need is gone,” Gideon leaned back in her chair, “they bonded over Sara’s trauma. In my experience love born from trauma doesn’t last.”

Amaya moved a few photos around and shook her head. Gideon could be a bit abrasive at times, but it was her no-nonsense attitude that made her a great editor.

                “They love each other Gideon.”

                “Sometimes love isn’t enough.”

                “That’s a very cynical view.”

                “Or truthful. Sara has a lot of trauma that she has packed away and its busting at the seams. I’m afraid that one thing will break the seal and everything she’s hidden away will rear its ugly head.”

                “Nyssa makes her happy. She cares for her.”

                “But does she challenge her? Relationships are about finding someone that makes you face and accept the truth about yourself even when the truth is ugly.”

Amaya started as if she were going to speak then thought better of it. She sat back heavy in the chair and looked over some snippets of the article again.

 

Meanwhile, Sara sat in the parking lot of Starling General. Her fingers drummed against the steering wheel of her car as she waited. She looked down at her phone. Nyssa would be leaving for her lunch break in two minutes. Right on time she watched as Nyssa walked out the front door and she stepped outside of the car.

                “Nyssa. Hey,” Sara smiled as her eyes met her girlfriends.

                “Sara. What are you doing here?” Nyssa wrapped her in a warm hug.

                “I was thinking we could go for a walk to that park down the street. Sit and talk. I brought sandwiches,” Sara pointed to the cooler in the backseat of her car.

Nyssa nodded, took the cooler as Sara handed it to her and linked their fingers. They walked the short distance to the park and sat down underneath one of the tall trees next to the pond. Nyssa leaned her head against the tree and stared up into the leaves.

                “You okay?” Sara asked as she fidgeted next to her.

                “Yeah. Just tired, but don’t worry I’m still going to the banquet with you tonight.”

Sara handed her a sandwich and they sat in silence eating for a while. Once they finished Sara collected the trash in a ball to discard later. Nyssa reached out for her but Sara pulled back.

                “I need to tell you something,” Sara whispered her voice already cracking.

                “What is it beloved?” Nyssa said as she tilted Sara’s chin up to look into her eyes.

                “The other night at the club I…I…I kissed Ava,” Sara swallowed hard.

Nyssa’s hand dropped to her lap. Her eyes moved to focus on the leaves of the tree again. Sara watched as the woman swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

                “I knew this was going to happen,” Nyssa finally said as she stood up.

                “Nyssa can we talk?”

                “Why? Every time I ask you to talk you refuse and say nothing is wrong. Something is wrong Sara. You kissed a woman you just met. You’ve been drinking heavily. You’ve been sparring with Oliver again,” Nyssa said as she turned on Sara her eyes blazing.

                “You knew,” Sara frowned, “you knew and you didn’t say anything!”

                “Don’t try to turn this on me. I have tried over and over to get you to talk to me, but you just shut me out.”

                “I didn’t know what to do.”

                “You say something,” Nyssa’s voice broke, “you let me in. You stop pushing me away and let me help you.”

Sara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Nyssa’s pager and the wail of a siren coming closer cuts her off. Nyssa looks down at the small screen before cursing and sprinting off in the direction of the hospital. Sara follows closely behind, her chest aching and tears flowing down her cheeks. When she reaches the front of the hospital three ambulances are out front and two gurneys are already being wheeled into the building. Nyssa is at the back of the first ambulance shouting orders.

                “She’s losing too much blood. We have to move now!” Nyssa yells as she stands on the skirt of the gurney and presses her fingers hard against the already soaked through gauze atop the patient.

Sara’s eyes are drawn to the shock of brunette hair spilled out on the gurney and her heart feels like it stops.

                “Laurel!” she screams as she races towards them.

Nyssa’s eyes meet hers and then flits away just as fast as they push the gurney into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its angst time so hold on to your seats. The next few chapters will be a little rough. I apologize in advance. Everyone handles trauma differently and my goal was to have Sara handle it the way she did in the show: closing herself off, trying to fix it herself, and creating a persona for the others around her.


	12. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your world is shattered who will pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depressive thoughts

Amaya’s eyes darted over the waiting room for Starling General. Coughing patients and sniffling family members littered the lobby but her eyes finally settled on Sara’s small form curled into a chair in the corner. The woman’s body was curled up into the chair as her head rested on her knees. As she approached she quickened her pace when she noticed the slight tremor in Sara’s shoulders.

                “Sara,” she whispered not to startle her.

Sara lifted her head and wiped tears from her eyes roughly on the sleeve of her shirt.

                “Amaya. Thanks for coming,” she said weakly.

                “Of course I’m here. Any word yet?” Amaya said as she sat down next to her.

Sara shook her head and rested her head on her knees again. He jaw flexed as she pushed down the tears that were dancing at the edges of her vision.

                “What happened?” Amaya asked as she forced herself to look away from her friend.

                “Car accident. She was high and t-boned another car.”

                “Sara…”

                “No. It’s my fault. She asked me to help her and I didn’t. I was so focused on,” Sara’s voice cracked and she stopped talking.

                “Focused on what?” Amaya asked.

Sara was about to speak when Nyssa came around the corner in fresh scrubs. A strangled cry caught in Sara’s throat at the look on the other woman’s face.

                “Sara,” Nyssa said as she knelt in front of her and forced her to uncurl her body, “she’s stable but she’s in critical condition.”

                “Can I see her?” Sara asked her eyes locking with Nyssa’s in an unspoken question.

                “Of course,” Nyssa nodded as she stood and held her hand out to Sara.

Sara stood and linked her fingers with the slightly taller woman’s and allowed herself to be pulled to a nearby elevator. Amaya followed behind rapidly texting to update Gideon. The elevator seemed to entomb them in silence as the car slowly rose between the floors. Nyssa gripped Sara’s fingers tighter and kissed her temple as the doors opened and they stepped out into the ICU. Once they were in front of the room where Laurel lay a fresh wave of tears cascaded down Sara’s cheeks. Nyssa slid open the door for her and led her inside.

As soon as Sara reached the bedside she stretched out a tentative hand toward her sister’s forehead. She looked back at Nyssa; the other woman nodded that it was okay. Sara gently brushed her fingers over Laurel’s cheek a sob finally breaking free from her lips.

                “I’m so sorry Laurel. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” Sara cried, the tears flowing without abandon down her cheeks.

                “Beloved,” Nyssa’s hand came up to rest on her shoulder.

                “No Nyssa. It’s my fault. I knew she needed help. I knew she needed me. I could have done something.”

                “Stop it. Laurel is an adult that made her own choices.”

                “She started again after my accident. Two years sober down the drain because she thought she was going to lose me.”

                “But she didn’t. She could have stopped. She could have…”

                “No! Don’t you get it by now. I destroy everything I touch. You should have just let me die.”

                “Sara,” Nyssa reaches for her again but is cut off by the scream of the heart monitor as it flatlines.

Nurses flood the room in seconds with a crash cart. Nyssa pushes Sara backward away from the bed as she begins CPR. Sara moves towards the bed again but is moved out of the way by a nurse.

                “Laurel,” the sound is weak even in her own ears.

Amaya grips her around the shoulders and pulls her backwards from the room.

                “Clear!” Nyssa commands.

Laurel’s body jolts but the monitor still screams.

                “Laurel,” Sara whispers it again.

                “Charge it again,” Nyssa yells, “Clear.”

The monitor still screams.

                “Laurel,” Sara feels her knees giving out.

                “I don’t care. Charge it again.”

The monitor still screams. The sound becomes distant in Sara’s ears, like she’s underwater. Like she’s drowning. She hears Nyssa yelling to charge it again. Someone tells her there’s no point. The machine charges. The monitor screams…then silence. Sara’s eyes lift just as Nyssa turns off the monitor. Her body is shaking, and she runs a hand through her hair before slamming her hand against the wall. When she lifts her head, her eyes meet Sara’s. Then she’s in the hallway on her knees next to Sara pulling her into a hug. Sara’s arms wrap around Nyssa’s neck as she cries, Nyssa’s arms wrapped around her tight grounding her.

                “Sara. How is…” Quentin Lance’s voice breaks through the fog of Sara’s mind then she’s in his arms sobbing.

His eyes look into the room that is still and silent. A nurse is slowly undoing the IVs and machines from Laurel. His breath catches, and he holds Sara tighter.

                “I’m so sorry daddy. I’m so sorry,” Sara croaks out.

Nyssa stares at them for a moment before walking away. Amaya reaches out for her, but Nyssa shrugs her off and disappears deeper into the ward. Amaya stares between the two women and swipes tears from her own cheeks.

 

Later that night Sara stumbles into her apartment. Amaya puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face her.

                “I can stay a while if you need me,” Amaya offers.

                “No. Go home. You’ve been a great friend,” Sara smiles weakly and wraps her into a hug.

                “Call me if you need anything. Understand?”

Sara nods and closes the door softly behind her. She hangs her keys on the hook next to the door and shrugs off her jacket tossing it onto the couch. Slowly she makes her way to her bedroom but comes up short when she sees Nyssa sitting on the bed staring at her hands. She is still in her scrubs her eyes unfocused.

                “Nyssa,” Sara walks slowly towards her.

                “I…I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save your sister. Sara…I tried,” Nyssa said as she continued to stare at her hands, “I can still feel it. Her blood on my hands.”

Sara closed the distance between them and straddled the woman’s lap crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Nyssa’s hands came up to grip hard in Sara’s hair as their mouths dueled. Sara bit down hard on the woman’s upper lip making her hiss. They separated for breath for a second. Water blues meeting water chocolate eyes.

                “Sara. We shouldn’t,” Nyssa whispers even though she wants nothing more than a distraction from the ache in her chest. The memories of Sara’s confession and Laurel’s death waring for purchase in her thoughts.

                “Please. Help me think of anything else. Help me get rid of this ache in my chest. Help me please,” Sara whimpered as the tears overwhelmed her again.

Nyssa’s answer was crashing their lips together and tugging the sweater over Sara’s head. Her lips falling to Sara’s neck biting down marking her. She poured everything into the kiss. Her anger, the sadness, the guilt. Sara gasped and clutched her closer. Nyssa reached around to undo the clasps of Sara’s bra her mouth falling to her breasts immediately when the were free. She flipped them as she took a nipple into her mouth. Sara cried out when she bit down a little too rough. Nyssa licked away the sting but continued her rough touches as she tried to remind Sara that she was hers. The pants were shoved down next, her hand dipping under the waistband of Sara’s underwear into the wetness and Sara’s back arched up at the touch.

                “Nyssa!”

Nyssa swallowed the moan that followed with another searing kiss. Her fingers slipped inside of Sara’s welcoming core with ease and she began a brutal pace that Sara encouraged by the woman’s hips grinding down against her hand. It only took a few minutes of the pace before Sara’s body arched up as her walls fluttered around Nyssa’s fingers. Nyssa watched her come down from her high and swallowed hard. The lump was still heavy in her throat and she dropped her head to Sara’s stomach the tears finally flowing. Sara’s lifted her head and pulled her back up to her connecting their lips again.

                “Let me help you forget,” Sara whispered as she kissed at the tears racing down Nyssa’s cheek.

                “I can’t,” Nyssa sobbed and pulled away.

Sara watched her leave then listened for the slam of the front door before curling into a ball on the bed. Her body shook but there were no tears left. Her whimpers and strangled cries filled the silence of the room until her body wore itself out and she fell into a restless sleep.

 

 

Zari bounded towards the Comets locker room a huge box in her arms. A mischievous smile plastered on her face as she kicked open the door of the locker room startling her teammates.

                “Hot off the presses people,” she dropped the box onto the floor and began tossing magazines around the room.

Ava smirked and caught the one she tossed to her. There she was on the cover in the deep blue dress, her eyes glittering. The headline read: Star City is Looking Sharpe. She flipped open the front page and was met by her image again this time in her uniform and balancing a ball on her foot. She quickly found the page where the article started and sat down to read.

**Mysterious. Frigid. Egotistical.**

**All are words that have been used to describe Star City Comets’ new captain Ava Sharpe. Star City acquired Sharpe through a trade with the D.C Patriots. Her career and personal life has been shrouded in mystery since she made her professional debut last year. Needless to say, the opportunity to sit down with the recreational recluse was an opportunity that couldn’t be passed on.**

**Upon first meeting Sharpe you notice two things: her height, and her heart. Standing 5’9 she is an imposing figure that towers over most women, but when she begins to speak it is easy to see that just like all of us she is ruled by her passions. Her passion for soccer, for people, and most of all her friends and family is evident in every breath she takes.**

Ava smiled slightly and tried to continue before Zari’s voice broke her concentration as the woman stood on a bench the magazine clutched in her hand.

                “This is by far my favorite part. If asked to describe the Ava Sharpe I have grown to know I would choose: charming, determined and compassionate. Get ready Star City. Our future is Sharpe,” Zari read sighing dramatically.

The locker room burst into laughter and Ava blushed hard, but the flush was quickly replaced. A shadow flitting into her eyes.

                “Leave her alone Z,” one of the other women laughed as she pushed Zari off the bench.

                “What?” Zari laughed but then stopped short when she saw the look on Ava’s face, “Sorry director.”

Everyone turned to look at her and Ava forced a smile onto her face.

                She laughed, “It’s okay Zari. Everyone knows you just used my article as an excuse to go by their office and see Amaya.”

Zari’s eyes went wide, her face turning a deep crimson as she bolted to her locker next to Ava. With the tension gone the other women turned to finish getting dressed and Ava slipped the magazine into her bag to read later.

                “How did you know about Amaya?” Zari asked as she tugged her shirt over her head and leaned in so only Ava could hear.

                “Seriously Zari. We all know. You weren’t exactly hiding it,” Ava snorted, “How’s that going by the way.”

                “Good I think…maybe…I know she likes Nate too and he’s a good guy,” Zari stammered.

                “Does that bother you?” Ava sat down to lace up her shoes.

Zari sat down next to her doing the same and frowned.

                “Honestly. A little…ugh. Why can’t relationships just be simple?” Zari groaned.

                “When you find the answer to that let me know,” Ava patted the woman’s shoulder and stood calling for everyone to start heading up to the pitch.

 

 

Later that night Nora sat down heavily at the bar at the Queen hotel. A groan pulled past her lips as she motioned for the bartender to mix her a martini. She could hear the live band playing soft jazz from inside the banquet hall and tried to focus on the sound instead of her pounding headache. When the bartender returned she gratefully accepted the drink and took a long slow slip. An arm snaked around her waist and a gentle kiss was pressed to her temple and she smiled slightly leaning into the touch.

                “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Ray smiled as he kissed her sweetly.

                “Not in the last five minutes,” Nora laughed as he sat down in the seat next to her.

Ray ordered his drink and as he waited his eyes roamed up and down his wife. His eyes tracing the deep crimson one shoulder dress that accentuated her frame. Around her neck was the silver necklace with an onyx encrusted atom molecule that he had given her for her birthday. When their eyes met she was blushing slightly and he connected their lips again. The tension in her shoulders settled a little as she pulled away.

                “What’s wrong?” He asked taking a sip of the drink the bartender handed him.

                “Where do I start? My father who is probably the most hated man in Star City is staying at our home and now I have to attend this event with him,” She sipped her drink again.

                “You’re not him Nora.”

                “I know that. It’s just…I have worked so hard to break away from his shadow. To make the Darhk name one that isn’t feared and hated. It was easier in D.C where no one knew him.”

                “Hey. Look at me,” Ray gently turned her face towards him with two fingers, “you can still change your last name to Palmer.”

Nora rolled her eyes, “Really Ray.”

                “It was a joke. Ill-timed. I rescind the joke,” he reached out to take her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, “you are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, badass.”

Nora’s eyebrow raised and she smirked at hearing the sincerity in his voice. She turned to fully face him before he continued.

                “Sure your father may be a drug lord, but that’s not you. You are not defined by his actions. Everyone in that room loves you for you. Not for your last name, but for you. The kindness you’ve showed them. Your compassion. The way you take pride in everything you do. Well at least that’s why I love you,” Ray smiled.

Nora brought one of her hands up to cup his cheek and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

                “Thank you Ray,” she whispered and kissed him once more.

                “Any…”

                “There you are Nora doll,” Damien Darhk strode up to them a satisfied grin on his face.

Ray squeezed her hand slightly.

                “Hello father,” Nora forced a semi-smile onto her face as her father kissed her temple.

                “Raymond,” Damien turned to Ray his eyes cold, a snarl playing on his lips.

                “Mr. Darhk,” Ray nodded his eyes focused on the enormous man standing a few feet away from them.

                “Oh don’t mind Jessie. It’s me you should worried about,” Damien leans in closer to Ray his voice cold.

                “Dad!” Nora chastises.

                “Right, right. Best behavior tonight,” Damien straightens his hands in the air, “finally some people who will be happy to see me. Randy its been too long.”

Nora looks over her shoulder to see Randy and Pam Sharpe with Ava following close behind. Ava makes a beeline for the bar sharing a knowing glance with Nora.

                “What’s your count?” Nora whispers.

                “Two offers for potential husbands and three proposals to join the family business,” Ava sighed.

Randy and Damien were talking animatedly about a new business adventure of Damien’s and Pam joined them at the bar giving Nora a warm hug.

                “You look lovely Nora,” Pam smiled.

                “Thank you, Mrs. Sharpe,” Nora smiled back.

                “Dr. Palmer its always a pleasure,” Pam giggled when Ray kissed her hand, “oh Ava why couldn’t you beat Nora to the punch for this one?”

Ava shook her head and held up three fingers to Nora who laughed but disguised it by taking a sip of her martini.

                “If everyone would make their way into the banquet hall please,” an attendant said stepping out and addressing everyone milling around the bars.

Damien offered his arm to Nora who after receiving a smile from her husband took the offered arm and walked in with her father. Ray then offered his arm to Ava who laughed and walked in with him.

As they entered the banquet hall they couldn’t help but pause for a moment. The Queens had obviously spared no expense for the event. The hall was tastefully decorated in shades of green and gold. Twinkling white and gold chandeliers glistened over every table and a small arrangement of flowers were the centerpiece for each table. The vases they were in were emblazoned with the Queen logo in emerald. They all made their way to their table. Ava and Nora both breathing a sigh of relief when they were seated together.

The chime of a glass was heard, and everyone looked up to the main table where Oliver Queen stood alongside his wife Felicity. They were both smiling but the smiles didn’t quite meet their eyes.

                “Greeting and welcome to the annual Queen Foundation banquet. I would like to begin by thanking each of you for attending and to thank you for your numerous contributions to our fair city,” Oliver began raising a glass to the room.

His jaw clenched as he tried to talk again, and Felicity’s hand came up to gently stroke his arm before she continued for him.

                “Along with our standard presentations and awards, tonight we wish to take a moment and remember the life of a dear friend of ours. As many of you know the Lance family has been a fixture in this community for many years. On yesterday afternoon we received a call from Chief Lance and he informed us of the passing of his daughter Laurel in a car accident,” Felicity said her voice shaky but calm.

Nora’s eyes met Ava’s across the table. Ava shook her head she hadn’t heard anything. Ava pulled out her phone and opened up the text thread from Sara. She began typing a message as Felicity continued.

                “In memory of Laurel and her work in the community tonight we will debut our newest scholarship. The Laurel Lance Legacy scholarship which will go to a deserving student who wishes to pursue a career in law.”

**Ava: Hey. I just wanted to check on you. I heard about your sister. Do you need anything?**

Ava stared down at the message, her mind going back to her conversation with Nyssa.

_Get on her good side. A trick of yours._

She could hear Nora’s voice in her head.

_She’s not your concern._

Ava’s finger hovered over the send button. Her heart ached as she deleted the message and locked the phone screen.

                “You okay?” her mother asked leaning over and placing a hand on her arm.

                “Yeah. I’m fine.” She swallowed hard and forced a smile onto her face.

No one noticed the shadow settling into her gaze.

 

Across town Sara sat with her back up against the couch, a bottle of scotch hanging loosely between her fingers. Glass twinkled in the corner, a pool of whiskey slowly soaking into the carpet from the shattered bottle.

                “How am I supposed to do this without you?” she whispered as she stared at the picture of her and Laurel on the coffee table. They were both happy and smiling, long before her accident and the drugs. Before the helplessness. Before she died. 

Her phone buzzed against the coffee table. She looked at the screen through teary eyes.

**4 missed calls: Amaya**

**2 missed calls: Gideon**

**8 messages: Amaya, Gideon, Oliver, Felicity**

Sara tilted the bottle to her lips again letting the burn sink down into her veins as she turned off the phone and threw it across the room. 


	13. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burying Laurel

_Thursday Afternoon_

Ava shrugged on her jacket and fixed the collar of her shirt as she stared at Nora’s disapproving glare in the mirror of her closet. She sighed and spun leaning against the shelves to wait for her friend to speak.

                “What?” Ava asked.

                “Really. Like you don’t know,” Nora laughed.

                “The entire team is going.”

                “Yeah, but the entire team doesn’t have a crush on Sara Lance.”

                “I let that go remember.”

Nora scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She ran her hands over the material of her pants then stared up at Ava her eyes searching.

                “Ava. As your friend I’m advising you not to go.”

                “I haven’t even spoken to Sara since Sunday. She won’t even know I’m there. I’ll be a face among the crowd.”

                “Ava…”

                “Besides if the entire team is there except for me that will be a PR nightmare for you.”

                “Don’t give me that PR nightmare bullshit!” Nora rose to her feet her eyes flaming.

Ava’s eyes darkened as Nora invaded her personal space. Her jaw clenched as they stared each other down for a moment before Nora stepped back as if she had been shot.

                “Oh my god. Ava I’m sorry,” Nora ran her fingers through her hair trembling slightly, “I…fuck.”

Nora sat back down in the chair and Ava moved to sit on the ottoman in front of it.

                “No. You’re right. I’ve been retyping and deleting messages all week. I’ll admit I still have a small crush but I’m focused now and I really just want to be friends with her or nothing at all.”

Nora stared into her eyes for a moment then relaxed and took Ava’s hands in hers.

                “Okay. Just remember boundaries. Sorry about yelling. I’ve just been on edge every since my dad came into town.”

                “Hey. He’ll be gone on Saturday.”

Nora nodded and stood straightening out Ava’s collar. She enfolded her friend into a hug and sighed. When they parted Nora gave her another reminder to try stay with the team and blend in at the funeral.

 

An hour later Zari pulled into Starling Memorial Cemetery and parked among the lines of cars on the gravel pavement. There was a large mass of people gathered around a red tent a few yards away and the two women began making their way towards them. There was a faint mist blowing around them and Ava pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Ava and the rest of the Comets stayed in the back except for Rip Hunter who moved towards the front linking hands with Gideon. A soft sniffle was heard from behind them and everyone turned to watch as the Lance family followed behind the casket that held Laurel Lance. Quentin and Dinah Lance walked directly behind it hand in hand. Dinah leaning into Quentin’s shoulder as she gently rubbed circles along her back. Right behind them Sara walked with Nyssa. Nyssa’s hand was pressed against the small of Sara’s back as they walked. Ava lowered her head to avoid eye contact with the pair as they passed but from lowered eyes she still took in how small Sara looked at the moment. Her hair was swept up into a clip at the base of her neck and her eyes were distant and unfocused. When they reached the front Amaya stepped up to take Sara’s hand in hers. Sara smiled weakly at her friend then turned back to the minister as he began the eulogy.

It began to drizzle, and some attendees opened black umbrellas adding to the already somber atmosphere. As the minister finished the Lances each walked up to the casket. Quentin pressed a kiss to the smooth black casket and whispered something that only he could hear. Dinah ran her hand lovingly over the top and placed a kiss to the wood before leaning her forehead against it. Tears began streaming down her face and Quentin pulled her away enveloping her in a hug as she cried. Sara didn’t move at first. She just shook her head when her father tried to get her to walk up with him. The minister extended his hand as well and she refused. Ava’s jaw clenched as she watched the tears begin streaming down the woman’s cheeks again as she finally took one tentative step closer to the casket. Sara threw her arms around the casket a strangled scream ripping from her throat.

                “Laurel! I’m so sorry. Laurel!” she screamed as her body shook with the force of her tears.

Nyssa moved to her and gently pulled her back into her arms her own eyes glinting with unshed tears. The minister began speaking again and the casket slowly lowered into the ground. Once he was finished the crowd began to disperse leaving the Lances alone. The rest of the Comets said their goodbyes and began to walk way leaving Zari and Ava.

                “I’m going to go talk to Amaya,” Zari held out the car keys to her.

                “I’ll wait here. Go ahead,” Ava nodded as she turned away from the group gathered around the grave.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned thinking it was Zari. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Nyssa instead.

                “I thought I saw you,” Nyssa said her voice flat.

                “The team wanted to show their support,” Ava explained as she took a step back.

                “I’m sure they appreciate it,” Nyssa turned to look over her shoulder.

Amaya was wrapped in Zari’s embrace as the woman whispered something in her ear. When they separated Zari cupped her face for a moment then walked back towards Ava.

                “Hey, Nyssa. Sorry for your loss,” Zari said joining the two women.

                “Thank you, Ms. Tomaz. Ms. Sharpe,” Nyssa nodded and walked back toward the group her arm going around Sara’s waist.

Sara looked up to her and Nyssa placed a kiss on her forehead. Sara’s eyes flitted back over her shoulder and met Ava’s. Ava nodded and waved before turning to walk back towards the car with Zari.

When they got back in the car Zari stared ahead for a moment her brow furrowed.

                “What are you doing?” Ava asked confused.

                “They had a fight,” Zari finally whispered.

                “What?”

                “Sara and Nyssa. Amaya told me.”

                “Oh.”

                “Seriously Ava.”

                “Zari I’m not going there again.”

                “But…”

                “Drop it Zari,” Ava snapped, “let’s just go.”

Zari opened her mouth to speak then thought better of it. She started the car and slowly drove away from the graveyard. Ava leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. She turned her head to look out the window watching as a single solitary figure knelt next to the open grave. Another figure was standing a few feet away. It was raining harder now, but the figure didn’t’ seem to care. As Zari turned the corner Ava could tell it was Sara and Nyssa.

                “Zari stop the car,” Ava said as she reached into the backseat for her umbrella.

Zari stopped the car and watched as Ava got out walking across the soaked grass. Her own hair soaking through as she walked up to Nyssa and handed her the umbrella. Ava turned and walked back towards the car as Nyssa opened the umbrella and stood over Sara. Ava sank back into the passenger seat of the car her hair dripping onto the seats.

                “Sorry about your seats Z,” Ava whispered.

                “It’s okay,” Zari said as she pulled away from the curb again.


	14. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara decide to start over. Ava is visited by a blast from the past.

Ava and Nora stepped out of the elevator chatting excitedly.

                “Okay. I love your enthusiasm Nora, but I need coffee if we’re going to keep talking,” Ava laughed as she walked over to the small coffee shop in the hospital lobby.

                “I’ll be outside,” Nora said as she walked off.

She stepped up to the counter and looked up at the unfamiliar menu. The barista began suggesting various drinks to her, but Ava finally settled on a plain coffee.

                “All of that looking for a regular drip,” Sara’s voice said from behind her.

Ava turned and tried to keep the shock from showing on her face. Sara was smiling at her, slightly dark circles under her eyes. The barista handed Ava her drink and she stepped to the side to allow Sara to order. Ava shifted uncomfortably for the right words to say then finally cleared her throat to speak.

                “It was a nice service,” Ava fumbled and immediately regretted saying it.

                “Yeah…thanks. Thanks for coming. You and the team. That was really nice,” Sara nodded.

                “It’s nothing really. You visiting Nyssa?” Ava asked as the two women walked away with their coffee.

                “Yeah.”

Ava stopped at the small kiosk and added cinnamon and a packet of honey to her coffee. Sara snorted then tried to cover it up by sipping her own drink.

                “What?” Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara whose eyes were lit up with laughter.

                “Cinnamon and honey? It’s coffee not tea.”

                “I will have you know the combination works regardless and I don’t need your judgement,” Ava said feigning insult.

Sara laughed, the sound bubbling up from her chest. Ava smiled back a weight lifting from her chest. When Sara stopped laughing she excused herself to leave but Ava caught her elbow as she walked away.

                “Sara. Look. Can we start over? Its been a bit of a whirlwind but you’re honestly one of the nicest people I’ve met since I got here,” Ava stumbled over her words.

She had tried to resist speaking to the blonde. She had tried to entertain the thought of removing Sara from her life forever but in the short time Sara had known her the woman had made her open up. The only other person she shared a similar connection with was Nora.

                “Yeah…yeah sure,” Sara finally said.

Ava extended her hand to her a smile playing on her lips.

                “Hi. I’m Ava Sharpe.”

                “Sara Lance.”

The two women smiled at each other and Ava watched as Nyssa exited an elevator and walked over to them. Nyssa’s eyes grew distant for a moment but recovered quickly as she joined them.

                “Ava, hey. What brings you to the hospital today?” Nyssa asked her eyes darting between the two women.

                “The team is hosting a camp tomorrow for community service. Nora and I were working out the details with the chief,” Ava answered smoothly.

                “I see,” Nyssa turned to Sara, “are you ready?”

                “Yeah. See you around Ava,” Sara nodded as they began to walk away.

Ava watched them walk away then turned and exited the building. Nora was sitting outside in her car chatting with Ray on the phone.

                “I can’t wait to make you,” Ray’s voice was deeper than normal as he talked.

                “Ava’s in the car. Got to go. Bye,” Nora hung up the phone blushing slightly.

                “Phone sex in the hospital parking lot. Kinky,” Ava laughed.

Nora shot her a bird then pulled off from the curb. Ava sipped her coffee and stared out the window for a while.

                “What did you do?” Nora asked as she stopped at a red light.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “I know that look. You get that look when you’re questioning a decision.”

                “Nothing really. I saw Sara.”

                “And,” Nora encouraged her grip already tightening on the steering wheel.

                “Nothing. We just talked. I asked to be friends and start over. That’s it.”

Nora was quiet for a moment and chanced a glance at her friend. Ava was still staring out the window her shoulders tight with worry.

                “There’s more to it,” Nora added and waited for the woman to talk.

                “Zari told me her and Nyssa had a fight.”

                “And you’re afraid it looks like you’re trying to put the final nail in the coffin.” Ava shot her a look and Nora finally caught on to what she had said.

                “Bad word choice. Sorry,” Nora raised a hand in defense, “Ava…is it?”

                “No. I legit just want to be friends. I need more people to hang out with besides you.”

                “What about Zari?”

                “Oh please, Zari is too busy winning over Amaya.”

Ava laughed remembering the frantic call she had gotten this morning from the woman about whether to buy flowers or take coffee to the woman’s office.

An hour later, Ava was stretching at the park preparing for a quick run. They didn’t have practice today but she thought it was important to train anyway. She leaned over to stretch her back then squatted to stretch the slight ache in her legs.

                “Mind if I run with you?” a voice said from behind her and she was caught off guard when Sara jogged up to her.

                “Isn’t this a bit far from your place?” Ava said standing and stretching her arms.

                “Yeah, but I needed a change of scenery. Too many memories you know.”

Ava nodded then slipped her headphones down onto her neck. They stretched in silence and at Sara’s nod they slowly began jogging through the park. A few people waved to Ava as they passed and one teenager yelled something about ultimate frisbee on Sunday. Sara swallowed hard and picked up her pace a little; Ava easily adjusted her pace to match the smaller blonde’s.

                “Do you run a lot?” Ava asked after a moment.

                “Yeah actually. Martial arts requires a good bit of cardio.”

                “Martial arts?”

                “Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that I only interviewed you. I’m a master in Krav Maga and a few others.”

Ava stopped short and Sara turned to look at the woman who was staring at her wide-eyed.

                “What?” Sara said putting her hands on her hips.

                “It’s nothing. It’s just you’re so short,” Ava said smirking.

                “Shutup jerk,” Sara turned and broke out into a full sprint.

She could hear Ava’s footsteps close behind her before she blew past her.

                “Race you to the other side of the lake,” Ava shouted over her shoulder.

Sara laughed and pushed herself faster. Ava’s longer stride helped her keep the lead until a group of kids on bikes blocked her path. She side-stepped crashing into a picnic table. Sara took it as her opportunity and smoothly vaulted over the table and kept running when she hit the other side. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she kept running despite hearing Ava’s footfalls coming up close behind her. Ava caught up to her just as she passed the park bench that marked the other side of the lake. Both women skidded to a halt breathing heavy to catch their breaths.

                “I think it was tie,” Ava gasped as she held her hands over her head to cool down.

                “I almost beat you. What does that say about you Sharpe?” Sara teased.

                “Low blow, jerk,” Ava laughed.

The two women slowly began walking around the lake watching the people milling about. There were a few men playing chess at a nearby table and the teenagers from earlier were in the middle of their frisbee game. Ava closed her eyes for a moment taking in the warmth of the sun against her skin and the sounds of life around her.

                “The world just keeps going,” Sara whispered so low that if Ava weren’t next to her she wouldn’t have heard it.

                “What do you mean?” Ava looked over to the smaller blonde who was watching the people a distant look in her eyes.

                “She’s gone and the world just kept going.”

                “Sara.”

                “Sorry. I came here to escape all of that. I’m sorry,” Sara said brushing a hand through her hair.

Ava stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

                “Hey. It’s okay that you’re not okay. It hasn’t been a week. You’re allowed to grieve.”

Sara nodded at her and walked away. Ava gave her some space but followed behind as they walked back to the other side of the lake.

                “I should go,” Sara said walking away.

                “Hey, Sara. I know it’s not my business but maybe you should try talking to Nyssa. It’s pretty obvious that she cares about you,” Ava suggested her eyes pleading for Sara to talk to someone.

                “Maybe. See you,” Sara turned and walked to her car, driving off a few minutes later.

Ava watched the car pull off and pushed down the desire to do anything else. Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. Nora’s face shone back up at her.

                “Hey Nor,” Ava answered as she began to walk back towards her house.

                “I have news that you will love and hate,” Nora chimed excited.

                “Okay. News I’ll love first.”

Ava kicked a few of the pebbles that littered the sidewalk, sending them skittering into the grass. Her eyes flitting to the porches where a few of her neighbors had hung up Comets banners. The deep orange and red flags swaying in the slight breeze that swept down the street.

                “Our request for access to the fields by the hospital was approved so we can actually go outside and not have to stay on the ward tomorrow.”

                “That’s fantastic. The kids are really going to love that. Okay. Bad news.”

                “Well they changed the format for the gala tomorrow and added a few new…items to the auction.”

                “Like.”

                “Theentireteam.”

                “What was that?”

                “The entire team.”

                “No.”

                “It’s just a date with the person who wins two weeks from now. You design the date, so it can be really public.”

                “This is idiotic. Who’s going to pay for a date with me?”

                “I would,” a velvety voice flowed towards Ava as she rounded the corner of her driveway.

Her eyes went wide as they met the deep brown eyes of the dark-haired woman sitting on her doorstep.

                “Nora, I have to call you back,” Ava stammered as she hung up the phone.

The woman rose to her feet and closed the short distance between them, wrapping Ava in a hug. Ava’s hand came up to give her a one-armed hug as she slowly pushed the woman away.

                “Alex, what are you doing here?” Ava frowned, confusion dancing in her eyes.

                “I’m in town for a conference for the next few days and thought I’d drop by,” the woman smiled running a hand down Ava’s arm and stepping closer into her space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of Alex I picture Alex from Mistresses.


	15. All I Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is All I Ask by Adele

The next morning Ava swung into the parking lot of Starling General a smile playing on her lips as she thought of the day that lay ahead. The Comets were hosting a soccer camp for the children who were permanent and semi-permanent residents on the children’s wing. Ava tugged on her Comets warmup jacket and entered the hospital with the box of mini banners that Rip had asked her to bring. When she stepped into the lobby she was met with the flashes of cameras. She felt a grip on her elbow as Nora walked up and ushered her through the crowd of reporters. Nora smiled and pressed the elevator button before turning to the reporters.

                “There will be a press conference and opportunity for photos in an hour on the South lawn,” She smiled as she and Ava stepped onto the elevator.

                “Good morning to you too,” Ava laughed at the exasperated look on Nora’s face.

                “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

                “Nothing. I just feel like I made real progress last night.”

Nora was about to ask her to elaborate when the doors opened onto the children’s floor and Ava raced over to get assignments from the nurse in charge. Nora’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the bright smile on Ava’s face. Ten minutes later the rest of the team joined them on the floor including an exhausted looking Zari.

                “You look worse for wear Tomaz,” Ava teased as she lightly pushed Zari’s shoulder.

                “Too much alcohol, too little time,” Zari mumbled, “but you seem to be in a good mood.”

                “Yeah. Well Alex is in town and we…”

Ava was cut off by Rip clapping his hand together and calling all of them over to begin visiting patients. Ava and Zari teamed up and walked down the hall to their first patient. Sitting up in the bed was a girl no older than five. She was hooked up to a small oxygen tank and wearing a bright pink headscarf.

                “You’re Ava and Zari!” she smiled as the two women entered the room.

                “That’s right, but we’re here to see you superstar,” Ava smiled as she stood next to the bed and handed the girl one of the banners.

                “I like your headscarf,” Zari said coming to stand next to Ava.

The girl’s mom motioned for them to sit in the two seats that were pulled up next to the bed.

                “My name’s Rose, I’m five.”

                “It’s nice to meet you Rose. Your mom told us you like soccer is that true,” Ava said smiling brightly.

The little girl nodded and pointed to the Star City Comets wristband on her arm.

                “My surgery cap is the Comets colors too.”

There was a quick second of silence before Zari began asking the girl questions about the other things that she liked. The two were deep in a conversation about video games when Rose began coughing heavily. Her mom stood and rubbed circles on the girl’s back until the coughing stopped.

                “Don’t be afraid. I’m not anymore,” Rose said meeting Ava’s eyes.

Ava blinked hard relaxing her jaw that she hadn’t realized she was clenching.

                “You are so brave,” Ava smiled.

Nora materialized in the doorway to take them to the next room. Ava nodded and smiled once more at Rose before exiting the room. After fifty minutes the team was finished making their rounds on the floor. The nurses and parents began wheeling kids down to the lawn for the mini camp. Rip caught up to Zari and Ava to go over their notes for the press conference with Nora.

                “Rip will do most of the talking since it is a program that Comets began when he became Coach. Zari and Ava, you will stand next to him along with some of the staff from the hospital,” Nora explained as the elevator descended.

The group stepped out into the lawn adjacent to the hospital where a press conference was set up closest to the door and a series of small soccer goals and cones were set up in the distance. Zari followed behind Rip and Ava took her place next to her. Someone walked up to stand next to her and she turned smiling. She was able to keep the surprise from showing on her face when she realized Nyssa was standing next to her. Nyssa smiled, and the two women turned smiling at the flashing cameras.

                “I didn’t think you worked on this side,” Ava said keeping her smile bright.

                “I don’t but the head of neurology had an emergency surgery and I was asked to step in,” Nyssa smiled and waved politely at the cameras.

Rip began talking but Ava wasn’t really listening. Her eyes scanned the crowd and found Amaya and Gideon in the crowd. They were recording the entire thing for the Waverider’s website.

                “Sara isn’t here. She’s with her dad,” Nyssa whispered to her having followed the taller woman’s eyes.

                “Oh. Nyssa we should talk.”

                “About what? The kiss.”

Ava came up short but managed to still her features. Rip finished his speech, everyone erupted into applause including the two women. The reporters began to disperse making their way over to the fields were some of the Comets were already helping the children through drills. Nyssa caught Ava’s elbow bringing her up short. Zari stopped as well but walked away when Ava gave her a small smile.

                “Listen. The kiss,” Ava started.

                “Let me guess. It was a mistake. You were drunk. You’re sorry. I’ve already heard the same thing from Sara,” Nyssa spat.

                “Nyssa, Sara loves you. I’m only interested in being her friend,” Ava swallowed fearing what Nyssa would say.

                “Prove it.”

                “What?”

                “You’ll be at the gala tonight, right? I need you to do something for me.”

Ava nodded, and Nyssa began telling her the plan for later that night.

 

 

Later that evening Sara stood admiring and smoothing down the light blue dress along her hips. Once she was satisfied with the dress she touched up her lipstick and joined Nyssa in the living room. The brunette was sitting on the sofa in the living room her fingers fidgeting with her watch. Her eyes flickered over to Sara’s shining with tears.

                “Nyssa. What’s wrong?” Sara sat down next to her and cupped the woman’s cheeks in her hands.

Nyssa pulled her hands away and kissed her hands but refused to meet her eyes. After a few moments she sniffed and looked up at Sara her gaze still watery.

                “Sara. This…this is not fair to either of us,” Nyssa started.

                “No. No. Nyssa I’m sorry. I’ll let you in. I’ll try to do better,” Sara’s eyes began to prickle with tears.

                “I thought I could do this. I thought I could figure out how to fix this, but I can’t.”

                “Nyssa please. It was just a kiss. I love you,” Sara held onto her hand desperately.

                “I know, and I love you too. It’s not about the kiss. It’s not about Ava. We both know things have been off for a while now,” Nyssa said as she traced her thumb along Sara’s hand.

                “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me now. I need you. My entire world is crashing around me and you’re leaving me.”

                “Don’t Sara. Don’t because if we’re both honest you don’t need me, and you left me a long time ago.”

Tears streamed down both of their faces and Nyssa enveloped her in a hug. Her fingers entangled in Sara’s hair as she drew a shuddering breath and kissed her temple. When they separated both women were trembling.

                “I love you Nyssa.”

                “I love you too, Sara. I’ll always be your friend.”

They hugged again then agreed that they would still attend the gala together, despite both wanting nothing more than to start the process of putting space between each other. Maybe the space would help them heal.

 

Ava adjusted her bowtie in the mirror just outside of the hall then made her way inside. Her eyes searched for familiar faces finally landing on Zari. Zari, Nate, and Amaya were standing off to the side talking quietly.

                “Hey,” Ava smiled as she walked over. She didn’t miss the way the three jumped as if she interrupted something.

                “Hey, Ava,” Nate spoke up and pulled her into a one-armed hug. Over his shoulder she saw Zari shaking her head at Amaya.

Before she could ask about it further Gideon and Rip joined them hand in hand. The two had been spending countless hours together over the past week. Zari and Ava had caught Gideon slipping into his office after practice. Slipping wasn’t the right word since Gideon had proudly strode into the room and even waved at the women as she passed. Amaya had a similar encounter with Rip leaving the Waverider office a goofy grin on his lipstick tinted lips.

                “Ladies,” Rip smiled as Gideon tightened her grip on his hand.

                “Coach. Are you ready to be auctioned off?” Zari laughed making the man blush.

Ever since the team learned that dates with them would be auctioned off there were mixed reactions. Some team members were excited at the prospect others were frustrated. The only members that escaped were Karen and the other married ladies.

                “Don’t worry. I’m prepared to bid and win on all three of you,” Gideon smirked pointing to Zari and Ava before kissing Rip’s cheek.

                “Wow, Gideon. Amaya told me you were adventurous but damn,” Zari teased.

Gideon rolled her eyes then smirked at Amaya.

                “Regardless. I think that live-streaming dates with the most influential members of the team would do wonders for Waverider’s fanbase.”

                “You’re always one step ahead Gideon,” Amaya smiled.

                “Ava, they said you’re performing later. What’s that about?” Nate asked.

                “Oh yeah. I’m singing a song. Nothing major,” Ava shrugged.

At that moment Ava’s eyes met Nyssa’s across the room and she excused herself to talk to the woman who was nursing a glass of amber liquid at the bar.

                “Everything is set. During my perfor…” Ava said sliding into the seat next to her.

                Nyssa stopped her, “It’s no longer necessary.”

                “What?”

                “Sara and I are over,” she said finishing her drink.

Ava was about to speak again when Nyssa held up a hand to stop her. She shook her head and stood to leave.

                “It’s been building for a while. I just hate the timing,” Nyssa sighed and extended her hand to Ava.

Ava shook her hand and watched as she walked away. Zari joined her a moment later avoiding eye contact with her.

                “You knew. That’s what you were talking about when I came in,” Ava blew a breath past her lips.

                “Yeah. They broke up right before they came here,” Zari answered.

They sat in silence for a moment then Ava stood abruptly walking off without another word.

 

The night seemed to go on forever but the time for the auction finally arrived. Rip took the stage first, his face stoic and unmoved by the wolf whistles that filled the room. Most of them accompanied by laughter from the team. Gideon easily won the auction her eyes darkening as Rip walked off the stage to join her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek making her blush.

Zari’s auction was hard fought, a dark-haired gentlemen dressed like a old school cowboy was willing to pay his body weight in gold for a date with her. While Gideon battled back and forth with the man Amaya dug her nails into Nate’s arm. The man gently took her hand and flashed her a knowing smile.

                “Sorry,” she whispered back but he only smiled again and pulled her hand into his allowing her to grip as tightly as she wanted until Gideon won the auction.

The rest of the auctions went in similar manners. None of the Comets felt uncomfortable and Ava took the stage for the final auction before her performance.

                “Finally, you will have the opportunity to bid on a date with team captain Ava Sharpe. Shall we start the bidding at 500,” Nora announced.

Gideon raised her card. Another man on the opposite side raised his card. Then another and another. This went on for a few moments until it was Gideon and one other man.

                “Eight thousand dollars to Ms. Pemberton. Eight thousand going once, twice,” Nora announced.

                “Ten thousand dollars,” Damien Darhk’s voice cut through the crowd and everyone turned to look back. He was standing a few feet away from Gideon smirking.

                “Dad what are you doing?” Nora narrowed her eyes as he stepped closer to Gideon the smile never leaving his face.

                “Eleven thousand,” Gideon raised her card unflinching.

                “Fifteen thousand. I can do this all night Pemberton,” Damien crooned.

                “Twenty thousand. So, can I Darhk,” Gideon smiled sweetly.

                “Let’s make a deal shall we. I’ll let you win this auction but in return I want a meeting.”

                “I don’t work with men like you,”

                “Twenty-five thousand. I would rethink my offer.”

                “Thirty thousand. You don’t scare me.”

                “Fine,” Damien stepped back conceding and the crowd clapped uncomfortably, “but you will talk business with me Ms. Pemberton. Everyone has a price.”

Damien disappeared into the crowd and everyone visibly relaxed.

                “That was badass,” Nate said high-fiving Gideon.

Ava mouthed a silent thank you to Gideon as Nora announced the total that was raised for the night and introduced Ava’s performance.

                “Now without further ado, I give you Ava Sharpe,” Nora smiled and exited the stage.

Ava sat down at the piano next to the stage and fixed the microphone. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they found Nyssa who was leaning against a pillar in the corner. The other woman’s eyes were fixed on Sara who was standing a few feet away from her fidgeting with the rings on her fingers.

                “This song is dedicated to a friend of mine. It’s a reminder that even when it ends, love is always worth the risk,” Ava said before she began playing the first notes.

                “I will leave my heart at the door. I won’t say a word. They’ve all been said before you know. So why don’t we just play pretend, like we’re not scared of what’s coming next or scared of having nothing left,” Ava sang her eyes meeting Nyssa’s.

A few couples walked onto the dance floor and began swaying to the song. Gideon led Rip onto the floor and rested her head against his shoulder as he pulled her close.

                “Don’t get me wrong I know, there is no tomorrow. All I ask is if this is my last night with you. Hold me like I’m more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how it ends. What if I never love again,” Ava looked from Nyssa to Sara her meaning clear.

Nyssa shook her head, her jaw clenching. Ava then turned her eyes to Sara as she sang the next verse.

                “I don’t need your honesty. It’s already in your eyes and I’m sure my eyes, they speak for me. No one knows me like you do, and since you’re the only one that matters. Tell me who do I run to?”

Sara finally looked back toward Nyssa. Nyssa’s pushed away from the pillar and extended her hand to Sara leading her onto the dance floor. Her hand went to small of the woman’s back while her other hand linked with Sara’s allowing her to lead.

                “Don’t get me wrong I know, there is no tomorrow. All I ask is if this is my last night with you. Hold me like I’m more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take my by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends. What if I never love again?”

Ava’s eyes dance across the room as she watches Nora swaying with her arms wrapped around Ray’s neck. His cheek is pressed against hers as she sings along to the song. Nate and Amaya are in a similar position.

                “Let this be a lesson in love. Let this be the way we remember us. I don’t wanna be cruel or vicious and I ain’t asking for forgiveness.”

Amaya walked up to Nate and lightly tapped his shoulder. He smiled at her and bowed as he stepped to the side and Zari wrapped Amaya in her arms. Sara and Nyssa's foreheads are touching and the light sheen of tears are noticeable on both of their cheeks. 

                “All I ask is if this is my last night with you. Hold me like I’m more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take my hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends. What if I never love again?”

The last few notes of the song fades away and the room erupts in applause and cheers. Ava stands and bows. As she steps away from the piano her eyes meet Nyssa’s again. The woman smiles at her before slipping out the door leaving Sara alone on the dance floor. Ava takes a breath and walks up to her.

                “Hey. I heard about Nyssa and I’m sorry,” Ava whispered as the group around them slowly trickled out of the room.

                “Don’t be. It’s pretty standard for me,” Sara stared to the door where Nyssa had walked out.

                “Sara.”

                “No Ava. All I do is hurt the people around me. I’m better off alone,” Sara turns and strides out the door as Ava watches her go.

 

Later that night Ava sits up in bed her mind racing. She slides open her phone, types a message and hits send.

Across town Sara is lying down on her bed, the spot where Nyssa once slept cold to her touch as she stares at the moving boxes in the corner. Her phone vibrates on the nightstand, but she doesn’t roll over to look at it. The screen flashes.

**New Message Ava Sharpe: You aren’t alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I did the ending of their relationship justice. I really wanted it to be a true ending instead of the ambiguous one that the Arrowverse gave us. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I now have a tumblr. Find me   
> SharonSharpe


	16. We Break in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Comets prepare themselves for their game against the Patriots and Sara tries to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depression, rape/non-con

Tuesday morning brought among many things a raging migraine. Ava groaned and closed her blinds cloaking her room in darkness. Her phone chirped on the night stand. Alex’s name shone on the screen and she cleared the message falling back in bed for a few more minutes. She stared at the ceiling for a moment then picked up her phone. She skipped Alex’s conversation and typed a quick message to Amaya and waited.

**Ava: How is she?**

**Amaya: Not good. She hasn’t come into work this morning.**

**Ava: She hasn’t answered my texts.**

**Amaya: I’m going over there on my break in 30. Join me?**

**Ava: I’ll be there.**

Ava got dressed quickly and sent a quick text to Rip letting him know she would be running late. He responded with a simple okay and she grabbed her keys.

Thirty minutes later she leaned against her car as she waited for Amaya. Instead of Amaya’s eco-friendly SUV, Zari pulled up instead. She shared a knowing smile with Ava before following Amaya in to the apartment building. Amaya pulled a key from a hidden compartment near the floor and keyed into the apartment. The sight that met them made them freeze in their tracks. The apartment was a mess. Takeout boxes were strewn over the counter and there were clothes everywhere. Amongst the mess lay Sara curled in a ball on the sofa.

                “Oh sweetie,” Amaya crossed the living room to sit on the coffee table in front of Sara while Zari and Ava searched for trashbags.

                “Go away Maya. I’ll just find a way to hurt you too,” Sara croaked.

                “I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me.”

                “Why does everyone leave me?” Sara curled her arms around herself as if she were physically holding herself together.

                “I’m right here, Sara.”

                “It’s not the same.”

Zari and Ava’s gaze met and Zari fired off a message to Rip telling them they wouldn’t make it to practice. He answered simply “Take care of her”. Zari nodded, and they went back to work cleaning up the apartment. While they cleaned Amaya talked to Sara softly and finally got her to sit up. She looked so small dressed in an over-sized hoodie and shorts.

                “Babe you need a shower,” Amaya said firmly as she forced Sara to stand and they began walking towards the bathroom.

The shower turned on moments later and after a few minutes Amaya returned to the now clean living room. She sat down at the small kitchen table with Zari and leaned her head on the woman’s shoulder. Zari wrapped her arm around her shoulders and ran her hand up and down her arm.

                “She needs real food,” Amaya said finally as she stood and looked through the fridge.

Her brow furrowed as she closed the fridge again and sighed.

                “Z, can you take me to the grocery store?” she asked.

                “Of course, but should we leave her alone,” Zari’s eyes darted over her shoulder to the door of Sara’s room.

                “Ava can stay with her,” Amaya stated.

                “I don’t think I should. You’re her friend. We’ll go. Just tell us what you need,” Ava offered.

Amaya nodded and found a piece of paper scribbling down a few items on the page. Zari kissed her temple as she and Ava left the apartment. Sara reentered the living room twenty minutes later her hair still damp as she sat down at the table. Amaya sat down next to her and took her hand in hers.

                “What happened?” Amaya whispered.

                “It’s all my fault. After the accident I really thought I was getting back to normal. Things were great with Nyssa. I was healing, but I kept having these nightmares. Reliving that moment over and over. Sometimes I died. Sometimes I didn’t,” Sara swiped at the tears building up again.

                “What about your therapist? The one Nyssa recommended.”

                “I never went,” Sara sniffed.

                “Sara.”

                “I was doing okay. The dreams slowly stopped everything was fine. Then three months ago they started again.”

Sara held her head in her hands and refused to meet Amaya’s eyes.

                “We’re going to get you some help,” Amaya whispered.

The door opened and Amaya looked up surprised when Gideon stepped inside. Her eyes searched the room and seemed surprised about its appearance. She moved to sit next to Sara on the couch and forced the woman to meet her eyes.

                “Sara. Look at me,” Gideon stared deep into Sara’s eyes searching for something.

Sara’s eyes locked with Gideon’s and Gideon nodded.

                “You need to give yourself time to heal Sara. You never did. You covered it up with a bandaid of work and sex. You were so busy changing the bandaid that you never realized it was infected,” Gideon said her voice even.

Sara’s brow furrowed and moved Gideon’s hand away.

                “Right tact. Rip is helping me with that,” Gideon chastised herself, “Sara you should focus on you for a while. Take some time. Go to therapy. We all have our demons, we just can’t let them possess our world. Your accident was your demon and you let it take over your life until you were nothing without it.”

Sara swallowed hard, Gideon’s words felt like daggers. She knew it was true. She had clung onto the memory of her accident instead of using the memory to make her stronger. Instead she had focused on how it made her weaker. How it exposed her to her own mortality as she lay bleeding on the pavement.

Twenty minutes later Zaria and Ava returned with groceries and began putting them away. Amaya stood but Ava insisted she sit and let her cook.

                “Sit. I’ve got it. I make some mean French toast,” Ava insisted as she gathered the ingredients on the counter.

Once she was finished cooking they all sat around eating and chatting about the upcoming game and the Gideon’s new business endeavors. Ava looked down at her watch and stood abruptly.

                “Sorry, I have to meet my parents. I’m so sorry to leave in a rush,” Ava said.

She hugged each of them and then paused before hugging Sara. Sara smiled weakly and Ava gave her a one-armed hug.      

                “I meant what I said. You’re not alone,” Ava whispered as she pulled away.

 

The next few days flew by in a whirlwind of activities. Ava was shuffled from one press conference to the next, each one of them focused on the game against her old team on Saturday. Most of the reporters tried to get her to bad mouth her old team but she refused. Rip had ramped up practices since they would have to play with their backup goalie, Karen wasn’t cleared to play yet. By Friday the entire team was exhausted. After practice they all lay stretched out on their backs on the field.

                “Damn Sharpe. If you’re team was that good, why did you leave it?” Rebecca, a defender panted.

                “Long story Becks,” Ava sat up and began her cool down stretches.

                “You keep saying that but what does it mean.”

                “I already told you.”

                “Yeah. Difference of opinions with your contracts, but all the sites keep saying there was more.”

                “That was it.”

                “Why are you lying to us? We’re you team.”

Ava’s eyes darkened as she stood and walked away. She heard someone following behind her but she didn’t turn. Once she reached the locker room she ripped her shirt over her head and threw on a dri-fit shirt. Her head was pounding as she heard the other person follow her into the locker room. She didn’t turn around and simply shoved her clothes into her bag. Her heart was racing as her mind flashed back to the dream that had been haunting her all week.

_She reached down to zip her bag and she felt someone press their body against hers._

_Bright green eyes and a smile._

_A hand on her shoulder._

A hand grabbed her shoulder and Ava tripped backward, her back slamming into the lockers. Zari was staring at her, the hand that was once on Ava’s shoulder hanging in mid-air.

                “I’m sorry. I just wanted to check on you,” Zari whispered her voice unsure.

                “I…I’m sorry Z. I…”

                “You don’t have to tell me. Is there something I can do to help?”

                “No…”Ava shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder, “actually Z…if you’re not busy I think it’s time I tell you the truth.”

Zari nodded and packed her own bag; she followed behind Ava quietly.

Later that night Zari sat on Ava’s couch a glass of whiskey white-knuckled in her hand. She finished the glass then slammed it on the table.

                “I swear if I see that son of a bitch at the game I’ll…” Zari paced her fingers curling into fists.

                “Z.”

                “I can’t believe they did that, and your team didn’t even…”

                “Z!” Ava yelled to get Zari to stop pacing.

Zari turned towards her, her fingers unfurling as she moved to sit next to Ava.

                “Ava. Thank you for telling me. How…how are you?” Zari searched for her words.

                “Coping? The distance helped, but now we’re playing them and Jen showed up at the press conference.”

                “What can I do?” Zari asked folding her legs up onto the couch.

                “Help me beat them.”

                “Done. I got your back Sharpe,” Zari opened her arms and Ava hugged her close.

Ava’s phone chimed on the table and both women turned to look at it. Zari quirked an eyebrow at the message she couldn’t help but see.

**New Message Sara: Busy?**

Ava picked up the phone and typed a quick reply. Zari waited expectantly.

                “We’ve been hanging out some. Nora introduced her to a therapist and we’ve been working out together. Sparring. She’s helping Jonah with his karate,” Ava explained.

                “Right…”

                “That’s it Z. She’s getting over a breakup and working through a lot. I’m just a distraction on occasion.”

                “If you say so. Is she coming over?”

The phone chimes again and Ava looks up at Zari who is grinning from ear to ear.

                “Yes, but it’s just to talk.”

                “I’m sure it is. Speaking of which it's almost 11, I think I’ll go see if Amaya wants to…talk,” Zari said making air quotes.

Ava threw a pillow at her head as she collected her bag; she walked her to the door. Just as Zari slipped into her car, Sara pulled up. Zari waved at the blonde as she backed out of the driveway. Sara crossed the last few steps to Ava and Ava gave her a one-armed hug. Sara smiled and walked past her into the living room. She sat down on the couch where Zari was sitting moments before. Ava grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and passed one to Sara as she sat down on the opposite couch.

                “Ready for the game tomorrow?” Sara asked she opened the water and took a sip.

                “Yeah. It’s going to be a little weird, but I think we can win.”

They sat in silence for moment then Ava turned on the TV, pulling up Netflix.

                “What were we watching last time?” Ava asked as she stretched out on the couch.

                “Deadliest predators. We were in the middle of the jaguar one,” Sara said stretching out on the other sofa.

Ava cued up the episode and they watched in silence. Her nose wrinkled at the scene when the jaguar ripped opened the throat of its prey. She turned to look at Sara and found the woman asleep. Ava stood and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and covered Sara with it. The woman curled around the blanket and drifted further into sleep. Ava paused the episode and turned off the TV as she stretched out on the sofa again. She turned onto her side to look at Sara. She had been sleeping at Ava’s since Wednesday. Every night it was the same routine. They would watch a show or two until she fell asleep on the couch. Ava would cover her with a blanket. Then she would be gone by morning. They rarely talked, and when they did it was about random things: new articles for Waverider, the date that Ava had to plan for next week, Jonah’s karate progress. Ava assumed she was avoiding returning to the apartment she shared with Nyssa and the memories inside. Sara grunted in her sleep mumbling something about snake venom. Ava stood and walked upstairs to her room, snuggling deep into her covers. The light of the clock on her nightstand blinked midnight; she tried to fall asleep, but the memories kept her awake.

_Green eyes and a bright smile._

_A hand cupping her breast that she swatted away._

_The hand returning rougher this time as she shoved him away._

_The green eyes darkened with anger and shoved her backward, her head connected with the side of the bench._

_Darkness._

_Light and pain._

_Green eyes happy as he tugged up his pants._

_Green eyes and a voice low near her ear._

_Tell whoever you want. They won’t believe you._

Ava shot up straight in bed her chest heaving. She heard screaming, a shudder running through her when she realized it was coming from her. Her hand flew over her mouth as the scream subsided into a whimper. The silence of the night returned, and she moved to sit on the window seat and stare out into her backyard. Her eyes swept over the grass that sloped back towards the edge of her property. The twinkle of downtown Star City shone in the distance. Ava slowed her breathing like her therapist had taught her, but she couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled up in her chest. She curled into a ball on the window seat and tucked a pillow under her chin. Sara stood in the doorway watching her. Ava’s screams had woken her, and she had bolted up the stairs thinking the woman was in trouble. The sight that met her brought her up short, freezing her to the spot. She wanted to say something or at least let Ava know she wasn’t alone, but Gideon’s words echoed in her ear and she went back downstairs. She pulled the blanket back over her and sighed into the pillow. How could she help someone else when she was just as broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My break is coming to a close, but I will keep updating as often as I can. I hope you're enjoying the story.


	17. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the matchup of the century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: rape/non-con

“It’s game day Star City and it’s the matchup the century. Our Star City Comets will face off against the D.C Patriots the former team of Star City captain Ava Sharpe. D. C Patriots captain Jennifer Stone has been very vocal about the matchup and about Sharpe herself,” Prescott announced as she stood in from to the cameras waiting for the team.

This time the Comets all arrived together on the team bus. Zari was the first off the bus a bright smile on her face as she waved to the crowd and reporters. The rest of the team filtered off the bus. Ava was the last off the bus dark shades covering the circles under her eyes. She smiled politely to the crowd but was stopped short by a reporter.

                “Ms. Sharpe, your former teammate Stone said that the game today will reveal the reason you really left D.C. Any comment?” the reporter held out his recorder to her.

                “Did she happen to mention what that reason was?” Ava smirked amused but inside she tensed.

                “She mentioned that you were struggling to fit in with the dynamic of the team.”

                “Well I’m with a new team now so that wouldn’t matter, would it,” Ava laughed and caught up to Zari who was waiting for her.

They entered the building and Zari pulled Ava to the side before entering the locker room. Concern was evident on her face as she talked.

                “You don’t think she would say anything do you?” Zari whispered.

                “Maybe. She could be a bit of a bitch,” Ava sighed.

                “Shit. Okay. It’ll be fine. How are you feeling?” Zari pointed to the dark shades Ava was still wearing.

                “I’m okay. Just didn’t sleep well.”

                “The dream?”

Ava tensed and Zari just nodded. She opened her arms to her and Ava wrapped her in a tight hug.

                “Thank you, Z.”

                “No problem. Now let’s go wipe that stupid smirk off of Jen’s face,” Zari said holding her hand up for a high-five.

 

Meanwhile Gideon, Amaya, Nate, and Sara stood on the Comets sideline with Rip. Rather Gideon was trying to convince Rip to let them stay on the sidelines instead of sitting in the press box.

                “I already told you Gideon. I would rather you be away from the action today,” Rip said firmly his hands reaching down to cup Gideon’s face.

                “Rip. We’ll be fine. We can take care of ourselves,” Gideon smiled as she ran her hand along Rip’s arm.

                “Gideon, please. I don’t know what will happen today. There have been rumors and if things go south I don’t want you caught in the middle,” he frowned as she took her hands in his.

                “Rumors?” Nate frowned his eyes meeting Rip’s.

Rip sighed and ran a hand through his hair, silently cursing himself for saying too much.

                “Sources. Some moderately reliable have said that in the game today they’re going after Ava,” Rip explained.

                “You’re afraid that if they do the team will defend her and a brawl will break out,” Amaya questioned.

                “Yes. The Patriots are known to be a bit volatile like their coach. Anything could happen,” Rip rubbed his jaw remembering the sucker punch thrown his way during Ava’s contract negotiations.  

                “Okay. Be careful,” Gideon pulled his head down for a kiss and she lead them up to the press box.

The entire time Sara wondered if how the Patriots were connected to Ava’s nightmare the night before. She thought about asking Gideon if she had any idea but thought better of it.

 

Twenty minutes later the lights dimmed, and Prescott’s voice boomed over the speakers.

                “Good afternoon soccer fans and welcome to Star City Stadium. Coming onto the field are the D.C Patriots. Let’s give them a Star City welcome everyone.”

The crowd erupted into a loud series of boos the Patriots fans mixed into the sea of orange and red cheered and clapped as furiously as they could. The tension in the crowd could even be felt in the press box. Gideon was chatting with a few reporters from The Gazette when a hand came up to rest on her shoulder. She turned her eyes blazing when they met Damien Darhk.

                “Ahh, Ms. Pemberton what a pleasant surprise,” Damien smiled.

                “I wish I could share the sentiment Mr. Darhk,” Gideon spat back.

                “I simply meant I am shocked you aren’t on the sidelines with your boyfriend.”

                “Leave Rip out of this,” Gideon’s fingers tightened on her glass of champagne.

                Damien chuckled, “It was simply an observation Ms. Pemberton, but it would be a shame if something happened to the team that he loves so dearly.”

                “You would destroy your own daughter in the process.”

                “Nora is resilient like her old man. Misguided by that boy she calls a husband, but resilient. She’ll find her footing.”

                Gideon stepped in close to him and whispered, “Everyone else in this town may be afraid of you Damien, but I’m not. I will not be bullied into one of your idiotic power plays.”

                “You should know, Gideon,” he spat as if her name was bitter on his tongue, “I don’t take kindly to threats.”

                “Neither do I,” Gideon stepped back and plastered a sweet smile on her face as she walked away.

 

After the Patriots took the field the lights dimmed again, and the Comets walked out holding hands with a few of the children from the hospital. Zari and Ava both held Rose’s hand as the girl smiled and jumped between them. Both women sporting smiles and hot pink headbands to match Rose’s. The crowd cheered and snapped away at pictures. Once the national anthem was sung the teams settled onto the field and the game was underway.

                “Ava,” Rebecca shouted across the field, “I’m sorry about Friday.”

                Ava nodded, “It’s okay Becks. Let’s just win this thing.

Ava took a deep breath and exhaled centering herself as she noted the position of her former teammates. Her eyes met Jen’s, the other woman smiled sickly and made a kissy face at her. Ava frowned but didn’t let her distract her as the ball came sailing over to her from Zari. She raced down the field towards the Patriots goalie, her mind focused on getting in range to pass it to her teammate at the edge of the goalie box. As she wound up to kick she felt her feet go from under her as she fell backward onto her back hitting the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of her for only a second and she sprung to her feet again seeing Jen maneuvering the ball back up the field with a sick smile. She felt the rage building in her chest as she powered down the field after her.

Both teams warred with each other for the first 45 minutes. There were questionable slide tackles on both sides, but the ref wasn’t calling any of them. When the time ticked up to 45 minutes Ava stomped off the field frustrated. Jen blew past her throwing her shoulder against her as she passed.

                “What’s your problem Stone?” Ava yelled turning on the woman.

Jen stepped up into her face her eyes full of laughter. Two of her teammates stepped up behind her amused with the entire interaction.           

                “What’s wrong Sharpe? Can’t handle real competition without making up lies to get sympathy.”

                “It wasn’t a lie.”

                “Yeah well guess what. No one believed you then and we still don’t now.”

Ava’s jaw clenched, her fingers curled into fists at her side. The anger ripped through her veins as she felt her hands start trembling. She didn’t notice Zari’s presence until the woman put a hand on her shoulder.

                “She’s not worth it,” Zari said her eyes angry as she stared down Jen and the women with her.

                “You tried to ruin my family Sharpe, but now we’re going to ruin you.”

Zari pulled Ava backward toward the Comets sideline where the rest of the team stood their posture stiff watching the entire interaction.

                “Get your head in the game Ava,” Rip hissed when she sat down on the bench.

                “Don’t you think I’m trying,” Ava said through clenched teeth.

                “No, you’re not. You are letting Jen get under your skin and you’re being sloppy.”

                “I…”

                “You have to stay vigilant out there. Focus,” Rip turned to the rest of the team, “that goes for all of you. Drop your personal feelings about this game and win it dammit. Don’t give them the satisfaction.”

 

In the press box, Gideon stood leaning against the glass, her eyes glued to the sidelines where she could see Rip yelling. She frowned when her eyes drifted to the Patriots sideline. Their coach was yelling too but as he did he gestured to the other team pulling Jennifer close.

 

The two teams took the field again. This time Zari lead the charge, using her impressive footwork she was able to get in close for a shot at the goal, but the ball was stopped just before it could enter the net. Her eyes darted over to Ava who was a few feet from her. The woman’s eyes were still dark and Zari could feel the anger rolling off of Ava’s shoulders as they followed the ball down the field. Jen slipped past the other Comet defenders and cocked her leg back for a shot, but Ava slid in at the last second knocking the ball away and kicking it down the field. Jen turned on her furious and Ava smirked as she bolted down the field.

They fought back and forth for control of the ball. There were only five minutes left and Ava was down the field a pace ahead of Jen as she waited for the other strikers to get the ball down the field. Rebecca managed to get the ball away from a Patriot striker and sent it careening down the field. Ava and Jen both jumped at the same time for the ball, but as the ball reached them Jen threw her elbow back hard into Ava’s face sending the blonde crashing to the ground dazed.

Ava saw the elbow coming but couldn’t maneuver out of the way. A sick crunch rang in her ears as she felt her nose break. She crashed to the ground a strangled scream ripping from her chest as she came down on her shoulder and felt blood slick down her throat. Her hand went up to her nose and came away coated in blood. When she raised up on her arm Zari was sliding down next to her and she could see the medical team racing towards her. In the distance Jen was racing towards the Comets goal.

                “No,” Ava’s anger flared as she pushed herself off the ground and took off down the field.

Zari’s footsteps were right behind her as they caught up to Jen. Zari slid knocking the ball from the woman over to Rebecca. Rebecca sent it sailing back towards the Patriots goal where the two other strikers remained. The one closest to the goal spun and fired off a shot that slipped just past the Patriots goalie and into the net. The crowd erupted in cheers. Ava could hear Rip screaming at her, but she ignored it and refocused on Jen. She looked up to the clock. Only two minutes left.

Jen and the other strikers powered their way towards the Comets goal. Zari was there sidestepping and taking the ball away with ease. As she turned to run down the field Jen smiled over at Ava before bolting after her. Ava raced after her seeing that Jen was gearing up for a tackle, but her body position was too high.

                “Zari!” Ava screamed but she was too late as she watched Jen tackle Zari high, her leg swiping Zari’s and twisting her knee as she came down on it.

Zari screamed and grabbed at her leg now twisted at an odd angle. Ava raced over to her trying to get her to stop moving. The medical team ran to both of them as the last few seconds ticked away. Ava could faintly hear rip yelling about the ref not carding Jen, but her eyes were focused on Zari who was whimpering and holding onto her hand in a death grip.

                “Good game Sharpe,” Jen said walking over smiling and extending her hand to Ava as one of the medics wiped the blood away from her nose.

Ava saw red and launched to her feet. She was about to swing when another fist connected with Jen’s sending the woman sprawling. Rebecca shook out her hand and smiled at Ava even as the rest of Patriots team crossed the field to back up Jen. A man stepped in front of them and helped Jen to her feet. His back was to them at first.

                “Ladies, let’s be cordial. You walked right into that one cousin, you can’t be mad,” he teased Jen as he brushed the grass off her clothes.

Ava froze her eyes going wide when she heard the voice. He turned to her smiling, green eyes sparkling.

                “It’s good to see you Ava,” he winked and began walking the Patriots back to their locker room.

Ava sank to the ground her hand grasping at her chest as she tried to breathe. The medical team were telling her to breathe, but she couldn’t. Dots played at the edge of her vision, she swiped at her face hitting her nose and sending a bolt of pain racing through her head. A choking sound gurgled up from her throat as the dots multiplied turning into a hazy gray film.

                “Ava!” she heard Zari scream as she passed out.

 

The moment Ava was hit the press box had erupted in screams and boos. They cacophony got louder when Zari was tackled, and they saw the sick angle of her leg. Amaya bolted for the door with Gideon on her heels. There were fights breaking out in the stands as they passed. Security flooded the stands trying to regain order. Sara watched from the box with Nate as Jen walked up to Ava. They gasped when Ava almost hit Jen. Time seemed to slow as they watched the Patriots crossing the field and a single figure stopping them in their tracks. Then Ava collapsed, and they ran out the door. By the time they reached the field, security had calmed things down somewhat. Zari was being raced off to the hospital and they were wheeling Ava off, her nose still bleeding and broken from earlier. Nora was at her side shouting for her to open her eyes. Gideon was with Rip as he gave an interview, her fingers linked tight with his. Her head was pressed to his shoulder and Sara could tell that he was doing his best to seem calm. The Patriots coach pushed his way through the crowd and stood a foot away from Rip, his eyes dancing.

                “Sorry for breaking your team,” he laughed.

Rip tried to take a step towards him, but Gideon’s grip was firm. Suddenly Damien Darhk materialized next to Rip.

                “Now Vandal, let’s play nice,” Damien smiled sweetly at Gideon who paled.

                “Mr. Darhk, as an influential figure in the Star City community how do you feel about the actions of the team and the crowd today?” A reporter asked.

                “Tensions ran high, but I have full confidence in the Comets and their abilities. I couldn’t ask for a better team,” Damien smiled.

                “I’m confused Mr. Darhk.”

                “Oh right, it hasn’t been announced yet. I’m the new owner of the Star City Comets. Effective immediately,” Damien smiled.

The reporters erupted with questions but he simply turned and leaned down to Gideon as he passed.

                “Looks like we’ll be spending more time together after all Ms. Pemberton.”


	18. The More We Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends, new friends, old crushes, new crushes

The smell of disinfectant pulled Ava out of her sleep. A groan fell from her lips as she blinked, her eyes flickering open to the fluorescents overhead.

                “Hey, cap,” Zari’s voice cut through her still foggy mind and Ava turned her head to see Zari in the bed next to her.

Her leg was wrapped in an orange cast propped up on a pile of pillows. She was smiling at Ava, her own eyes fluttering to stay awake as Amaya brushed her fingers through her hair.

                “I’ll go get a doctor,” Amaya whispered before leaving the room.

Ava’s eyes darted over the spacious hospital room they were in. Three small loveseats were backed against a wall. A smile broke out on her face when she noticed Gideon fast asleep in Rip’s arms in the corner. The older woman had to be responsible for the current set up. On the couch in the middle Nora was curled into a ball, her head resting on Ray’s lap as he slept with his mouth open, his head leaning against the wall. Nate was stretched across the third couch his arm hanging off the side as he snored. The clock hanging in the corner slowly ticked 5:30 p.m. She had been out for a while. When she cleared her throat she felt a dry, scratchy place in her throat and started coughing. Nora woke up to the sound, crossed the room and handed her a cup of ice that was sitting on the small table next to the bed.

                “Thanks,” Ava smiled at her friend, popping a few cubes into her mouth and leaning back into the pillows.

                “You scared the shit out of me,” Nora gasped, her voice breaking.

                “Sorry Nor.”

Ava’s mind flashed back to a similar incident in college when she was clipped in the temple by a defender and had remained unconscious for a week. Nora had slept in the hospital the entire time refusing to leave her side. It was that hospital visit where Nora met Ray, the entirely too chipper patient advocate volunteer.

                “Ms. Sharpe,” a bright-eyed, red-headed doctor strode in with Amaya close behind, “I’m Dr. Nicholas Harrison. How are you feeling?”

                “Groggy, but I feel okay,” Ava pushed herself up against the pillows.

                “Sup doc,” Zari shouted from the next bed, Amaya laughed and went back to her side shushing her.

                “Let’s just get some vitals shall we,” he smiled as he checked the machines.

Ava noticed for the first time the sticky patches on her chest hooked up to the heart monitor. The doctor saw her confusion.

                “You had a panic attack, and that coupled with the mild concussion caused you to pass out. We wanted to keep a track on your heart just in case,” he pulled a pen light from his pocket shining it in Ava’s eyes.

He completed his exam and made a few marks on the chart at the foot of the bed.

                “We’d like to keep you overnight for observations. That broken nose of yours was pretty nasty and you aspirated some blood when you collapsed. It’s just a precaution,” he patted her hand.

                “Thank you, Dr. Harrison,” Ava nodded.

                “Please, we’re friends at this point. Call me Nick,” his eyes glittered flirtatiously.

                “She’s a lesbian dude,” Zari whispered loudly.

                “Zari!” Amaya gently smacked her arm.

                “What? She is. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.”

                “I think you need to adjust her pain meds,” Amaya laughed.

                “Yeah. That’s smart. God you’re smart,” Zari smiled up at Amaya.

Dr. Harrison blushed fiercely then excused himself from the room after dialing back Zari’s pain meds. Once he left, the four women stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

                “What’s so funny?” Sara’s voice came from the door as she rounded the corner.

                “That doctor was hitting on Ava,” Zari chimed up and the women began laughing again.

Sara smirked and stepped up to Ava’s bedside. She reached out to touch Ava’s hand but thought better of it and let her hand fall to her side.

                “I’m glad to see you’re awake,” Sara said simply, her eyes flitting up to Ava’s.

                “Thanks,” Ava smiled.

                “Are you feeling better?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Good. You look tired.”

                “Wow, thanks jerk.”

                “No. I mean you just…the nose and…I’m going to stop talking now,” Sara huffed flustered.

Nora was staring at them but didn’t say anything. Her mind darting to the conversation she had with her dad about the team, about Ava. He had sworn his purchase was completely harmless, but she knew that is was anything but.

                “Nor, what’s wrong?” Ava asked her brow furrowing, she winced when it pulled at the bandage on her nose.

Ava scooted over and made space for Nora to lay next to her in the bed. Nora sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head to look at her friend.

                “My dad bought the Comets,” she finally said.

Ava’s eyes went wide but she steadied herself just in case.

                “And?” she asked hesitantly.

                “That’s it. For now. All he’s told me is it was a lifelong dream which I know is a lie. Then he mentioned he wanted you as the supreme face of the brand. Whatever that means.”

                “Ava Sharpe bobbleheads sounds like a terrible idea,” Sara teased as she sat down at the foot of Zari’s bed.

                “Oooo. What if you get one of those…what’s it called? The candy head things,” Zari added.

Ava opened her mouth pretending to spit out a block of candy. The women dissolved into a fit of laughter. Nora sighed contently as Ava took her hand.

                “We’ll figure it out Nor,” Ava reassured her.

                “I’m afraid some of it is my fault,” Gideon’s voice cut through the silence.

The women looked over to the couches where Gideon was disentangling herself from Rip. She straightened out her clothes and moved to sit on the end of Ava’s bed.

                “What do you mean Gideon?” Amaya asked from her position curled into Zari’s side.

                “It’s not a secret that Damien and I don’t get along,” she began tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “seven years ago, when I still worked with my husband at The Gazette, I wrote an article that exposed a large portion of Damien’s business.”

                “I remember that. Dad had to go to trial and everything, but none of the charges stuck because no one would testify,” Nora added.

                Gideon nodded, “We were forced to publish a retraction, but the damage was already done. The people of Star knew the truth and I had made an enemy. Not long after that Matthew divorced me.”

                “You think Damien had something to do with that?” Sara asked.

                Gideon swallowed, “I know he did. Matthew admitted it to me later that year.  He thought he was protecting me. The next week he killed himself in his study.”

                “My dad killed him,” Nora swallowed hard.

Gideon dropped her head, a tear slipping down her cheek.

                “Yes. I can only assume that Damien’s recent actions are to continue punishing me. He tried to steal Waverider from under me but when that didn’t work he went back to his old tactics.”

Gideon’s eyes lifted to Rip who was still fast asleep in the corner. A weak smile crossed her face before settling into a steely gaze. Nora sat up and reached for Gideon. She took the woman’s hand in hers.

                “I’m so sorry Gideon. I wish I could,” Nora started.

                “Don’t be. You are not your father. You made a name for yourself in spite of him. You are one of the most respected women in this town. I’m glad I have grown to know you over these past few weeks,” Gideon said her voice returning to the sure tone that they were used to.

                “This a total group hug moment,” Zari whispered loudly making everyone laugh.

                “Speaking of moments. We should talk the date that we have coming up on Thursday. I have a fabulous idea,” Gideon smiled her eyes sparkling again, “An all day, three-part, triple date and we’ll live stream the entire thing.”

                “How will that work exactly,” Nora asked slipping into PR mode.

                “Simple dear. Rip, Zari and Ava will come up with fun date activities. Amaya will pair with Ms. Tomaz. I’ll be with Coach Hunter obviously,” Gideon smirked.

                “And Ava?” Nora asked but she knew what Gideon was going to say before she spoke.

                “Sara can be her date. Isn’t that right Sara?”

                “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sara and Ava said together.

                “Oh please, its not a real date,” Gideon scoffed.

Sara and Ava’s eyes connected. Ava asking a silent question. Sara shrugged and nodded to Gideon.

                “Great. I’ll expect an itinerary by Tuesday,” Gideon smirked.       

 

Ava was discharged on Sunday and Zari the following day. Her broken leg would bench her for the rest of the season, but at the small press conference before she left the hospital she was adamant that she would still be at every game yelling at her team from the sideline. Rebecca received a four-game suspension for punching Jen and the Patriots simply issued a statement calling the actions of the Comets crass and unsportsmanlike. In addition, they gave kudos to Nathan Stone for stopping a larger brawl.

                “Vandal is unfreaking believable,” Nora huffed as she sat down next to Ava on the small bleachers at the karate dojo on Monday night.

                “Are you really surprised?” Ava laughed her eyes focused on Jonah going through his form.

                “No. Still. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

                “Maybe you’re just hungry,” Sara’s voice startled both of them as the blonde sat down on the other side of Ava.

                “Hey, Lance. What are you doing here?” Ava asked confused.

                “Jonah invited me to family day,” Sara smiled as she watched Cole recording from the bleacher at the bottom.

                “Well you are his sensei, welcome.”

They sat watching the kids go through the forms until the instructors announced a break. Jonah rushed over to his dad who enveloped him in a hug as the three women made their way down the bleachers. When they reached the bottom, Jonah jumped from his dad’s arms up into Ava’s. She held him tight and tickled his side making him squeal. He then moved to Nora’s arms, the woman pressing a kiss to his forehead before setting him on the ground again. It was then that he spotted Sara. He jumped over to her but stopped himself, before bowing to her.

                “Hello, Sensei Ta-er-al-Safar,” he bowed deeply with his hands to his sides.

                “Hello Ryuji,” Sara bowed back.

A smile broke out on his face asking for permission before jumping into Sara’s arms and hugging her tight. Cole’s eyes met Ava’s in a mocking smile and she shoved him playfully. They sat and chatted together for a few minutes until the break was over. Jonah raced back to his instructor and the four adults moved back to the bleachers. This time they sat at the bottom with Cole.

                “I have to ask,” Cole started looking to Sara, “what does Ta-er-al-Safar mean?”

                “Yellow bird, in Arabic. My sensei gave me the name,” Sara answered a smile on her face.

                “And Ryuji?”

                “Dragon child.”

                “It fits…thank you by the way. Jonah can’t stop talking about you,” Cole said shaking Sara’s hand.

                “He’s a good kid and a good student. He’ll be a green belt before you know it.”

Ava watched the entire interaction with a smile before Nora nudged her redirecting her gaze to Jonah.

                “Families thank you for joining us here today. We will close with a board breaking demonstration,” the instructor said smiling, “but first Jonah has informed us that we have a 10th dan in our dojo today.”

Sara raised and eyebrow at Jonah who hid shyly behind his instructor’s leg. She stood and walked over to them when the instructor motioned. They bowed to each other and the instructor whispered something to Sara before nodding to his assistant. The assistant returned with a stack of 8 bricks that he set up between two cinderblocks. Once he was finished Sara walked up with her eyes closed for a moment before bowing to Jonah and his instructor, the crowd, and then turning back to the bricks. She sank into her stance and pressed her hand to the top of the stack.

                “Is the going to break all of those?” Nora asked leaning towards Ava.

                “She said she was a master,” Ava whispered back.

Both women turned to look back to Sara who was breathing deeply, her eyes focused on the bricks. She inhaled and drew her hand back to her chest. On the exhale she touched it to the brick again. With one final inhale and a quick exhale her hand slammed into the brick breaking them cleanly down the middle. The families around them gasped and the students began clapping loudly. Sara simply nodded. Bowed to Jonah and the instructors. Bowed to the crowd, then took her seat. The assistant began clearing away the broken bricks and setting up the boards for the kids.

                “That was amazing Sara,” Nora gasped still wide-eyed.

                “Thanks. It’s been a while since I’ve done that,” Sara shrugged.

                “Can Jonah do that?” Cole asked excited.

                “Not yet, but he’s pretty good at breaking boards,” Sara responded.

All of them turned back to the mat where the kids were each taking turns to break boards being held up by the instructors. When it was Jonah’s turn the boy stepped up, fidgeting with the edges of his belt. His eyes came up to lock with Sara’s, who nodded and mouthed “you got this”. A smile broke out on his face for a moment before he took his stance, his eyes focused. He placed his hand against the board gently, drew it back and on his next breath broke it cleanly in two.

                “That’s my boy!” Cole jumped to his feet clapping.

Ava and Nora laughed but clapped along with him. Sara smiled up at Cole, joining in the laughter as the man started whooping and pumping his fist.

Once the class was over, the five of them walked out to the parking lot together. Nora gave them each a hug and dropped a kiss to Jonah’s forehead before making her exit.

                “Sensei?” Jonah asked quietly staring up at Sara, “will you come eat pizza with us?”

                “Sorry Ryuji. I have to meet a friend,” Sara knelt down to the boy’s level.

                “Okay. I’ll see you Wednesday right?” he asked his voice brightening.

                “Of course. See you then,” Sara stood and shook hands with Cole again.

                “I’ll meet you guys there, I need to talk to Sara about something,” Ava smiled at her friend.

The two women walked to Sara’s car in silence. Once they reached it Sara pulled out her keys, turning them on her fingers.

                “I thought you needed to talk,” Sara smiled as she leaned against her car door.

                “Oh yeah. Right. Um…Rip wanted me to give you this,” Ava said pulling an envelope from her pocket.

Sara took it and opened it, her eyes scanning over the page.

                “Paintball, gastropub, and an intimate evening,” Sara quirked an eyebrow at the itinerary.

                “Yeah. Gideon needed it by tomorrow anyway. There’s a list at the bottom of appropriate attire for each.”

                “Hmmm. Why does the intimate evening require a bathing suit?”

                “Oh…well that parts my contribution and I kind of want it to be a surprise.”

                “Hmm,” Sara hummed then folded the paper back up slipping it inside the envelope.

Ava cleared her throat nervously trying to figure out how to end the conversation.

                “See you later,” Sara finally said.

                “Yeah. Later,” Ava turned but then stopped, “Sara…if you’re uncomfortable you know you don’t have to do this right. It’s only been almost two weeks and…”

                “It’s fine. Like Gideon said, its not a real date.”

                “Right. Right. Goodnight.”

Later that night Ava sat up flipping through channels and watching the clock. Sara always came by around 11 and there wasn’t a message from her tonight. Ava chastised herself for waiting up, for expecting…no hoping for Sara to text her and come over. They were slowly growing closer, Ava now knew what topping Sara liked on her pizza. Her coffee order. She had told her more about growing up in Star City with a cop for a dad. Now as she sat up watching the minutes tick by she realized that she was falling again. Falling too quickly. Her phone chimed, and she glanced at it expectantly.

**New Message Alex: Can I come over?**

Ava swiped open the screen, her fingers hovering over the keys before typing and hitting send.

**Ava: Sure. Wine?**

Sara dragged her body up the path to Ava’s house, exhaustion sinking deep in her bones. She knew she should have called or at least texted, but she hoped that by now Ava was expecting her. Her mind didn’t register the extra car in the driveway, even when her hand brushed against the cool metal. She leaned her head against the doorframe and knocked. Shifting sounds were heard on the other side and suddenly the door opened Ava’s concerned face on the other side. Sara smiled at her as the woman stepped aside to let her in the door. Sara came up short when she saw a woman she didn’t know sitting in her usual spot.

                “Sara. This is Alex. Alex this Sara,” Ava introduced as she went to the kitchen to get Sara a bottle of water.

                “Hi,” the woman stood extending her hand to Sara.

                “Hi,” Sara shook the woman’s hand, her body now awake as she took in the brunette’s appearance.

This had to be the ex. Ava had mentioned her briefly in the interview, then adamantly asked Sara not to include her in the article. The woman was eyeing Sara suspiciously as Ava came back in the room handing Sara the water.

                “Should I leave?” Alex asked plainly as she grabbed her coat.

                “You don’t have to,” Ava said.

                “No. I think I should. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” Alex asked as she shrugged on her coat.

                “Yeah, of course.”

Alex pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek as she walked out the door. Sara sat down on the now abandoned couch and opened the water. A smirk playing at the edges of her lips.

                “What?” Ava said as she cued up the episode of Deadliest Predators.

                “She still has a thing for you,” Sara said sipping the water.

                “Yeah. Well that ship has sailed.”

                “I thought that was a good thing?” Sara frowned.

                “No,” Ava burst into laughter, “its not a good thing Sara.”

                “Don’t laugh jerk,” Sara threw a cushion at her head.

                “Watch it. Broken nose and mild concussion remember,” Ava gasped even as she caught the pillow with ease.

They laughed and settled onto the couches as the show started. After ten minutes Ava was fast asleep, snoring loudly, her head lying flat on the arm of the couch. Sara smirked before standing and moving one of the pillows behind the woman’s head, the snoring immediately stopping. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, placing it over Ava who snuggled deeper into it. The ends rode up and Sara snorted noticing for the first time the bright blue Beebo socks on the woman’s feet. When she finished she moved back to her own couch and pulled the blanket from the back around her small frame. As she drifted off to sleep her eyes wandered over to Ava in the dim light of the flickering TV, a sad smile creeping onto her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for date day?


	19. Date Day pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-part date extravaganza. What could go wrong? Or what could go really, really right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for date day.

**Ava: I’m downstairs.**

**Sara: Coming**

Sara placed her bathing suit into her suitcase and zipped up the small duffel bag before going downstairs to Ava’s waiting car. When she stepped out onto the sidewalk Ava was leaning against the side of her Corvette a smirk playing on her lips. She held out her hand for Sara’s bag and placed it in the backseat.

                Sara laughed, “Aren’t you the gentlewoman.”

                “I am but according to Gideon and I quote you two better treat my girls like the queens they are or else,” Ava read from a message from her phone.

Sara reached for the passenger door, but Ava stopped her.

                “It doesn’t work like that,” Ava said as she clicked a button on her keys and the doors slid back into the body, “want to drive?”

                “Seriously?”

                “You kept talking about it the other night, so I figured why not.”

Sara grabbed the keys from Ava and darted around to the driver’s side sliding into the seat. Her feet flailed unable to reach the gas pedal. Ava slid into the passenger seat laughing as she showed Sara the button to adjust the seat, but not before snapping a picture of the disgruntled blonde.

                “You show that to anyone and you're dead Sharpe.”

                “You’re adorable,” Ava retorted smugly.

Sara rolled her eyes and started the car.

                “Oh we need to start our stream,” Sara remembered placing her phone into the clip on Ava’s vent and opening up an app.

                “How is this going to work?” Ava asked curious as Sara’s screen split into three.

                “We each have an individual feed and they come together on one big multi-screen thing for the viewers. They can select one to focus on or watch all three,” Sara explained as Gideon’s and Amaya’s feeds joined her own.

                “Sara are you driving Ava’s car?” Amaya asked wide-eyed.

                “Oh yeah,” Sara smiled as she revved the engine.

                “I regret everything,” Ava huffed.

                “Alright ladies if you are ready let’s get this date day started shall we,” Gideon chimed in.

The screen switched to a countdown. When the one disappeared a number in the top right of Sara’s screen quickly jumped to 500,000 and kept climbing.

                “What’s that number?” Ava watched as it kept climbing.

                “Viewer count. They can hear you by the way. Say hi.”

                “Hey, amazing people. Send positive thoughts so my car stays intact,” Ava teased.

Sara rolled her eyes and shifted the car into drive. She checked her mirror then shot out into traffic. The steady acceleration of the car filled their ears as she wove her way through traffic. Ava looked over to watch her, laughing when she saw the sparkle in her eyes. She turned back to the screen.

                “Let the top down,” Ava read from the screen before hitting a button to make the top of the car slide backward.

Sara whooped as the wind rushed through her hair and she slid in and out between cars. Ava relaxed some. Despite her reckless driving Sara seemed in control. She let her head rest against the headrest and turned on the radio. Party in the USA blared through the speakers and Sara turned to her a devilish grin on her face. She slowed to a stop at a traffic light and turned to Ava.

                “Party challenge,” Sara said simply.

                “What?”

                “Party challenge. It’s like those viral video challenges. Any time one of us says party, the other has to stop what they’re doing and sing the first verse of this song with choreography.”

                “No.”

                “Come on. Hey guys do you want us to do it?” Sara turned to look at the messages from viewers scrolling across the screen.

Thousands of yes and please popped up on the screen.

                “Don’t do it!” Zari shouted from her feed in Amaya’s car.

                “You don’t have to if you’re scared,” Sara teased.

                “Fine,” Ava sighed before her eyes went bright as the light turned green.

Sara was about to accelerate when Ava cleared her throat.

                “Party,” Ava said simply winking at the camera.

                “We’re in traffic.”

                “It was your idea.”

Sara growled at her before checking her surrounding, slamming the car in park and standing in front of it singing. Ava turned the feed to face the woman spinning and singing in front of the car. Once she was finished Sara raced back to the driver’s seat, threw the car in drive and slid through the light just in time. Ava burst out laughing and Sara shot her a bird before laughing too.

                “You’ll pay for that,” Sara’s eyes narrowed.

They talked and chatted about random things until they arrived at War Games. War Games was Star City’s renown paintball range. Today though, Zari had rented a private field so that the couples could play against each other. Ava hopped out of the passenger side of the car and then helped Sara out. She took in Sara’s attire for the first time. Her outfit was similar to Ava’s own. Head to toe black, but Sara was wearing black leather pants that clung to her frame. Ava couldn’t stop her eyes from tracing the lines of Sara’s hips through the fabric. She forced herself to look away but her eyes fell back to the material again when Sara leaned over to grab her phone from the clip.

                “You’re drooling,” Zari’s voice said from behind her.

                “Shutup,” Ava rolled her eyes, “why did you pick paintball. You can’t even play.”

                “Says who. I have it all figured out don’t worry,” Zari winked as Amaya came up behind her.

Sara and Amaya hugged and the four of them walked towards the front gate where Rip and Gideon were waiting.

                “Let’s go!” Zari cheered as she powered away on her crutches.

The comments on the feed shifted to questions of who would win the game and how Zari planned on playing on crutches.

When they entered the building they were met by an overly excited teenager in a swat uniform. He motioned for them all to sit around a table to go over safety rules. Sara turned her camera to focus on Ava and winked at the screen.

                “Hey, Ava,” she waited for Ava to look at her, “party. On the table.”

                “But he’s going over rules,” Ava retorted.

                “Party.”

Ava groaned before leaping up onto the table singing. She swayed her hips as she sung spinning on the final note before hopping off the table again. Sara was nearly doubled over laughing. The teen seemed amused by the entire thing and finished the rules quickly before taking them all to get suited up.

Sara slammed the cannister of paintballs into the gun and cocked it. Ava was holding her phone to record the entire deal. Once Sara was done, she took her phone and turned it on Ava. Her eyebrow quirking when Ava loaded and cocked the gun with practiced ease.

                “Should I be worried?” Sara laughed.

                “Only if you’re not on my team,” Ava shot back smirking.

                “Alright. This is the way it’s going to work. Every couple is a team. Your objective is to eliminate the other team and find your team’s flag hidden somewhere on the course in 30 minutes or less,” Zari explained.

                “I’m still intrigued about how you intend to play Ms. Tomaz,” Gideon asked.

Zari locked eyes with Amaya and winked.

                “Don’t worry. Oh yeah. Every couple will get two minutes to position themselves accordingly before the timer starts.”

The three women paused the live feed, deciding if it were running it would be an unfair advantage. The teen returned and motioned for the first couple to follow them. Gideon and Rip went first following the boy around a corner and into the course. Two minutes later he led Zari and Amaya inside leaving Sara and Ava alone. Sara was fidgeting with a strap on her vest. The one she was given was much too large for her small frame.

                “Here let me,” Ava reached out and tightened the strap on Sara’s back and looped it through the other holding it tight.

                “Thanks. You’re not worried about hurting your nose?” Sara asked pointing to the bandage.

                “No. The mask will soak up most of the impact. So, what’s our strategy?”

                “We split up.”

                “What?”

                “Zari will be stationary wherever she is, which means Amaya will have to venture out alone to find the flag. Rip and Gideon will stick together, but they’ll cover less ground that way,” Sara explained.

                “So by splitting up we cover twice as much ground, but we’ll be at the mercy of three other players alone,” Ava frowned.

                “Just until we locate the flag, once we find it we rendezvous somewhere.”

                “We’ll pick the spot when we walk in.”

The two women nod to each other just as the teen returns. They both slip the masks over their faces and follows him inside. It looked like they stepped into a warzone. Crumbling buildings and piles of dirt spread out in front of them. A tower sat in the upper right corner and underneath sat the wreckage of cars. Sara and Ava walked a few paces their eyes scanning for a good place to meet once they found the flag. Sara’s eyes caught sight of a dilapidated building with a slim opening remaining on the right side near what was once a window. Her eyes met Ava’s who nodded and then sprinted down an alley to the left while Sara went right.

Sara found a junkyard and slipped down in between the sheets of metal and overturned water bins. The horn sounded for the game to start in the distance and she gripped the paintball gun to her chest as she slowed her breathing. She allowed her body to focus on the sounds around her, straining to hear footfalls or even a breath that was too loud. Suddenly, she heard a heavy football coupled with a much lighter one. She remembered the lightweight boots Gideon was wearing. Hearing them come closer she lay flat against the ground until the sound was almost on top of her. Leaning up to look over the edge of a barrel she spotted them hiding behind a nearby car. She lined up her shot and fired, spattering Rip across the chest in blue. He cursed and Gideon fired wildly in Sara’s direction but Sara easily slipped out the way.

Meanwhile, Ava stood with her back pressed to the wall of the tower they noticed earlier. Zari had to be there, it was the only place the woman could sit and still play, acting as a sniper for her partner. Ava slipped inside the building, making note of the short staircase up to the top. She tested the bottom step which creaked loudly. Something shifted above her raining dirt down on her head. There was no way Zari went up those steps. Her eyes looked around for another way up to the top. They settled on a rope hanging just behind the stairs. Slinging the gun over her back she slowly ascended the rope. As she approached the top she heard someone sprint down the stairs, their footfalls heavy. She lifted herself up onto the top platform, but the only thing she found were two flags. One was emblazoned with a long knife. Ava snatched it up and sprinted down the steps laughing to herself.

                “Sharpe lance. Good one Z,” She mumbled to herself as she darted her way towards the rendezvous point.

Ava slipped into the small opening and pressed her back to the cool wall and waited. Sara would be coming by any moment as planned. They agreed they would circle back to the stop every five minutes. When Ava heard dirt shifting next to the opening she checked quickly before whispering Sara’s name. The small blonde joined her seconds later, sinking down onto the ground with her.

                “I got the flag,” Ava held it out to her.

                “I took out Rip,” Sara added.

They high-fived and slid further into the shadows of the building. Ava pulled off her mask, wincing slightly from the way the mask had pressed against her nose.

                “You okay?” Sara whispered.

                “Yeah. Just itches. I’m fine,” Ava said bringing a hand up to touch the bandage.

Sara nodded and checked how many rounds she had left. Ava quietly did the same. Ava was about to speak when they heard sound outside. Sara slunk to the edge of the opening and peered out. Amaya was crouched at a nearby building her back to the women.

                “It’s almost too easy,” Ava whispered in Sara’s ear.

Sara couldn’t contain the shudder that skittered down her skin, but she chalked it up to adrenaline. She lifted the gun to eye level and fired. A wash of blue spreading across Amaya’s back. The woman turned but couldn’t locate the origin of the shot. As she stalked away Ava and Sara high-fived. The five minute warning sounded and Ava stuffed the flag into the pocket of her vest then nodded to Sara.

They slipped out of the building and out into the open. They knew that the only way to win now was to draw the other two opponents out. Off to the side a disgruntled Amaya and Rip stood talking.

                “Of course, it was you two,” Amaya laughed as she watched them making their way through the buildings.

A shot rang out and paint splattered just above Sara’s head. She turned and fired in the direction the shot came from.                

                “Seriously!” Zari moaned. Her head peaking over the top of a nearby building, the mask covered in paint.

                “I’m out of ammo,” Sara said looking back at Ava.

As Ava held her gun out to Sara, Gideon came around the corner firing off shot after shot. Without thinking Ava stepped in front of the smaller blonde, letting the paint hit her vest and covering her head to toe in yellow paint. One splattered against her mask pushing the material against her nose.

                “Fuck!” she shouted as she ripped off the mask.

Sara fired her gun, hitting Gideon in the chest and ending the game. She crouched down next to Ava seconds later. Ava’s eyes were filled with tears as she blinked through the pain.

                “I’m so sorry Ms. Sharpe,” Gideon chimed as she walked over.

                “It’s fine. I’m fine. Really,” Ava took a deep breath then stood up with Sara’s help.

                “You saved me,” Sara smiled handing Ava her gun.

                “Yeah, well. You’re a better shot.”

                “Let’s play again!” Zari chanted from her hiding spot.

The couples played three more rounds. Zari and Amaya won the next one.  Ava and Sara won two more. Zari and Amaya would have won the last round if Ava hadn’t used Rip as a human shield. Once they finished playing they stripped off their gear and walked back to their cars to head to the gastropub Rip had chosen.

                “Seriously Ava. A human shield,” Rip huffed, rubbing his chest where the paintballs had splattered.

                “I only had a few rounds left. I did what was necessary,” Ava answered.

Ava and Sara slipped into the car and turned on the live feed again. Sara smiled over at Ava and high-fived her.

                “We make a damn good team Sharpe,” Sara laughed.

                “I couldn’t agree more Lance.”

A contented sigh blew past her lips as they pulled out of the parking lot. She turned her head to look at Sara who was still having the time of her life driving the car. Remembering they were on a live feed she began to cycle through comments. One in particular caught her eye.

**Panduhbear37: Ava plays soccer so she doesn't recognize she's a rebound.**

Ava swallowed hard, her eyes flitting back to Sara. 


	20. Date Day pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Day pt 2-gastropubs, karaoke, PARTY!

Amaya pulled into the parking lot of Henry’s Gastropub slipping a hand across the console and linking her fingers with Zari’s. Zari looked over at her a bright smile on her lips.

                “Having fun?” Zari asked as she ran her thumb over the back of Amaya’s hand out of view of the camera.

                “Yeah, how could I not,” Amaya smiled back before reaching up to turn off the camera, “be back shortly.”

Once the camera was off Amaya fully turned to Zari, her eyes searching. Zari frowned at the new way Amaya was looking at her and the way her grip tightened on her fingers.

                “What is it?” Zari asked as she took Amaya’s other hand into hers as well.

                “It’s Sara…I’m worried about her and Ava.”

                “You think that Sara’s just using her as a rebound.”

                “Well I wasn’t until I saw the comment, but…”

                “Amaya. Sara is fragile right now and if anybody knows what that is like it’s Ava. They’ll be okay.”

As if on cue Sara slid smoothly into the parking spot next to them. Both women were laughing hysterically about something. Zari’s eyes darted up to the feed from their camera watching the interaction between the two women. Gideon and Rip’s feed was dark as well, so it was just the two blondes doubled over laughing about something.

                “Holy shit, you’re crying,” Sara gasped between laughing.

                “Shutup,” Ava wiped at her eyes as the laughing subsided.

When Zari turned back to Amaya the worried look wasn’t gone. Zari lifted her hand to Amaya’s cheek and leaned across the console capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Amaya melted into the kiss, kissing her back.

                “They’ll be okay. Trust me,” Zari whispered against her lips before pulling away.

Amaya bit her lip, a smile breaking out on her face before nodding and getting out of the car. In the car next to them Sara and Ava saw the kiss go down.

                “I’m happy for them,” Sara said smiling.

                “Me too. They’re good for each other,” Ava added.

                “Yeah.”

Ava pressed the button on the dash and slid out of the car, walking around to help Sara like she had done before. Sara took her hand, but this time Ava let her hand linger for a moment too long. A shadow crossed Sara’s eyes for a moment and Ava pulled away.

                “Sorry. After you,” Ava said running a hand over her neck.

Sara stepped in front of her and Ava silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

Henry’s was a traditional English gastropub. There were few patrons in the pub. The lights burned low, blinking off the wood walls and dark wood furniture. In one corner were people they could only assume were coworkers sharing a massive plate of fries covered in something. Zari’s eyes lit up when at another table they seemed to be eating gourmet donuts. Gideon and Rip waved to them from a table in the back. The two slid to middle of the booth allowing the other two couples to sit on the edges. Sara slid in next to Gideon the older woman giving Sara a questioning look, having witnessed the car ride over with Ava.

                “It’s not like that Gideon,” Sara whispered.

                “Don’t rush things,” Gideon whispered back.

Amaya slid in next to Rip, allowing Zari to prop her leg up on the remaining booth.

                “This place is amazing Coach Hunter,” Amaya smiled taking in the rustic décor.

                “Please call me Rip,” Rip smiled back.

Instead of turning on three feeds they all used Sara’s sitting it at the edge of the table where it could take in the entire table. Rip launched into a history of the pub and gastropubs in general. His eyes bright as he reminisced about the first time he visited one with his father in London. Gideon was completely enraptured with the conversation, her fingers linked with his as he talked. Zari and Amaya looked through the menu, Amaya trying and failing to convince Zari not to get the double donut burger. Sara and Ava sat watching their friends amused by the entire situation. Subconsciously Ava reached under the table for Sara’s hands. Her fingers brushed against Sara’s, the smaller blonde turning to look at her.

                “You okay?” Ava asked, concerned by the smile that didn’t quite meet Sara’s eyes.

                “Yeah. I just…I feel bad,” Sara whispered so the camera wouldn’t pick up the sound.

                “Why?”

                “I just got out of a relationship.”

                “This isn’t a real date Sara,” she patted Sara’s hand then looked up at the other two couples, “at least not for us.”

                “You’re right. I’m being silly.”

                “No. Breakups are weird and make no sense. Even after a year sometimes I feel weird when I find myself attracted to other people.”

                “But Alex was at your house.”

                “We’re just friends. She’s in town for a conference so we hang out.”

                “It’s not weird anymore.”

                “Of course, it’s a little weird, but Alex and I want each other to be happy.”

Sara nodded and turned her attention back to the menu deciding on what she wanted. A waiter came by and took their order. As their food began to arrive they noticed more patrons spilling into the bar. On the small stage near the wall a man was setting up a microphone.

                “Rip, please tell you didn’t,” Gideon sighed shaking her head.

                “What? Everyone loves karaoke,” Rip smiled back kissing her head.

Zari laughed nearly choked on the mouthful of donut and burger in her mouth when she watched Amaya and Sara go pale.

                “Ava, be a dear and sign us up please. As couples,” Gideon purred a devilish gleam in her eyes.

                “Yeah, sure,” Ava stood and walked away to the bar.

As soon as she was out of earshot Zari froze the feed and all of them turned on Sara. Sara stared at them wide-eyed, confused by their expectant gazes.

                “So…you and Ava,” Rip finally said as he popped another fry into his mouth.

                “We’re friends. Kind of getting over a breakup here,” Sara fired back.

                “You like her. You’ve liked her since you first met her,” Gideon pointed out.

                “That doesn’t matter. You are the one that told me to take some time.”

                “I know, but don’t close yourself off. Be honest with yourself about how you feel, even if you don’t act on it. That was your problem the last time.”

                “Gideon. I…”

                “We’re all signed up,” Ava smiled her gaze shifting to the serious expressions on everyone’s face as she sat the song book on the table, “did I miss something?”

                “No, we were just talking about some of the comments on the feed,” Zari lied smoothly as she subtly turned the camera back on.

Ava could tell something had happened by the tension in Sara’s shoulders. No one said anything else and reached for the song books. They finished off their food, the conversation slipping into mundane topics and a 21 questions style round robin as they waited for their names to be called.

                “Frozen pizza or delivery?” Amaya asked.

                “Frozen,” Ava answered without hesitation.

                “What?” Sara looked taken aback by her answer.

                “Yep. Straight from the freezer. Get over it.”

                “Good evening everyone and welcome to Henry’s. I’m Joshua your DJ for karaoke tonight. First up we have Gideon and Rip. Let’s give them a hand as they come,” the man announced.

Sara and Ava slid out of the booth. Gideon and Rip walked up to the stage hand in hand smiling. The first few notes of “Total Eclipse of the Heart” begins to play and the bar whoops. The entire time they sing they gaze into each other’s eyes. Both were good singers and before long the patrons are holding up the flashlights of their phones like lighters.

                “Once upon a time I was falling in love,” Gideon sang as she cupped Rip’s face.

She let the rest of the song play out without singing the final words as Rip pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips. The feed went wild with heart eyes and go Coach. When they broke apart Rip was blushing slightly, but Gideon seemed satisfied with herself. They bowed and made their way back to the booth as Zari and Amaya were called.

As the first notes of “I Want to Be Your Man” began to play a few couples stood and began dancing around their tables, their cheeks pressed to each other as Zari and Amaya sang.

                “I must make you understand. I wanna be your girl,” Zaria sang trying to copy the high-pitched notes as Amaya laughed.

Zari was sitting on a stool while Amaya twirled and danced around her singing. A series of awws erupted from the crowd when Zari pressed a sweet kiss to Amaya’s hand.

                “Words can never say what I feel. It’s too intense,” Amaya sang as she slid her arm around Zari’s shoulders.

Sara reached over and snapped a few pictures with Zari’s phone that she had left on the table.

                “I wanna be your girl…friend,” Zari sang the last note looking expectantly at Amaya.

Amaya’s eyes softened as she leaned in to kiss Zari’s lips.

                “Looks like love is in the air at Henry’s tonight folks. We’ll take a short break then be back with our next duo. Sara and Ava,” the DJ announced as he began playing a smooth song for the couples to dance to.

                “I think congratulations are in order,” Gideon teased when the couple returned to the booth.

The two women just blushed. Sara mouthed congrats to Amaya. The song ended, and the DJ called for Sara and Ava to come to the stage. They took the mics and looked out over the crowd. They froze when instead of the song they picked the beginning notes of “Party in the USA” began to play. They both looked over to their table where their friends were raising their glasses.

                “Party!” the four of them shouted.

Sara and Ava laughed before Sara started singing.

                “I hopped out the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess. Am I gonna fit in?” Sara sang as she spun and held her hand to her chest like she was nervous.

Ava smiled and watched her dancing waiting for the chorus to join her.

                “So I put my hands up. They’re playing my song and the butterflies fly away. Noddin’ my head like yeah. Movin’ my hips like yeah,” they sang together back to back then swaying their hips, hip bumping each other.

                “I got my hands up. They’re playing my song. You know I’m gonna be okay. Yeah, it’s a party in the USA. Yeah, it’s a party in the USA,” Sara nodded for Ava to take the next verse.

                “Get to the club in a taxi cab. Everybody looking at me now, like who’s that chick, that’s rockin’ kicks? She’s gotta be from out of town,” Ava sang walking to the other edge of the stage like she was at a rock concert. Sara watched her laughing as Ava sang her heart out.

                “So I put my hands up,” they sang as they stepped out into the crowd singing the chorus.

The patrons around them were laughing and singing with them. A few of them filming on their own phones. Meanwhile at the table the feed was going crazy.

**Panduh37: They’re gonna screw.**

**NoraD: Don’t be gross. They’re having fun.**

**AlexNamaste: Go Ava!**

Sara races over the bar, whispers something to the bartender then climbs on top of it motioning for Ava to join her. As Ava sings she shakes her head but launches up onto the bar anyway.

They dance and spin around each other swaying their hips and singing. Huge smiles are plastered on both of their faces as Ava takes Sara’s hand and spins her around atop the bar. On the final note Sara wraps her arm around Ava’s waist and they pose like rockstars, mics in the air. The crowd around them whoops and cheers loudly as Ava slides off the bar and helps Sara down. They return the mics to the stage and walk back over to the booth. Ava’s hand rests on the small of Sara’s back and both of them are still buzzing with energy.

                “That was epic,” Zari high-fived Ava across the table.

                “The bar thing took it over the top. Nice thinking Lance,” Ava smiled over at her.

                “Why thank you Sharpe,” Sara laughed as she checked the feed.

Her face clouded over for a moment. Ava turned to see what had killed Sara’s mood. The feed was full of one thing over and over.

**Panduhbear 37: KISS HER!**

**Johnjacob67: KISS!**

**Its_allme157: Kiss her!**

**Hugesockerfan58: Kiss!**

                “If I didn’t know better, I would think they want me to kiss you,” Ava said laughing as she leaned closer to Sara.

Sara inhaled sharply as Ava came closer and took her face in her hands. She could feel her pulse racing and she knew Ava could feel it too.

                “Myuah,” Ava pressed her cheek to Sara’s, then repeated the action on the other side,“myuah.”

Sara giggled as Ava pulled away laughing.

                “Original French kiss, medieval style,” Ava said holding up a peace sign to the camera.

                “You’re such a nerd,” Sara laughed.

The comment thread changed to laughing emojis and Ava winked at Sara.

                 

They stayed to watch a few more performances before leaving together for the final part of the date. Night was beginning to fall, and the first twinkles of stars sparkled in the night sky. The bar was far enough from the city where the stars could actually be seen. As they walked back to their car Ava was drawn to the way the stars reflected in Sara’s eyes. The twinkling only making her eyes seem a deeper shade of blue. Sara turned, their eyes meeting, a flush crept up her neck and she looked away quickly.

                “So, this next part you designed,” Sara asked as they reached the car and Ava clicked open the doors.

                “Yeah, its kind of a wind down thing,” Ava explained.

                “Will there be dessert?” Zari asked as Amaya helped her into the car.

                “You literally ate the equivalent of three donuts just now,” Amaya laughed.

                “Three. Aww man, I hate odd numbers.”

The four of them burst out laughing and Ava pulled out her phone.

                “I’m sending you my address Amaya, Rip already has it,” Ava said as she typed.

                “I can show her the way,” Zari chimed in.

                “It’s not that address,” Ava said cryptically as she sent the text.

Amaya nodded and opened up her GPS. She backed out of the parking lot, leaving Sara and Ava alone. Sara slipped into the passenger seat and Ava followed close behind, sliding into the driver’s seat. Sara snorted when Ava’s knees were pretty much to her chest in the car. She snapped a picture before the taller blonde could adjust the seat.

                “If that ever sees the light of day Lance,” Ava groaned.

                “I keep your secret if you keep mine,” Sara teased showing Ava the picture.

                “Deal.”

                “Hey, Aves,” Sara fidgeted in the seat as she buckled her seatbelt.

                “Aves?” Ava turned her head to the woman.

                “Sorry.”

                “No. It’s okay. Just different.”

                “Thanks…for earlier…with the kiss thing.”             

                “Don’t worry, I got you,” Ava smiled as she backed out of the parking lot and sped off towards the edge of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and can't wait for the sneak peek tomorrow during Constantine? This girl!!


	21. Date Day pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stop. The end of the date. The beginning of something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of depression, reference to rape/non-con event

The lights of downtown Star City faded into the rearview mirror as Ava cruised out of the city and down towards the coastline. As they drove the small tourist shops along the side of the rode gave way to lines of trees and open road. The top was still down, and Sara closed her eyes as the cool night breeze filtered through her hair.

                “We’ll be back in a bit,” Sara smiled and turned off the feed, “where are we going?”

                “I told you. My house.”

                “I’ve been to your house and this isn’t the way.”

                Ava laughed, “My home away from home then.”

Sara settled back against the seat and looked up into the night sky. The moon was shining bright, highlighting the trees around them. The faint flicker of other headlights raced through the trees ahead of them. Suddenly, the trees opened up to reveal a cliffside with the ocean crashing against the rockface.

                “Are we at the beach?” Sara gasped as she took in the sight of the moon flickering over the waves.

Ava let her eyes wash over the scene momentarily. It had been months since she had been out to her beach house or even down by the water. A sense of calm settled over her as she rounded the final corner and turned off onto a small street. Two massive silver gates emblazoned with an S rose out of the night. Ava pulled up next to Rip’s car and pressed a button on the dash. The gates slid open, and she waited for Rip and Amaya to drive through the gates before driving in herself. The massive gates sliding shut behind them as they continued down the drive.

                “This is how horror movies start,” Sara whispered.

Ava laughed then reached to turn the feed back on. She flipped the camera, so it faced the outside of the car.

                “The viewers are going to want to see this,” she said simply as she rounded the corner.

An elegant two-story modern house sprung up against the backdrop of the night sky. The house sported massive glass windows and an open front porch. The porch was awash with a gentle light as they parked in the driveway. Off in the distance they could hear the waves crashing in the night. Ava chanced a look at Sara. The smaller blonde was smiling, the yellow light of the house flickering in her eyes.

                “Wow. What is this place?” Sara asked turning to Ava as she parked.

                “Welcome to Chateau de Sharpe, my beach house,” Ava said stepping out of the car and lifting their duffel bags onto her shoulder.

                “Are we spending the night here?”

                “If you want. We put all those extra clothes on the itinerary just in case.”

Sara nodded and looked around at the grounds they were standing on. It was dark but she could still see a small path lit up by boulders leading down to what she assumed was the beach. The grounds were well kept even though Ava said she rarely visited.

                “I feel insulted. Why haven’t I been here before,” Zari whined shoving Ava jokingly.

                “I was going to invite the team out here post-season. It’s kind of my getaway,” Ava laughed.

Ava led the way up the small steps onto the porch and pressed her hand to the door. The handle glowed bright for a moment before opening smoothly under her touch.

                “Ray designed my security system,” she explained when her guests looked dumbfounded.

She pushed open the door and they stepped inside the foyer. Off to the right they could see glimpses of a living room and on the left was the kitchen. A long hallway led deeper into the house, while a massive staircase led upstairs. Pictures from various points in Ava’s life lined the hallways. From birthday parties when she was little to her college graduation. There was even a framed photo from her first game in D.C, her father and mother’s practiced smiles plastered on their faces.

                “Come on. I’ll show you your rooms,” she said walking up the steps.

She showed each person to their room, smirking when she noticed the couples choosing which room they would share together. Finally, she showed Sara to her room placing the duffel bag on the bed and walking over to open the blinds. Sara gasped at the floor to ceiling window on the other side of the curtains. From her view she could see straight out to the beach. As sliding door opened out onto a small balcony. Sara stepped out indulging at the sea-kissed breeze running through her hair.

                “This place is beautiful Ava,” Sara sighed.

                “Thanks. Sara…” Ava started but caught herself, “get dressed and meet downstairs in five?”

                “Okay. What are we doing?”

Ava pointed down and for the first time Sara noticed the massive swimming pool and jacuzzi on the lower level behind the house. The jacuzzi sat at the edge of the property and was large enough to hold ten people.

                “Met you there,” Ava smiled then turned leaving Sara alone.

                “Hey Aves,” Sara shouted after her, “where’s your room? You know…don’t want to break from routine.”

                “Next door on your left. That’s my balcony next to yours.”

Sara nodded, and Ava closed the door softly. Sara took one final look out across the yard, then went back inside to change. She slipped into the white two-piece suit and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. Her mind was racing as she thought back over the night. Ava had been so sweet the entire night and Sara had to admit she had fun. But the pain of her recent breakup still lingered on her mind. It had only been a week and a half, but she couldn’t ignore the ache in her gut. The one she knew so well. The same ache she felt after her accident. The need to lose herself, if only for a moment in tangled sheets and the warmth of someone else. She pushed down the thought, mentally kicking herself for thinking that way. She did one last check in the mirror, for the first time remembering the swimsuit she packed would put her scars on full display. Her fingers skittered over the starburst on her stomach, then along the edge of her bikini to the long scar there as well. She turned, her forehead wrinkling at the massive scar running across her back from the surgery to piece together her spine. Her mind raced as she thought of what to do. Searching through her bag she found a light blue button-down shirt that she threw over her body and buttoned so it just covered the scar on her stomach. Turning on the feed on her phone once more she headed downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs she didn’t see anyone, but she heard chatter from the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, the sight pulled her up short. Ava was wearing a royal blue bikini with a short gold sarong tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a messy clip as she adjusted a few items on the charcuterie boards on the counter in front of her. Sara’s mind flashed back to another night she had seen Ava in a bikini, her fingers brushing her lips remembering the kiss on the dance floor.

                “Here Sara,” Amaya said as she came up behind her.

                “What?” Sara asked looking down into Amaya’s empty hand.

                “Your jaw from off the floor,” Amaya laughed.

                “Ugh. Zari’s rubbing off on you already.”

Sara and Amaya walked into the kitchen, joining the others who were all seated around the island sipping a glass of wine. Rip poured them both glasses as they sat down. They chatted while Ava finished the second board.

                “Oh yeah. It did mention you liked to consider yourself a chef,” Zari said plucking an olive from one of the boards, earning her a death glare from Ava.

                “It looks amazing Aves,” Sara smiled over her glass of wine.

                “Aves?” Gideon hummed taking a slow sip of wine and raising an eyebrow at Sara.

                “Done. Now, if you will follow me,” Ava smiled as she handed Rip the second board and led them out into the backyard.

The backyard looked impressive from the balcony, it was ten times better from below. The swimming pool stretched out across the yard ending in the 10 person jacuzzi. A thin line of glass separated the two. Around the pool were blue and white lounge chairs. On the right side closest to the jacuzzi was a small pool house, a set of couches and a flat screen TV could be seen through the glass window. Ava led them over to the jacuzzi and placed the charcuterie boards in a slot on one side and nestled the bottles of wine into the chillers next to it. As she set everything up the others took the time to enjoy the view of beach from the edge of the property. A lit path of stones met the path they saw at the front of the house and led down to the water’s edge below.

                “Enjoying the view I see,” Ava’s voice pulled them back to the moment.

They turned to see her sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi sipping a glass of wine, the sarong stretched across a nearby lounge chair. Rip and Gideon slid down into the water, contented sighs spilling over their lips as they settled in. Zari stood pouting on the edge.

                “Cast, can’t get it wet remember,” she huffed.

                “The bag over there has a present for you,” Ava said simply pointing to a small red gift bag.

From the bag Zari pulled what appeared to be a long plastic sleeve.

                “You got me the world’s largest condom,” Zari said holding up the sleeve.

Amaya snorted into her glass of wine.

                “No. It’s for your cast. Put it on, then press that button on clip,” Ava rolled her eyes.

Sara sat down next to her making a funny face into the camera. Ava stuck her tongue out.

**Panduhbear37: $10 says Sharpe gets laid.**

**AlexNamaste: Stop being so crude.**

**Hugesockerfan58: Just kiss her already.**

The two women turned their attention back to Zari who had already slipped the sleeve over her cast. When she pressed the button the material shrunk down like cling-wrap around her leg.

                “Okay, now what?” Zari said confused.

                “Get in. Ray designed it. Its submersible up to five hours. There’s a ledge on that side near Amaya where you can prop it up,” Ava explained.

                “Ray if you’re watching this. I love you,” Zari said to the camera Amaya had propped against the edge of the jacuzzi.

**NoraD: He says thanks Z.**

**ASharpeinthedark: Zari tell Ava to kiss her date.**

“Ava kiss your date,” Zari shouted then turned back to the camera, “didn’t work. Darn.”

They all burst out laughing as they relaxed into the water and snacked on the food. Ava slid off the ledge into the water and rested her head against Sara’s knee. She tensed after the movement and was about to move away when Sara’s hand reached down to stroke her temple.

                “You coming in?” Ava asked, looking up at Sara.

                “No. I’ll just stay on the edge,” Sara said fidgeting with the button down.

The movement shifted enough for Ava to see the starburst scar on her stomach. Her eyes met Sara’s and she lifted herself back to the edge. Sara watched her movement as she slipped on the sarong from earlier and held out her hand. Sara switched off her feed and took the woman’s hand letting her lead her back into the house. Zari wanted to tease them but Amaya stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder and a slight shake of her head.

                “What’s going on?” Zari whispered in Amaya’s ear.

                “Sara has scars…from her accident. She can be kind of self-conscious about them,” Amaya explained.

Ava slipped into the house pulling Sara through the door with her. She slid the door closed and pulled her away from the window. Once they were out of sight Sara lifted herself up onto the kitchen counter. Ava stood leaning against the fridge waiting for Sara to talk when she was ready.

                “They’re from the accident,” Sara said finally, her eyes focused on the buttons of the shirt instead of Ava.

                “I guessed. You never told me exactly what happened. You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Ava stammered rubbing her neck.

                “I was trying to hide them from you. They aren’t the prettiest.”

                “You don’t have to hide them. Unless you want to.”

                “You realize you just contradicted yourself.”

                “I know. I just,” Ava sighed then crossed the room taking Sara’s hands in hers, “we’re friends right.”

                “Yeah,” Sara said shifting a little under Ava’s serious stare.

                “I want you to feel comfortable around me, and I know that comes with time. Just know that whenever you’re ready to share. Whenever you’re ready to talk. I’m here,” Ava smiled and pressed lightly against Sara’s hands.

Ava moved to step away, but Sara stopped her, pulling her back. She released her hands and unbuttoned the shirt; her eyes were so focused on her fingers that she didn’t notice the flush creep up Ava’s neck. Once the shirt was unbuttoned she shrugged it off. Ava’s eyes immediately went to the most obvious one on her stomach.

                “It was a little over a year ago. I was driving home and got t-boned by a car that ran the light. The car flipped, and I was ejected from the car onto the pavement. That one is from pieces of glass that impaled me on the sidewalk,” Sara said touching the starburst on her stomach.

                “When Nyssa found me, I was a broken mess on the ground,” she lifted her hands to her hairline, so Ava could see the thin white line near the edge, “that’s from my head cracking open when it hit the pavement. I had a massive brain hemorrhage.”

Sara blinked back tears and Ava placed her hand on the woman’s knee reassuring her. Sara breathed deeply a moment before continuing.

                “This one,” she said pointing to the one near her bikini line, “is from the surgery for a ruptured intestine.”

She took in a shuddering breath before twisting on the counter, so Ava could see her back. Ava couldn’t stop the gasp that fell from her lips when she saw the network of scars racing across Sara's back. Without thinking she traced her fingers down the largest one running down Sara’s spine.

                “This one?” Ava asked as she traced it again.

                “Spinal cord reconstruction. They used advanced tech Felicity created. Otherwise I would have been paralyzed,” Sara whispered.

Sara explained a few of the others before she got too choked up to continue. She turned back to face Ava fully. The taller blonde wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and hugged her tight. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

                “You’re still beautiful,” Ava whispered after a moment.

                “I’m broken Aves. More than just my body shattered that day and every day I look in the mirror I’m reminded of it.”

                “Hey. Look at me,” Ava stepped back and took Sara’s hands in hers, “that was your past and yes it will always be a part of you. But your past doesn’t define you. All of those surgeries, the blood clots, the hemorrhages, the spinal cord injury. All of that could have easily killed you, but it didn’t.”

                “I got lucky.”

                “No. No Sara. You survived because of who you are. Because you are tough, strong, stubborn, a fighter, stubborn.”

                “You said stubborn twice.”

                “I know,” they both laughed, “Listen. I know you’ve been seeing a therapist for all of this and I won’t try to be a therapist for you because I would suck at it. But what I can promise is that I’ll be your friend and I will be by your side to remind you how extraordinarily strong you are at every opportunity.”

                “Thank you, Aves,” Sara hugged Ava close again before letting go, “we should probably go back out there. We’re on a date after all.”

Sara slid off the counter, tugged on the button up and opened the door walking back out into the cool night air. The other four were all inside of the pool house wrapped in fluffy towels. Ava and Sara slipped inside as well, taking up the last couch.

                “Everything good,” Gideon asked her voice dripping with concern.

                “Yeah. Everything’s good,” Sara smiled reassuring her.

Sara turned her feed on again and the comments immediately rolled in.

**Panduhbear37: Bet they went to screw.**

**AvaSharpeshusband: Is that a guitar in the corner?**

Sara looked over her shoulder to the black acoustic guitar in the corner behind them. Ava followed her eyes smiling.

                “How about we end the evening with a song?” Ava said, standing and adjusting the guitar strap around her neck.

                “What are you going to play?” Amaya asked curling closer into Zari’s side.

                “Let’s see what the viewers want,” Ava leaned over to see Sara’s feed while she tuned the guitar.

**AvaSharpeshusband: Tennessee Whiskey**

**AlexNamaste: Tennessee Whiskey**

**Hugesockerfan58: Tennessee Whiskey**

                “Looks like it’s Tennessee Whiskey,” Sara smiled settling back onto the couch as Ava finished tuning the guitar.

Sara turned the camera to focus on Ava as she began to play.

                “I used to spend my nights out in a barroom. Liquor was the only love I've known. But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom and brought me back from being too far gone,” Ava crooned as she strummed the guitar.

                “You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.”

Gideon pulled Rip down for a gentle kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“I've looked for love in all the same old places. Found the bottom of a bottle always dry, but when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it. 'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high.”

Amaya ran her hand through Zari’s hair and kissed her cheek as she settled back against her shoulder. Sara’s eyes were bright as she watched Ava sing. Ava’s eyes were closed, obvious emotion pouring into her words.

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.”

Ava opened her eyes smiling at Sara as she sang to the camera. Her eyes flitted up to Sara’s for a moment as she continued singing.

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.”

Sara swallowed hard, her grip on her phone faltering for a moment as Ava slid closer to her. Ava’s eyes were locked with hers.

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. Tennessee whiskey. Tennessee whiskey.”

Ava stopped playing the guitar and leaned close to Sara flipping the camera. Her heartbeat quickened.

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. Tennessee whiskey. Tennessee whiskey.”

After she sung the last note she leaned up and pressed a sloppy kiss to Sara’s cheek. Sara laughed and pushed her away.

The feed filled with heart emojis and laughing faces.

                “Hope you enjoyed date day everyone. Goodnight,” Sara blew a kiss to the camera and ended the feed for good.

With a sigh she leaned back against the sofa, all the excitement for the day finally settling down.

                “I for one am exhausted,” Rip said standing and giving an exaggerated yawn.

                “I concur. You kids have fun,” Gideon yawned too then pulled Rip out of the door behind her.

The four remaining women shared knowing glances, laughing at their bosses. Ava plucked away at her guitar humming to herself.

                “Penny for your thoughts,” Sara said seeing the look in Ava’s eyes.

                “Nothing. Just thinking about the day,” Ava said and shifted a little, the sarong falling to expose her thigh.

When she did the women noticed a scar running down Ava’s inner thigh.

                “Hey, Ava. What’s that from?” Zari asked her brow furrowing.

Ava followed her eyes and quickly threw the sarong back over her thigh. Zari shifted uncomfortably remembering what Ava had told her about D.C.

                “An old injury from D.C. That’s all,” she sat the guitar down against the edge of the sofa, “I’m kind of tired. I think I’m going to turn in.”

Ava rushed out the door, basically sprinting towards the house. Amaya shared a look with Zari but Zari simply shook her head. The three women stayed up talking for a few hours before going back to the main house.

When they entered the house Amaya and Zari slipped off to Amaya’s room together. Sara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then went to her own room. After changing into her pajamas, she settled down onto the bed. Her body easily sinking into the comfort offered and pulling her into sleep.

_“She’s bleeding out!”_

_Sara’s eyes were fixated on the bright light overhead unable to move._

_Pain ripped through her abdomen._

_“We need more blood!”_

_Another searing pain, darkness rushing into her vision._

_Pain._

_“She’s coding!”_

_“HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE!”_

Sara awoke still screaming, sweat standing out against her skin. Someone was in the room with her. She turns to find Ava in the doorway her eyes full of concern. Ava walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn’t speak, just sat until Sara’s breathing calmed down and the fear left her eyes.

                “Can I help?” Ava asked quietly.

                “Stay with me for a bit?” Sara asked, shifting so Ava can lie down next to her.

They lie flat on the bed, their eyes focused on the ceiling overhead and the sound of the waves in the distance. Ava’s hand found Sara’s, linking their fingers. She gently rubbed her thumb along her hand. After a few minutes Sara turned onto her side. Ava does the same seconds later.

                “Thank you,” Sara said closing her eyes.

Ava watched her for a brief moment before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sara smiled weakly and they settled back down. Before they know it both have drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, my fall break has come to a close. My updates won't be as frequent, but I fully intend on updating at least twice a week. Honestly, it depends on how crazy the student get. Lol. Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback and praise. Your support keeps me writing. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr @SharonSharpe.


	22. Without Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to you

Sara woke to a thin sliver of light racing across the bed and hitting her in the face. She squinted and brought a hand up to brush the hair from her face. Her hands pushed further under the pillow and she tried to roll over. The movement made her feel the weight on her back and the arm wrapped firmly around her waist. For a moment she tensed, but her body relaxed when she remembers Ava lying next to her before she fell asleep. Sara tried to slide from under her arm, but the movement only woke the taller blonde up slightly. A small groan escaped from Ava’s lips. The only word Sara could think to describe it is cute.

                “Mmm. No. Five more minutes,” Ava hummed into her back and the arm tightened more.

Sara laughed, the sound pulling Ava from sleep with a start. Ava shot up quickly and blinked trying to clear the vestiges of sleep from her brain. Her eyes darting down to the smaller blonde that stared back at her.

                “Sorry,” Ava said running a hand through her sleep-mussed hair.

                “It’s okay,” Sara reassured as she slipped out of the bed stretching.

Ava followed the curve of Sara’s waist, her eyes freezing on the toned abs poking out from under her shirt. The chime of Sara’s phone pulled her away from the view. Sara circled around to the other side of the bed. She picked up her phone frowning.

                “Why is Zari asking if I’ve seen you? It’s the fourth text,” Sara said holding out the phone.

When Ava’s eyes met the screen they went wide.

                “Shit. It’s 11:30. We have a plane to catch at one,” Ava said bolting from the room.

Sara tugged on a pair of sweats from her bag then followed the blonde into her room. Ava was frantically stuffing things into her bag mumbling to herself.

                “Shit. Shit. I need to drop you off at home, then get my gear, and go to the airport. Maybe if I take the backroads,” Ava mumbled.

                “My house is thirty minutes from the airport and your house is thirty minutes from mine,” Sara reminded her.

                “You’re right. Um…okay. I’ll go home, take a quick shower and get my gear. Then you can drop me off at the airport,” Ava said as she slung the duffel bag over her shoulder.

                “What about your car?”

                “You can just park it at your house until I get back. I don’t want you to have to take a cab home when it’s my fault. I should have been more careful.”

                “Ava.”

                “You can take a shower back at my house too.”

                “Ava.”

                “Shit. I still need to pack other clothes when I get there.”

                “Ava!”

Ava came up short, her eyes darting to Sara’s. Sara placed a calming hand on her arm.

                “Let’s go. Just breathe. The team isn’t going to leave without you,” Sara reassured.

Ava took a steadying breath then nodded. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, took Sara’s from her hand and raced downstairs. Sara followed close behind her and slid into the passenger seat. The tires shrieked as Ava sped off down the driveway. Despite the obvious speeding Ava was doing, Sara still enjoyed the view of the coastline racing past them as they headed back to the city. Making record time, Ava swung up into her driveway and bolted up the driveway.

                “Guest bathroom is on the right,” she yelled over her shoulder.

Sara followed close behind and laughed when she saw the woman leap up the small staircase two steps at a time. Seconds later she heard the shower start. She slipped into the guest bathroom and stepped into the shower, smirking at the small linen shelf next to the counter. Instead of indulging how she usually did, she took a quick shower and twenty minutes later she was dressed in the last set of clothes from her duffel bag. Her hair was still wet, so she pulled it up into a messy bun on the top of her head. As she exited the bathroom, Ava stepped out of her own bedroom in a similar messy bun and her travel bag on her shoulder.

                “I’m ready if you are,” Sara nodded and walked down the stairs and back out to the car.

Ava was still obviously tense and afraid to be late as she swung out of the driveway and sped to Star City airport, the wind whipping past them as they drove with the top down. When they reached the airport, Ava pulled around to a security gate. The guard immediately recognizing her and letting her drive through onto the tarmac. Idling on the runway was the official Star City Comet 747. A bright red and orange streak running down the side and up to the tail. Ava parked as close as she could before hopping out of the driver’s seat. She had 10 minutes to spare. Sara slid over the console to the driver’s seat as Ava reached into the back seat and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

                “Don’t wreck my car,” Ava teased.

                “Go get on your plane,” Sara shooed her away.

The next moment seemed to pass by in slow-motion. Ava rolled her eyes at Sara, then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Sara gasped wide-eyed even as Ava turned and raced up the steps of the plane, yelling see ya later over her shoulder. Sara blinked her mind trying to process what happened even as she turned the car back towards the gate.

Ava rocketed up the steps of the plane, not noticing the looks of her teammates. She sank down into her seat next to Zari after putting her bag in the overhead. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She had made it.

                “Seriously,” Zari shoved her shoulder.

                “What? I overslept it happens,” Ava said not opening her eyes.

                “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

                “Then what are you talking about Z.”

                “You really have no idea what you just did.”

                “What are you?” Ava froze her mind suddenly catching up to her body, “I kissed her.”

Ava’s eyes flitted out to the now empty tarmac. Her hand going to her lips.

                “Yeah you did,” Zari laughed.

                “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. I need to text her.”

Just as Ava pulled out her phone the captain announced to stow away all electronic devices. Zari reached over and took Ava’s phone.

                “Hey. Just relax. We have a three-hour flight to Metropolis. Think about what you’re going to say and text her when we land,” Zari patted her hand and settled down into her seat as the plane taxied to the runway.

Minutes later Star City faded beneath the clouds and Ava forced herself to breathe and think. She kissed Sara without thinking.

_How did Sara feel about it? Did she like it? No. No. She’s getting over a breakup. Don’t act like a rebound. Don’t come on so strong._

Her mind continued to race even as they left Star City in the distance.

 

Meanwhile, in the city, Sara knocked back the shot of scotch Leo slid across the table to her.

                “Okay. Tell me what happened again,” Leo said leaning against the bar and refilling the glass.

                “We woke up late so she was rushing to get to her flight in time. She got out the car, grabbed her bag, kissed me and got on the plane,” Sara said taking the shot glass in her hand then setting it down again.

                “Did she say anything?”

                “See ya.”

                “Hmm.”

                “What Leo?”

                “She’s obviously into you, so what are you going to do about it?”

                “Nyssa and I just broke up,” Sara slammed back the shot.

                “It’s been nearly two weeks and if we’re both honest you’ve been into Sharpe since the start,” Leo teased.

                “You haven’t hit that yet,” Mick grunted as he sat down on the bar seat next to her and opened another beer.

                “Why do I even come here?” Sara said rolling her eyes and standing to leave.

                “I give it a week,” Leo whispered to Mick as he watched Sara leave.

                “I say two. I’m a romantic,” Mick said shaking Leo’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! The promo! The kiss! I can't wait for next Monday!


	23. See you Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava finally talk about the kiss, but will the conversation go the way they want.

Ava stepped off the plane her mind racing. She had spent the entire flight trying to think of what to say or how to bring up the conversation, but nothing came to mind. Her fingers turned off airplane mode and tensed when the texts she had missed came through. Her heart quickened when the final message came through.

**New Message Sara: We need to talk.**

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nudged Zari. Before Zari could still her features the grimace had already passed over her features.

**Ava: I know. Call?**

**Sara: Video?**

**Ava: Sure. I’ll call when we get to the hotel.**

                “Sorry Ava,” Zari said patting her on the shoulder.

                “Yeah…thanks, Z,” Ava rushed away from her.

After taking a few photos with fans, the team piled onto the hotel shuttle. Ava moved to the back away from the rest of the team, her head resting against the cool window.

                “So, Sharpe, what’s the story with the girl that dropped you off?” Karen said sitting down next to her.

Karen still wasn’t cleared to play, but just like Zari, she came to support. Ava didn’t turn her head and simply focused on the shudder of the glass under her cheek as the bus pulled away from the curb.

                “You like her, but she doesn’t like you. Tough break. My daughter went through a similar thing.”

Ava still didn’t speak, her body turning as far away from Karen as possible.

                “My daughter didn’t want to talk about it either. So, I’ll tell you what I told her.”

                “Karen, please leave me alone,” Ava swallowed again, forcing back the tears she could feel prickling at the edges of her vision.

                “I will. When I say what I need to. You have to do what’s best for you. If you’re okay with just being her friend, then be that. If not, then don’t. I don’t buy into that love is pain bullshit. Love is the tobacco that takes out the sting of this shitshow we call life.”

Ava turned to Karen with a raised eyebrow. A small laugh escaped and Karen smiled at her before patting her arm, leaving her alone. Ava turned back to the window. It was already dark in Metropolis. The streetlights danced and flickered off the damp ground. Rivers of water raced down the street towards open sewers and couples walked with lowered heads hand in hand down the street. Couples. The warm glow of Luthor Tower enveloped the bus and Ava calmed herself for the conversation.

Twenty minutes later Ava stretched across her bed, her phone grasped tight in her hand. Zari stared at her from the next bed over munching on a bag of chips. Instead of her own room like she usually had, Zari had insisted on rooming with Ava. Even though Ava didn’t say it she was grateful for not being alone.

                “Want me to leave?” Zari asked as she slid to the end of the bed.

                “It’s your room too Z. You can stay,” Ava said pulling up Sara’s number.

                “I’ll go out on the balcony. Give you some privacy,” Zari stood and walked out on the small balcony pulling the sliding door closed.

Ava took a deep breath and hit the video call. It rang, Sara’s face shining back at her from the profile picture on her phone. A picture she had taken on one of the random lunch outings they had. It rang again.  Ava felt her hand beginning to shake.

                “Get it together Sharpe,” she hissed to herself.

The call connected, and Sara’s face sprung onto the screen. Her hair falling around her shoulders as she sat up in bed. Neither woman spoke at first and only searched the other’s eyes.

                “I’m sorry Sara. I don’t know what I was thinking. I…” Ava stammered.

                “Ava. It’s too soon,” Sara answered.

                “I know. I know,” Ava ran a hand through her hair with a huff, “my body just got ahead of my brain. I’m so sorry Sara.” 

Sara nodded her jaw flexing for a moment. She took a shuddering breath before speaking again.

                “Look Ava. I’m just not ready.”

                “I understand.”

                “No, you don’t. From the moment I met you I liked you. Something about that death glare you gave me when you got out of your car,” Sara laughed, “but I think a lot has happened really quickly and I don’t want to rush into anything.”

Ava nodded, trying to contain the smile that threatened to spread across her lips. She wasn’t losing her.

                “Right. I respect it.”

                “In the meantime, can we just be really close friends?”

                “Are you kidding? Hell yes,” Ava felt like she was breathing for the first time, “I thought you were going to say you never wanted to see me again.”

                “The kiss wasn’t that bad,” Sara teased.

                “It was bad!” Ava shrieked.

Sara burst out laughing and Ava did the same. Once they stopped laughing they stared at each other for a moment.

                “This is a total hug moment,” Ava smiled, “too bad you’re so far away.”

                “Give me a sec,” Sara said as she stood and began walking.

For the first time, Ava realized that the background wasn’t Sara’s apartment, but a hotel room. Her heart began racing as Sara walked out of a hotel room door.

                “Sara,” Ava said her eyes wide.

                “Hmm,” Sara hummed as she stepped onto an elevator.

Ava watched as the elevator rose up the floors. The elevator dinged, and she stepped off. Seconds later as Sara knocked on a door there was a knock on Ava’s.

                “Room service,” Sara’s voice said from the door and on the phone.

Ava threw the phone on the bed and rushed over to the door throwing it open.

                “Sup,” Sara laughed from the other side.

Ava wrapped her in a tight hug, Sara’s arms going around her shoulders.

                “Thank you,” Ava sighed into her shoulder.

Sara tightened the hug. She knew she liked Ava, but she needed to process everything first. Rushing into anything wouldn’t be fair to Ava or herself. When they separated Ava pulled her into the room, dragging her to sit on the bed.

                “What are you doing here?” Ava asked stretching out.

                “Gideon flew us out for the game. She claims it’s for the website, but she just wants to be with Rip,” Sara said stretching out on the bed next to her.

                “I’m heading downstairs to your room,” Zari said coming back in from the balcony.

                “You knew they were here,” Ava frowned.

                “Yeah. How else would she know our room number? I would have told you sooner, but you were too busy brooding and staring out the bus window,” Zari said as she finished the bag of chips and grabbed another one, shrugging on her jacket.

Ava threw a pillow at her and Zari caught it throwing it back.

                “Don’t wait up for me,” Zari called over her shoulder.

                “So…Deadliest predators?” Ava asked cueing up Netflix.

                “Sure,” Sara smiled settling down on the bed and pulling a pillow into her arms.

As they watched the show and munched on the snacks from the mini bar, Ava couldn’t help but smile over at Sara.

                “Thanks again…for not freaking out about the kiss,” Ava said popping a handful of Skittles in her mouth.

                “I mean, I kissed you first once so we’re even. Besides, I told you the kiss wasn’t that bad,” Sara said shoving her shoulder.

                “You keep saying that like it was kind of bad,” Ava turned on her with a stoic expression on her face, “was it bad?”

                “The worst,” Sara said her voice completely even.

                “What?” Ava replied her voice dripping with a mixture of hurt and concern.

                “I’m kidding. I’m so kidding,” Sara smiled and placed her hand over Ava’s.

Ava turned her hand over, linking their fingers. Sara’s thumb brushed over the back of her hand as she looked up into Ava’s grey-blue eyes. Ava swallowed hard. They were too close. She pulled back, adding more space between them, but a smile still played on her lips.

                “Ooo. The next episode is on crocodiles,” Ava turned back to the TV as Sara let go of her hand.

                “I can never tell the difference between the two.”

                “It’s easy,” Ava began and Sara frowned steadying herself, “it just depends on if it tells you see you later or afterwhile.”

                “I’m going back to my room,” Sara rolled her eyes and pretended to dramatically get up from the bed, “see you later.”

                “So you’re an alligator,” Ava said straight-faced.

This earned Ava a handful of popcorn to the face. She looked down at the kernels clinging to her hair and picked it up popping it into her mouth. Sara doubled over with laughter and climbed back onto the bed. She curled into a ball on the bed and pulled a pillow from the headboard, depositing it into Ava’s lap.

                “Is this okay?” she asked.

                “Yeah,” Ava slid over to give her more room as Sara settled onto the pillow, “comfy?”

Sara nodded and before long she had drifted off to sleep. An hour later when Zari returned to the room she found them in the same spot. Ava fast asleep propped up against the headboard, bits of popcorn still in her hair and Sara asleep with her head in the woman’s lap. Ava’s hand rested gently on Sara’s shoulder as they both slept. Zari snuck a picture sending it to Amaya with the caption.

**I know they aren’t together but dammit they’re cute.**

The next morning Ava awoke to the chime of her alarm clock going off. She slapped a hand out to stop it and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sara was gone but there was a small folded note in Ava’s lap where the woman had lain.

**Good luck in your game. I’ll be watching. See you later.**

**-Alligator Lance**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ready for season 4. Avalance on screen will be the end of me I know.


	24. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gameday in Metropolis but soccer isn't the only game being played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the delay in updating. School started back up and its been a bit crazy. I'm back and I almost feel bad about posting this after seeing all the Avalance goodness. 
> 
> Yes the team name is the Metropolis Kryptons. Lmao
> 
> Trigger warning:mentions rape/non-con

Zari helped Ava put on the face mask and tighten the straps. The strap was bright pink to match with the headband she was still wearing. The door of the locker room opened to reveal Damien Darhk. He strode into the locker room a smile playing on his lips.

                “Good morning ladies. It’s game day,” he smiled and held up his hand for a high-five, “Words can’t express how excited I am to be the new owner of such an amazing team. Let’s go out there and win. I’m expecting another showstopper from you Sharpe.”

He gave everyone a thumb up and turned walking out of the locker room. The Comets all looked at each other confused and burst into laughter a few seconds later. Ava and Zari shared a look before leading the team out of the locker room and onto the field.

                “All right Krypton fans let’s give a warm Metropolis welcome to the Star City comets everyone!” the announcer shouted as the Comets took the field.

Around them the crowd politely applauded. Gideon, Sara, and Amaya all screamed and whooped from their place in the stands behind the Comet’s bench. Zari took her spot on the bench throwing a quick wave over her shoulder before turning back to the field. Ava was positioned on the side closest to the Comet’s bench and her eyes darted up to lock with Sara’s. Sara mimicked an alligator chomping with her arms. Ava shook her head laughing as she turned to focus on the field.

Her eyes took notice of everyone on the field then took a calming breath as the ball was kicked into play. When Rebecca kicked the ball hard over to her she sprinted down the field, the other strikers a few paces ahead of her. She passed to the striker on her left and the woman fired off a shot, that was smoothly blocked by the goalie. From the stands, Sara watched the effortless way Ava seemed to float down the pitch. Her eyes were locked into focus always looking for an opening or hole. Sara’s eyes traced the line of her arms, the muscles there rippling as she propelled herself down the field. Ava stopped for a moment, snatched the face mask off and carefully lifted her shirt to wipe off her face. The action caused Sara to get a full view of Ava’s abs that she had only been teased with up to this moment. A small groan escaped her lips. Amaya looked over to her a smirk on her lips when she followed Sara’s line of sight.

The first 45 minutes went without a score and the Comets jogged over to the bench. Ava was visibly frustrated, her brow furrowed as much as it could with the bandage on her nose. Rip was rapidly talking to the team, his hands scribbling something onto the board in his lap. As the break ended Ava shot a look over her shoulder smiling at Sara before taking her spot on the opposite side of the field. The time started and the teams warred back and forth up and down the field. Although she was the backup goalie the Comets goalie kept the ball safe. Karen beamed on the sideline along with Zari as they watched their teammates. The Kryptons managed to get the ball past all of the defenders and set up for another shot at the goal. Ava was a few steps behind the other woman. Their goalie was weaker on the left side and she could tell the woman was setting up to exploit that. Ava slid her foot connected cleanly with the ball and knocking it harmlessly into the penalty area. An angry roar arose behind her as she launched to her feet. As she turned to identify the reason for the uproar she was met with a referee holing up a red card to her face. She blanched her eyes going wide. Anger surged through her as fists curled.

                “Off the pitch Sharpe,” the man yelled pointing back towards the Comets locker room.

                “Are you kidding me? That was a clean tackle,” Ava fired back.

                “You want to make it a four-game suspension.”

Ava’s jaw clenched as she turned on her heel and sprinted off the field. Zari yelled out to her as she raced down the tunnel into the locker room. The crowd around them was still booing and even the Kryptons looked confused as gameplay continued. Sara stood up and made her way down towards the field. Zari met her at the bottom of the stairs, so the security would let her through. Without another word, Sara raced to the Comets locker room. When she neared the door, she heard yelling and something slamming against a locker.

                “You know that was a bullshit call!” Ava’s voice screamed, anger and hurt dripping from her voice.

                “Ava,” Nora’s voice was trying to calm her.

                “Two games Nor. Two fucking games!”

Another crash as something hit the locker again. Sara eased open the door just as Ava’s fist slammed into the locker again. The sound reverberating through the close space. As she pulled her hand away her knuckles were red with blood. They were shaking slightly and tears were racing down her face. Nora was sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the locker room. Her eyes flitted up to Sara’s motioning for her to wait. Ava’s chest heaved as she tried to slow her breathing. Her eyes were slammed shut as her fists trembled at her sides. Suddenly she stumbled forward her hand pressing against the lockers as she dropped her head between her arms. Sara looked at Nora and the woman nodded. Sara softly made her way to Ava.

                “Aves,” Sara whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

A shudder ran down Ava’s spine as Sara’s hand moved to fully cup her shoulder.

                “How long have you been standing there?” Ava asked sniffing but refusing to look up.

                “Long enough to know you have a mean left hook.”

A weak chuckle pulled past her lips.

                “I’m sorry you had to see that. I just…”

                “Got really angry,” Sara said as she traced her thumb over Ava’s shoulder, “I’ve been there. You don’t need to apologize.”

                “No. I should have more self-control. That’s what got me here in the first place,” Ava sighed.

Sara moved around until she positioned in between Ava’s outstretched arms. Ava’s face a few inches above hers.

                “Hey,” Sara smiled up at her.

                “Hey,” Ava’s eyes met hers, tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

Sara reached up and brushed the tears away; Ava’s eyes closed involuntarily at the touch. A breath shuddered past her lips as a fresh wave of tears spilled over her cheeks. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and Ava straightened to and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. She rested her head in the crook of Sara’s neck, her shoulders shuddering as she held on as tight as she could.

                “It’ll be okay, Aves,” Sara said as Ava pulled away scrubbing at her face.

Sara’s eyes flitted over to Nora who was staring off into space her brow furrowed. Ava followed her eyes and made her way over to the bench. She sat down next to Nora. The action pulling Nora from her thoughts.

                “What if my father did this?” Nora whispered suddenly.

                “What?” Ava frowned.

                “What if he paid off the ref? That tackle was clean and everyone knows it.”

                “Why would he do that?”

                “You remember what Gideon said. He’s trying to hurt her. Benching Rip’s best player for two of the biggest games would definitely do that.”

The three women sat in silence for a while thinking over the possibility. Nora stood suddenly and walked out of the locker room without another word. Sara took her place on the bench next to Ava. They stayed that way until they heard chanting coming down the tunnel towards them. Just as they separated the Comets entered the locker room.

                “Becs! Becs! Becs!” they shouted as they all flooded into the locker room.

Rebecca laughed as her teammates clapped her on the shoulder. They came up short when they noticed Ava.

                “We won director,” Zari said cutting the tension, “Becs here scored the winning goal. You should have seen it.”

                “Awesome,” Ava said smiling and fist bumping Rebecca, “I can’t wait to see it on the highlight reel.”

The rest of the team dispersed to their lockers, chatting and filling Ava in on the rest of the game. Sara excused herself, but just as she reached for the door Damien Darhk burst into the room with a livid Rip Hunter on his trail.

                “Ladies, gather around please,” Damien began clapping his hands together.

Nora burst into the room, her eyes dark and a crumpled paper in her hands. She walked up to her dad and shoved the paper in his fast.

                “What the hell are you playing at dad?” Nora spat.

                “You read the contract Nora doll. It’s airtight.”

                “I will find a way to stop you,” Nora snarled before walking to stand next to Ava.

Everyone in the room looked at each other confused. Ava leaned down to ask Nora what was wrong but stopped when Rip moved to stand on the other side of her.

                “Now. As I was saying. Today’s performance has brought a weakness to my attention. Although you are all incredibly talented I feel that we can foster that talent more. We suffer with maneuvering which led to the unfortunate red card today,” Damien’s eyes met Ava’s with a twinkle.

Ava frowned and clenched her jaw. Everyone was still looking around confused at where this conversation was going. Sara stood just next to the door. She had stopped moving and her eyes were watching the interaction. She noticed the way Rip and Nora seemed to be shielding Ava. Nora’s eyes locked with Zari who joined them as well.

                “Therefore,” Damien continued, “I have hired a new trainer to assist Coach Hunter. Ladies, please allow me to introduce our newest addition. Mr. Nathan Stone.”

An audible gasp spilled from Ava’s and Zari’s lips. Nora gripped Ava’s arm tight as she stepped closer. Zari moved to hold her other hand grounding her as Rip stepped in front of her, his eyes blazing. A man just as tall as Damien walked in, his fire red-tinged hair cropped low, green eyes darting across the room as a smile played on his lips. His eyes found Ava and the smile widened. Sara watched as Ava flinched under the man’s gaze.

                “Hello, ladies. My name is Nathan, you may recognize me from the D.C match, but Mr. Darhk made an opportunity I couldn’t pass on,” he smiled his eyes never leaving Ava’s, “I look forward to working with you all. Especially you Sharpe. It will be just like old times.”

At that word, Zari smiled and stepped towards the man extending her hand. As he reached out to shake it her fist flew up and connected with his face. He stumbled backward his eyes wide.

                “Why you little-“ Nathan fired back stepping into Zari’s space, but Zari remained unmoved.

Rip stepped forward, pulling Zari back a step. The rest of the team was on edge, their eyes darting between Zari and Ava who was trembling despite Nora’s grip on her arm.

                “That’s it. I’ve had it with the antics of you two. Maybe you’ll rethink your actions when you’re out for two games with your friend,” Damien spat, “and Hunter get a hold of your team or I’ll put someone in charge who will.”

                “Let’s go, Ava,” Zari said over her shoulder.

Nora slipped Ava’s bag over her shoulder and pulled Ava forward. They walked by Nathan whose eyes shifted to trail over Ava’s body a smirk playing on his lips. Zari moved to be between them as she followed them out of the locker room. Sara followed out behind them seconds later, leaving Damien talking with the team. She lost sight of them for a moment in the corridors. She picked up her pace and caught up to them just as Ava fell her knees in the parking lot a scream ripping from her throat. Nora knelt next to her and wrapped her into a hug. Sara stopped at the door as she watched Ava sobbing into the woman’s neck. Zari was standing next to them her hands balled into fists, her jaw tensing and flexing. She looked towards the door her eyes meeting Sara’s. Zari swallowed hard and walked over to her.

                “Z, what’s going on?” Sara asked, her eyes focused on Ava.

                “It’s not my place to say,” Zari said her eyes remorseful.

                “Is there something I can do?”

                “I don’t think so. Look, Sara, I would go before she sees you,” Zari warned.

Sara wanted to race to Ava and hold her. Whatever had caused the woman’s meltdown had to be devastating and she wouldn’t pressure her into telling her. Right now, Ava needed comfort and she wanted to provide that, but Zari’s warning tone and the way her eyes kept darting over her shoulder made Sara think better of it. She nodded and turned down the tunnel to find Amaya and Gideon. She found them in the parking lot chatting. When they noticed her distant eyes and the tears playing at the edge they moved to her.

                “Sara, what’s wrong? What happened?” Amaya asked holding her shoulders.

                “I…I don’t know. Damien hired a new trainer and Zari punched him,” Sara stumbled.

                “Zari what?” Amaya interjected.

                “Ava had a breakdown. She looked so broken and there was nothing I could do. Zari told me to leave. She said Ava couldn’t see me. I…I should have stayed. I should go back. She needs me.”

Sara turned to leave but Gideon gripped her arm tight stopping her. Gideon’s brow was furrowed as tugged Sara back towards them.

                “Who is the trainer? What did Rip think?” Gideon asked her pulse quickening.

                “This isn’t about Rip, Gideon!” Sara screamed snatching her arm away, “whoever that guy is, Ava, is terrified of him.”

                “Sara, please. What was Rip’s reaction?”

                “He was pissed just like Nora.”

Gideon paled, her hand moving to swipe through her hair. Her hand clasped over her mouth as she started pacing.

                “Please tell me it’s not Nathan Stone.”

                “Yeah. What’s the deal with him anyway?”

                “That son of a bitch!” Gideon yelled and kicked the car tire.

Amaya and Sara stared at her confused. They had never seen Gideon lose her cool before. She was always calm no matter the situation. Gideon closed her eyes and took a deep breath the settle herself.

                “I’m sorry for my outburst. Here,” she handed Amaya the keys, “I’ll get a cab. I need to speak with Rip.”

Without saying another word, she stormed off into the stadium. Amaya and Sara slipped into the car, their minds racing. Sara pulled out her phone, her fingers hovering over the keys. She sent a quick text and slipped it back into her pocket as Amaya pulled away from the curb.

Meanwhile, Ava sat in the passenger seat of Nora’s car, her cheek pressed against the glass of the window. Her eyes were burning; her fingers held a death grip on the fabric of her shorts. A tightness lingered in her chest as memories flashed in her head.

_Green eyes._

_Pain._

_No one will believe you._

_Grey at the edges of her vision._

_Darkness._

_Green grass._

_Stretching._

_Jen crossing the pitch._

_The glint of spikes in the sun._

_Pain._

                “Hey,” Nora’s hand gripped tight on Ava’s pulling her out of her thoughts, “stay here in this moment with me. We’ll figure this out.”

                “I’m sorry Nor,” Ava winced, the tightness in her chest getting worse.

                “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Nora said fiercely, “we’ll call Dr. Carver when we get back to the hotel and I’m booking up the first flight out of here. Just stay here in this moment with me.”

Ava nodded on reflex. Her mind racing again.

_Blood on her thighs…again._

_Pain._

_No one believes you!_

Ava pressed down the whimper that threatened to come to the surface. Her phone vibrated in her lap.

**New Message Sara: You aren’t alone.**


	25. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes out in the open, but the real question is what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you find out the main story of what happens in D.C. There are still some layers to be revealed. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape/ non-con

Four days had gone by since the incident in Metropolis. Sara had given Ava space but checked in on her through Nora. Amaya had lost contact with Zari for the past few days as well. They had only had a brief conversation after they both returned to Star City.

On Thursday afternoon Sara found herself up to her neck in phone calls. Along with Ava and Zari, Gideon had disappeared two days prior, leaving Amaya and Sara to run the business end. After getting off the phone with what seemed like the hundredth caller that morning, Sara ran her hand through her hair. She leaned forward placing her arms on the desk and laid her head down. The chime of the door sounded and she didn’t bother looking up. She figured it was Amaya returning with lunch.

                “Thank God you’re back Amaya. I’m starving,” Sara mumbled into her arm.

                “I’m not Amaya but I did bring you lunch,” Ava’s voice reached her ears and her head shot up from the desk.

Ava was standing a few feet from her desk carrying a bag of food. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail and she was wearing simple jeans and a black hoodie. He nervously shifted where she stood, waiting for Sara to speak.

                “Ava, hi. How are you? I asked Nora, but she was really vague,” Sara stammered, running a hand through her hair to untangle it.

                “I’m okay. She told me you asked…thanks for that.”

                “You don’t have to thank me. I thought we established we care for each other,” Sara said motioning for Ava to come sit in the small seating area.

Ava crossed the room and placed the bag of food down on the table. She began unpacking containers of Chinese food as Sara grabbed waters from the fridge. When she returned Ava was sitting on one of the love seats. Sara sat down next to her and handed her one of the waters.

                “I got sesame chicken. I assumed you liked it after you ate my leftovers that night,” Ava teased.

                “Hey, at least I told you first,” Sara said nudging her shoulder playfully, “oh I should text Amaya. She went to grab food for us.”

                “Zari intercepted her. It’s fine.”

Sara nodded. They settled into their meals, splitting a box of lo mein between them. As they ate Sara watched Ava intently. She seemed okay. Her eyes were bright as she began talking about Jonah’s progress in karate, but Sara couldn’t ignore the tension in Ava’s shoulders or how her eyes nervously darted to Sara’s.

                “Aves…are you sure you’re okay. Saturday was kind of intense,” Sara asked placing her container on the table again.

                “Yeah. I’m fine. I just got overwhelmed with everything. The suspension and…the change in staff,” Ava said forcing a smile on her face.

                “You know you can talk to me about anything right,” Sara said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ava swallowed hard and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, tension flitting down Sara’s spine as a thought crossed her mind. Ava noticed and sat down her food as well.

                “What is it?” Ava asked as she placed a hand on Sara’s knee.

                “Take a ride with me?” Sara asked.

Ava nodded and followed Sara out the door. They got in Sara’s car and drove a few miles away from the office. Sara didn’t speak the entire time, but as she drove Ava noticed her fingers gripping tight on the steering wheel. They reached an intersection, and Sara’s grip white-knuckled on the steering wheel. Ava’s eyes scanned the intersection, realization finally hitting her.

                “Sara,” Ava reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

                “I’m okay. I’m fine,” Sara drove through the intersection and parked in a small lot.

Ava followed her out of the car and over to the edge of the sidewalk. Sara stopped and looked down at her feet before kneeling. Ava knelt down next to her. She followed Sara’s eyes back to the intersection as the cars pulled through the area they just crossed. The sound of tires crunching against loose pieces of asphalt and the quiet hum of engines filled their ears. A horn beeped as someone didn’t accelerate quickly enough for the car behind it.

                “I died here,” Sara began, “Nyssa said I was unresponsive for a little under a minute. They pronounced me dead Aves.”

Ava looked down at the patch of sidewalk just past her knees, her mind remembering the story of the accident Sara had told her. The feel of hitting the pavement. The darkness. The sidewalk long since cleaned to remove any traces of the crash. The only remaining traces were in Sara’s memories. Sara leaned back and stretched out on the grass. Ava stretched out next to her, their fingers intertwining.

                “Dying wasn’t so bad. The pain slips away. It’s the thoughts that get you. The feeling that you can’t stop it. Knowing that your body is failing you. The feeling of being powerless,” Sara whispered as she tightened her grip on Ava’s fingers.

Ava swallowed hard. She turned her head to look at Sara and found the woman was already looking at her.

                “I’m damaged Aves,” Sara sighed.

                “No. Sara. You’re not,” Ava whispered back.

                “Yeah, Aves. I am. You saw my scars. You’ve heard my story. You know about my nightmares.”

                “But you fight through all of it. Damaged things have lost their usefulness. Damages have a negative effect. You turned yours into a positive. You’ve grown from it. You use it as a strength now. You’re not damaged, Sara.”

Sara bit her lip, her mind racing on if she wanted to follow through with her plan. Ava could tell she was thinking and tensed.

                “It’s so hard sometimes. To keep going. To keep fighting. What am I supposed to do when the fear comes back?”

                “You find me. You talk to me. I’ll always be there for you Sara,” Ava said her eyes fierce.

                “Then let me do the same for you. Talk to me, Aves. I can tell you’re afraid of something,” Sara said moving to place a hand around Ava’s arm.

Ava flinched hard. She stood up quickly brushing grass from her clothes. A hand brushed through her hair as she turned on Sara eyes blazing.

                “So, this was all a trick to get me to talk. You’re unbelievable,” Ava hissed.

                “Ava, no. I thought that if I opened up you would know that I trust you and that you can trust me,” Sara reached out for her and Ava stepped away from her.

                “What is it with you people and wanting to talk? Nora, Zari, Rip, Gideon, now you. I said I’m fine Sara,” Ava shouted as she turned and walked away from her.

                “Where are you going?” Sara shouted after her.

                “Away from you,” Ava yelled as she kept walking.

Sara watched her walk away. She berated herself in her head for pushing too hard. Ava was obviously upset about something and it was tearing her apart. Sara got in her car and tried to track her down, but failed. When she returned to the office Ava’s car was gone. She spent the rest of the day throwing herself into her work. Amaya returned happy from her impromptu date with Zari and Sara plastered a smile on her face as she listened to her friend.

 

Saturday arrived before Sara knew it. Two o’clock rolled around and she curled up on the sofa of her apartment to watch the Comets play National City. Zari and Amaya had come over to watch with her. They shrugged off raincoats and boots as they entered. Sprinkles of rainwater still clinging to their hair. A steady rain fell outside and thunder rolled in the distance. Sara fixed them drinks and they all settled to watch the game and eat pizza. Sara had invited Ava but the woman hadn’t responded to any of her messages. The camera panned the Comets sideline as the announcer talked about Zari and Ava’s suspensions. It lingered for a moment on a smiling Nathan Stone standing next to Damien Darhk.

                “Asshole,” Zari huffed under her breath.

                “What did he do?” Sara asked.

                “Long story. I’d punch him again if I had the chance.”

The game started and the Comets immediately fell victim to the speed of National City’s standout Kara Danvers. Her speed and agility on the pitch had earned her the name Supergirl. A loud crack of thunder startled the three women. Seconds later there was a knock on Sara’s door. The women exchanged looks before Sara rose to answer the door. When she looked through the peephole her eyes met a soaked Ava Sharpe. She slung open the door and pulled Ava inside. Ava was shivering slightly, her eyes focused on the ground. Amaya and Zari both locked eyes with Sara, the game long forgotten. Sara reached out to touch Ava’s leather-covered arm. Another shiver raced through Ava’s body and Sara took her hand leading her back into her bedroom. Ava followed her eyes moving from the floor to Sara’s hands. Sara led her into the bathroom.

                “Strip and shower. I’ll get you some clothes,” Sara said leaving Ava alone for a moment.

She rummaged through her closet to find the most oversized clothes she could. Eventually, she found an old Star City t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When she came back into the bathroom, Ava was sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel. Her hair in one long wet rope over her shoulder. As Sara crossed the floor she noticed the deep circles and blood red eyes Ava was sporting as well. The usually dominating tall blonde looked so small. Sara sat down the clothes on the counter.

                “Aves,” Sara said squatting in front of her, “take your time. I’ll be in the living room.”

Sara left her alone, despite the ache in her chest. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around Ava and hold her but she had pushed too hard earlier. She had pushed and now Ava was sitting looking completely broken in her bathroom. She rejoined the other two women in the living room. They were trying to pretend they were watching the game but Sara knew better. Zari was staring down at the hands as Amaya gently rubbed her knee. Sara sat down on the other sofa and waited. A few minutes later, Ava entered the room and stretched out on the sofa where Sara was sitting. She rested her head in Sara’s lap, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Sara placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder and gently rubbed her hand up and down the woman’s arm. They all sat in silence for a moment as the game played on the screen. When the camera went back to Nathan for a second Ava tensed under Sara’s touch.

                “Can we turn it off?” Ava whispered.

Sara clicked the TV off then moved her hand up to Ava’s hair, gently stroking through the locks. Zari was fidgeting more; Amaya and Sara shared a confused glance.

                “He raped me,” Ava said so quietly that Sara barely heard her.

The words hit Sara like a sledgehammer. Her eyes met Amaya’s. Zari was trembling her hands in fists as angry tears raced down her cheeks. Sara kept running her fingers through Ava’s hair giving her the chance to talk.

                “It was after practice. I was packing up my bag and I heard someone come in the locker room but I thought it was someone from the team. I felt this hand on my shoulder and I turned and he was standing there smiling at me,” Ava wrapped her hand around Sara’s knee, “He…he grabbed my breast and said that he had been waiting to do it for a while. I pushed him away and he grabbed me again. I pushed him and he pushed me backward. I…I…I hit my head.”

Sara’s hand that wasn’t in Ava’s hair gripped hard into the fabric of the sofa. Tears were burning at the edge of her vision. Amaya had her arms wrapped around a sobbing Zari, tears streaming down her own face. Ava shuddered a sob breaking free from her chest and Sara moved her hand from her hair to link their fingers. Ava pulled their linked hands to her chest, her grip tight on Sara’s as she continued.

                “When I came to, he was smiling and pulling up his pants. My shorts were at my ankles and there was blood on my...on my thighs…so...much of it. He…he said that no one would believe me. That I could tell whoever I wanted but no one would believe me,” Ava gripped her hand tighter and Sara swiped at the tears marring her cheeks, “I just watched as he cleaned my thighs and pulled the shorts back up. I couldn’t do anything. I should have done something. I should have…”

Ava’s voice broke, the flood of tears rushing down her cheek and she sobbed into Sara’s lap.

                “Stop it. Stop,” Sara said her voice breaking.

                “I tried to tell someone. I told my coach and he didn’t believe me. They called me a liar. They paid off the hospital. They destroyed the record of the rape kit. He said he found me passed out in the locker room and they believed him. He said I flirted with him and I wanted revenge for him rejecting me,” the words spilled from Ava’s lips in a rush, “It’s my fault. I should have stopped him. Maybe I led him on. It’s all my fault.”

                “Stop it. Ava stop. It’s not your fault. You did nothing to deserve this. Nathan Stone is a sick son of a bitch that deserves to be thrown in jail for what he did to you,” Sara said forcing her voice to be steady and strong.

                “But Sara.”

                “No. Ava look at me,” Sara said gently tugging on her shoulder until Ava turned and looked up into Sara’s eyes, “it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Say it.”

                “I…I can’t.”

                “Say it,” Sara cupped her cheek her eyes pleading.

                “It’s not…not my fault,” Ava gasped out between sobs.

Sara gently wiped away the tears on Ava’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ava’s breath hitched as a fresh wave of tears spilled down her face. Amaya kissed Zari’s temple thanking her for punching Nathan. Something was still bugging Sara but she was afraid to ask. Her eyes flitted down to Ava’s thigh, her mind going back to the faint scar there. As if she knew what Sara was thinking Ava spoke again.

                “I went to the team for help but they took Nathan’s side. Among all of this, I was still trying to give the illusion of playing. One day at practice Jen came up to me while I was stretching and cleated me in the thigh. The spikes ripped open my thigh. The scar never went away,” Ava explained.

                “Fucking bitch,” Zari hissed under her breath.

They all sat in silence for a while. Sara returned her hand to Ava’s hair and gently stroked along her temple and waited for Ava’s breath to even out. Eventually, Ava sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her head dropped to her knees and Sara leaned over to rest her head against her shoulder.

                “Thank you for telling me,” Sara whispered as she turned and pressed a kiss to Ava’s shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, everyone except Sara was fast asleep. Still drying tears clinging to their cheeks. Sara slipped out of her apartment on a mission.

An hour later she knocked on the door of Nora Darhk’s office. The dark-haired woman slung open the door her eyes flitting to Sara for a moment before nodding in understanding. Sara stepped inside and Nora went over to the small bar in her office.

                “Is whiskey okay?” she asked.

Sara nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs in the office. Nora handed her a tumbler that was half full as she sat across from her. Nora took a long sip of the amber liquid then leaned back looking over Sara again.

                “She told you,” Nora finally said.

                “Yeah,” Sara responded taking a deep swallow of the whiskey.

                “All of it? Even the scar?”

                “Yeah.”

Nora hummed and took another sip of her drink. Her eyes were dark as her mind drifted. Sara took a swallow of the whiskey and fidgeted in the chair.

                “You have questions for me,” Nora sighed looking at the nervous blonde.

                “How? How could something like this happen and it not come to light?” Sara frowned.

                “Because the Stones have been friends with the Savages for centuries. They respect two things. Loyalty and money. The Sharpes don’t have enough of either as far as Vandal is concerned. They bought off who they needed and made their own narrative.”

                “And what did you do? You’re her PR. Her friend. How could you let this happen?” Sara shouted.

                “You don’t think I tried! You don’t know how many nights I didn’t sleep. How many subpoenas I submitted. I even had Ray hack the hospital’s database and everything was gone. They had evidence. They created text conversations between them. They had a video showing that he didn’t enter the locker room until he says he did. They painted her as a stalker and a liar and they were revving up to leak the story. I did what I could, and I got her out of there.”

                “So, you just ran.” Sara said her fists curling and her blood boiling, “you let them win.”

                “It was our only option.”

                “You could have asked your dear old dad for help.”

                “At what price Sara? My dad doesn’t do things unless there’s something in it for him. Think about it, if he gave a shit about Ava do you think he would have hired Stone?”

                “You didn’t help her. You just ran and the problem followed. The pain. The anger. She’s still blaming herself, Nora!”

                “Don’t you think I know that!” Nora threw the glass in her hand against the wall.

Sara didn’t flinch even when Nora closed the distance between the two of them and towered over her. Sara stood too, her eyes meeting Nora’s equal fire in them. Both women sighed and stepped back.

                “I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time.

They chuckled and sat back down. Sara finished her drink and sat the glass on the table. She ran a hand through her hair, her mind darting back to the devastated crack of Ava’s voice.

                “What do we do now?” Sara said finally.

                “I wish I knew,” Nora sighed, “we have to play this cool for now. Until then we have to be there for her. You have to be there for her.”

Sara nodded her eyes drifting to the rain pattering against the window pane of the office. Nora simply observed Sara for a moment. The woman had only been in Ava’s life for a short time, but she had staked her claim. As long as Nora had known her Ava didn’t trust easily. A smile played on her lips when she thought that her friend was lucky to have someone as fierce as Sara in her corner. Someone that was willing to fight for her when the fight left her. She knew that Ava felt the same way. Ava had come to her in a similar manner the night Sara told her about the accident in detail.

                “Sorry again. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Sara said standing.

                “It’s okay. You care about her,” Nora smiled.

Sara nodded and headed out the door.

 

After making a stop, Sara returned to her apartment a bag of fast food in her hand. When she entered Ava was still asleep on her couch, her face scrunched in a dream. Amaya and Zari were awake and sitting at her kitchen counter. The two women dismissed themselves with the promise to check in later. Once they were gone Sara moved to the coffee table and sat down in front of Ava.

                “Aves,” Sara whispered.

Ava’s eyes slowly opened. They were still puffy and red from crying. Sara reached out to touch her cheek and stopped just short. Ava turned into her palm and Sara gently stroked her cheek her eyes soft.

                “Hungry?” Sara asked.

Ava shook her head and Sara stood. Ava sat up for a moment allowing Sara to sit back down in her previous seat. She rested her head in Sara’s lap as the smaller blonde stroked a hand through her hair. Ava’s breath evened out as she drifted back to sleep.

                “I got you, Aves. Don’t worry,” Sara whispered.


	26. If I Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring and bets is never a good thing...or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. The Avalance goodness of the premiere still has me reeling. Thank you for your continued support of this fic. It is definitely close to my heart and I am humbled by your responses to Chapter 25. I love each and every one of you and appreciate your thoughts.

Thwack!

Ava’s gloved fist connected with the heavy bag, the impact rippling through and pushing Gary back a little. He grunted and tried to adjust his footing as she hit the bag again in a flurry of punches.

                “Hey Ava, can we take a break?” Gary grunted as Ava landed a knee to the bag.

Ava’s eyes were dark as she sent another powerful punch into the bag. Her fists struck out, her mind far away from Gary and his words. Her breath huffed out in pants as she kept firing off at the bag. Gary stepped away from the bag unable to take the assault. The movement made Ava snap out of her trance.

                “I’m sorry Gary,” she panted her chest heaving.

                “No. It’s okay. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed,” he said shaking out his arms, his muscles still feeling the impact of her punches.

They moved to sit on a bench and take a water break. Ava leaned her head against the gym wall and stared up at the grey concrete ceiling. She could have used the Comets gym if she wanted but the cold concrete of the little gym on the outskirts of Star was what she needed today. A simple atmosphere where she could let out the anger that had been bubbling in her gut since Saturday, the loom of going back to practice on Friday lingering in her mind. Rip had promised her she wouldn’t have to interact with Nathan and Zari would be coming back as well. Felicity had used nanite technology to heal her injury and the physical therapy would be finished by Friday.

Since Saturday, Ava had been sleeping at Sara’s. The two women had continued their nighttime routine until Monday when Sara had confessed she was moving into an apartment in Amaya’s building later that week. Tuesday and Wednesday were filled with packing, carrying, and transporting boxes to Sara’s new apartment. Everything was going well until Ava was carrying a box into the living room, whatever was inside was shifting around and she could feel the box slipping open at the bottom.

                “Sara? Where does this one go?” She had asked adjusting the box in her hands again.

Sara had looked up from the box of glasses in the kitchen her eyes going wide. She had come around the corner to take the box. Ava had tried to warn her about the bottom opening, but Sara didn’t listen and as soon as the box was in her hands the contents spilled onto the floor. The ground around their feet littered with sex toys including a bright green strapon. Ava had blushed as she knelt down to help her scoop the items back into the box. A deep red flush creeping up Sara’s neck when their hands brushed as Ava handed her the green dildo.

                “Ava?” Sara’s voice broke her out of her memory.

She looked up into the bright blue orbs of Sara Lance who was standing over her, an amused smiled on her face. Ava smiled back and took the hand Sara offered.

                “What brings you to this side of town?” Sara asked as her eyes took in Ava’s taped hands.

                “Boxing, we were boxing,” Gary chimed up from his seat on the floor.

Sara smiled over at him, noticing his presence for the first time. When she had stepped into the gym she had been looking for Oliver but the shock of blonde hair had caught her eyes instead.

                “You were boxing with Gary?” Sara smirked looking over at the mousy man on the ground.

She hadn’t had much interaction with the man, but he struck her as more of a lover than a fighter.

                “He was holding the bag,” Ava explained.

Her eyes traced the lines of Sara’s abs that were on full display. The smaller blonde was only wearing a form-fitting pair of shorts and a sports bra. The eyes moved from the washboard abs down to the V that disappeared beneath the shorts.

                “Is that a yes?” Sara asked again.

Ava’s head shot up, her eyes flitting over to Gary for help. He just smiled and held in a laugh.

                “What?” Ava asked, a flush creeping up her neckline.

                “I asked if you wanted to spar with me today. It’s been a while,” Sara smirked when she saw the blush on Ava’s cheeks.

                “Yeah. Yeah. I just don’t want to abandon Gary though,” Ava said folding her arms.

Gary watched as Sara’s eyes traced the line of Ava’s arms. The tension between the two was almost tangible and he wasn’t one to get in the way of love.

                “Actually, I should be heading back into the city. We’re throwing a big party at The Bureau tonight and John probably needs my help,” Gary said standing and slinging his gym bag over his shoulder.

                “You sure?”

                “Yeah. You two should come. It’s a lingerie party.”

                “Um…I think I’ll pass,” Ava stammered, her mind automatically racing to the thought of Sara in lingerie.

                “I’ll add your names to the list if you change your mind,” Gary smiled as he turned and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Sara turned to Ava and took her hand in hers. An involuntary shudder ran down Ava’s spine as Sara traced the swatches of tape around her knuckles. Her hands were gentle as she traced along them.

                “You need to retape your hands,” Sara said as she slowly began unraveling the tape.

Ava watched her in fascination as her hands deftly moved along her wrist and fingers, her hand flexing as the tape came loose. Sara’s fingers were smooth against her own as she pulled the last few strands free and began rewrapping them herself. Once she was finished she looked up at Ava a smile on her lips.

                “Thanks,” Ava whispered, her voice rough. The feel of Sara’s fingers against her palm still lingered as she flexed her wrist.

Sara’s watched her flex her fingers and shake out her wrist as they walked together towards the mats. Her eyes lingered on the dexterous fingers and thought of other ways those fingers could be used skittered across her mind. She stumbled slightly as her foot connected with the mat and she hadn’t been paying attention. She recovered quickly, sinking into a stretch to play it off.

After they both stretched they stepped onto the mat, both of them bouncing lightly on their toes.

                “Straight boxing or mix?” Sara asked as she sunk into her stance.

                “Surprise me,” Ava replied putting up her guard.

They nodded to each other and began to circle. Sara’s eyes waiting for Ava’s telltale double step before she got ready to strike. Suddenly Ava struck out with her left and Sara barely ducked under it. She stepped back smiling.

                “You corrected that double step,” Sara smiled.

Ava smiled back. Sara had pointed out her tell the first time they sparred, and she had worked to get rid of it. Her mind was drifting back to the other times they sparred when Sara struck out with her right leg, the kick landing low on Ava’s hip and causing her to stumble.

                “Focus Aves,” Sara warned.

                “Right,” Ava said as she stepped into Sara’s space using her height to her advantage to fire off a series of jabs that Sara easily blocked.

                “Let’s make a wager,” Sara smiled as she struck out at Ava’s knee.

                “I’m listening,” Ava blocked the kick.

                “If you win, I go on that hike with you,” Sara jumped a knee coming up towards Ava.

                “I still don’t understand why you hate hiking,” Ava said catching her knee and stepping back.

                “It’s just walking in a pretty place Aves, it's redundant.”

                “Okay. What happens if you win?” Ava asked hesitantly.

                “If I win, we go to the lingerie party at The Bureau together.”

                “Dea…”

Before Ava could get the word out of her mouth Sara jumped up to Ava’s shoulders, her legs wrapping around Ava’s shoulders as she forced Ava’s head down into a triangle choke. Ava crumpled under Sara’s grip. She tried to break the hold or at least stand, but Sara’s grip only tightened further. Suddenly Ava became aware of how close her face was to Sara’s core and her hand shot out to tap Sara’s thigh. Sara released her smiling. Ava fell back against the mat her chest heaving from both the choke and Sara’s…closeness. Seconds later Sara stood over her a smile playing on her lips.

                “So 10. Wear something sexy,” Sara laughed as she extended her hand to help Ava up.

They sparred for a few more hours before parting. Sara sent a flirty wink Ava’s way as she drove off. As she took in Ava’s confused and shocked expression in her rearview mirror she smiled. She wasn’t ready for a relationship, but flirting was definitely on the table. She had even talked with Nyssa about it. The brunette had found someone that caught her eye as well. She knew that Ava was still reeling from sharing the story of D.C with her over the weekend and her return to the team tomorrow. It had actually been Amaya’s idea to trick the taller blonde into going to the party. The two women had run into Constantine earlier that day at the coffee shop.

                “You’re all invited. Even that stiff friend of Gary’s. I promise you won’t be disappointed Tonight is about making your every fantasy come true,” he had said with a wink.


	27. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a party!! Be careful

Ava stood in front of the full-length mirror in her closet, her eyes roaming over the matching black lace bra and boy shorts she was wearing.

                “Damn girl,” Nora’s voice cut through her thoughts as the woman entered the room holding out a glass of wine.

                “Thanks. Is this too much?” Ava asked as she took a sip of the wine.

                “It’s a lingerie party, Ava. Clothes, in general, is almost too much,” Nora laughed, tucking her own deep red silk robe around her body as she sat down.

Ava picked up the matching black shawl from the hanger and slid her arms into the silky fabric. Her eyes flitted over her body, her abs on full display, her breasts pushed up in the Victoria Secret bra.

_She was asking for it._

Nathan’s voice rang in her ears and she pulled the shawl closed around her. Her hands were trembling slightly as she tied the tie and sat down in the chair next to Nora. Nora noticed the change in her mood and reached over to take her hand in hers.

                “No. I know what you’re thinking and no,” Nora said gripping Ava’s hands tight in hers.

                “If I dress like this,” Ava began her head down.

                “No. It doesn’t matter what you wear. It is not an invitation for anyone. Consent is consent. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your body Ava. You are a gorgeous woman with a banging body. Frankly, if the soccer career doesn’t work out you could model lingerie,” Nora smiled pulling a laugh from Ava’s lips.

                “I just feel like I should cover up some more,” Ava whispered.

                “Do what you are comfortable with and what makes you feel good. Don’t worry about other people,” Nora smiled, “plus if anyone tries anything you will have all of us there to protect you.”

Ava smiled and wrapped her arms around Nora into a tight hug. Nora hugged her back even tighter.

                “Thank you Nor,” Ava whispered as she stood again and untied the shawl.

Nora stared at her friend as she sipped on the bottle of water. Sara was going to lose her mind when she saw her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Ray crashing into the side of the door. Her eyes flitted up to see him walking in with his hand over his eyes.

                “Nora. Your phone was ringing, so I answered it. It was the doctor’s office they asked you to call them back,” he said his hand still over his eyes.

Nora smiled and crossed the room, lowering his hand and kissing him gently on the lips. Ray’s eyes opened and connected with hers a smile playing on his lips. His hands moved to her waist as he kissed her forehead.

                “Is everything okay Nora? I didn’t know you went to the doctor,” he said his voice dripping with worry.

                “Everything is fine. Just with all the stress of my dad and everything I just went in for a checkup,” she smiled as she kissed him once more before leaving.

Ava watched the exchange with a smile. Ray’s eyes met her own and he smiled harder.

                “You look good, Ava,” he stammered.

                “Thanks, Ray.”

                “Hey. Um…maybe I shouldn’t say this, but…Nathan’s a dick and if he has the nerve to show up tonight know that I have your back.”

Ava blanched. She had thought about someone getting too handsy but the thought that Nathan himself might show hadn’t crossed her mind until this moment. Ray paled and nervously shifted on his feet.

                “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said his name. I…I’m sorry Ava,” he stammered stepping a little closer to her.

                “It’s okay, Ray. I’m fine,” Ava forced a reassuring smile onto her face just as Nora reentered the room.

Nora’s eyes were wide; her hand reached out to Ray. Her hand resting on his arm as he stepped closer. His own face concerned as well.

                “Nor what’s going on?” Ava asked stepping closer to the couple.

                “I…I’m…I’m,” Nora looked up into Ray’s eyes and cupped his cheek, “I’m pregnant.”

Ava watched as a huge grin slowly spread across Ray’s face and he tilted his head down to Nora’s and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He didn’t speak yet, just simply sank to his knees and parted the robe hanging around her waist and placed a kiss to her still flat belly. Nora snaked a hand through his hair, her eyes brimming with tears. Ava was on the verge of tears herself. She remembered that they had tried last year but the doctors said that Nora’s stress levels were too high. Ava’s eyes met Nora’s and she smiled as she stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

                “Ray I’m afraid,” Nora whispered.

                “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I love you,” Ray whispered back.

A few moments later the couple found Ava sitting in the kitchen. Ava noticed both their eyes were still shining with tears and she walked around the counter to pull Nora into a hug. Her friend returned the embrace a gasp escaping from her lips.

                “Congrats Nor,” Ava said against her friend’s cheek.

                “Ava, I don’t think Ray and I are going tonight,” Nora croaked out, her voice still wet with tears.

                “Of course not. I’ll be fine,” Ava said pulling away from the hug to smile at her friend, “I’ll call when I get home.”

                “I’m sorry. It’s just,” Nora stammered.

                “Nor stop. It’s okay. You both got amazing news and you need time to talk and be together. Go. I’ll be fine.”

Nora smiled and pulled her back into a hug before taking Ray’s hand. Ray smiled back at Ava and she mouthed “congrats”. He waved to her and the couple made their leave. Ava ran a finger through her hair and swept her hair over one shoulder. She took a deep shuddering breath and took a cab to The Bureau.

 

The first thing Ava noticed when she stepped out of the cab was the buzz of energy from the people waiting outside in the line. The hopeful partygoers were all wearing similar attire to her own. Some women were clad in corsets or strips of fabric that only covered anything. She smiled to herself, maybe one day she would be comfortable enough to just wear pasties. Suddenly a tingle ran up her spine, she turned around and she felt the world slow. Sara was walking towards her a smile playing on her lips. Ava’s eyes roamed over the light blue lace panty set that hugged perfectly to the woman’s figure. A sheer coverup of the same color fell around her frame, the fabric hanging loose around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a ponytail, stray strands of hair framing her face. Sara closed the distance between them and reached a hand up to the tie of Ava’s shawl. A question hung unasked in the air and Ava swallowed and moved her hands away from the tie. Sara’s hand reached out and pulled at the knot letting the fabric fall back. Ava’s skin felt like it was being ignited under Sara’s gaze.

                “Damn, Aves. You’re gorgeous,” Sara smiled.

When Ava opened her eyes, Sara was looking directly into her eyes and Ava wanted to drown in the blue orbs highlighted by the neon red sign flickering behind them.

                “You look good. Not that you don’t always look good. Just tonight…wow…I mean,” Ava stammered.

Zari came up and clasped her shoulder a knowing smile on her face.

                “Easy tiger,” Zari whispered as she pressed a calming hand to Ava’s back.

                “Let’s go inside,” Amaya chimed as she took Sara’s hand and walked up to the bouncer, “you’re terrible.”

Sara laughed and linked arms with Amaya as the bouncer let them through. When they stepped inside just past the doors there was a small table. Behind it stood a woman dressed in a full leather suit with a whip in her hand.

                “Welcome to fantasy night. To enter you must choose one guilty pleasure,” she crooned as she gestured to the table in front of her.

On the table were small cards in front of three items labeled drink, eat and smoke. Behind the drink card was a familiar bottle of purple sparkling liquid. Eat boasted a small box full of what looked like mints and next to smoke was a hookah a strange green glow coming from the liquid bubbling inside. Ava and Zari decided drink was their only option plus they knew what it was. The two women were poured shots of the lyoga root vodka and they clinked their glasses before tossing back the liquid. Amaya and Sara opted for eat it. They each took one of the mint-like objects and swallowed them down. Once they were finished the woman gestured for them to continue. They stepped through the final set of doors and was met with a cold blast of air and thrum of music from the DJ booth. The main floor was awash in purple light from the pillars surrounding it. The bartenders at the bars dressed in boxers and single piece lingerie. Nate waved at them from a nearby bar and they walked over to him smiling.

                “Hey friends,” he smiled as he took out shot glasses for all of them and poured a round, “this one’s on me.”

Everyone took a glass and knocked it back as they watched the people grinding on the dance floor. One couple, in particular, was pressed together against a pillar, the woman’s head tilted back in ecstasy as her counterpart spilled kisses down her neck. Ava watched them in rap fascination, the lyoga root slowly began coursing through her system. Sara placed a hand on her knee, bringing the woman’s attention to her. Sara’s eyes were a deeper blue than normal, a thin sliver of gold tracing around the edges.

                “Aves,” Sara leaned in closer her nose falling to Ava’s neck,” you smell so good.”

                “She picked eat it didn’t she. Constantine called it The Kiss of the Viper. It harmless it just heightens your senses,” Nate explained more to Amaya who body was currently rolling to the music, her eyes closed.

Ava covered Sara’s hand with her own and tucked one of the loose strands of hair behind Sara’s ear. Sara gasped into the touch, her cheek turning to make the touch last longer. Nate laughed at the four women and leaned in to whisper to them.

                “Here’s how this works tonight. This floor is for general pleasure. If you’re looking to play out some kinks there’s a full-on dungeon downstairs, and the VIP section is to indulge in your guilty pleasures. Basically, all the stuff from the tables is up there if you want more,” Nate explained.

Ava followed his movements as she took in the bright red pulse coming from a stairwell that led into the basement of the building. In the VIP section above them, she now realized that the green glow was from a series of the hookahs like the one they had seen earlier. Amaya stood suddenly and grabbed Sara’s hand dragging her onto the dance floor behind her. Ava moved to sit on the stool next to Zari and watch them. Amaya and Sara slowly rolled their bodies to the music. Amaya ran her hand over the golden fabric of her bra, her hand sliding across her stomach. Her hands went back up, her arms going over her head as she slowly rolled her hips and sank towards the ground. Zari was up from her seat seconds later crossing the room as Amaya rolled back up. Zari’s arm slipped around the woman’s waist and pulled her flush against her body as she connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Amaya’s hands went into Zari’s hair as she returned the kiss.

Sara’s eyes locked with Ava’s as the song changed. Sara slowly circled her hips a smile playing on her lips. Ava smiled back letting herself indulge in the ripple of Sara’s abs as she danced, her eyes dancing down to the smooth creaminess of the woman’s thighs against the light blue fabric. Sara turned to her one finger making a come hither motion. As if drawn to her like a magnetic Ava crossed the space. She was a few steps from the small blonde when Gary stepped in front of her a completely blissed out look on his face.

                “You came!” he shouted as she threw his arms around her.

Ava hugged him back. The man’s interruption breaking her out of the trance she had been in. Sara’s face fell as she stopped dancing and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

                “Have you checked out the red room yet?” he asked pointing towards the stairwell that led downstairs.

                “No. I haven’t. Gary, I was kind of in the middle of something,” Ava said trying to pull the man’s arms from around her neck.

                “You have to check it out,” Gary said pulling Ava away and towards the stairwell.

Ava reached out blindly behind her and felt Sara’s hand slip into her grasp. She tightened her grip around her fingers and pulled her along as Gary dragged her over to the stairwell. He led them down the stairwell lit up by red neon lights. When they reached the bottom, the heat of the main room was almost unbearable. The room was heady with the smell of sex and candle wax. Gasps, moans, and the crack of whips sounded in the small private rooms around them. In the main room were a series of couches where couples were making out and touching. Some of the other occupants were covered head to toe in leather. Ava’s eyes zeroed in on John Constantine on one of the couches clad only in a pair of tight black boxers and his signature red tie. Her eyes went wide as she watched Gary cross the room and straddle the man’s lap. An involuntary gasp pulled past her lips when she felt the heat of Sara’s body press against her back. She turned, and Sara was looking up at her, eyes twinkling. Ava dragged her to an empty couch in the corner pulling her to sit down next to her.

                “Are you okay?” Ava asked noticing that the gold outline of Sara’s eyes was brighter.

                “So good Aves,” Sara leaned in closer, “can I dance for you?”

Ava gulped her eyes fluttering down to trace Sara’s body. The thin sheen of sweat that coated her skin, the skin of her neck begging for Ava’s lips. The heat from the room had sobered her up for the most part but the heat pooled low in her stomach was only getting worse. She hissed when Sara’s finger traced along her thigh, her eyes closing of their own volition. Ava felt Sara’s hand slip around her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see Sara moving to straddle her lap.

                “Is this okay?” Sara asked hovering over Ava’s lap.

Ava swallowed hard as her hands went to Sara’s hips, the woman slowly sinking down to fully sit on her lap. Sara rolled her hips in time with the music pulsing around them and Ava groaned. For the first time, they could do this. They could dance together without abandon. There was no guilt as she let herself indulge in the roll of Sara’s hips against her own or the way Sara’s head tilted back when her hand ran up her sides.

Sara gasped at the heat pooling low in her stomach. Her mind registering how perfectly her and Ava’s hips fit together. The feel of Ava’s hands skittering across her skin, gentle but wanting was intoxicating. She slipped off the woman’s lap before turning her back to her and sinking down on her lap again. The new position exposing her neck to Ava. Ava’s hand came up and tugged Sara’s hair out of the ponytail. The wave of golden hair spilling over her shoulders. Ava swept her hair to one side and dropped her head to Sara’s neck. She breathed in the smell of Sara’s skin. The sweet smell of honey and some kind of spice caressing her senses. Her mind cleared for a moment and she realized the position they were in. Ava tensed and Sara seemed to sober at the same moment.

                “Aves...we should,” Sara began.

                “Slow down,” Ava finished.

Sara nodded and moved to sit down next to Ava. Ava saw that the gold line was gone now but Sara’s eyes were still dark with desire. They slid back further onto the couch until they could stretch out. They moved in close to each other, their knees brushing. Both women propped up on one elbow to look at the other.

                “You really are beautiful Aves,” Sara said as she reached up to push the taller blonde’s hair out of her face.

Ava blushed and dropped her head unable to look at Sara.

                “I’m nothing compared to you,” Ava whispered back.

                “Are you kidding?” Sara said lifting Ava’s chin, her brown frowning at the insecurity in Ava’s eyes, “you really don’t know how gorgeous you are.”

Ava suddenly felt self-conscious and sat up pulling the robe around tighter.

_You’re gorgeous, how could I resist._

Sara sat up with her confused. She gently touched Ava’s arm and the woman recoiled like she had been burned. Ava gasped out a breath, her chest heaving as Nathan’s words repeated over and over in her ears. She felt exposed. The thin fabric of the shawl doing nothing to help calm her nerves. Her pulse thundered in her ears as she scrambled to distance herself from Sara.

                “Aves, what’s wrong?” Sara asked standing and holding her hands out to her.

Ava’s eyes were bright with panic as they flitted around the room. The semi-darkness of the room seemed to close in around her.

                “Ava breathe, you’re okay,” Gary’s voice cut through the fog of her mind for a moment before being drowned out.

_You dumb bitch. I told you no one would believe you._

                ”Ava, focus on my voice,” Sara said her voice cracking.

_You wanted this. You wanted me. The way you walked around in nothing but your warmup gear.  You were begging me for it._

Ava turned and ran up the steps. Sara tried to follow her but lost her when in the crowd of the dance floor on the main floor.

                “Sara, what’s going on?” Amaya asked grabbing her arm worried.

                “Help me find Ava,” Sara simply shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd in the direction she saw the blonde disappear.

 

Ava worked her way through the crowd until she found the bathroom and the exit door close by. She shoved the exit door open and stepped out into the cool night air, her breath still coming out in gasps as she took in lungfuls of the biting night air. She pulled the shawl around her body tighter and looked up towards the sliver of starlight she could see flickering over the building. The exit door behind her opened but she didn’t turn around assuming it was Sara. Rough hands slid around her waist and she tensed. She spun taking a step back. Green eyes stared back, a smile tugging at his lips.

                “How lucky am I,” Nathan smirked as he took another step closer.

Ava’s hands balled into fists at her side as she watched his movements.

                “No,” Ava said forcing her voice to be calm.

                “Aww Ava, Ava, Ava,” he tutted, his eyes glancing down to her fists, “you going to hit me?”

Ava’s jaw flexed as she prepared herself to fight him. Suddenly he lunged towards her, the weight of his body sending her back into the brick wall. Ava’s hands came up to her chest as she shoved with all of her might pushing him away. His anger flared, and his hand whipped out slapping her hard against the cheek. Her eyes burned with tears, her cheek stinging from the strike but she turned back to him.

                _Focus Aves._

 Ava forced her breath to slow and watched him advance on her. He reached for her and she grabbed the arm on her own and kicked out with her leg sending him to his knees. While he was down she darted around him and grabbed for the door handle. A hand twisted hard in her hair and dragged her back to the ground. Her back hit the cold pavement hard, her breath leaving her in a rush. Stars flitted in her vision as green eyes hovered over her.

                “Look at you. Did you wear this just for me? You're begging for it again. You know you could just a…” Nathan’s words were cut off as a pair of hands grasped him around the shoulder and slung him onto the ground.

Ava’s eyes met John Constantine’s. He was still only wearing boxers and a tie, but she could feel the rage rolling off his body. There was a strange orange flicker playing in his eyes as he grabbed Nathan from the ground and shoved him against the wall.

                “Listen closely to me mate. If I ever see you around here again. If I ever get word that you put your hands on her or any other woman without their consent I will personally send you to the fiery pits of hell. Do I make myself clear?” Constantine spat his voice dripping with venom.

                “I’m not scared of you,” Nathan spat back his hands scrambling to push Constantine away.

                “Pity. You should be,” Constantine said the orange flicker getting brighter.

Nathan suddenly scrambled away. His footsteps skittering against the pavement as he ran down the alleyway. Once he was out of sight, Constantine walked over to Ava his hand extended to help her up.

                “You okay pet?” he asked looking her over quickly.

                “Yeah,” she said a shiver racing down her spine.

                “Your friends are looking for you. I’ll take you to them,” he said opening the door for her.

                “John,” she said stepping through, “you aren’t that bad.”

                “Don’t let the chivalry fool you, love. I’m still a nasty piece of work.”

John led her back into the club and up to a private room upstairs. When he opened the door Sara stood up her eyes racing over Ava. Ava lowered her head under the scrutiny as the smaller blonde crossed the room.

                “Sara, I’m so…” Ava started.

                “Can I hug you?” Sara asked.

Ava looked up into the concerned eyes of her friend and nodded, helping close the gap and wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. Sara’s hand wrapped around her neck holding her close. When they separated, the haunted look was still in Ava’s eyes, but Sara stepped aside to let Amaya, Zari, and Gary hug her too.

                “I think I’m going to head home,” Ava finally said fidgeting with the ties of the shawl again.

                “I’ll go with you…if you want me to,” Sara said hesitantly.

Ava just nodded and the two women said goodbye before sharing a cab to Ava’s house.

 

Once they were inside the security of Ava’s house, Ava excused herself to take a shower. She pointed to her closet and told Sara to find some pajamas to wear. When Ava stepped out of the shower, Sara was curled up on her bed wearing an extremely baggy pair of shorts and Ava’s Princeton sweatshirt. The smaller blonde was curled up on one side of the bed, her mouth slightly open as she slept. Ava changed and sat down on the other side of the bed, the motion causing Sara to wake from her nap.

                “Sorry,” she said sitting up, “your bed is just so comfortable.”

                “It’s okay,” Ava said playing with the ends of her hair.

Sara stretched her hands out to Ava’s and waited until the woman nodded. She placed her hands on the woman’s knees and gently rubbed her thumbs along the pant leg.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Sara asked, her eyes meeting Ava’s as she continued rubbing circles on the fabric.

                “I…I tried to fight him this time. I tried to stop him. I’ve been training so hard and it still wasn’t enough,” Ava said after a moment, her head bent, “If John hadn’t shown up when he did.”

Ava’s voice broke and her eyes flicked to the window of her room. The moonlight dancing on the tears welling in her eyes. Sara moved closer to her and asked permission before sliding into Ava’s lap. Sara’s legs went around Ava’s waist, her hand cupping Ava’s cheeks as the woman continued, her fingers tracing the faint red mark.

                “I shouldn’t have worn what I did. I knew he was in town. I know how he thinks. I…”

                “Aves stop it,” Sara lifted her face to look at her, “this was not your fault. Nathan Stone is a pervert that deserves to be behind bars.”

                “I couldn’t fight him, Sara.”

                “But you tried and I’m so proud of you. This time he doesn’t get to create the narrative. This time you have people who have your back. You are the strongest woman I have ever met Aves.”

Ava dropped her head to Sara’s shoulder, she wrapped her arms tighter around Sara’s waist. Sara gently ran her hands through Ava’s hair.

                “No, I’m not. I wish I could be like you, Sara. I wish I could come out on the other side of this strong and ready to face things head on, but I can’t.”

                “I’m not as strong as you think. I still break down. I still have nightmares, but I turn those things into my strength. My positives. You taught me that Aves,” Sara said her hand pulling away the tension from the base of Ava’s neck.

                “Sara…”

                “Repeat after me. This was not my fault.”

                “Sara…”

                “Do it. This was not my fault.”

                “This was not my fault,” Ava gasped.

                “I am strong.”

                “I…I am strong.”

                “I deserve happiness.”

                “I deserve…happiness.”

                “I’m gorgeous and should be a lingerie model.”

                “Sara!” Ava laughed her eyes dancing.

                “Say it,” Sara said her face morphing into her best serious face despite the smile playing at her lips.

                “I’m gorgeous and should be a lingerie model,” Ava repeated.

                “There. Let’s make a deal to be there for each other,” Sara said cupping her cheek.

                “And remind each other of how strong we are?” Ava added.

                “At every step,” Sara finished.

Ava hugged her tight, becoming keenly aware of Sara’s closeness, of the gentle touch of Sara’s fingers along her arms, and the way their breath was now in sync.

                “Ava…can I…can I kiss you?” Sara asked, her hand moving up to brush Ava’s temple.

Ava leaned down towards Sara, the smaller blonde closing the distance and connecting their lips. They both drew in a breath as warmth flooded over them. Sara pressed up into Ava’s embrace as Ava’s hands slid down her waist and settled on her hips steadying her. Ava indulged in the softness of Sara’s lips against her own. Her body drank in Sara’s warmth; her body buzzing as it finally got to do what she had wanted for so long. Sara’s could feel her heart pounded, blood roaring in her ears as she kissed Ava. The gentle press of the tall blonde’s lips against her own without guilt and restraint was addicting. They broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before connecting their lips again. The kiss was just as gentle as the first, but slowly became tinged with desire as Ava licked along Sara’s lips, the blonde opening her mouth to her. Sara moaned when Ava’s fingers gripped tighter on her waist and her hips involuntary pressed closer. Ava broke the kiss gasping, her eyes closed as Sara pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. They leaned their heads against each other and smiled before connecting their lips in a ghost of a kiss. Sara rolled to lie on her back and Ava slid down her body to rest her head on Sara’s stomach. Sara’s fingers tangled in her hair as Ava’s hands slid up and down her sides.

                “Goodnight Sara,” Ava whispered.

                “Goodnight Aves,” Sara whispered back.

The two women continued their ministrations until they fell asleep.

Across town, Nathan Stone sat with an ice pack pressed against his head. He groaned and finished off the glass of whiskey sitting on the table in front of him.         

                “You disobeyed my orders,” Damien Darhk said as he strode back into the room and sat opposite of Nathan.

                “You promised me another shot at Sharpe,” Nathan fired back.

                “In due time. I told you to lay low. Cornering her at a club is not laying low.”

                “Well, patience has never been my strong suit.”

                “High timed you learned. You do as I say when I say do it. Do you understand me?”

Nathan shook his head and stood to storm out of the room. Damien caught his arm and spun him around. Damien’s hand moving to the man’s throat and squeezing. Nathan’s fingers came up to pry the fingers away from his throat but failed.

                “Do. You. Understand?” Damien repeated.

                “Yes sir,” Nathan gasped.

Damien released him, and Nathan fell to the ground, coughing and holding his throat.

                Damien stepped around him, “Show yourself out. I’ll be in touch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think. Also, hit me up on tumblr @SharonSharpe for questions, comments, or requests.


	28. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can be a deadly thing to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape/non-con

Ava awoke to the light filtering through her bedroom window. She immediately noticed that her cheek was against cold sheets and not the warmth of Sara. Her eyes fluttered open as she turned onto her back running a hand through her hair. They kissed last night. They kissed. She said it out loud a small smile breaking on her face. Her fingers traced her lips as she thought about the feel of Sara’s kiss against her lips. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps padding towards her; her eyes looking up into the bright blues of Sara’s as she came in bearing two steaming mugs of coffee. Ava’s eyes followed her as she sat on the edge of the bed and held one mug out to her. Their fingers brushed as she took the mug and took a sip of the coffee. Hints of cinnamon and honey hit her tongue and she smiled.

                “You remembered,” Ava laughed as Sara sipped her own coffee.

                “That you treat your coffee like tea. Yeah, I remembered,” Sara laughed.

Ava took another long sip of coffee before setting it down on the nightstand. She pushed herself back against the headboard and simply watched Sara for a moment. Sara sat her own mug down and moved to fully sit cross-legged on the bed. Ava folded her legs underneath her and took Sara’s hands in hers.

                “We should talk,” Ava said brushing her thumbs along the back of her hands.

                “We should,” Sara agreed, edging forward so their knees touched.

                “Last night was…intense.”

                “That’s one way to put it.”

                “Thank you for being there for me.”

                “You don’t have to thank me, Aves. We’re friends.”

                “What if I don’t want to be…friends…” Ava whispered.

Sara drew her hands back, a shadow flickering in her eyes for a moment before Ava realized what she had said.

                “No. Not like that. I don’t want to just be your friend,” Ava corrected.

                “I’m not ready for a relationship.”

                “I understand. I know. I just...I want to take you on a date, Sara. A real date. No pressure, just a date and we’ll go from there.”

Sara stared up into Ava’s eyes for a moment, she could feel the anticipation rolling off the taller blonde. Her mind flitted back to her conversation with Nyssa earlier that week.

_I want you to be happy Sara._

Ava was still looking at her expectantly, but a shadow was slowly building in her eyes.

                “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

                “Really,” Ava beamed.

Sara nodded, and Ava pulled her into a tight hug. When they separated they stared at each other for a moment. Their breaths syncing almost instantly. Ava reached up and brushed her hand through Sara’s hair, but the moment was cut short by the chime of Ava’s alarm.

                “I have to get to practice,” Ava sighed turning off the alarm, “but tomorrow night, you and I are going on a date.”

                “I’m looking forward to it Sharpe,” Sara smiled.

Ava slid off the bed and pulled Sara into another hug.

                “I’ll return the sweatshirt tomorrow if that’s okay?” Sara said looking down at the baggy clothes she was wearing.

                “Keep it. It looks better on you,” Ava smiled her eyes roaming over the too baggy sweatshirt that stopped just at Sara’s hips.

 

An hour later Ava sat on the hood of her car outside of the stadium waiting for Zari to arrive. Around her, a few staff members were roaming around prepping the stadium for the game the following day. Some of them waved to her and she waved back, checking in with them as they loaded gear and transported wires. Zari slid into the parking space next to her a huff blowing past her lips as she leaned against Ava’s car.

                “You ready for this?” Zari asked squinting in the noonday sun.

                “Yeah. Let’s go,” Ava slid off the car and slung her bag over her shoulder.

                “Are you sure you’re okay after everything last night?” Zari asked keeping stride with her.

                “Yeah…”

_You asked for…It's NOT YOUR FAULT!_

Ava smiled as Sara’s voice overshadowed Nathan’s in her mind. She tightened her grip on her bag as she and Zari entered the building. Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the tunnel as they made their way to the locker room. Ava pushed open the door and stepped into the room. She felt a surge of pride as she took in her team getting ready. All of the women turned to her, smiles breaking across their face as they realized who had entered. The women came over enveloping both women into hugs and whispered “I missed you” as they went over to their own lockers. Ava and Zari changed into their practice gear and followed everyone else onto the pitch.

A sigh pulled past Ava’s lips when her cleats sank into the grass again. Her eyes flitting over the stretch of field all around her, the stands empty but she could still feel the buzz thrumming in her veins. She couldn’t play until the following game but it felt great to be back on the pitch.

                “Welcome back, Ms. Tomaz, Ms. Sharpe,” Rip’s voice sounded from behind them.

Zari turned and fist-bumped him as she stretched her leg. Her knee was still in a special brace for a few more days but it was healed enough for her to practice. Rip cupped Ava’s shoulder a question in his eyes.

                “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Rip,” Ava answered.

                “Ladies, let’s get started,” Nathan’s voice cut across the pitch as he stepped out of the tunnel, a smile flitting to his face when he saw Ava.

Ava squared her shoulders and joined her teammates at the line. Her gaze unwavering against his own. He frowned slightly but didn’t say anything else. He ran through the cone drill he wanted them to do and blew the whistle. Ava stepped up to the line and moved through the cones as instructed, her steps sure as she swiveled through the drill.

                “Not bad Sharpe, but you need to be more fluid in your hip area,” Nathan said walking over to her his hands outstretched.

                “Yeah Ava, loosen up those hips girl,” Karen said intercepting him and playfully hip bumping Ava.

Ava shot her a grateful look and Karen simply nodded before stepping up to do the drill herself. The women moved through practice running drill after drill. Every time Nathan tried to get close to Ava or touch her he was intercepted by one of the other players. By the end of practice, the man was obviously frustrated as he stormed down the tunnel. Once he was gone from sight Ava turned to the team.

                “Hey, I just wanted to say great practice and thanks,” Ava said as she finished her cool down.

                “You don’t have to thank us. We’re your teammates,” Rebecca smiled.

There was silence for a moment and all the women looked around the circle, an obvious question flickering in their eyes.

                “Ava,” Karen started as she took a step closer to her, “can we ask you something?”

                “Sure,” Ava swallowed hard, her mind already knowing the question that was coming.

                “What really happened in D.C?”

Ava unconsciously took a step back from her and Zari’s hand pressed gently against her back.

                “Lay off Karen,” Zari frowned.

                “No Z. It’s okay. They should know,” Ava said walking into the middle of the circle of women.

Ava took a deep shuddering breath and told them everything. Once she was done her chest was heaving and her hands were in fists at her side. The team were all wearing equally angry expressions.

                “That son of a bitch. How could Rip let that man work for him?” Rebecca yelled.

                “Are you okay?” Karen said simply placing a careful hand on Ava’s shoulder.

                “What?” Ava frowned.

                “We shouldn’t be focused on him. Are you okay?”

Ava gasped, Karen’s words hitting her hard. She nodded despite the tears welling in her eyes. Karen moved to hug her and Ava closed the distance embracing the woman. The rest of the team joined them in a massive group hug seconds later. When they broke the hug all of them were wiping tears from their eyes.

                “We’ve got your back Director,” Rebecca laughed.

                “Not you too,” Ava groaned.

                “It fits you. Get over it,” Zari chimed in.

                “Thanks,” Ava sniffed wiping the last few traces of tears from her cheeks.

                “We’re going to beat Gotham tomorrow then we’ll figure out how to get that asshole behind bars where he belongs,” Karen said patting her shoulder again.

Ava left practice her step lighter than when she arrived. She tossed her bag into the backseat of her car and was about to step inside when a hand slammed against the hood of her car. Nathan was smiling at her sweetly, his hands pressed against the hood.

                “Hey, you. You looked good out there today. Really good,” he said taking a step towards her.

                “Heads up Sharpe,” Rebecca’s voice cut across the parking lot just as a soccer ball collided with Nathan’s back.

He winced and turned his eyes blazing at Rebecca and Zari crossing the parking lot. Ava reached down to pick up the ball, a laugh threatening to bubble up.

                “It’s for Jonah,” Rebecca explained as the reached her car.

                “Don’t you have something else to say?” Nathan spat his hand pressed to his back the best he could.

                “Oh yeah, we’re going for drinks at Mick’s tonight. You in?” Rebecca chimed.

Nathan walked off in a huff. His hand still reaching for the spot where the ball had hit. Ava smiled at Rebecca as she slid into the passenger seat of Zari’s car.

                “We are actually going to Mick’s if you want to come?” Zari shouted through her window.

                “I’m good Z. I have to make some reservations for tomorrow,” Ava smiled back.

                “Reservations?”

                “Yep. I didn’t mention I have a date with Sara.”

Zari’s eyes went wide even as Ava started her car and swung out of the parking lot.

 

Earlier that day across town, Amaya and Sara were sorting through the pile of mail that had been delivered to the Waverider office. They had spent the morning answering phones again since Gideon hadn’t returned. Sara was on a coffee run and Amaya was sitting on the floor sorting through business requests when the bell chimed and Martin and Jax walked in.

                “If it isn’t our favorite PIs,” she smiled as they made their way over to her.

                “Is Sara here? We got something we think she should see,” Jax said holding up an envelope.

                “She should be any minute. Sit,” Amaya motioned to the couches in the lobby.

                “Have you heard from Gideon?” Martin asked taking in the stacks of paper around Amaya.

                “She texted us to say she’s alive two days ago,” Amaya said opening up an envelope from the Wahlberg Foundation.

                “Don’t you think it’s weird that she ran off like that?” Jax said, his eyes flitting around the office.

                “Yeah, but it’s Gideon and she is a bit eccentric.”

                “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one,” Sara’s voice cut through the room as she returned with a bag of food and coffee.

She set the items down on a nearby table and hugged Jax and Stein. Her eyes immediately drawn to the envelope in Jax’s hands. He nodded and handed them to her. Without another word he and Stein left. Amaya stared up at Sara as the woman carefully removed papers from the envelope, her eyes misting over as she scanned the pages.

                “What is it, Sara?” Amaya asked as she stood and crossed the room.

She looked down at the pages, her own eyes going wide, a gasp catching in her throat. They read:

**Patient Name: Ava Sharpe**

**Age: 29**

**Sex: Female**

**Test conducted: SAEK upon patient request**

**Prominent Findings:**

  1. **Laceration above the left temple**
  2. **Numerous lacerations to the vaginal wall**
  3. **Pre-seminal fluid present in the vaginal cavity (DNA test requested)**
  4. **Bruising present on the inner thigh and right hip**



Sara shoved the papers back into the envelope and sent a quick text to Nora.

                “How did you get that? I thought Nora said the records disappeared,” Amaya frowned.

                “They don’t call them Firestorm for nothing,” Sara replied as she tucked the envelope into her bag.

                “Does Ava know about this?”

                “No. Nora thought it would be best not to mention it until we had everything.”

                “Sara. I think you should tell her now. If she finds out later she’ll be devastated that you kept this from her.”

                “She’ll be devastated if we get her hopes up but can’t build a case. Trust me, Amaya. It will be fine,” Sara sighed.

Amaya started to speak but changed her mind, knowing that Sara’s mind was made up. Instead, she handed her the letter from earlier. Sara’s eyes skimmed the letter at first, before reading it carefully twice more, disbelief on her face. She looked up to Amaya who was smiling proudly.

                “Congrats Sara, you’ve been nominated for a Wahlberg award,” Amaya smiled.

                “This…this is amazing! This is a nationally recognized award! Oh my god!” Sara shouted pulling Amaya into a hug, “it says I was nominated for the article on my accident.”

                “I’m so proud of you Sara,” Amaya said hugging her again.

                “We need to celebrate. Let’s go to Mick’s. Drinks on me,” Sara beamed.

                “Let’s go!” Amaya cheered as the two women walked out arm in arm.

 

Twenty minutes later Gideon slipped into the Waverider office with Rip on her tail. She stepped into her office, carefully removed the painting behind her desk and opened the safe hidden there. From the safe, she pulled a small red book and slipped it into her bag. From her bag, she removed a sleek black folder, a single document inside.

**Living Will Declaration Amendment**

**I Gideon Pemberton being of sound mind, willfully and voluntarily make it known, upon the certainty of my death that** **I give ownership of Waverider Magazine and all policies and proceeds of insurance covering such property, to Sara Lance. If she does not survive me, I give that property Amaya Jiwe. My executors may pay out of my estate the expenses of delivering tangible personal property to beneficiaries.**

She snapped the folder closed and placed it inside the safe. Rip’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace. She melted into the touch sighing involuntarily, the stress from the past days fleeing for a moment. Rip placed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck and Gideon groaned her fingers linking with his around her waist.

                “You don’t have to do this. We can find another way,” Rip whispered.    

                “Damien calls himself a businessman. This is business. It’s the only way I can protect them. It’s the only way to protect you Rip,” Gideon sighed.

                “But who is protecting you? We all know what he is capable of. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

Gideon turned and wrapped her arms around Rip’s neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. She licked into his mouth and groaned as he pressed his body into hers. He turned and eased her backward over the desk.


	29. When you Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day in Star City. It's also date day. Will either go the way Ava hopes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Its Diana Wayne. I'm a Wonder woman/Batman shipper.

                “Good morning Star City, it is game day. I’m your host Jonathan Prescott and I am here to give you the play by play on all things Comet related. The Comets are coming off a devasting loss to National City last week. Interim captain Karen Bloodser stated in a recent interview that the Comets have regrouped and are ready to show the city what they are made of. When asked if she believed the Comets could pull out a win without Ava Sharpe, she stated that the dynamic of the team works with or without Sharpe even though they would rather play with their captain on the field. We’ll see how true her words ring when the Comets face off against the Gotham Knights and powerhouse player Diana Wayne,” Prescott smiled.

Ava was seated at the bar with Zari at Mick’s watching the game. The two women were a bundle of nerves as they watched their teammates take the field. The Gotham Knights were a fierce team and their captain Diana Wayne was formidable on the field. Her power and strength had earned her the nickname Wonder Woman. The woman towered over most women at a startling 5’11.

                “Wow, she’s so tall,” Zari commented as the woman in question walked out in the black and silver of the Knights.

The two captains shook hands and the game began. The Knights gained an early lead as Diana immediately scored a goal on Karen. The Comet’s goalie shook out her hands as the ball had connected with her fingertips. Ava shifted in her seat, her eyes watching Rebecca’s movements, the woman had taken her place as a striker. Rebecca weaved her way through the defenders and fired off a shot but it was blocked without much effort.

                “Come on Becs,” Ava hissed.

                “Calm down hotpants,” Mick grunted as he sat a mug of beer in front of her.

                “Thanks,” she nodded at the man and took a big swig of the beer.

Mick nodded impressed and moved to the other side of the bar. The camera panned across the crowd falling on the Comets sideline and rested for a moment on a few familiar faces. Ava looked over to Zari who was smiling brightly as she looked at Amaya cheering on the Comets on screen. Sara and Nate were next to her; all of their faces were painted in the Comets colors. The seat next to Ava creaked as someone sat down next to her. She looked over, her eyes lighting up at Nora. Nora leaned her head on Ava’s shoulder for a moment a sigh blowing past her lips.

                “No Ray?” Ava asked noticing the distant look in the woman’s eyes.        

                “No. He’s working but believe me he would be here if he could. He hasn’t stopped doting since he found out. The other night he was reading a quantum physics textbook to my stomach,” Nora laughed.

                “Congrats Nora,” Zari said lifting her beer.

                “Thanks, Z.”

                “Did you find out how far along you are?” Ava asked.

                “Three weeks,” Nora placed her hand against her stomach, “it doesn’t feel real.”

                “I’m so happy for the both of you Nor,” Ava hugged her friend close.

They all turned their attention back to the TV screen and watched as the clock ticked up to 45. The score still stood at 1-0. When the Comets ran back on the field they looked fired up. Rebecca executed a perfect slide tackle knocking away the ball from Diana Wayne. One of the other strikers fired off a shot at the Knights goal and it sailed just past the fingertips of the goalie.

                “Yes!” they all screamed as the bar erupted in cheers and shouts.

The game was close and there were only 10 minutes left. The Knights had begun to play aggressively and the Comets were having trouble keeping up.

                “Carmen Sandiego,” Zari whispered fiercely under her breath.

                “You’re right Z,” Ava agreed.

As if they heard them the Comets strikers powered down the field in a clustered formation. The women zig-zagging across each other and swapping the ball almost constantly.

                “What in the world?” Leo said joining them and leaning back against the bar.

                “Carmen Sandiego,” Zari high-fived Ava, “it’s a distraction technique Ava and I came up. Just like the game, the goalie has a hard time keeping track of the ball because there are so many bodies moving around and controlling it at once.”

Just as they neared the edge of the goalie box Rebecca shot forward, took a step and fired to the right side of the goal that was completely open, the goalie’s eyes focused on another striker a fraction too long before realizing where the ball truly was. The ball sailed into the goal and the clock struck 90.

                “Comets win! Comets win!” Prescott shouted.

They watched as both the bar and the stadium erupted in cheers and screams. Ava and Zari clinked their beers together and finished them off smiling. They watched as their teammates lifted Rebecca into the air and carried her around the field. Rip was smiling on the sidelines but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

                “That was amazing, but I have to go,” Ava said sliding off the barstool.

 “Have fun,” Nora teased as she watched Ava walk out the door.

Nora’s eyes went back to the TV, her brow furrowing as she watched her father giving an interview. She could feel her body tensing, a slight pain flitting through her abdomen. Her hand went up to her stomach as she tried to breathe through the pain.

                “Hey, you okay?” Zari asked sliding closer, her eyes concerned.

                “Yeah. I’m fine,” Nora insisted as the pain subsided just as quickly as it came.

 

6 o’clock found Sara Lance in a bra and panties in the closet of her apartment. Amaya was leaning against the doorway smiling as Sara tossed shirt after shirt over her shoulder.

                “You’re supposed to be helping,” Sara groaned as she discarded a pink shirt onto the floor.

                “Where is she taking you?” Amaya asked as she pushed off the doorway and stepped further into the room.

                “She didn’t say. All she said was dress casual and comfortable.”

                “So, jeans, a cute top, and a jacket. It’s supposed to be chilly later,”

Amaya threw a pair of dark destroyed jeans as her and a sky-blue shirt with gold trim. Sara slipped them on and checked herself out in the mirror.

                “Pair it with your white leather jacket and those killer black boots to give you more height,” Amaya said pulling out the items in question and handing them to Sara.

Sara slipped on the clothes and turned for Amaya to appraise. Amaya nodded and snapped a quick picture. She followed Sara into her bathroom and talked as Sara curled her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. Amaya noticed the slight tremor in Sara’s hands as she smoothed out her jacket and looked down at her phone. It was 6:45 and Ava was picking her up at 7.

                “You okay?” Amaya asked placing a hand on Sara’s shoulder.

                “Yeah. Is it weird that I’m nervous?” Sara laughed.

                “Not at all. It’s normal to be nervous on a first date.”

                “But I know her already.”

                “You don’t know everything and this is unchartered territory.”

                “What if it’s weird? What if everything goes wrong? What if…”

                “Sara. Stop freaking out. You like her. She likes you. Just focus on that. If its weird you will still be friends. She’s still friends with you now even after all the awkwardness with the whole Nyssa deal. She was willing to be your friend when you were with Nyssa. Everything will be fine,” Amaya reassured her.

Sara smiled and opened her mouth to speak when the roar of a motorcycle sounded in the street. Her phone went off seconds later.

**New Message Ava: I’m downstairs.**

Sara and Amaya shared a look and moved to look out the window. On the street outside their building was Ava Sharpe leaning against a sleek black sportbike.

                “Okay. Even I have to admit that’s hot,” Amaya whispered to Sara laughing.

Sara hugged Amaya goodbye and went downstairs stepping out into the slightly cooler air. Ava smiled at her and pushed herself off the bike. Her eyes roamed over Sara a smile breaking out on her face.

                “Wow. You look amazing,” Ava gasped.

                “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Sara smiled back taking in the dark jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket Ava was wearing.

She snickered when she stepped closer, the boots making her closer to Ava’s height since the taller blonde was only wearing short-heeled boots. Sara’s eyes flitted over her shoulder to the motorcycle leaning against the curb. Excitement pulsed in her veins, it had been years since she rode on one.

                “You do like motorcycles,” Ava laughed.

                “Yeah. How did you know?”

                “Lucky guess. Shall we,” Ava said holding out a second helmet to Sara.

Sara took it, their gaze lingering for a second. Ava slid her own helmet down onto her head and slung a leg over the bike. Sara put on her own helmet and slid in close to Ava, her arms wrapping around the woman’s waist. Ava adjusted slightly and looked over her shoulder.

                “Hey Aves,” Sara asked hesitantly.

                “Hmm?”

                “Can I drive later?”

                Ava laughed, “We’ll see.”

She kicked the bike to life and Sara tightened her grip a little more, melting into the taller blonde’s warmth as they sped off into the night. Sara’s eyes flitted all around them as Ava smoothly maneuvered them through traffic. The lights of Star City faded away as they turned towards downtown Starling. Sara indulged in the feel of Ava’s body flexing as she leaned into a particularly deep curve. A laugh broke free from her when they hit a long stretch of straight road and Ava gunned the bike, the world whipping by them as she snuggled closer into Ava’s back. They entered the downtown area and Ava slowed down as they parked outside of a vintage arcade.

Sara stepped off the bike and tugged off the helmet, an excited breath pulling past her lips as she took in the neon lights flickering and the distant clink of quarters. Ava stepped off the bike and put her and Sara’s helmets on the seat. She watched Sara’s eyes lit up with excitement and the way the sign flickered in the bright blue orbs.

                “An arcade? I didn’t realize they still had these,” Sara smiled.

                “Yeah. Quarters and everything,” Ava said, “Ready?”

Sara nodded and fell into stride with the taller blonde. Both of them reached for the door at the same time to hold it open, laughing at the action. Ava conceded and walked in the door ahead of Sara. As they entered the arcade their senses were met with flashing lights of the games, the smell of pizza from the attached diner, and the shriek of the other patrons. Ava closed her eyes for a moment. The memory of a similar place from her childhood flitting back to her. When things were simple and her dad would bring her to the arcade once a month.

                “You okay Aves?” Sara said noticing the far-off look in her eyes.

                “Yeah. Just thinking. My dad and I used to go to the arcade together once a month when I was little,”

                “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “Maybe later,” Ava said shaking the thought from her head, “right now I want to obliterate you in skeeball.”

                “Oh, you’re on.”

Ava exchanged some money for quarters and led Sara over to the game. She slipped a quarter into the two machines, the clack of the balls rolling down the ramp filling their ears. Sara picked up a ball, spun it around in her hands and sent it sailing up the ramp into the 100-point hole on the left.

                “Still feeling confident Sharpe?” Sara smirked.

Ava simply picked up a ball and repeated the action, sinking the ball effortlessly.

                “Absolutely Lance.”

The two women turned back to the game sinking ball after ball into the 100-point hole. The tickets clicked out next to them as they played game after game. At the end of the third game, Ava sent the last ball up the ramp but it clipped the edge of the hole and rolled back down.

                “Winner!” Sara clapped, her arms going up in triumph.

                “Come on!” Ava pouted as she bent down to collect the pile of tickets at her feet.

Sara laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ava blushed.

                “I see a motorcycle game with our name on it. Let’s go!” Sara said spinning and walking off towards the game.

Ava followed her to the duel motorcycle game and deposited money into the slots. Sara flipped her hair over one shoulder and leaned the bike over towards Ava.

                “Ready to lose…again?”

                “Hmmm. Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

                “I’m listening.”

                “Winner gets the prize of their choice from the other,” Ava said leaning in so she was only a breath away from Sara.

Sara’s breath hitched but she nodded leaning back to focus on the game. The countdown started and Ava revved the bike on the game, a smile playing on her lips.  Sara ignored her and gripped the handlebars of the bike.

                “BEGIN!”

Both women’s bikes shot ahead of the pack on the screen. They turned easily into the curve, but Sara was able to take the curve higher and come out just ahead of Ava. Ava took a shortcut on the game and came out a few feet ahead of Sara as they rounded another curve. The game took them sailing through a glass window, both women collecting cannister of nitrous in the air. The finish line loomed in the distance ahead of them and Ava fired off her can of nitrous sailing ahead of Sara. Sara fired hers seconds behind, but the small delay took her sailing past Ava’s bike at the last second.

                “You’re making this too easy Aves,” Sara clapped as they dismounted their bikes.

Ava rolled her eyes, her fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Sara tenderly removed her hand and stepped closer into her space. Ava’s eyes flitted to Sara’s lips involuntarily as Sara wrapped her arms around her neck.

                “I think I get a prize right?” Sara whispered in Ava’s ear.

Ava could only nod as Sara leaned in close, their lips only a few inches apart. Ava could feel Sara’s breath ghost against her lips for a second.

                “Piggyback ride,” Sara whispered.

Ava couldn’t help the laugh that burst uninhibited from her lips. She stepped away from Sara her eyes shining. Sara pouted, her hands on her hips.

                “Really?” Ava laughed.

                “You said anything.”

Ava stopped laughing and turned her back to Sara, bending down slightly as Sara hopped onto her back. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s thighs, as Sara’s arms hugged her tight.

                “You good?” Ava laughed.

                “Mmmhmm,” Sara hummed, her nose going to Ava’s hair for a moment breathing in the citrusy scent from her shampoo.

                “Where are we going?”

                “Pizza. All this winning has me famished,” Sara laughed.

Ava shook her head but walked out of the arcade area and into the diner with Sara still on her back. The smaller blonde legit giggled the whole way and Ava wanted nothing more than to replicate that sound all night. The waitress at the small diner smiled at them as Ava walked them to an empty booth and Sara slid down off her back. Ava slid into the booth on the other side and reached across the table to link their fingers. She pressed a kiss to the back of Sara’s hands her heart beating quickly from their closeness.

                “What can I get you?” the waitress said still smiling.

                “Supreme pizza, two cokes, and a Neapolitan milkshake, two straws,” Sara chimed up.

Ava looked over at her quirking an eyebrow. The waitress nodded and walked away leaving them alone.

                “Pretty presumptive of you, don’t you think?” Ava teased.

                “Was I wrong?” Sara fired back.

Ava rolled her eyes and settled into the booth. The warmth of Sara’s fingers as intoxicating and she could stare into the deep orbs of the woman’s eyes forever.

                “Tell me something I don’t know about you Sara,” Ava said finally.

                “Hmmm. I used to dance,” Sara answered.

                Ava gasped, “You can dance?”

                “I danced for you the other night,” Sara winked.

Ava’s mind flashed back to Sara grinding in her lap, she pushed the thought away.

                “That’s different,” Ava gulped.

                “Yes. I can dance. Ballet, ballroom, hip-hop I did it all.”

                “You know this means you have to take me dancing right.”

                “Talking about a second date already are we. Kind of presumptive don’t you think?” Sara quirked and eyebrow mimicking Ava’s move from earlier.

                Ava leaned over the table closer, “Was I wrong?”

They both leaned in closer, their lips a fraction away from touching when the waitress returned clearing her throat. They separated both mumbling apologies as she set down their order. As they ate they talked about their childhood. Sara told Ava what it was like growing up with a cop for a dad, her eyes going misty for a moment as she talked about Laurel. Ava moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she finished the story. Ava had then distracted her by telling her about the bright pink mohawk she had rocked for a year in high school. She told her more about her parents and how she and Nora became such good friends. They finished the pizza and cokes and Ava slid the milkshake closer. Their eyes locked as they sipped the milkshake. Ava moved back and dipped her finger into the shake before smearing Sara’s upper lip with the ice cream.

                “Looks like you got a little something there,” she dropped her arm to wrap around Sara’s waist, moving in closer, “let me get that for you.”

Sara leaned in too, letting Ava capture her lips in a kiss. Sara pressed up deepening the kiss as Ava’s other hand came up to cup the back of her head and pull her closer. Sara bit down on Ava’s lips drawing a low moan from her throat. They broke the kiss for a second drawing a breath and connecting their lips again. This time slower, tender, Sara’s hand coming up to card into Ava’s hair. Sara’s tongue traced along Ava’s lip and the taller blonde opened her mouth easily. They indulged in each other for a few more moments. The warmth of the skin under their fingers. The sweet taste of the milkshake still lingering on their lips. Sara pulled back slowly her eyes flicking open to look into Ava’s. She noticed for the first time the way that light danced in Ava’s grey-blue eyes and the hint of a smile that shined in them now.

                “Wow,” Sara laughed before placing one final kiss to Ava’s lips and dropping her hand.

Ava shifted to sit straight in the booth again but moved her arm back up to wrap around Sara’s shoulder as they finished the milkshake and talked. Once they were finished, Ava paid, and they played a few more games. Ava finally besting Sara in Tekken. Sara tried to explain her understanding of martial arts had nothing to do with playing the game, but Ava basked in her victory none the less. By the end of the night, both women were carrying around a massive handful of tickets. They walked over to the ticket machine and began feeding them in. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist as she feeds the tickets in the machine. She propped her head on top of Sara’s. Sara laughed but snuggled closer into the touch. Once they were finished they walked hand in hand over to the counter to pick out their prize.

                “Handcuffs have potential,” Sara hummed in Ava’s ear.

                “You already have a pair. I saw your special box remember,” Ava whispered back.

                “You have not, not yet anyway,” Sara’s eyes darkened.

Ava frowned for a moment confused before realization hit her and her eyes went wide. Suddenly the room was too hot, and she was too keenly aware of Sara’s fingers in hers. She swallowed hard focusing on the toys and trinkets on the wall instead of Sara.

                “Look at that huge penguin!” a little girl squealed as she pulled her dad over to the counter.

The man looked down at the ticket receipt in his hand sighing. He knelt to the little girl’s level and was about to speak when Ava tapped him on the shoulder.

                “I think you dropped your receipt, sir,” she said holding her own out to him.

His eyes widened when he recognized her, then flitted between the two women as he took the receipt.

                “Thank you, Ms. Sharpe,” he said shaking her hand.

                “Ava’s fine. Have a good night,” Ava smiled as she turned and led Sara away.

Sara looked over her shoulder as the man handed over the receipts and the cashier passed the little girl the massive penguin. The girl hugged it tight to her chest then hugged her dad’s legs tight.

                “Sorry I didn’t win you a prize Sara,” Ava said as she reached to pick up her helmet.

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and lifted up onto her tiptoes connecting their lips in a slow kiss. Her hands played with the hair at the base of Ava’s neck as she kissed her again.

                “Are you kidding? I got the best prize…you.”

                Ava laughed, “That was so corny.”

                Sara smiled, “You loved it though.”

Ava lowered her head and kissed her again before separating and tossing Sara her helmet. She motioned for Sara to get on first and Sara practically skipped over to the bike. Once she was settled, Ava slid in behind her, her hands trailing over Sara’s stomach for a moment before tightening her arms around the small blonde’s waist. Sara revved the bike once before pulling out into the night air.

It had been years since Sara drove a motorcycle, but she had to admit she missed the hum of the bike underneath her, the smooth slide of the bike as it reacted to her own body. For a moment she was distracted by the warmth of Ava’s body pressed against her own. An involuntary shiver racing down her spine. They entered Star City and Sara slowed down some. The last thing she needed was to get pulled over by her dad tonight. She drove the short distance left to her apartment complex and parked along the street. Ava got off the bike first, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she removed the helmet.

                “That was hot,” Sara said her hands frozen on her own helmet.

She removed her own helmet, whipping her hair back as she did so before sending a smirk in Ava’s direction.

                "Okay. I see what you mean. That was sexy." 

Ava sat her helmet on the seat of the bike as Sara stood and dropped her hands to Sara’s waist. Sara shivered again, and Ava only pulled her in tighter.

                “I had a lot of fun tonight,” Sara said trailing her fingers down Ava’s chest.

                “Me too. Definitely in my top three dates of all time,” Ava hummed, her thumbs tracing along Sara’s sides.

                “Top three?” Sara gasped putting a hand to her chest.

                “Well yeah. Christmas and my birthday definitely are better.”

                “Oh my god. You’re such a cornball,” Sara laughed.

                “You’re one to talk, you goober,” Ava leaned down to kiss Sara but she leaned back.

                “Goober?” Sara quirked her eyebrow.

                “Yep. It fits you. Now come here,” Ava whined.

Sara closed the distance, her hands gripping the lapel of Ava’s jacket and pulling her closer as their tongues dueled for dominance. Ava gave in after a moment, letting Sara pull her down into the kiss, a hiss pulling past her lips when one of Sara’s hands skittered down her neck, leaving a line of heat in its wake. Ava couldn’t stop herself from dropping her head further, her lips going to the freckle-flecked expanse of Sara’s neck. Sara gasped as Ava kissed along her jaw then trailed kisses down her neck. A whimper spilled from her lips when Ava found the place in the crook of her neck that sent heat racing down her body straight to her core. Ava groaned at the sound and doubled her efforts in that spot indulging as she felt Sara’s body shudder hard and go momentarily weak at her touch. She broke the contact and pulled her fully into her arms. Sara’s eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip. Her eyes went up to Ava’s. Both women could see that the other’s eyes were dark with desire.

                “I want you so bad right now,” Sara admitted.

Ava shuddered at Sara’s admission, but she couldn’t stop the tension that settled in her shoulders. She tried to relax before Sara noticed.

                “What’s wrong?” Sara asked.

Ava sighed. Of course, she had noticed. She thought about making up a lie but thought better of it. Instead, she stepped away from Sara and sat down on the bike, her fingers worrying at the sleeve of her jacket.

                “I…I haven’t done anything since D.C,” Ava mumbled.

                “I saw you that night with the bottle girl Aves. Something went down,” Sara said confused.

Ava didn’t speak she just stared off down the mostly empty street. The realization of what Ava was saying hit Sara suddenly and she moved closer to her.

                “You meant being on the receiving end,” Sara clarified.

                “Yeah…partially,” Ava still wouldn’t meet Sara’s eyes.

                “Wait. You haven’t touched yourself in a year?”

                “Nope,” Ava was blushing fiercely, she felt exposed under Sara’s intense gaze.

                “Do you want to?” Sara cupped her cheek and forced her to look into her eyes.

                “I…maybe. I still you know…get turned on. I just freak out when things are about to go further… This is stupid,” Ava reached out and pulled Sara to her.

Sara’s arms went around Ava’s neck as the woman pressed a kiss to her chest. Ava pressed another kiss to the fabric over Sara’s breast and Sara hissed but forced herself to lift Ava’s chin.

                “No.”

                “I thought…”

                “No. I get off,” Sara punctuated her words by nibbling Ava's ear, “when you get off.”

                “Sara you really don’t have to.”

                “Nope. That’s the way it’s going to work Aves.”

Ava couldn’t help but smile and pull Sara back down into a kiss. Sara stepped back and began walking towards her apartment. Ava watched her walk away a smile playing on her lips as the bike roared to life and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think. Also, I'm so hype for the fluff-a-thon.


	30. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ava and Zari gear up for their return to the pitch changes are coming to the Comets. Are they prepared to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it's important to the set up of this portion of the fic. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how the dynamic of owning a team works, so just go with the flow that is a shares game. Lol.   
> Thanks for reading and being amazing.

The next morning, Ava met Nora and Ray for coffee. Nora immediately noticed the smile on Ava’s face and the lightness in her step. Ava slid into the chair opposite them.

                “Good morning you two,” Ava smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

Nora and Ray share a look, both of them turning to Ava with an eyebrow quirked.

                “So, last night went well I assume,” Nora leaned towards Ava, her eyes dancing.

                “Yeah. It went well. Sara’s,” Ava blushed a little, “she’s great. Really great.”

                “That’s awesome Ava,” Ray said holding out his hand for a fist bump.

Nora rolled her eyes at the two of them and propped her face up on her hands.

                “Details Sharpe, all the juicy details.”

                “We had a great night. That’s all you need to know Nor.”

                “Aww come on Ava,” Nora paused and grabbed at her abdomen, her face contorting as she breathed through her nose.

Ray reached out to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing his hand over hers. She squeezed his hand tight, a gasping breath blowing past her lips. After a moment Nora sat back up, her hand going up to cup Ray’s face.

                “I’m okay,” she kissed his cheek.

                “Are you sure?” Ava frowned, her eyes darting over to Ray.

                “It’s fine Ava. The doctor said that its just ligaments stretching. The baby is fine. I’m fine.”

                “That one lasted longer that time though Nora,” Ray whispered, his brow still furrowed.

                “I said I’m fine!” Nora shouted.

She stood abruptly and walked away from the table, storming outside.

                “What’s going on Ray?” Ava asked.

                Ray sighed, “She’s stressed, with everything going on with the Nathan situation and her dad hounding her about joining the family business. The doctor told me to keep her stress levels down, but its hard. You know how she gets.”

Ava nodded. Her mind flitting back to their senior year at Princeton when Nora had stayed up for three days straight practicing for her final presentation. She also remembered the way the woman had passed out in the hallway afterward and the subsequent trip to the hospital.

                “Look. Maybe you should get her out of the city for a while. Go out to the beach house for a few days. I’ll be fine, and her dad isn’t going to change,” Ava said.

                “Really. That sounds great. Thank you, Ava.”

Nora walked back in her eyes sparkling with tears. She wrapped her arms around Ray’s shoulders and dropped her head to his shoulder. Ray stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach.

                “Let’s say we get out of the city for a few days. Ava offered the beach house. What do you say?” Ray asked, gently rubbing his hand over her arm.

                “Are you sure?” Nora asked, her eyes darting to Ava’s.

                “Yes. Go relax. I’ll see you on Thursday for the press conference,” Ava stood and took Nora’s hand in hers.

Nora wrapped her in a hug. She and Ray walked out together. Ava’s phone chimed, her eyes flitting down her brow furrowing.

                “Hey, Gary. Wait. Slow down. I’m on my way.”

 

Twenty minutes later Ava pulled into the parking lot of Starling General and made her way to the emergency room. Gary was sitting with his head leaning against a wall, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Ava sat down next to him and patted his knee to bring him out of his thoughts. He leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder.

                “Thank you for coming. I know you don’t like him,” Gary mumbled.

                “He’s not that bad. What happened?” Ava asked, resting her head atop Gary’s.

                “From what I was told he was leaving that bakery down the street from our apartment and some guy came up and smashed John’s head into the windshield. John fought of that guy but six more showed up and attacked him…they left him on the street to die,” Gary choked out.

Ava wrapped her arm around Gary’s shoulders and gently stroked his shoulder. They sat together in silence, the steady cough of the guy sitting across from them filling their ears.

                “Take your bloody hands off of me,” Constantine’s voice cut through the waiting room as he came around the corner, a nurse in tow.

Gary stood to his feet, his eyes racing over Constantine’s bloody and bruised body. There was a large gash across his forehead and his abdomen was a mess of black and purple bruises. A long slash ran along his arm, a steady stream of blood running down to his fingers. Gary was there in two steps, his hands going to Constantine’s cheeks.

                “You’re hurt,” Gary pleaded.

                “I’m fine love. I just need to get out this bloody hospital,” Constantine fired back.

                “At least let them make sure nothing is broken,” Ava said moving to Gary’s side.

                “Nothing’s broken. I’m fine, but thanks for the concern pet. I just need to find the bloody bastards that did this.”

Gary was able to convince John to get checked out. Once they affirmed nothing was broken and there was no internal bleeding, just a mild concussion and bruised ribs Constantine left the hospital with fire in his eyes.

                “That bastard Damien thinks he can send his cronies to take me out. Well, he better watch his bloody back,” Constantine spat as he slid behind the wheel of Gary’s car.

Gary and Constantine left without saying another word and Ava’s phone chimed again.

**New Message Sara: Lunch? My treat?**

 

When Ava arrived at the small café her mind was still racing from what Constantine had said. Had Damien really sent men to kill him? In broad daylight. Nora had told her before that her father was capable of more than she imagined. The thoughts immediately left her mind when her eyes found Sara sitting at a small table on the street. Her hair was swooped back into a ponytail a content expression on her face as she watched the people around her. Ava tried to sneak up on her but failed, Sara’s eyes meeting her own, her shoulders releasing the tension she had been holding the entire ride over. She slid into the seat opposite Sara, their hands immediately finding each other over the table.

                “Hey,” Sara smiled.

                “Hey,” Ava sighed, her thumbs tracing over Sara’s skin.

                “Is everything okay?”

                “Constantine was attacked this morning,” Ava quickly finished her sentence when she saw Sara’s eyes go wide, “he’s okay. He’s with Gary.”

                “Why?”

                “He thinks it was Damien.”

                “For protecting you from Nathan?”

Ava swallowed, her mind flashing back to that night momentarily. Sara’s grip tightened around her fingers bringing her back to the moment.

                “Let’s not talk about Constantine. How has your day been?” Ava sat back in her chair as the waiter approached.

Once the took their orders Sara passed her a letter. Ava’s eyes scanned the letter a smile breaking out on her face when she finished.

                “Sara that’s amazing. A Wahlberg is a really big deal. It’s nationally known right.”

                “Yeah, but I probably won’t win. The other nominees are really good.”

                “You’re really good or you wouldn’t have been nominated.”

Sara blushed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The way Ava was looking at her with her eyes full of pride was impacting Sara more than it should. Ava’s eyes went back to the letter.

                “The ceremony is Sunday night,” Ava looked up at Sara who was avoiding her eyes.

                “Yeah. I’m not going though. There’s too much going on at Waverider,” Sara answered.

                “Nonsense. You have to go, Sara, this a big deal.”

                “Amaya can’t go with me and I don’t want to fly to New York alone.”

                “Well there is one other option,” Ava blushed, “I…I could always go with you.”

Sara paused for a moment. A gust of wind swept through Ava’s hair and the woman pulled her jacket tighter around her frame. The waiter brought back their order and the two women turned their attention to their meals.

                “I’m sorry,” Ava finally said dropping her fork and burying her head in her hands, “that was really forward and we’ve only gone on one date.”

                “Hey,” Sara reached across the table and moved Ava’s hands from her face, “I was just thinking how much I would have to pay for plane tickets this last minute.”

Ava’s head shot up, her eyes hopeful. Sara leaned across the table and Ava met her lips in the middle.

                “Is that a yes?” Ava smiled.

                “Mmmhmm. Won’t you be tired? You have a game Saturday.”

                “Don’t worry about me, or the plane. I’ll take care of it.”

                “You don’t have to.”

                “I want to. You focus on your acceptance speech.”

Sara laughed and kissed Ava’s cheek before turning back to her meal. She snuck glances at the taller blonde throughout the meal. Her heart fluttered, a pang of insecurity flitting through her for a moment as she realized she was falling fast for this woman. A similar thought was crossing through Ava’s mind as she listened to Sara tell her about the work they’ve had to finish since Gideon’s departure.

Later that night Ava and the rest of the Comets were asked to come together for a meeting. They all crowded around the conference room at the team headquarters. Their eyes flitted around the room to each other, none of them knowing what the meeting was for. They hadn’t had a meeting like this since Ava arrived in Star City. Ava slid into a spot on the wall next to Zari. The door of the conference room opened and Damien walked in with Rip and Nathan a smile playing on his lips. Rip was disgruntled. His tie hanging sloppily from his shirt, the shirt was half untucked, and his hair was tangled in a mess. Murmurs ran through the room as Damien took his place and clapped his hands.

                “Ladies, thank you for coming together on such short notice. I have some exciting news. We are making a change in our coaching staff,” Damien motioned towards Nathan, “Nathan here is your new head coach effective immediately.”

                “What?” Karen shouted stepping forward, her eyes darting over to Ava.

                “You can’t do that without the approval of the board,” Zari chimed up.

                “True. But I hold a 49% share in the Comets and the other board members didn’t want to be bothered with a trivial matter such as this,” Damien smiled.

                “Not exactly,” Gideon stepped into the room, a smile gracing her face as she stepped in looking completely at ease.

                “What are you doing here Ms. Pemberton?”

                “Coach Hunter notified me of the potential change in staffing and as a board member I wanted to express my disapproval,” Gideon cooed taking a step into Damien’s space.

                “You’re not on the board.”

                “On the contrary. Your partners sold me their shares of the teams. I now hold a 46% stake in the company which gives me a seat on the board. Have your people look over the contracts. They’re ironclad,” Gideon held out an envelope to Damien.

He snatched the envelope from her, his eye raking over the paper. Obvious anger seeping to the surface as he read. Rip’s eyes darted to Gideon; she smiled at him before steeling her features again.

                “It seems we have a tie vote. Our final stakeholder will need to make the decision. Lucky for me he is a man that understands business,” Damien spat his eyes blazing.

                “Does this mystery stakeholder have a name?”

                “Of course, he does. Randy Sharpe,” he laughed.

                “That’s a good thing, right?” Zari asked leaning in so only Ava could hear.

                “Not necessarily,” Ava replied a lump forming in her throat.

Damien scowled as he dialed Randy’s number and put it on speaker.

                “Damien? To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Randy’s voice cut through the room and Ava tensed.

                “Randy. I hate to bother you, but we need your vote on the change in staff we talked about the other day.”

                “Really? Did the other shareholders vote against you?”

                “Mr. Sharpe, my name is Gideon Pemberton. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting, but I now hold a 46% share in the Comets and I believe replacing Rip Hunter would only be a detriment to the team,” Gideon smiled so her sincerity would shine in her voice.

                “I see…um…”

                “Randy, we talked about this,” Damien said his voice dripping with venom.

                “Yes, well. I didn’t really think about it considering how unlikely it was that my vote would be needed. Can I get back to you?”

                “No!” Damien slammed his hand on the table.

                “Of course, Mr. Sharpe. Let’s talk post-game on Saturday. I look forward to meeting you,” Gideon purred as she ended the call.

Her eyes turned to Damien dancing brightly as she smoothed out her dress. Damien’s hands were balled into fists at his side a sneer on his lips. He took a deep breath and forced a smile back onto his face.

                “Until Saturday then. Ladies,” he smiled then turned on Gideon sneering, “Ms. Pemberton.”

Damien strode out the door with Nathan on his heels. Nathan was whispering something fervently to Damien, but Damien kept walking, his hands once again in fists. Once they were out of sight Rip pulled Gideon into a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss, she smiled and ran a hand through his hair trying to straighten the tousled strands.

                “I can’t believe you pulled it off,” he smiled kissing her again.

                “We aren’t out of the woods yet,” she warned.

The rest of the team looked on confused. They only knew the woman as their coach’s girlfriend, not a business tycoon. Gideon quickly explained that she wanted to unseat Damien as the owner of the Comets. She expressed her fears of Damien’s ulterior motives, which everyone believed considering his reputation. Once she was finished the Comets all wished her luck and promised to play as hard as they could on Saturday to make Rip’s coaching skills shine. Just as Ava was about to walk out the door Gideon grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

                “I need your help convincing your father,” Gideon pleaded.

                “Yeah. You may be out of luck there,” Ava sighed.

                “How could your father support Damien after he hired that horrid man that hurt you?”

Ava swallowed hard, her eyes flitting away from Gideon. Gideon gasped her hand going to Ava’s shoulder.

                “You didn’t tell them,” Gideon nudged.

Ava shook her head, the lump in her throat tightening further. Gideon pulled her into a hug and pressed her fingers to her temple.

                “It’s okay Ava. I’ll figure it out. Just make sure you win on Saturday.”

Gideon turned, leaving Ava alone. Ava leaned her head against the wall, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She pulled out her phone and dialed her father’s number.

                “Ava?” Randy’s voice cut through the phone.

                “Hey dad, can we meet for lunch sometime this week?” Ava croaked, tears threatening to fall at the thought of the conversation she was planning on having.

                “Sure thing Ava. I’m flying in Friday for the game.”

                “Okay. Thanks, dad,” Ava's voice shuddered.

Randy was silent for a moment and Ava tried to control her breathing knowing he was listening.

                “Are you okay sport?” Randy’s voice softened for a moment, reminiscent of the voice he used with her when she was little.

                “Yeah, dad. We’ll talk on Friday,” she hung up before he could speak again.

Frustrated tears slipped down her cheek as she walked downstairs to her car.


	31. What I Should Have Done All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line in the sand has been drawn. Will anyone be brave enough to cross it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much amazing readers. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this fanfic and I love that you are along with me for the ride. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape/non-con

Friday found Ava trying on outfit after outfit in her closet. Nora and Ray had returned from their getaway and the woman was currently watching Ava destroy her closet.

                “It’s just your dad,” Nora teased as Ava tossed a flowy blouse at her face.

                “You met my father right,” Ava huffed, slipping on a blouse with little flower along the sleeve.

                “Speaking of fathers. I’m sorry about mine. I really don’t understand what he’s planning this time.”

                “It’s okay Nor,” Ava said switching the blouse for a simple crème top and a light pink shirt.

She turned for Nora’s approval, the woman giving her a thumbs up. Ava pinned her hair up into a quick bun and slipped on a pair of flats. She was meeting her dad in downtown Starling for lunch. Sara had offered to inconspicuously sit at the bar of the restaurant as support. Ava had been tempted to take the woman up on the offer but declined with the promise to swing by the Waverider office when she was done. With one final touch up of her makeup, she made her way out the door.

When she arrived at Le’ Coucou she was ushered to a private booth in the back where Randy Sharpe was already waiting. His suit perfectly starched and his hair swept back in a mix of salt and pepper. He looked up from the menu he was holding as Ava approached.

                “Hello, Ava,” he stood and waited for her to sit.

                “Hey, dad,” Ava forced a smile on her face as the waiter took their drink orders.

                “You look beautiful Ava. If you dressed like that more often you could find a husband easy.”

                “For the hundredth time, I like girls.”

                “You still haven’t grown out of that phase?” Randy quirked an eyebrow.

Ava rolled her eyes immediately regretting asking him to lunch. The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Randy took a long swig of his whiskey before leaning back in his chair, his eyes narrowing.

                “If I taught you anything it’s to not beat around the bush. What do you want Ava?”

                “I need to talk to you about the Comets,” Ava started.

                “I figured, but my mind is already made up. Damien has the best interest of the team at heart.”

                “What if I told you he didn’t?” Ava dropped her head, her fingers worrying the edges of her sweater.

                “What do you mean?” Randy frowned, noticing the way Ava wouldn’t meet his eyes, “look at me, Ava.”

Ava took a shuddering breath and looked up at her father, her eyes sparkling. Randy winced, his expression softening for a moment.

                “He hired Nathan Stone,” Ava finally stuttered.

                “Yes. The man showed his worth in D.C, you worked with him before.”

                “Dad…I need to tell you something,” Ava sucked in a breath preparing herself for her admission, “the real reason I left D.C. Something happened.”

                “Right, with your contract. Kudos to you for negotiating a higher pay rate,” Randy said relaxing a little and sipping on his drink.

Ava’s eyes flitted back towards the bar wishing that Sara was there. She turned back to her dad, her breath shuddering as she wiped tears from her face.

                “Whoa there, sport. What’s wrong?” Randy frowned and reached across the table for her hand.

The gesture reminded Ava of how close they used to be. Before she came out and he got angry. Before she went off to college and disappointed him by pursuing a soccer career. Before she refused to join the family business. Back when soccer was just a hobby and he was proud of her.

                “Nathan raped me in D.C, dad,” Ava choked out her breath catching in her throat.

Ava couldn’t force herself to look into her dad’s eyes, the silence entombing her as she tried to control her breathing.

                “How could you let something like that happen?” Randy finally said.

                Ava’s head shot up, “What?”

                “Jesus Ava,” Randy ran a hand over his face, “didn’t I teach you to be more careful.”

Ava's chest felt like it was being crushed. Her hands started trembling as tears spilled down her cheeks.

                “I…I’m sorry. I…” Ava gasped.

                “No. Stop. I’ve heard enough. What do you want me to do? I can’t go against Damien.”

                “I…I don’t know.”

                “You don’t know. You don’t know. Why would you tell me this? Why now?”

                “I thought you needed…”

                “You thought that by telling me I would cast my vote for Rip.”

Ava sucked in a shuddering breath unable to speak. She had hoped he would take her side. She had hoped he would hug her and tell her he loved her. She had hoped he would swear vengeance on the man that hurt his little girl.

                “I’m sorry, dad.”

                “Sorry isn’t going to cut it, Ava. What happened? Did you get too drunk one night? Did your one night stand go south?”

                “No. It wasn’t like that.”

                “It’s been a year Ava! Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

                “Because I was ashamed!” Ava screamed her chest heaving, “and terrified. You always taught me to be so strong and I wasn’t strong enough.”

                “How could you…”

                “No. No, dad. I have gone over that night so many times in my head. At first, I tried to figure out what I could have done differently. If I brought this on myself, but I did nothing wrong dad. It wasn’t my fault. Why don’t you believe me, daddy?”

                “Ava…” Randy reached out for her but Ava stepped away from his grasp.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a sob came out as she turned on her heel and bolted out of the restaurant. Randy sat down heavily in the chair, his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose as memories came flooding back to him.

_The feel of her tiny fingers grasped around his finger as a baby, her grey-blue eyes a mirror of his own._

_The excited giggles bubbling from her belly as he tickled her in the backyard._

_The warmth of her small body as she cuddled under his chin as he watched TV on the couch._

_The trust in her eyes as he held the back of her bike, the training wheels forgotten on the sidewalk behind them._

_The feel of her teardrops against his shirt when the middle school guy she was dating broke her heart._

_Ava clinging to his back fast asleep as he carried her to the car after a firework show._

_I love you, daddy._

_I love you, sport._

_The angry tears that spilled down her cheeks when they hadn’t accepted her coming out._

_The pride that swelled in his chest as he listened to her valedictorian speech, the cold eyes that met his when they met afterward._

Randy’s jaw tensed. He threw a handful of cash on the table and strode out of the restaurant.

 

Ava curled in a ball in Sara’s lap, her sobs finally subsiding as Sara stroked her hair. She had arrived at Sara’s red-eyed and stammering about her father before falling into the small blonde’s arms.

                “I…I just wanted him to believe me,” Ava sobbed, her eyes squeezing shut as a fresh wave of tears raced down her cheeks, staining Sara’s jeans.

A knock sounded at her door and Sara reluctantly stood to answer it. She looked through the peephole, anger flaring in her stomach. She had never met Randy Sharpe, but the man on the other side of the door had Ava’s eyes.

                “What do you want?” Sara hissed as she slung open the door.

                “Please miss. Is she here?” Randy swallowed hard.

                “Why?”

                “I need to talk to her.”

Sara slammed the door in his face, but his fist connected with the door seconds later.

                “Ava, please. I know you’re in there,” he yelled, his fist pounding against the door again, “come on sport…please.”

Ava sat up on the couch and Sara looked to her to know what to do. Ava nodded for Sara opened the door. Randy stepped cautiously into the room, his eyes immediately finding Ava’s. The dull ache in his chest intensified seeing her red eyes and the tears that still flowed. He caused it. At Ava’s assurance, Sara left them to talk. She leaned down and whispered in Ava’s ear to yell if she needed her. Randy sat down on the couch next to Ava. Ava turned to take in his disheveled look. It was obvious that he had been crying, his own eyes just as red as her own.

                “I’m sorry sport. I’m so, so sorry. I was wrong for the way I reacted. You’re right. It wasn’t your fault and I’m sorry for making you feel like I was blaming you,” Randy sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, “the truth is…I failed you.”

                “What?” Ava frowned, shifting to look at her father.

                “I failed you. I’ve been failing you for a while now and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that you didn’t feel safe enough to come to me when it happened. I should have been there for you. I should have been there for you when you told me earlier. But…I’m scared too,” Randy sniffed.

                “Of what?”

                “Damien Darhk is not a good man. He’s capable of destroying everything I hold dear. If I go against him he won’t hesitate to hurt you, your mother, my company.”

                “Don’t you see he’s already trying to hurt me.”

                “Right now, you’re alive Ava, the same can’t be said if I cross him.”

                “So, you’re still going to vote Nathan in.”

                “What is my alternative?”

                “To protect me!” Ava shouted, anger pouring in her words.

                “I really am sorry Ava,” Randy stood, “but I can’t.

Randy walked out the door and Ava collapsed onto her knees. Sara was there seconds later pulling her into her arms. She rubbed soothing circles onto her back as she cried.

 

 

When Ava awoke on Saturday morning, her head was resting on Sara’s stomach. Sara was gently running her back as she awoke. There was a slight ache behind her eyes as she sat up in bed. She could feel the lump forming in her throat, dreading what she would have to do today. Sara wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed her head against her back.

                “Are you sure you want to quit?” Sara asked.

                “I don’t have a choice. I won’t play for that man,” Ava sighed, linking her fingers with Sara’s around her waist.

                “I support you. Let’s get through this day and then we’ll fly to New York and forget your worries for a few days,” Sara pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Ava nodded, standing to get ready for the game.

 

Most of the game passed by in a blur. They were playing Empire City. Zari had noticed something off about Ava when she arrived, but Ava had convinced her it was just nerves. Nora almost had a mini panic attack when Ava told her that she was planning to announce that she was breaking her contract during the press conference. Ava had reassured her reminding her that Zari was her client too and that she would be fine. As they stepped on the field, Zari had asked once more if she was okay. Ava had smiled and fist-bumped her reminding her they had to win today. She had poured her heart and soul into the game. If it was going to be her last time on the pitch, she was going out in style. She scored two goals in the first half and assisted in another, doing a front flip over a defender when they tried to tackle her. The crowd around them was electric as the game ended and Ava closed her eyes basking in the sound one final time. Her eyes met Sara’s in the crowd, the smaller blonde smiled softly nodding.

The short walk from the locker room to the press conference felt like miles as Nora walked close to her.

                “Are you sure Ava?” Nora whispered.

                “Yes. Right after he announces the change, I’ll make my announcement. It’s okay Nor,” Ava sent a reassuring smile to her.

Zari walked behind them still confused, but a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. They entered the room, Damien, Gideon, and Randy Sharpe were seated in the middle of the table on stage as Zari and Ava joined them. Ava sat down next to her father, her eyes focused straight ahead. He looked over to her, his eyes pleading, but she stared straight ahead. Rip and Nathan joined them onstage and Randy couldn’t ignore the way Ava tensed from Nathan standing over her shoulder.

                “Good afternoon everyone. I believe I know everyone in the room, but in case you don’t know I am Damien Darhk. Majority shareholder and owner of the Star City Comets. On this momentous day we would first like to welcome back Captain Ava Sharpe, and Co-captain Zari Tomaz,” Damien clapped smiling at the two women, “in addition, we would like to announce that…”

                “After seeing the performance of the Comets in today’s game, we have decided that Rip Hunter should remain in his current capacity as coach,” Randy smiled into the microphone.

Gideon turned to him with a smile, and Damien turned on him eyes blazing. Ava gasped and looked over to her dad who took her hand under the table.

                “What the hell are you doing Sharpe?” Damien hissed.

                “What I should have been doing before, protecting my daughter,” Randy fired back.

Damien turned back to the cameras smiling and going along with the rest of the press conference. Nora looked to Ava who shook her head to cancel the announcement. Once the press conference was over the group ducked backstage where Damien slammed Randy into the wall. His hands dug into the lapel of Randy’s jacket, his face inches from his.

                “Dad stop it!” Nora yelled.

                “You’ll regret the day you crossed me, Sharpe,” Damien growled.

                “Maybe so, but I would regret not protecting her more,” Randy said his voice even, staring back up into Damien’s eyes.

Damien shoved him into the wall again and stormed down the corridor with Nathan on his heels. Ava ran over her dad wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms came up and pulled her in close.

                “I love you, daddy,” Ava whispered her voice breaking.

                “I love you too, sport,” he whispered back as he held her tighter.

A pain shot through Nora’s stomach but it subsided quickly before anyone noticed her wince. Gideon pressed a kiss to the vein still bulging at Rip’s temple and Zari frowned having been filled in on what Ava had planned on doing.

                “Dad, what happens now?” Ava asked pulling away from the hug.

                “I don’t know sport, but don’t worry about me. Go have fun with your friends and your girlfriend,” he smiled, Ava blinked at the mention of Sara, “she cares about you a lot. I thought she was going to kill me when she opened the door.”

                “She’s not my girlfriend,” Ava stammered, blushing hard.

                “Whatever she is to you, hold onto her.”

Randy pulled her into another hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They left the stadium arm in arm and Ava promised to call when she returned from New York. Zari tossed her bag into Ava’s car as they headed for the airport to meet Amaya, Sara, and Nate. Sara didn’t know that her friends were coming along on the trip, Ava had planned the whole thing to surprise her. She knew that Sara would want them there for her big moment. Oliver and Felicity would be flying in later.

As Ava cruised through traffic she could feel the anger rolling of Zari’s shoulders.

                “I’m sorry Z,” Ava started.

                “You were going to abandon me,” a hot tear spilled down Zari’s cheek.

                “I had to. I couldn’t play for him.”

                “You weren’t going to say anything. You were just going to blindside me like everyone else. I thought we were friends Ava!” Zari shouted, her voice cracking.

                “Z, I…I’m so sorry. I should have said something. I should have told you.”

                “Yeah. You should have. We’re friends now and that means you tell me shit like this. You don’t have to go through things alone anymore. I know you have Sara and Nora, but I want to be there for you too. You’re my best friend Ava and best friends are honest with each other,” Zari blurted out in a rush.

                “I promise to tell you things from this point forward. No secrets, unless absolutely necessary. Like life or death necessary,” Ava nodded, “hey Z?”

                “Yeah,” Zari scrubbed her face against her sleeve.

                “You called me your best friend,” Ava sang.

                “Shut up before I take it back,” Zari laughed.

                “We don’t always like the same things,” Ava sang.

                “Shut up!” Zari groaned covering her ears.

                “Take ice cream. We like different flavors.”

                “For the love of Beebo stop.”

Ava laughed along with Zari for a moment, her eyes flitting over to the woman as she turned to look out the window.

                “Thanks for being my best friend Z,” Ava smiled.

                “Well someone had to be. Nora’s going to boot you to the side when the baby arrives,” Zari teased.

                “True. I’m cute but not baby cute.”

The two women laughed again as they pulled into the gate at the airport. Zari joined Nate and Amaya who were already on the plane while Ava went inside to find Sara. She found her waiting at the gate, her feet propped up on her luggage as the listened to music on her phone. Sara’s eyes were closed, so Ava snuck around her and wrapped her hands around her eyes.

                “Hey Aves,” Sara smiled.

                “Boo. How did you know it was me?” Ava smiled down at her as Sara’s eyes fluttered open.

                “Because only you would be brave enough to do that.”

Ava laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Sara’s lips before holding out her hand. Sara took it but her brow furrowed in confusion.

                “Where are we going?” Sara asked as Ava led her down a ramp to a door next to the tarmac.

                “We have a plane to catch,” Ava kissed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Sara’s eyes went wide as she took in the sleek white and gold private jet with a gold and silver S emblazoned on the tail. When Sara turned to Ava she was smiling sweetly, a flush creeping up her neck.

                “You have a private jet,” Sara stammered.

                “Yeah,” Ava shifted from one foot to the other, “is it too much? We can get a regular flight.”

                “No. This is amazing. Besides,” Sara stepped in closer to her, “it means I get you all to myself on a four-hour flight.”

Sara’s arms wrapped around Ava’s neck, her face leaning up to meet Ava’s in a kiss. Ava sighed into the kiss.

                “Mmm. Not quite, but I think you’ll like our guests,” Ava said tracing her hands down Sara’s sides.

Sara raised an eyebrow at her, but Ava simply took her hand and led her onto the plane. Sara’s eyes grew bright when she saw their friends waiting for them with a bottle of champagne. Amaya wrapped her into a tight but brief hug. Nate high-fived her and shouted congrats as he handed her the bottle of champagne. Sara popped the cork, the alcohol spilling over her hand a little. She licked at the foam running down her arm before pouring everyone a glass. She missed the desire that flitted in Ava’s eyes as she chased the foam.

                “A toast,” Ava said lifting her glass, a hand going around Sara’s waist, “to Sara Lance, the soon to be Wahlberg winning writer.”

                “To Sara!” they all cheered and clinked their glasses.

Ava took a small sip of the champagne then over to Sara. Blue-eyes met blue-eyes for a moment before their lips brushed in a soft kiss. The other passengers cheered.

                “About time!” Zari and Amaya said together.

                “Oooooo,” Nate cooed before Sara smacked his arm.

                “We’re just dating, calm down,” Sara laughed, even though she turned to look at Ava, nothing but adoration shining in her eyes.

                “We’re clear for departure Ms. Sharpe,” the pilot said ducking out of the cockpit for a moment.

They all slid into their seats and fastened their seatbelts. The single attendant on the flight closed the cabin, then disappeared behind a curtain. The plane slowly taxied down the runway and Ava reached over to link her fingers with Sara’s. The plane took off into the Star City sky and leveled off. Zari and Amaya disappeared behind the curtain. Sara, Nate, and Ava all shared knowing looks. Sara turned to watch the clouds tumbling underneath them as the sun sank in the distance. A gasp fell from her lips when she felt Ava’s lips press against her neck; her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

                “Penny for you thoughts?” Ava mumbled, sleep tinging her voice.

                “Just nervous about the ceremony,” Sara lied.

                “That’s not it,” Ava said pressing another kiss to her neck.

                “I’m worried about Gideon. She seemed relieved when I said we were going out of town for the next few days.”

                “Hey,” Ava turned Sara’s face to her, “Gideon will be fine. Rip will take care of her. Everything will be fine. All I want you to focus on for the next three days is winning this award and me.”

Ava dropped another kiss to Sara’s neck, her tongue licking into the groove of Sara’s neck. Sara stifled the moan that threatened to spill past her lips.

                “I stand by what I said last Saturday,” Sara hissed when Ava nibbled at the same spot.

                “Okay.”

Ava pressed one final kiss to the spot then leaned back in her seat. She leaned her head to rest on Sara’s shoulder, the gentle hum of the plane lulling her to sleep.


	32. I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava arrive in New York, but memories still follow close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: depression, suicidal thoughts

The lights of New York flickered underneath the plane like little islands in the darkness. Sara watched as the lights grew closer as the plane neared the airport. Ava was talking with Zari about their upcoming match a few rows over. Nate was chatting along with them giving them hints and tips that he noticed from the game earlier that day. Amaya slipped into the seat across from her pulling her eyes away.         

                “Are you okay?” Amaya asked, resting her hand on Sara’s knee.

                “Yeah. Why?” Sara asked, her eyes flitting out the window again.

                “You looked like you were deep in thought.”

                “I’m fine. I thought you said you couldn’t come with me,” Sara accused.

                “Don’t worry about it. I’m here and I’m proud of you,” Amaya smiled.

Sara shook her head and turned to look back at the lights arching closer. The fasten seatbelt sign dinged on and Amaya moved back to sit next to Zari. Ava sat back down next to her. Sara could feel the heat of Ava’s gaze. When she turned, Ava’s brow was furrowed slightly.

                “What’s wrong?” Ava frowned as she clicked her seatbelt closed.

                “Nothing. Just nervous that’s all.”

                “No. It’s something and don’t say, Gideon.”

                “It’s…”

The plane suddenly plummeted. A scream ripped from Sara’s throat, her hand shooting over to grip into Ava’s arm. Flashes of glass shattering and the sound of her body hitting the ground filled her mind. The plane righted just as quickly as it plummeted. Ava’s hands found her face, her thumbs running over her cheeks. Sara’s eyes were still wide with fear, her chest heaving.

                “Hey. Hey. Look at me. Come back to me. Focus on me, on my eyes,” Ava coached.

Sara’s eyes locked with Ava’s as the woman dropped one hand to press against the base of her throat. The pressure there helped Sara ground herself, her breathing slowing to match Ava’s. After a moment, her breath evened completely and Ava moved her hand.

                “Thank you,” Sara whispered.

                “Where did you go just now?”

                “Accident.”

Ava nodded, making a mental note to talk once they were in private. The plane touched down a few minutes later with ease. Once they were idling on the tarmac, the pilot came back to apologize for the scare. They all grabbed their luggage and slowly stepped off the plane.

                “See you on Wednesday evening, Ms. Sharpe,” the pilot smiled as she stepped off onto the tarmac and linked her fingers with Sara.

She pressed a kiss to her knuckles before leading them into the airport. Ava led them over to a side door to avoid the main lobby of the airport. When they stepped outside there was a line of luxury vehicles lined up against the curve. A gray-haired man with a sign that read **Sara Lance** stepped away from the curve. He bowed to them smiling.

                “Ms. Lance, if you’re ready I can transport you and your friends to your hotel.”

Sara looked up at Ava smiling.

                “Really?” Sara rolled her eyes.

                “Too thick Henry,” Ava laughed as she enveloped the man in a hug.

                “It’s good to see you again, Ava,” he smiled hugging her back.

                “Everyone this is Henry. Henry here has been my driver since I was in grade school.”

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Where is Mrs. Palmer?” Henry’s eyes glanced over the group in front of him.

                “Nora is back in Star City and…she’s pregnant. She sends her love.”

Henry smiled and chatted excitedly with Ava as they loaded everyone’s luggage into the car. Minutes later they were headed towards their hotel. The four of them watched as the streets of New York buzzed around them. People stumbling along the streets, cars and bikes whizzing through streetlights. Ava’s phone chimed and she looked down to see a call from Nora.

                “Hey, Nor,” Ava said lifting her phone to her ear.

                “Ava. I have bad news. Somehow the press got wind that you and Zari flew to New York and there are currently reporters waiting outside of the hotel,” Nora sighed.

                “Thanks for the heads up Nor.”

Ava ended the call, her eyes darting to Sara laughing about something with Amaya. Sara caught her gaze, her laugh dying in her chest.

                “What is it?” Sara asked.

                “There are reporters outside the hotel. Um…how do you want to…you know…how,” Ava stammered.

                “She wants to know if you’re okay with people knowing you’re dating,” Zari explained rolling her eyes at Ava.

Sara shifted uncomfortably. She hadn’t thought about the media attention that would come from her dating Ava. How it would look for her as a reporter or how it would reflect on Waverider? Ava fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket as she waited for Sara’s response. She knew they weren’t together, but the idea of holding Ava’s hand and everyone knowing that Ava had only eyes for her was intoxicating.

                “I’m okay with it,” Sara finally said.

Ava sighed, a smile playing on her lips as she nodded. The car rolled up to the front of the hotel and the lightning of cameras flashing bounced off the tinted windows. Nate twitched excitedly in his seat as they all readied themselves. Zari and Amaya offered to go first since their relationship was already public knowledge. With a nod to Henry, the man stepped out of the car and opened their door. Zari and Amaya stepped out hand in hand. Zari smoothly talking with the cameras as she and Amaya waved and posed for a few pictures. Nate joined them seconds later, slinging an arm around Zari’s shoulders and bumping fists with her. They collected their luggage and made their way through the crowd. Sara thought she was ready for the spotlight, but seeing the number of reporters outside brought her up short. She was always on the side taking the pictures and yelling questions. Ava noticed her hesitancy and pressed a kiss to her temple.

                “We can still go in the back if you want,” Ava said placing a hand on Sara’s knee.

                “No. No, I’m okay,” Sara nodded, “but you go first.”

Ava nodded and stepped out of the car. The camera bulbs were blinding, but she smiled politely and waved. She turned and extended her hand to Sara. As the smaller blonde placed her hand in hers, Ava could feel her hand trembling. She tightened her grip as Sara stepped out of the car. Camera flashes exploded around them and Sara froze. The memory of headlights bright in the intersection flitted through her mind. She stepped back suddenly, her foot slipping on the edge of the curve. Ava’s grip tightened as she pulled her forcibly back onto the curb. She turned her body blocking Sara from the flash of the cameras as her eyes stared into Sara’s frantic ones.

                “Henry!” Ava called.

The man was by their side seconds later as Ava took her jacket and wrapped it around Sara. She pulled Sara into her side, the smaller blonde turning her face into her side away from the flash of the cameras as Henry walked just in front of them shielding Sara from the cameras as well. Once they were inside the building Sara collapsed onto the couch in the lobby. Henry disappeared and returned seconds later with a glass of water. He knelt in front of Sara, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

                “Slow sips, Ms. Lance,” he whispered.

Sara nodded and brought the glass to her lips, sipping the water slowly. The cool liquid calmed the heat burning in her cheeks and helped slow her breathing. Ava was sitting behind her a palm pressed to the small of her back.

                “Sorry,” Sara blushed, her eyes focused on the water swirling in the glass.

                “It’s okay,” Ava assured, “I’ll be right back.”

Ava stood and walked back out the main doors. The cameras flashed around her and they could all tell she was saying something. After a moment she waved and turned to come back inside. As she did, the reporters disappeared into the night.

                “What did you say?” Zari asked amazed.

                “I explained that we are in New York to celebrate an amazing accomplishment of a dear friend, and I asked them to respect our privacy for the weekend since it is not related to the Comets,” Ava shrugged.

                “You think that will work?”

                “Absolutely not, but it got them to leave tonight,” Ava laughed.

Henry shooed her away to go check in as he moved to sit next to Sara. Sara was much calmer now. Henry leaned in close so only she could hear.

                “Car accident?” he questioned.

Sara turned to him in shock. He chuckled and pushed up his sleeve to show a long scar running down his arm.

                “Car flipped seven times and I ended up face up in a ditch,” he explained, “Ava was five at the time.”

                “She was in the car with you?” Sara’s eyes flitted to Ava at the concierge desk.

                “No, but she was there when I recovered. She was amazingly perceptive for a five-year-old.”

                “I keep having these flashes. I haven’t had them in a while.”

                “Something is triggering them. It helps if you talk about them. It worked for me anyway. Does she know?” he nodded to Ava who was walking back to them, shaking her head.

                “Most of it.”

                “Hmm. I would talk to her, she’s a pretty good listener.”

Ava rejoined the group and passed out keycards lined with silver. A P was engraved on the card.

                “What does P stand for?” Nate asked turning the card in his hand.

                “Penthouse,” Ava laughed, “apparently my dad called ahead and upgraded our suite.”

She looked over to Sara, her eyes going back and forth between Sara and Henry who was smirking. He patted Sara on the back before hugging Ava and bidding everyone adieu. The concierge sent over a few porters to help with their bags and lead them to a secret elevator. Sara’s fingers intertwined tightly with Ava’s as they stepped into the elevator and it ascended to the penthouse. Ava pulled in Sara closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The elevator doors slid open to a modernly decorated living room. A massive television hung on one wall next to a curving floor to ceiling glass window. Behind the living room was a small but gorgeous kitchen. They all gasped astonished at the view of New York twinkling in front of them. The porters brought in their luggage and Ava tipped them leaving everyone to explore. First, they walked down the hallway to the left of the kitchen to find their rooms. Once they put their luggage away they reconvened in the living room.

                “The showers are waterfalls,” Amaya smiled as she and Zari twirled in bathrobes.

                “The view from my room is amazing. Plus, it’s far enough away from you couples,” Nate teased walking off to explore the door they had seen earlier.

Sara sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up onto the couch in front of her. She rested her head on her knees, her eyes distant and shimmering faintly. Ava sat down next to her, leaving some space to not overwhelm her.

                “There’s a pool! A heated pool and the side is glass, so you can see the city!” Nate shouted bursting through the door he went in moments before.

                “The night is young. Let’s go!” Zari and Nate high-fived as they went to change.

Sara still hadn’t moved. Amaya was watching them closely. She knew something was wrong with Sara and had a sickening feeling that she knew why.

                “I’m honestly a little tired,” Ava yawned, “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

Sara didn’t move so Ava turned and strode toward their room. She got ready for bed and slipped into her pajamas. She checked on Sara again, but the woman was still sitting in the same position. The distant sounds of the others splashing in the pool could be heard from outside. Their cheers and whoops a stark contrast to the silence inside. Ava crossed the room and knelt in front of Sara.        

                Sara sighed, “What?”

                “I think it will help if you talk,” Ava replied her voice low.

Sara shook her head and buried her head back into her knees.

                “I thought you were going to bed,” Sara mumbled from her knees.

                “I was, but I needed something.”

                “Then get what you need and just go.”

                “Okay.”

Ava stood and in one swoop lifted Sara into her arms. The smaller blonde shrieked as her arms went around Ava’s neck to steady herself. Her eyes flashed flaming to Ava who was only smirking slightly. Ava dropped her forehead to Sara’s her voice low.

                “Sara, please. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I need you.”

Sara nodded slightly and tucked her head into Ava’s neck as she walked them to their bedroom. Once they were inside Ava laid her down on the bed then crawled on top of her, resting her head on Sara’s stomach. Sara couldn’t help the giggle that fell from her lips at Ava’s contented face as she snuggled closer, a hum blowing past her lips. Sara’s fingers found her hair moments later as she began tracing the strands along her temple.

                “Happy?” Sara questioned.

                “Happy enough,” Ava pressed a kiss to her stomach making Sara twitch.

                “Enough? What would make you happier?”

                “If you were happy.”

Ava’s words brought Sara up short, her fingers stopping the pattern she was drawing along Ava’s temple. Her breath caught in her throat as she blinked against the wave of tears that were threatening to fall. Ava felt her body tense and turned her head to press a kiss to her stomach again. Ava’s hands slid up her sides as she looked up into Sara’s eyes.

                “I’m sorry,” Ava started and Sara frowned confused, “I’m sorry about the reporters. I should have just taken us to the back. I know how overwhelming all of it can be. I’m so sorry for being inconsiderate.”

                Sara laughed, the sound bubbling up uncontrollably. Her hand clamped over her mouth to stop it but she couldn’t. Ava was staring at her wide-eyed and confused, a slight pout on her lips.

                “Sorry. You’re just so adorable,” Sara said as she stopped laughing.

                “I’m not adorable.”

                “Yes, you are. Sure, the paparazzi were overwhelming but that’s not what’s bothering me,” Sara sighed, leaning her head against the pillows.

                “Oh, is it the accident?”

Sara tensed and Ava nodded to herself. Ava moved to sit next to Sara, her back against the headboard. Sara leaned over to rest her head on Ava’s shoulder as her hand found Ava’s. Silence surrounded them for a moment before Sara took a shuddering breath.

                “I’ve been having these memories…when the cameras flashed it reminded me of the headlights of the car that hit me,” Sara gripped Ava’s fingers tighter, “it’s been months since I’ve had them.”

                “What do you think is triggering them?” Ava asked, rubbing her thumb over Sara’s hand.

Sara didn’t speak, she simply slid off the bed and dug through her bag for a moment. She returned to the bed a moment later with a small red folder, holding it out to Ava. Ava took it from her flipping it open.

                “It’s the article I was nominated for. They told all nominees to pick a portion to read if they won,” Sara said flipping to the second page and pointing to a highlighted section.

Then she sat back and nodded for Ava to read.

**Everyone says that when you die there’s someone waiting for you on the other side. Relatives, friends, those that loved you but left this world before you, waiting to welcome you into the darkness. It’s all a lie. When you die there is only you in whatever heaven or hell you have earned.**

**When I died I was taken to a cave next to the ocean. The waves were crashing onto the beach, the sand shining and new with each touch of the water. I sat at the lip of the cave, my eyes fixed on some unknown point in the distance, unable to move, unable to speak. Only able to watch. For a moment I thought I must be in hell, but I quickly realized that the calm was what I had always wanted in life. A moment to simply exist without the hustle and bustle of people and work. Just silence, and nothingness. Just as I made this realization I heard a faint whisper of my name. A plea, soft and tingling at my ears, pulling me away from the silence. As the cave and the water slipped away I realized that I hadn’t earned my heaven yet, but even as the flickering lights over my hospital bed came into view I longed for the cave. I longed for the silence, the loneliness, the solitude. I watched the relieved and happy smiles of my friends around me and felt a flutter in my chest. I was surrounded by so much life, but at that moment, I just wanted to die.**

Tears burned at the edges of Ava’s vision as she put down the folder. Sara was sitting cross-legged in front of her, her head bowed to her chest. Ava put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at her. Tears were spilling down Sara’s cheeks, a sob stuck in her throat. Ava moved to sit knee to knee with her and waited.

                “I only wrote the article because Laurel told me to. She didn’t know I felt that way until she read it,” Sara sniffed, “I was so selfish Ava. How could I long for death when I had so many people hoping for me to live. I prayed to die.”

Ava fought back her tears, a few silent ones slipped down her cheeks. She brushed them away, her eyes darting back to Sara’s words.

                “Do you…do you still think that way?” Ava whispered.

A choked sob burst from Sara’s chest along with another flood of tears, her hand came up to her chest as she sobbed. Ava moved quickly putting her hands on Sara’s elbows, pulling gently. Sara unfurled and crashed into Ava’s arms as she cried.

                “She’s alone Ava. Just like I was. If I had died in that accident maybe I could have been there for her. Maybe that’s why there was no one for me there; no one that loved me had died yet,” Sara’s fingers fisted in Ava’s shirt as her tears darkened the fabric, “I want to be there with her Aves.”

Ava’s jaw flexed, her arms tightening around Sara. Her hands were trembling slightly as she reached up and wiped at her own tears.

                “I wish there was a perfect thing for me to say. I wish I could say I understand, but I there’s no way I can fully understand how you feel, but the way you feel is valid,” Ava said as she rubbed Sara’s back, “what I can say is that I’m glad you’re here. I’m happy you survived and that you’re here with me. This world is a better place because you’re in it, Sara. You are strong enough to get through this and I’ll be right by your side the entire time.”

                “I felt so guilty. I tried to be the person everyone wanted me to be so I pretended. I got so good at it that I fooled myself, but these memories…these moments keep coming back to me. They’re scary but I’m not afraid of them, I’m afraid of how they make me feel. How they make me long for that cave, that silence.”

                “Sara…do you trust me?” Ava rolled so they were on their sides.

Sara only nodded. Ava reached behind her for her phone as she scrolled to find the number she was looking for. She held her phone out to her, and Sara nodded a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheek. Ava moved in closer to wrap Sara in her arms as Sara dialed the number. After a few rings, Ava heard someone pick up on the other end.

                “Hey, doc,” Sara sniffed moving in closer to Ava, “yeah. The memories and thoughts are back.”

There was a pause and Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s hair, before burying her nose in her hair.

                “It’s probably the cause. I haven’t looked at it since she died.”

Ava rubbed circles along Sara’s back as she continued talking with her therapist. Her mind racing to think of how she could help more. If she could she would go back to that moment and stop it from happening. She would go back and save Laurel, but in her heart that she knew it was those moments that shaped Sara into the person she was falling for. It was the strength that she drew from them. Everyone has moments of weakness, but from our weakest moments, we learn how strong we really are. Ava’s eyes flickered down to Sara. She was the strongest woman she knew and Sara didn’t seem to know it.

                “Thanks, doc. No. I’m not alone,” Sara said thirty minutes later, her eyes still red but she was no longer crying.

She hung up a moment later and passed the phone back to Ava. Ava sat it on the bedside table and turned back to Sara. The second she was facing her, Sara pulled her into a deep kiss. Sara’s fingers trailed down her neck as she broke the kiss, then kissed her one more time.

                “Thank you,” Sara whispered.

                “You don’t have to thank me. I told you. You’re not alone.”

Sara turned so her back was to Ava; Ava wrapped her arms tight around her waist and pulled her back flush against her body. She pressed a kiss to Sara’s shoulder and sighed into her hair. Sara linked their fingers and pulled their joined hands up to her chest. They both dozed off minutes later. When Sara began to squirm from a nightmare, Ava woke slightly and snuggled closer, her lips going to Sara’s ear.

                “You’re okay. I’m right here. You’re not alone. I’m right here. I’m right here, just focus on my voice. You are important to me. I’m right here. You’re not alone,” Ava whispered over and over, a mantra until Sara relaxed under her touch.


	33. Spa Days, Party Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is prepping for the banquet and ceremony. What better way to relax before a big event than a spa trip and some chat among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I originally intended to post everything as one big chapter but I decided to break it in two. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I mixed a few versions of Vixen's story together, for this part of the fic.
> 
> Trigger warning: depression, suicide, rape/non-con

Light-filtered through the open curtains and danced along Ava’s back. Sara smirked as she watched the woman frown and reach for her, her body not willing to give up sleep just yet. The light blue sleep shorts Ava was wearing bunched up further on her thigh as she rolled onto her stomach. Sara’s eyes roamed over the curve of Ava’s hip, pausing on the edge of Ava’s but that was peeking from underneath the shorts. Ava groaned into the pillow, wakefulness slowly filtering into her body. Sara tip-toed over to the bed and straddled her back, running her hands up the expanse of the taller blonde’s back as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

                “Good morning Aves,” Sara whispered against the woman’s ear.

An involuntary smile crept onto her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Ava giggled as Sara’s hair tickled her cheek.

                “Ava Sharpe…did you just giggle?” Sara teased as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

                “Definitely not,” Ava lifted up a little and rolled over so she could look up into Sara’s face, “I don’t giggle.”

Her hands came to rest on Sara’s hips as she traced along the indent there. Sara’s eyes were still slightly puffy and she could tell some of the shadow was still there. Sara reached down and tickled Ava’s side making the taller blonde squeal. Ava squirmed underneath her trying without success to knock her hands away.

                “Admit it, you giggled,” Sara laughed as she continued her attack.

                “Okay. Okay. I giggled,” Ava gasped out.

Sara stopped tickling her, a different look crossing her face. She leaned down and crashed her lips against Ava’s. Ava moaned into the kiss as Sara took hold of her hands and lifted them over her head, pressing down slightly. Another moan pulled from Ava’s lips when Sara rocked her hips into hers.

                “Sara…are you,” her breath caught in her throat when Sara’s hips rocked again, “are you okay?”

                “Yeah. Why?” Sara kissed along Ava’s jaw.

Ava forced herself of focus. Sara had woken up twice from nightmares. The second time it had taken nearly thirty minutes to coax her back to sleep. Heat pooled low in her stomach as Sara rolled her hips again, and the woman nibbled at her earlobe.

                “Last…last night,” Ava stammered.

Sara stilled for a moment before connecting their lips again in a harsh kiss. Ava’s mind focused in on what the smaller blonde was doing. Deflecting.

                “Sara, stop,” Ava whispered.

Sara’s hips immediately stopped, a shuddering breath huffing past her lips as if her own brain finally caught up to what she was doing. She released Ava’s hand and moved to slide off her lap, but Ava’s hands went back to her hips. One of them came up and brushed Sara’s hair back from her face.

                “I’m sorry,” Sara started.

                “No, it’s not that. Honestly, are you okay?” Ava asked as she cupped Sara’s cheek.

                “No…but I’m better than I was last night,” Sara admitted sighing.

Ava sat up and Sara wrapped her legs fully around her waist. Sara felt exposed under Ava’s intense stare, but she felt comforted by it too. The taller blonde cared deeply, and it was evidenced in everything she did. The way her fingers were tracing patterns along her hip, or the press of her fingers against her the nape of her neck drawing out the tension there. Ava’s face tilted up to her and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

                “Okay,” she nodded, kissing Sara again. 

                “Come here,” Sara said standing up and holding her hand out to Ava.

They walked over to the sliding door and out onto the small balcony. The sounds of New York waking up filled their ears. The din of taxi cabs, and the blend of thousands of voices. On the small glass table on the balcony was a breakfast spread complete with orange juice and champagne for mimosas. Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

                “You were really sweet last night. Thank you,” Sara smiled.

Ava just smiled and kissed her again as they took a seat and she popped the bottle of champagne. She mixed mimosas for both of them and held one out to Sara.

                “To you Sara. The strongest woman I know,” Ava lifted her glass.

                “To us. We make each other stronger,” Sara said in return.

Ava laughed and clinked their glasses. They ate in silence, stealing quick glances over to the other over their forks. Heat pooled low in Sara’s stomach as she watched Ava bite down into a strawberry with deliberate slowness. Ava smirked, but it was quickly replaced with wide-eyes when Sara took a bite of her French toast and licked at the syrup clinging to the corner of her mouth. The chime of Ava’s phone going off broke the moment and both women laughed at the inconvenience.

                “Hello. Yes, this is Ava Sharpe,” Ava’s eyes sparkled as she stood up, “of course give me just a moment.”

Ava stood suddenly and kissed Sara quickly before going back into the room and into the hallway. Sara sighed and stared out onto the streets of New York. Skyscrapers arched towards the sky around her, the steady thrum of people on the streets was like a pulse. Laurel would have loved it here. It was loud and full of life. So many places to explore, so much trouble to get into. A small smile crept onto her face as she thought of her sister.

_We’ve lived in the shadows long enough._

Sara felt warmth creep along her spine, as the rays of the sun broke through a cloud and danced over the table. A stray tear raced down Sara’s cheek, but she smiled through it. She was still deep in thought when Ava joined her again.

                “Everything good?” Sara asked, looking up at Ava.

                “Yeah. Just a sponsorship thing,” Ava finished off her mimosa, “get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes.”

Ava went back inside without another word as Sara followed confused. She tried over and over to get Ava to tell her where they were going, but the woman wouldn’t budge.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way downstairs. Henry was waiting for them at the curb. Sara hugged him tightly, sharing a secretive smile. She sat up front with Henry as the man told her all of Ava’s embarrassing childhood stories. Ava tried to stop him but eventually gave up and cringed from her seat in the back.

                “She was the cutest ballerina ever,” Henry laughed.

Sara spun in her seat to look at Ava who was blushing hard.

                “You dance too!” Sara accused laughing.

                “I never said I couldn’t. I was hoping we would go dancing and then surprise you, but now that can’t happen. Thanks a lot, Henry,” Ava teased.

                “At least I didn’t tell her about the lingerie modeling,” Henry looked up into the rearview.

                “Henry!” Ava shrieked.

                “Lingerie model? Like on the runway?” Sara quirked an eyebrow.

                “It was a job. Let’s talk about something else,” Ava pleaded.  
Sara and Henry burst out laughing but stopped teasing Ava. A few minutes later they pulled into a luxurious spa. They all stepped out of the car and Sara linked her fingers with Ava’s as they walked inside. The receptionist smiled brightly at them.

                “Ms. Sharpe, Ms. Tomaz, it’s always a pleasure,” the woman smiled as they approached.

                “Hey Carol,” Zari smiled as she pulled slips from a basket on the counter and handed them out to everyone.

                “Get what you want. It’s on me today,” Zari smiled, putting up a hand before Ava could protest, “don’t start Sharpe. You can pay for the next thing.”

Ava rolled her eyes but didn’t fight back. Nate was leaning over the counter whispering something in Carol’s ear. The woman was grinning from ear to ear, a flush creeping up her neck. Zari shot Nate a thumbs up when he glanced her way. They filled out their cards and followed Carol to the changing rooms. Inside the changing room, Ava couldn’t stop herself from tracing the scar on Sara’s back for a moment before it was covered with her robe. Sara caught her looking, making Ava blush hard. Sara pressed a kiss to her cheek as they separated for their individual treatments. Her arms wrapped around Ava’s neck, as Ava pulled her close.

                “This was a nice surprise. Thank you,” Sara smiled.

                “I think we could all use some relaxation,” Ava kissed her once more before going in opposite directions.

 

Sara and Amaya were both getting facials together. They settled into the chairs as the esthetician mixed their facials. Incense burned around them, filling their noses with the smell of eucalyptus and honey. Soft music played as the lights were dimmed and cucumbers were placed over their eyes.

                “I really needed this,” Amaya sighed as her face was wrapped in a warm towel to open up her pores.

                “Yeah? It’s been a stressful few weeks,” Sara agreed sighing and relaxing into the chair.

                “I’m glad Ava invited me.”

                “Amaya. What was the thing you moved around to come with me?” Sara asked.

She could hear Amaya shifting in her chair, but she didn’t push any further.

                “I didn’t really move anything,” Amaya sighed, “I didn’t want to come because the consulate general of Zambesi is here and I could potentially run into my uncle.”

Sara didn’t speak as she remembered the story Amaya had told her about her uncle. He had killed her father during a battle for the presidency of Zambesi. Amaya fled with her mother to the United States and they had lived in Metropolis until Amaya left for college. Since they fled the country, Amaya had only returned to Zambesi once, to bury her paternal grandmother. Sara remembered the nights that she had found Amaya brainstorming how to kill her uncle. The first time they met was at a Krav Maga class, Amaya confessing that she had ulterior motives for learning the skill.

                “I’m sorry Amaya,” Sara said reaching out her hand, Amaya finding hers across the space.

                “It’s okay, besides I decided to go. Zari can be really convincing.”

                “I bet she can,” Sara tried to wiggle her eyebrows but remembered the other woman couldn’t see it, “insert eyebrow wiggle.”

                “Did you really just say insert eyebrow wiggle,” Amaya laughed.

                “You can’t see my face,” Sara retorted.

They laughed, apologizing to the women trying to finish applying their facials. Once the women were done they left them alone with the promise to return in 15 minutes.

                “I was angry for so long Sara. It consumed me. I wanted him to die. I dreamed of seeing the light flicker from his eyes,” Amaya whispered.

                “I remember,” Sara said simply giving Amaya time to speak.

                “But I was able to channel that anger for good and found my outlet. I studied and learned to be at peace with what I couldn’t change. I’m a better person for it, but I’m afraid that seeing him again will bring all that anger back.”

                “It won’t. You’re stronger than that. Besides, you’ll be too wrapped up in Zari’s eyes to be mad about anything,” Sara teased breaking the tension.

                “Shut up. You’re one to talk. Oh, Ava, this was such a nice surprise. Oh, Ava, your arms are so pretty. Muah. Muah. Muah. Kiss me, Ava,” Amaya teased in a sing-song voice.

They both dissolved into a fit of laughter. The sound bubbling up from their gut. It had been a while since they shared a laugh like that. They sighed as the laughter subsided.

                “Amaya,” Sara started.

                “Yeah.”

                “I love you, you know that right.”

                “I know. I love you too Sara.”

The two estheticians returned and peeled off the masks, before rubbing cream into their skin and showing them how to reach their next stop. Amaya wrapped Sara into a tight hug before parting.

                “Laurel would be so proud,” she whispered as she walked away.

 

Meanwhile, Zari and Ava sat together, neck deep in mud. Ava was trying to ignore the over-excited energy pouring off her friend, but couldn’t focus. She slowly opened her eyes and Zari was staring at her expectantly.

                “What Z?” Ava rolled her eyes.

                “So…you and Sara. Are you know…official yet?” Zari asked eyes bright.   

                “No. We’ve literally went on one date.”

                “Oh come on. You’ve probably spent more nights together than me and Amaya.”

                “We’re dating and that’s good enough for me…for now,” Ava sighed leaning back and closing her eyes again.

Zari leaned back to annoyed but happy for her friend. She had seen their relationship developing from the start, so it was nice to see them finally testing the waters. Zari was brought out her thoughts by the sound of Ava clearing her throat.

                “Earth to Z. What were you thinking about?” Ava frowned.

                “Nothing. Just that I’m happy for you.”

                “Thanks, Z. How are things with you and Amaya?”

                “Good. Great. Really great, sometimes it doesn’t feel real.”

                “Aww, Z,” Ava teased, “you love her.”

Zari tensed sinking down further into the bud. A red flush crept up her neck and Ava gasped.

                “Oh my god, Z!” Ava gasped, smiling.

                “Shut up!” Zari fired back.

                “Have you told her?

                “No. I’m waiting for the right moment,” Zari lifted her hand to her face but stopped short looking at the mud.

Ava just smiled and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. She hadn’t known Zari long, but she knew that the woman used her jokes to cover up how she really felt at times. Zari was staring down at the mud, her brow furrowed.

                “What is it Z?”

                “Iveneverlovedsomeonebefore.”

                “What?”

                “I’ve never loved someone before, okay. I’m afraid I’ll mess this up.”

Ava slid closer to Zari and turned her body, so they were facing each other. She stared in Zari’s eyes for a moment.

                “Love is always worth the risk,” Ava said simply.

Zari stared at her before a smile broke out on her face and she shoved Ava away.

                “Who knew you were such a softie, director,” Zari laughed.

                “And…you ruined the moment with that stupid nickname.” Ava rolled her eyes and moved to get out of the mudpit and over to one of the showers.

 

They all met up near the end of the spa trip to get manicures and pedicures. Nate was grinning with a self-satisfied smile on his face when they arrived. A light tint of pink lipstick on his lips.

                “Already. You are smoother than I thought,” Zari teased as she sat down next to him.

                “It’s the hair. Ladies can’t resist the hair,” he said smoothing out a stray strand.


	34. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the banquet. Will Sara emerge victorious or does fate have other plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
>  Trigger warning: Suicide, depression

Later that night, Sara stood in front of the full-length mirror in Amaya’s room smoothing out the fabric of the black dress. The cut was elegant and swirled along the lines of her body. The fabric bunched on one shoulder, the short train billowing out behind her. Amaya finished placing the last few pins in her hair in the curly updo. Amaya smiled from over her shoulder.

                “Ava is going to lose her mind when she sees you,” Amaya smiled resting her head on Sara’s shoulder.

Sara fought against the tears that were threatening to fall. She wished Laurel could be here with her. After all, it was her that convinced her to write the article in the first place. Amaya ran soothing hands down her arms and Sara took in a breath as a knock sounded on the door. Sara nodded, and Amaya opened the door. Zari entered first, her deep red dress a perfect complement to Amaya’s gold dress with sprinkles of red woven among the fabric. Zari pressed a kiss to Amaya’s lips before pulling her aside and leading a blindfolded Ava into the room.

                “Before you say anything. The blindfold was Zari’s idea,” Ava groaned.

Sara laughed but smiled as her eyes roamed up the split running up the side of Ava’s dress. The split exposed the expanse of her thigh and the strappy black heels that made her calves look amazing. Her hair was curled and spilling over one shoulder. Zari untied the blindfold and Ava’s eyes connected with Sara going bright.

                “God, you’re gorgeous,” Ava gasped, her eyes roaming up and down Sara’s body.

                “You don’t look so bad yourself Sharpe,” Sara took a step closer to the taller woman.

It was then that she noticed the small black box clutched in Ava’s hand.

                “We’ll be in the living room when you’re ready,” Zari said pulling Amaya out of the room behind her.

Once they were alone, Ava brought the box up for Sara to see. She opened it revealing a stunning silver necklace. Attached to the center was a small quarter-sized obsidian medallion, a white canary shining bright inside of the dark stone. Sara’s eyes teared up as she looked at the necklace.

                “It’s beautiful,” Sara gasped.

                “I hope it serves as a reminder that even though it feels like we’re surrounded by darkness light is always within, waiting to break through,” Ava began, “then the canary is for Laurel. I remember you told me about the pet canaries you had as kids. She’s always with you in your heart and I hope every time you see this necklace you remember that.”

Sara pulled Ava down for a kiss, then turned her back to Ava. Ava placed the necklace around her neck and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, as the woman’s fingers reached up to run over the medallion.

                “I love it, Aves. Thank you,” Sara turned her head to kiss her once more before they walked hand in hand to join everyone in the living room.

 

When they arrived at the banquet hall, they were shown to a table near the front of the room. Each nominee was given a table for them and their guest. The venue was beautifully decorated in shades of gold and white, soft jazz playing as everyone mingled. They all took flutes of champagne from a passing server and sipped it as they looked around the room. A few of the guests came over to introduce themselves to Sara, recognizing her from the small program at everyone’s table.

                “Amaya?” a deep voice cut into their conversation and all of them turned to see a man dressed in military wear, his hair cut low in a mix of black and grey.

Around his neck was a golden totem, matching the symbol on Amaya’s necklace. Amaya froze, her hand tightening its grip on Zari’s.

                “Uncle,” she said her jaw flexing.

                “It has been too long little one,” he said taking a step closer to her.

                “I have nothing to say to you,” Amaya took a step back, pulling Zari with her.

                “Who is this guy Maya?” Nate frowned, moving in close to her side.

                “This is my uncle Mustapha Maksai, current dictator of Zambesi,” Amaya spat.

                “You speak with disdain little one,” Mustapha smirked.

                “You killed my father. You forced my mother and me to flee from our home. You are killing our people, wiping them from the face of the continent.”

                “I tried to save our people! Your father was an ill-fit ruler and I see that you are just as shameful. Holding hands with someone like her.”

Amaya’s hand connected with his face and everyone froze.

                “Say what you want about me, but I will not let you talk about Zari. Every day she has to fight against stereotypes forced upon her by people like you. People who won’t take the chance to get to know her and would rather blindly hold onto your xenophobic beliefs. Every day. But she rises above it. She uses their hate as her strength,” Amaya said stepping closer into his space, “and she is the only thing keeping me from slitting your throat right now.”

Mustapha’s eyes went wide as he stared into Amaya’s eyes that were ablaze with anger. He nodded and walked away from them, leaving them in silence. Zari stepped forward and took hold of Amaya’s hand. Amaya huffed and turned towards Zari, a shadow still playing in her eyes.

                “I’m sorry he’s such an asshole Z,” Amaya sighed.

                “I love you,” Zari whispered.

                “What?” Amaya’s eyes went wide.

                “I love you, Amaya Jiwe.”

Amaya connected their lips in a fierce kiss, her fingers tangling in Zari’s hair as she pulled her closer.

                “I love you too Zari Adrianna Tomaz,” she whispered against the other woman’s lips.

                "You used my middle name. Really."

Zari laughed as they kissed again. Nate, Sara, and Ava clapped and Nate wolf whistled drawing too much attention to them. The two women broke apart blushing. Ava and Zari shared a glance at the same time Amaya and Sara locked eyes with each other.

The host announced that dinner was ready and they took a seat at their table. As the dinner wore on, everyone began to relax again chatting quietly. However, as the presentations began Sara began to fidget. Her fingers alternating between tracing over the necklace and the red folder in the center of the table. Ava reached over and linked her fingers with Sara’s. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the smaller blonde’s temple.

                “Just breathe. You’re okay,” Ava whispered.

Soon they announced it was time for the presentation of the Wahlberg award. The host stood at the podium smiling as he gazed out on the crowd. His eyes locked with Ava’s and she stood pressing a final kiss to Sara’s temple.

                “Tonight, we have a special guest to present our Wahlberg award. Everyone, please welcome to the stage, Ms. Ava Sharpe,” he smiled clapping and extending a hand to help her on stage.

Sara’s heart was thundering in her chest. If Ava was presenting did that mean…

                “Good evening everyone. When I received the call this morning asking me to present this award the first thing I thought was oh crap,” Ava laughed and the crowd snickered, “but then I began thinking about the amazing recipient and it wasn’t so scary. Tonight the Wahlberg award goes to a writer who in my short time of knowing her has made me realize things about myself that I thought were hidden.”

Sara’s eyes began to water and Amaya reached over taking her hand.

                “In this short amount of time she has challenged me and made me feel things even when I didn’t want to, but that’s the mark of a good writer. Someone that can make you cry, laugh or even get you so angry that you can’t help but take up arms for a cause. A good writer touches both your heart and your mind. They sacrifice a small piece of themselves for every work they create. They write, even when it hurts to put the words to the page,” Ava’s eyes sparkle as they connect with Sara’s, “they write even when the words hold up the mirror of truth and the only thing reflecting back is themselves. That vulnerability is what makes a good writer, great. The Wahlberg award seeks to recognize a writer that has done all of these things and more, which will be evident when you hear a piece of her work. It is my honor tonight, to present the 2018 Wahlberg award to Ms. Sara Lance.”

The room erupts in applause as Sara stands and hugs Amaya, Zari, and Nate. She slowly makes her way up to the stage, the red folder tight in her grip as she joins Ava at the podium. Ava hands her the glass award and a tear falls on its smooth surface.

                “Thank you, Ava,” Sara manages to say as Ava takes a step back giving her the floor’s attention, “thank each of you for having the courage to share your voices with the world. I would like to begin by reading a portion of my work. They wanted me to save it for last, but I’m a bit of a rebel.”

The crowd laughed and the host smiled as Sara begin. Sara read the highlighted portion that she had shown Ava the other night. Her voice cracked at the end and Ava pressed a soft hand to her back as Sara took a breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

                “I never intended to write this article. Reliving the moments I almost died was too real. It felt like every stroke of the key reminded me of another detail. The press of the pavement against my cheek. The wail of the siren. The way that the world around me kept going, even though I was slipping away from it,” Sara looked around the room, there wasn’t a single dry eye, “for the longest time I thought about ending it all myself. Anything to stop the pain. Anything to take me back to the silence. The silence...I could handle. The real world was too loud. The real world had abandoned me. The world had kept going in those moments when I wasn’t there.”

Ava bit her lip, desperately wanting to take Sara into her arms but stopped herself.

                “Then my sister Laurel convinced me to write down what I was feeling. She didn’t know until she read it how much anger, sorrow, pity, and guilt I felt. Once she read it she understood better. We talked and I think that was the moment I began to heal. I still remember her telling me that healing couldn’t start until I was honest with myself. So, here’s my truth. I am not healed yet. The physical wounds are gone, but the psychological ones still remain,” Sara sighed, brushed a tear away, “but I am getting there. I am getting there because I am surrounded by a network of amazing people like each and every one of you. People who understand that we are capable of changing the world through our words. People who know that every detail matters, that every life matters. That I matter. Thank you for allowing me to share my story and I hope that my article helps someone else find their truth, embrace their journey, and heal. Thank you.”

 

The room erupted into applause again, everyone standing to their feet as Sara smiled and nodded to them. Her eyes met Ava’s, she took a step closer to her and closed the short distance to kiss her sweetly. The crowd went crazy again and the flash of cameras erupted around them. Sara’s eyes focused on Ava as she pecked her lips again and walked hand in hand off the stage. The crowd continued to clap until the two were seated. The host retook the podium and closed out the night, inviting everyone to stay and mingle. People immediately flooded Sara’s table congratulating her and thanking her for her bravery. She smiled, shook hands, and took pictures as her friends looked on beaming with pride. Sara was trudging through a conversation with a rather annoying man who kept making comments about her dress when Ava stepped in with an apology and pulled her away to the dance floor.

                “It looked like you needed a save,” Ava laughed pulling Sara into her arms.

                “Thank you,” Sara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck.

They swayed to the music, Sara rested her head on Ava’s chest as Ava softly hummed. When the song ended, Sara lifted her head to stare into Ava’s eyes. She was falling hard and if the sparkle in Ava’s eye was any indication, the taller blonde was too. After saying their final goodbyes to a few others, they left for the hotel. Nate stayed behind with the excuse that he wanted to go out on the town, but the women saw him texting the receptionist from the spa earlier.

 

Forty minutes later, Ava and Sara were cuddled in bed watching Netflix. Ava was curled into Sara’s side, her head on the woman’s chest as Sara played with her hair. Sara pressed a kiss to the top of Ava’s head and sighed contented. As the episode came to a close, Ava sat up and pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek.

                “I am so proud of you. You were amazing tonight,” Ava kissed her again.

Sara blushed and deepened the kiss. A moan pulling past her lips, when Ava’s hands moved to grip her hips and pull her closer. Sara rolled on top of her, her knees straddling her thighs as their hips rocked together making both of them moan.  

               “Wait,” Sara pushed her back enough to look in her eyes, “are you sure?”

                “Let’s just see how it goes,” Ava’s voice was lower than normal.

Sara pushed Ava back on the bed, took her hands and pulled them up over her head. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Ava biting at Sara’s lip as she pulled away.  Sara’s hissed, her hips rolling into Ava’s making her gasp. Sara moved her hands to cup Ava’s face as she softened her touch and kissed along Ava’s jaw. One hand slid down and underneath Ava’s shirt. Sara felt her stomach muscles clench under her touch.

                “Is this okay?” Sara asked, pulling back to look in Ava’s eyes when she answered.

                “Y…yeah,” Ava stammered even though her eyes were closed.

                “Aves,” Sara warned she could see the woman’s jaw flexing.

                “Okay, I’m freaking out a little but I’m at yellow. Keep going.”

                “Yellow?” Sara smirked, “what do you know about safe words?”

Ava grinned as she rocked her hips up into Sara’s making the woman stifle a moan. Sara took that as her cue and slip her hand up further and cupped Ava’s breast in her hand. In one swift motion, she pulled off Ava’s shirt. Her other hand joining the first as she played with Ava’s nipples. Ava whimpered, her eyes slammed shut when Sara’s mouth replaced her hand.

“Ahhh,” Ava shuddered, her mouth falling open as she arched into the touch.

Sara’s other hand that had just finished rubbing and playing with Ava’s nipple slid down the woman’s body to the edge of Ava’s shorts. Ava’s eyes suddenly flew open, her entire body tensing and Sara immediately sat up moving her hands away. Ava squirmed, and Sara moved off her lap, lying next to her propped up on her elbow.

                “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Ava mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

                “It’s okay, Aves. I can wait,” Sara reassured.

                “No. It’s not. God, I want you, but I can’t seem to get out of my own head,” Ava groaned.

                “Well,” Sara hummed before standing and tugging off her clothes, “what if you just watched me?”

Ava didn’t register a single thing Sara had said. Sara’s lithe body was on full display in front of her. The woman’s nipples were already stiff from the slightly chilly room. A slight sheen lay at the juncture of her thighs and Ava wanted nothing more than to lick it. Sara smirked and stole two of the pillows from the head of the bed, propping her head up as she stretched out next to Ava.

                “What…what are you doing?” Ava stammered as Sara got comfortable.

                “I am going to touch myself and I want you to watch.”

                “Voyeuristic much?”

                “Baby you have no idea,” Sara smirked as she began playing with her nipples.

Ava groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

                “Why?”

                “Because. I think that the first step in your healing is to become reacquainted with yourself. To accept what turns you on and not be ashamed that it does,” Sara explained before turning attention back to her breasts.

Ava could only nod and watch as Sara caressed her own body. A single hand snaked down her stomach, sliding along her abs. Her eyes were focused on Ava.

                “I’ll stop if you want me to,” Sara gasped.

                “No!” Ava shouted with more force than she intended, “no. Keep going.”

                “Maybe you should get more comfortable,” Sara pointed to the shorts Ava was still wearing.

Ava scrambled out of her clothes, and Sara moaned as she took in Ava’s body for the first time. Ava leaned against the pillows still left at the headboard and turned her attention back to Sara. Sara could see that Ava was getting turned on by all of this, the wetness between her legs evident. Another groan fell from Ava’s lips when Sara’s hand dropped to her own wetness and the woman’s back arched into the touch. Subconsciously Ava began playing with her own nipples, her other hand sliding over her abs, mimicking Sara’s movements. Sara’s fingers came away glistening in the light from the television and she sucked them into her mouth, moaning. Seconds later they went back to their previous position between her legs.

Ava groaned, not realizing she had copied the movement until her fingers brushed against her own clit. She gasped, the touch sending a jolt of sensation through her body. It had been too long since she felt this. Sara smiled over at her as she began rubbing slow circles on her own clit.

                “Ahhh. You okay Aves?” Sara asked.

Ava’s eyes were slammed shut as she tentatively touched her clit. Her fingers were shuddering a little and the panic was still playing at the edges of her mind, but she kept going. She had forgotten how good this felt, then Sara was watching her with the little smirk, but all the love in her eyes.

                “Sara…I forgot how good this feels,” Ava’s head tilted back for a moment thudding against the headboard.

It had been too long and Ava could feel herself careening towards her release. Sara could tell it too by the way the woman’s stomach muscles were twitching and her small whimpers were getting higher in pitch. Sara began rubbing tighter and firmer circles on her clit, knowing Ava would copy the motion.

                “You like this baby?” Sara shuddered, feeling herself nearing her peak as well.

                “Yes! Oh god! Sara. I’m so close,” Ava whimpered, her body coiling tight.

                “Go ahead. Fall Aves. It’s okay.”

All it took was the sound of Sara’s voice and Ava came hard. Her head falling back against the headboard, mouth agape as she continued to work herself through her orgasm. It felt like a year's worth of tension lifted itself from her shoulders as her body released after all this time. She forced herself to look up and watch as Sara drove herself over the edge, a whimper of Ava’s name spilling from her lips like a mantra. Watching Sara come sent another shiver racing down Ava’s spine. She was so beautiful, her abs tensing as her thighs quivered, her fingers slipping easily over her clit as she brought herself back down. Ava blushed when Sara’s eyes met hers. Sara tossed the pillows back up to the head of the bed and laid down next to Ava.

                “You okay?” Sara asked, her eyes searching Ava’s.

                “Yeah. You’re amazing you know that,” Ava whispered, her eyes focused on the wetness on Sara’s finger and along her inner thigh.

                “What do you want Aves?”

                “To taste you.”

Sara groaned. Those words should have just sounded purely filthy, but coming from Ava there was a reverence in her voice.

                “Only if I can taste you first,” Sara whispered.

Ava froze for a moment thinking. There was so much tenderness in Sara’s eyes, and the image of Sara’s back arching was still playing in her mind. Her eyes locked with Sara as she nodded. Sara smiled softly and pecked the side of her mouth as her hand roamed over Ava’s stomach, then down into the welcoming wetness. A gasp fluttered from Ava’s lips. She let her hand slip through, collecting some of Ava's wetness and then putting them to her mouth. Ava watched as she sucked her fingers clean moaning the entire time.

                “You taste so good Aves,” Sara leaned closer to her.

Ava crashed their lips together, her mouth licking into Sara’s mouth. She groaned tasting herself on Sara’s tongue. When they pulled apart, Sara took Ava’s hand and guided it towards her center. Ava took over and slipped her hand down between Sara’s legs. Sara arched into the touch, her mouth open. Just like Sara had done previously, Ava sucked her fingers into her mouth. Her eyes closed as her senses were flooded with the sweet and salty mix that was Sara. When she opened them, Sara was staring at her, eyes dark with desire. Their lips met again, this time gentle and testing. Sara licked into her mouth and Ava’s hand found her hips.

                “Sara. Wait. Is it okay if we just cuddle now?” Ava whispered, feeling vulnerable.

She had enjoyed everything so far, but she was afraid to do anything else and ruin the euphoric high she was on.  

                “Of course, Aves. Roll over,” Sara said pushing at her shoulder.

                “You’re too small to be the big spoon,” Ava laughed, as she rolled over.

                “Shhh. Go to sleep little spoon,” Sara tutted as she pressed a kiss to Ava’s shoulder.

She reached down and pulled the covers over them and curled into Ava’s back. Her arm went around Ava’s waist, finding her fingers and linking them together.

                “Thank you, Sara,” Ava yawned as she began dozing off.

Sara answered by pressing another kiss to her shoulder as she fell asleep to the sound of Ava’s light snores and the distant hum of traffic outside.


	35. Hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its day two of the getaway, but Ava quickly learns that problems never really leave.

Sara awoke to the sound of Ava’s phone chiming. She turned her head, sighing into Ava’s back and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Ava groaned, mumbling something about five more minutes. The phone stopped chiming, but Sara was awake so she propped herself on an elbow and watched the taller blonde sleep. She was sprawled out on her stomach, her hands tucked under the pillow. Sara brushed her fingers over Ava’s temple, sweeping the hair that had fallen in her face away. Ava’s sighed, her eyes flickering open. She groaned, blinking sleep from her eyes. Sara dropped a kiss to her shoulder and slid closer, lying down so their faces were only inches away.

                “Good morning,” Sara smiled, leaning up to kiss Ava’s forehead, “how are you?”

                Ava hummed, “I feel…great. You?”

                “I couldn’t be happier,” Sara smiled.

Ava turned onto her side and wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist, pulling her close to her body. She kissed her forehead, then her lips. As they continued the kiss deepened and Ava moved to straddle Sara’s hips. She dipped her head to trail kisses down the woman’s neck, her fingers sliding down her still naked body. Ava’s phone began ringing again. Sara broke the kiss, her eyes going to the phone on the nightstand.

                “It’s Nora,” Sara gasped as Ava sucked down on her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark.

                “I’ll call her back,” Ava mumbled against her skin.

The phone stopped ringing for a moment then started again. Ava groaned, reached over to grab the phone, sliding it open and rolling off of Sara.

                “Hey, Nor. What’s up?” Ava answered.

Sara curled into Ava’s side, tracing her abs with her fingertips.

                “I’ve been calling you all morning. What were you doing?”

                “Sorry. We slept in,” Ava stifled a moan when Sara pressed her lips to her neck.

The line was silent for a moment and Ava stilled. The video chat notification popped up and she rolled away from Sara searching for a shirt. Sara noticed too and slid off the other side of the bed. Ava tugged on a Comets t-shirt from her bag and slid back in the bed, answering the video chat before it ended.

                “Hey, Nor,” Ava smiled, trying to straighten her tangled hair.

                “Ava,” Nora’s eyes narrowed, “it’s ten and you’re still in bed?”

                “Yeah. Like I said we slept in,” Ava’s eyes darted next to her as Sara slid back into the bed next to her, now wearing a shirt thankfully.

                “Is Sara there?”

                “Hey, Nora,” Sara smiled curling back into Ava’s side and into the view of the camera.

                “You two look happy,” Nora snorted, quirking an eyebrow.

Sara and Ava exchanged a look.

                “Why would we not be? Sara won, and New York is beautiful,” Ava defended.

                “Right…Sara, can I talk to Ava privately?” Nora smiled.

                “Yeah,” Sara connected their lips in a quick kiss, “I’ll be in the living room.”

Ava’s eyes watched Sara as she slipped out of bed and tugged on a pair of shorts before exiting. Once she was gone, Ava turned back to the camera. Nora’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears, that she hastily wiped away.

                “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy for you,” Nora gasped.

                “Thanks, Nora. How are you feeling?” Ava smiled.

                “I’m okay. No. Don’t change the subject. I know that glow. I haven’t seen that glow in a while,” Nora began, her eyes went wide, “oh my god. You had sex with her!”

Nora was practically buzzing with excitement even as Ava rolled her eyes. She laughed and shook her head.

                “Not exactly, but it’s the same glow.”

                “You two are good for each other and you looked impossibly cute at the banquet.”

                “Enough of me. How did your check up go? How’s the little one?”

                “Great. Ugh. I have a lunch date with my father today.”

Their conversation dissolved into talk about the baby and the shower that Nora was planning. After twenty minutes and the promise to call later, Ava hung up and went to find Sara.

The smaller blonde was sitting at the table with Amaya and Zari. She slid behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck.

                “Okay, spill,” Amaya smiled, dropping her fork onto her plate.

                “What?” Sara asked as she leaned back into Ava’s embrace and fed her a grape from her plate.

                “Did something happen between you two?” Zari leaned in, eyes sparkling.

Sara and Ava shared a look, kissed quickly and turned back to their friends. They were both looking at them with knowing smiles on their faces. A crash broke through the silence and they all spun to see Carol holding her shoes trying to sneak out of Nate’s room. The woman blushed fiercely, then froze when Nate stepped out of the door moments later.

                “Hey, Carol. Want some breakfast?” Zari chimed up, holding a donut up in the air.

                “I told you they wouldn’t care,” Nate said, pulling the woman into his arms.

Carol visibly relaxed and nodded. She sat her shoes down on the floor and joined them at the table. Her eyes kept darting between the group of friends as they argued over what to do for the day.

                “The Statue of Liberty is so touristy,” Nate argued, “I want to see the hidden treasures.”

                “It’s history Nathaniel. I thought you would be on my side,” Amaya whined.

                “We could do both. I just want to be out in the city,” Sara added.

                “Fine,” Zari rolled her eyes, “Carol you should come. Maybe show us some of the hidden treasures.”

                “Oh…um…if it’s okay with you Nate,” Carol stammered.

                “Sounds like a date,” Nate smiled.

                “Okay,” she blushed, “but I would need to get some clothes from my apartment.”

                “Actually, I had another idea. Do you know any good thrift stores?” Ava smirked.

 

Thirty minutes later the six of them were surrounded by rows upon rows of clothing. Carol had shown Henry how to get to the biggest thrift store in the city. Ava clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

                “Okay. This is the way it works. You find the outfit for your date. It can be serious or funny, it’s up to your discretion. Whatever you pick they have to wear,” Ava explained.

Zari and Amaya shot each other playful looks. Meanwhile, Sara’s eyes were already darting over racks looking for something in leather. Nate and Carol nodded giving Ava a thumbs up.

                “Henry if you will,” Ava pointed to the man.

                “You have thirty minutes. Go!” he shouted.

The six of them took off down the aisles of the store laughing. Sara and Ava’s eyes met across an aisle of crop tops. Sara tried to wink but failed miserably. Ava snatched something from the rack and sprinted away laughing.

                “Times up!” Henry shouted.

All of six of them returned, their selections hidden in brown paper bags. They exchanged the bags with their dates and went into the dressing rooms to change.

Zari and Amaya stepped out first, both of them bursting into a fit of laughter seeing the other’s clothes. Amaya twirled in the knee length satin purple dress with bright yellow flowers Zari had picked. Gold sandals and a blue jean jacket completed the outfit. Zari posed for Amaya’s camera in the dark khaki corduroys and mustard yellow long-sleeved crop-top. The cross-hatch pattern on the shirt with the corduroys was a dizzying combination.

                “I like the shoes though,” Zari said raising her pant leg to show off the red converses Amaya had found.

Nate and Carol were next. Carol had obviously put thought into her outfit, dressing him in a comfortable black tee and a green bomber jacket. Simple jeans and black combat boots completed Nate’s look. She smirked and called him edgy. Nate however, had tried but failed to assemble a decent outfit. Carol laughed as she tugged at the oversized multi-colored striped shirt and yellow leather mini skirt. He had completely forgotten shoes, so Carol snagged a pair of black ankle boots to complete the look.

Sara and Ava were last, both of their eyes roaming over the other and smiling slightly. Sara was wearing a pair of low rise distressed jeans with a light green crop top, showing off the cuts of her abs and the defined V at her hips. The navy blue jacket Ava had picked was a little big but hugged Sara’s small frame around the waist. Ava spun for Sara shooting finger pistols at her. Sara had picked out a similar pair of distressed jeans for Ava and a grey “I love Bowie” t-shirt. The shirt was intentionally a little small, fitting tight around Ava’s biceps. Both of them wore black boots, Sara’s had slight heels, making her closer to Ava’s height.

The couples took turns taking pictures of each other. Zari and Amaya posing dramatically with a mannequin. Carol was slowly relaxing more and giggled when Nate dipped her backward for a picture. Sara and Ava posed like 90s rap artists, the camera low on the ground as they took the picture. Once they were finished they all piled into the car as Carol directed Henry to their mysterious wonder.

The led them through the streets of New York, some of the passerbys laughing and sneaking pictures of the couples as they walked by. A few of the murmured recognizing Zari and Ava. After about a five minute walk she led them into the Frick Museum. Before they could take in any of the museum, a mousy shy man joined them. He and Carol had a rushed conversation and after a moment he nodded, handing her a set of keys.

                “Our adventure awaits,” she smiled jingling the keys.

They all exchanged uncertain looks as she led them into a staff only area and down a set of stairs labeled basement. They then traversed down a series of long tunnels, twisting and winding below the building.

                “This is how all horror movies start,” Zari whispered, her voice echoing off the walls.

                “Stay close, I’ll protect you,” Amaya pressed a kiss to Zari’s temple.

Sara made a gagging noise, earning her an eye roll from Amaya and a nudge from Ava. They reached the basement and Carol unlocked the door at the bottom. They stepped into the room and she flicked a switch. The room lit up with light. The freshly polished mahogany floors shone in the low light, the ceilings arching high above their heads.

                “Oh my god! This is the Frick bowling alley. It was built in 1914 for $850!” Nate ranted with excitement his eyes darting around the room, his mouth agape.

                “$950 actually,” Carol corrected.

                “That’s only if you include the bowling,” Nate turned to look at her his eyes drifting to the ball in her hand, “ball.”

He held out his hands to Carol and she placed the ball in his hands. The other women snuck photos of Nate’s excited expression as he turned the ball over in his hands.

                “Care to play a frame?” Carol asked.

                “Now you’re talking,” Zari smiled taking the ball Carol offered her.

They played as couples. The entire time Carol and Nate talked about the history of the bowling alley and tried to explain the gravity-driven ball return system to the others. Sara turned the ball over in her hand. She needed a strike to win the game for her and Ava, otherwise, Zaria and Amaya would win.

                “Bowl already, I’m hungry,” Zari whined.

                “You literally ate like three hours ago,” Amaya laughed, her arms around Zari’s waist.

                “Three hours. No wonder I’m famished,” Zari sighed dramatically.

Sara turned her attention back to the lane, her fingers slotting into the two holed ball as she focused. Her arm wound back and then forward releasing the ball; it rolled straight ahead, twisting slightly at the last minute. Nine pins fell easily and one wobbled on its bottom. They all watched with bated breath as the pin settled on its bottom.

                “Yes!” Zari and Amaya cheered in unison, high-fiving each other and sharing a kiss.

                “Sorry, Aves,” Sara huffed, turning to look at Ava.

Ava kissed her forehead, then rested her head against Sara’s. She hummed low in her throat and pressed another kiss to Sara’s temple.

                “It’s okay. You’re still a winner to me.”

Zari copied the gagging sound Sara had made earlier and Amaya smacked her arm lightly. Sara rolled her eyes, while Ava laughed.

                “Are we ready to head out?” Carol asked, her and Nate finally stopping their discussion of Henry Frick’s contribution to the steel industry.

They all nodded, following Carol back through the winding tunnels.

                “Why is this area not open to the public?” Amaya asked as they began climbing the stairs.

                “It’s not up to fire code. There’s only one way in and out and that would be a nightmare in an emergency,” Carol explained over her shoulder.

Nate stopped her by tugging on her hand and crashed their lips together. His hands dropped to her waist as Carol moaned into his mouth.

                “I love it when you talk fire code,” Nate whispered in her ear.

The four women exchanged a look then all pretended to gag. Nate rolled his eyes and held Carol’s hand as they continued up the steps.

                “Why do I even hang out with you?” Nate shook his head.

                “Because we’re the sisters you never had,” Zari began.

                “The sisters you never knew you needed,” Amaya added.

                “The sisters you always wanted,” Ava sang.

                “The best sisters in the world,” Sara finished.

When Nate turned to look, all of them were smiling and doing jazz hands at him.

                “Did you practice that?” he laughed.

                “Extensively,” Zari admitted as they walked back into the main part of the museum.

 

After grabbing a bite to eat they made their way to the ferry that would take them to the Statue of Liberty. It was late, and all the other boats were done for the day, so Carol had called in a favor. They were going to be the only ones on the ferry ride and the only ones at the Statue. They all stepped onto the boat but Sara paused for a moment, looking at the water frothing against the side.

                “Is everything okay?” Ava asked frowning.

                “Yeah. Just a slight fear of drowning. I feel overboard when I was little,” Sara explained.

                “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Ava smiled and held her hand out to Sara.

Sara shook off the memory and took Ava’s hand as they boarded the boat. The boat eased away from the dock and Sara led Ava to the front next to the railing. She looked down at the swirling waters lost in thought. Ava’s arms held her tight around the waist, keeping her steady as the boat rocked underneath their feet.

                “Tell me,” Ava said simply, pressing a kiss to Sara’s neck, then keeping her head there.

                “Laurel was always the one that liked the water. She was on the swim team in high school. She’s the one that saved me from drowning when I was little. I wish she was here,” Sara sighed.

Her hand played with the stone around her neck as Ava’s arms tightened around her again.

                “I know you do,” Ava pressed her cheeks to Sara as they both looked up at the statue looming above them.

They stepped out onto the island, silence falling over all of them as they took in the figure standing tall above them. Zari was the first to speak, her eyes filling with tears.

                “My great-grandparents came to America to seek a better life for future generations. They worked in soul-crushing factory jobs to make enough money to send their children to school, so they wouldn’t have to struggle. I remember my grandmother telling me about the first time she came here,” Zari wiped a tear from her eye, “she told me that when she stepped onto this ground that she felt a surge of hope. Hope that someday people would treat us as equals. That someday, people would stop fearing us just because of our religion. I thought she was full of crap.”

Amaya placed her hands on Zari’s shoulders, as Zari stared up at the statue, her eyes glistening.

                “But now…now I understand. I feel it too. It’s like the hope of all those immigrants so long ago, that looked up at this statue and dreamed of a better life is embedded in this ground. That day she hoped for isn’t here yet, but I believe we’ll get there. I have to hope,” Zari sniffed.

Amaya wrapped her into a hug, her own tears spilling down her cheeks. The others came over and wrapped their arms around her too. They broke after a moment, Zari blushing as she wiped her tears away.

                “Now, how do we get up there? I want a picture in the crown,” Zari chimed up smiling to cut the tension.

Ava caught her arm and pulled her into a tight hug again.

                “I love you, Z,” she whispered.

                “Love you too, director,” Zari whispered back, hugging Ava tight.

Ava rolled her eyes but didn’t comment on the use of the stupid nickname as they caught up to their friends as a secret elevator.

The wind whipped around their faces as they stepped out onto the crown. An audible gasp fell from everyone’s lips as they took in the sight in front of them. The lights of New York stretched out in the distance. The city that was so loud when you were within it seemed serene when the only sound that could be heard was the water lapping against the island.

                “Thank you. You’re amazing,” Nate pressed a kiss to Carol’s temple making her blush.

Zari and Amaya kissed sweetly, whispered I love yous being swept away by the wind. Sara shivered; Ava opened her arms, pulling Sara into her chest. The smaller blonde’s arms slipped around her waist as she closed the jacket around them. Warmth wrapped around Sara as she sighed in content. They stayed in the crown for a little while longer before heading down and taking the boat back to the mainland.

As they piled into the car, Ava and Zari’s phone began to chime. They pulled the devices from their pockets confused.

                “Huh, guess I didn’t have service on the water,” Zari said sliding open her phone, “do you have like thirty calls from Nora?”

Ava looked down at the phone and sure enough, there were eight missed calls from Nora, two from Ray, and one from her father. She pressed Nora’s number and put the phone up to her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest as the phone rang.

                “Thank god, you’re okay,” Nora sighed on the other end, “where have you been?”

                “We were at the Statue of Liberty. What’s going on Nor?”

                “Is Zari with you?”

                “Yeah. Why?”

                “Something happened…your mother is missing.”

Ava paled, the phone slipping slightly in her grasp. Sara took her hand, her eyes searching Ava’s as Nora continued.

                “What? How?” Ava stammered.

                “Your mom flew out to Star to spend time with your dad. He went to pick her up from the airport, but she never made it to him. There was security footage showing her exiting the plane.”

                “Where is he? Is he okay?”

                “He’s fine. Star City PD has officers protecting him, but I think he would feel better with you back in Star.”

                “Yeah. Of course, what does this have to do with Z?” Ava frowned.

Zari had been trying to give Ava her space, but upon hearing her name Zari frowned and leaned closer over the seat.

                “Zari’s family was attacked too. Her brother is missing.”

Ava could hear Nora’s voice breaking as she spoke, and the wince that followed. Ray’s voice cut through the phone seconds later as Nora burst into tears.

                “Just get back as soon as you can. Let us know when you touch down,” Ray said.

Before the line went dead, Ava could hear him trying to comfort Nora who was full on sobbing in the background. Ava hung up and turned to Zari, her eyes brimming with tears.

                “What? What happened?” Zari asked, a sinking feeling building in her stomach.

                “Z, your family was attacked,” Ava began and quickly continued seeing the panic on Zari’s face, “everyone is okay, except your brother is missing.”

                “Then everyone isn’t okay!” Zari screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

                “I’m sorry, Z. Nora said the police are already on it. My mother is missing too.”

                “I bet it’s that son of a bitch Darhk,” Zari spat her voice dripping with venom, “I swear if he hurts Behrad I will kill him.”

Amaya tugged Zari into her arms as the rage gave way to grief. Hot, angry tears spilled down her cheeks as Amaya wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Ava turned and texted their pilot to meet them at the airport in an hour. Sara was texting furiously and after a moment she turned to Ava taking her hand.

                “I texted my dad. He said that he believes the person that kidnapped your mother also kidnapped Behrad and they have a lead,” Sara stroked her thumb over Ava’s hand.

Ava simply nodded. Her mind racing through emotions too rapidly for her to process. She didn’t have the best relationship with her mother, but she didn’t want to see her hurt. Despite Sara’s insistence, she couldn’t shake the feeling that all of this was because of her. Damien was retaliating for her father’s defiance and was using her family and friends to do it. The thought played over in Ava's mind, even as their plane slipped above the clouds an hour later, headed back to Star City. 

                _If anything happens to them, it’s all my fault._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you, thank you, thank you! All of your kind words and amazing feedback keeps me focused and inspired. I am so glad that you all are sticking with me through this. I am honored and humbled by your support and your honesty. I am in awe of each of you that have shared your own stories with me via tumblr.
> 
> Our time together isn't over yet, but I felt I should take a moment and let you know I am enjoying our journey together.


	36. Ready for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is coming, and battles always have casualties.

As the lights of Star City came into view, Ava’s eyes opened to watch their slow descent. Zari was curled into Amaya’s side, her hands fisted into the material of her jacket. Ava swallowed hard and focused on the lights outside. Somewhere in the city her mother and Behrad were being held. Sara’s fingers linked with hers, the smaller blonde’s lips pressing against her temple. She closed her eyes sending a silent wish out into the universe that they would be okay.

Thirty minutes later they stepped into Nora’s office; Nate had left their side with a promise to check in as soon as he could. When Ava entered, she could feel the tension in the room. Her father was seated on a plush couch in the lobby, while Nora paced behind him. One hand was pressed to her stomach, the other to her mouth. A beautiful, black-haired woman with intense eyes like Zari’s sat next to Randy; Ava could only assume the woman was Zari’s mother. Police officers and a man in a black tailored suit sifted through a pile of photos at a table nearby. The three occupants looked up, their eyes misty as they met the others across the room. Zari rushed past Ava and met the black-haired woman in a fierce hug, tears spilling down her cheeks.

                “I’m sorry mom. I’m so sorry,” Zari sobbed, clinging onto the woman’s shirt.

                “It’s okay my little tifl alriyah (wind child),” the woman cooed, rubbing circles along her back.

                “I should have been here. Maybe if I had Behrad wouldn’t have…”

                “Stop that. Your brother is strong, but we must be strong too,” Zari’s mother wiped her cheeks.

Ava slowly made her way over to her father. Randy looked up, his eyes distant, the edges burning with unshed tears. He slid over a little to give Ava room; she sat down and leaned her head over onto his shoulder.

                “Dad,” Ava began.

                “I was a fool. I thought bringing her here was the safest bet. I thought I could protect her if we were together,” Randy’s voice broke as his jaw flexed, tears slipping silently down his cheeks, “what kind of man am I. I failed the two most important women in my life.”

                “Dad. Don’t say that. We’ll find mom. The police are working on it,” Ava said with more confidence than she felt.

She looked down at her father’s hand and noticed for the first time the photo in his hands. It was worn and folded like it had been in his wallet. The smiling faces of Randy and Pam shone back, an excited seven-year-old Ava between them. The socks pulled up on her knees were stained green with grass, pride shining brightly in her eyes.

                “I hate to interrupt,” a voice broke them away from staring at the picture, “I was wondering if I may have a word, Ms. Sharpe.”

                Ava stared up at the man, his eyes were dark, but there was something warm about them. She nodded as he pulled a seat up to sit in front of her and took out a notebook. Sara joined her on the couch, her hand reaching for Ava’s then stopping short. Ava closed the distance and linked their fingers. Sara smiled over at her, before turning back to the man. Just as Sara spoke, she recognized who the detective was.

                “Dad, this is Ava,” Sara nodded.

                “Mr. Lance. I wish we would have met under better circumstances. Not that I imagined meeting you. Not that I didn’t not imagine. I’m going to stop talking now,” Ava flushed.

                “I share your sentiment Ms. Sharpe,” Quentin smiled, “now, we have reason to believe that the kidnapping is the work of Damien Darhk, but you and Nora seem like friends.”

                “We are,” Ava’s eyes meeting Nora’s, the dark-haired woman was staring out the window.

                “Why would Damien come after you? Your father mentioned his business dealings, but the only connection Ms. Tomaz has in this is you.”

                “Damien is a businessman. He knows the best way to get to me is to go through the people I care about,” Randy hissed, “he kidnapped my wife, then hurt my daughter’s friends all over that snake Nathan Stone.”

                “That’s a lofty allegation Mr. Sharpe,” Quentin warned.

                “It’s the truth,” Randy fired back.

                “What’s the truth?” Damien’s voice cut through the room, everyone’s head turning to his voice.

Amaya pressed a hand against Zari’s shoulder forcing her to sit. Nora winced, turning her eyes to the city outside.

                “What are you doing here Mr. Darhk?” Quentin asked, standing and drawing himself to his full height.

                “I heard about the kidnapping and wanted to check on my daughter,” Damien replied coolly, a smile on his lips.

                “You heard?” Quentin’s eyes narrowed.

                “Word travels quickly in Star. Nora doll are you alright,” Damien cooed as he walked over and placed his hands on Nora’s shoulders.

Nora shrugged him off and moved closer to Ava. Damien frowned but watched her move away from him. The tension in the room was palatable, as the only sound that filled their ears was the scrape of pen on paper and the shuffling of the papers on the table. Randy’s phone chimed, as he pulled it out of his pocket, he tensed and held it up for Quentin to see.

                “It’s tapped. Answer it,” Quentin nodded.

Randy swiped open the phone and put it on speaker. Shuffling was heard in the background like someone was moving around. A muffled voice broke through the phone. Everyone frowned as whispered voices filled the room. Finally, crying was heard and a soft voice.

                “Zari?” a small boy’s voice cracked from the phone.

                “Behrad!” Zari shrieked moving closer to the phone.

                “Zari! Help me! Please!” the boy screamed; they could hear him being dragged away.

                “Don’t you hurt him, you assholes! Behrad!”

Behrad’s screams faded into the distance as a deep gravely voice filled the room.

                “You must pay the price of your sins Randy. Your selfish deeds have caused this,” the voice hissed.

                “What do you want? Money? Please just don’t hurt them,” Randy tried to keep his voice even and keep the line going so it could be traced.

                “What I want is simple Mr. Sharpe. A life for a life.”

                “What?”              

                “City hall. Saturday afternoon. A life for a life.”

The line clicked dead. Randy’s hand was trembling as he sat the phone down on the table and ran a hand through his hair. Ava felt Sara’s arm tighten around her waist, she scrambled for her fingers, tears prickling at her eyes again. Damien walked up to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the man flinch.

                “Randy. You can’t give into their demands,” Damien frowned.

Randy’s eyes flashed with anger and he shoved Damien hard. Damien’s balance faltered for a moment, but he recovered and advanced on Randy. Nora and Ava stepped in between them their palms facing their fathers. Randy stopped short, his eyes watery as they met Ava’s. Damien gripped Nora by the shoulders and tried to move her out the way. Nora held her ground, her eyes dark.

                “I think you should go,” Nora whispered.

Damien’s eyes met hers, a smirk replaced the scowl on his face as he took in Nora’s steady gaze. He nodded and left the office. Once he was gone everyone separated with the promise to meet at city hall on Saturday, and keep Quentin updated if anything changed. Ava tried to reach out to Zari but was only met with a scowl as the woman stormed out of the room. Amaya threw her a sympathetic look as she caught up to Zari and her mom. Randy left, escorted by several officers. Ava tried to get Nora to talk to her, but the raven-haired woman refused, saying she had paperwork to finish. Begrudgingly Ava allowed Sara to lead her out of the office and out to the curb to call a car.

Neither woman spoke the entire ride to Sara’s apartment. The silence remained as they walked through the lobby and into the elevator. Ava leaned heavily against the elevator wall, a sob breaking in her throat as the elevator hummed. Sara leaned into her side and reached up with one hand to card her fingers through the woman’s hair.

                “It’ll be okay, Aves,” Sara whispered.

Ava’s mind was racing. If her father hadn’t stood up for her none of this would have happened. Behrad wouldn’t be missing. Her mother and father would be happy in National City. Zari would be happy. Sara…

                “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true. None of this is your fault. If anyone’s to blame it’s Damien and that asshole Nathan,” Sara leaned up to place a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

Ava didn’t want to talk anymore. She simply wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and leaned down touching their foreheads. Sara led her off the elevator and into her apartment. They curled around each other on Sara’s bed. Sara’s fingers tangled in Ava’s hair as she massaged and kneaded the tension around the woman’s temples.

Meanwhile, across town, Gideon slipped into the hotel room of Randy Sharpe. The man motioned for her to sit and offered her a drink.

                “I was surprised you called Mr. Sharpe,” Gideon took in the man’s disheveled appearance.

                “I surprised myself,” he said sitting across from her and taking a sip of his drink, “I’ve been surprising myself a lot lately. Please, call me Randy.”

Gideon nodded and crossed her legs, her eyes raked over the frazzled hair and untucked shirt of the man in front of her. She had heard stories about Randy Sharpe. His poise, the way he could schmooze and hold his own with even the most influential men. That was not the man in front of her now. The man in front of her seemed small and unsure of himself. Of course, she was aware of the kidnapping, but there was something else settling in the tension of his shoulders.

                “Why did you invite me here Mr. Sharpe?” Gideon leaned onto her elbows.

                “I need you to promise me something, Ms. Pemberton.”

                “You barely know me.”

                “True, but I am a desperate man,” he sighed as he finished his drink.

Gideon frowned, her eyes meeting Randy’s stoic gaze. She shifted in her chair; she recognized the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. It was the same tone she had when she spoke with Rip before she acquired the other shares of the Comets. It was the voice of someone preparing themselves to wage war against a monster. The voice of someone who was going into battle knowing they probably wouldn’t return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it's important to the setup. This week has been a bit hectic, but I am editing the next chapter now and will have it posted by the weekend.


	37. Till Death do us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price is set. A life...for a life.

The rest of the week slowly ticked by. Every day Ava went to practice and tried to talk to Zari, but was only met with a cold shoulder. Nora wasn’t speaking to her either. When she had tried to visit her at home, Ray had asked for her to leave, his face contorted in pain and sadness. The only person that was a constant in her life. The only refuge in the storm of rage and sorrow underneath the surface was Sara. Her father had insisted that she be followed by a police detail but conceded when Quentin had vouched for her daughter’s ability to take care of herself. It was that conversation that led to Ava’s current situation on Friday evening. Breathless on the floor of Sara’s apartment.

                “Oh god…Sara…that was intense,” Ava panted her chest heaving as she stretched her arms.

                “Come on Aves. You’re a soccer player. You run for like 45 minutes straight at a time,” Sara smirked, sitting down next to Ava as she sipped her water.

                “Yeah, but I don’t flip over benches and jump gaps between buildings for 45 minutes,” Ava whined as her muscles screamed from the parkour workout they had just finished.

Sara laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Ava’s lips. Ava returned the kiss, pressing up slightly when Sara pulled away. A low moan hummed in Sara’s throat as she moved over Ava’s body, her hips fitting perfectly against the taller blonde’s. Sara’s hands ran up and down Ava’s arms pulling away the ache in her arms. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek and stretched out, her body curling around Ava. Ava’s arms dropped to Sara’s waist, a sigh blowing past her lips.

                “I can hear you thinking Aves,” Sara hummed.

                “We play National City tomorrow. Everyone is expecting me to win. I’m just going over plays in my head.”

                “You’re lying,” Sara said sitting up and rocking her hips into Ava’s.

Ava hissed, her hips arching up against Sara’s. The now welcoming burn starting low in her abdomen. Sara leaned over again, her lips inches from Ava’s.

                “Sara,” Ava panted as Sara’s hips rocked again.

                “Talk to me and I keep going” Sara punctuated her words with another rock of her hips, “or I can stop.”

                “You’re such a tease,” Ava moaned as Sara’s hips began rolling in slow circles.

Sara stopped her hips and linked her fingers with Ava’s, putting them at her hips.

                “Please talk to me. You’ve been pretending like everything is okay. I know it’s not. Talk to me.”

Ava swallowed hard, her hands tracing lines down and around Sara’s thighs and back up. The feel of Sara’s skin under her fingertips calmed the thoughts racing in her head.

                “I still feel like it’s my fault,” Ava began, refusing to meet Sara’s eyes, “I miss Nora and Z. They won’t talk to me and I can’t blame them. Because of me all of this is happening. Their lives are falling apart because of me.”

                “Ava, stop. Zari and Nora are angry, confused. They still love you, they’re just working things out the way they think is best. They’ll come around,” Sara reassured.

Ava blinked away the tears stinging in her vision. The sob bubbled up before she could stop it and the tears followed. Sara tugged at her arm, Ava sat up wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. She held her tight as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Sara held Ava close, her hand tracing up and down her back. As Ava’s tears subsided, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Sara’s neck. Sara tilted her head up giving Ava better access. Ava pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of Sara’s neck and licked out her tongue.

                “Aves,” Sara whimpered, her hand tangling in Ava’s hair.

Ava sucked down hard on Sara’s collarbone, her teeth nipping around the straps of her sports bra. A knock at the door stopped Ava in her tracks. A breathy groan poured from her lips as she stood, pulling Ava up with her. She crossed over to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened the door. Zari stepped across the threshold, followed close by Amaya. Zari’s eyes were puffy and still tinged with tears as they met Ava’s across the room. She tentatively took another step as Ava stood and crossed the room. When they were a foot away, the two lunged towards each other wrapping their arms around each other in a fierce hug.

                “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” they both cried at the same time.

                “I’m sorry for being mad and giving you the cold shoulder. I was just so angry,” Zari gasped into her shoulder.

                “No. I’m sorry for bringing you into this. If you weren’t my friend,” Ava sobbed.

                “No,” Zari pulled away to look Ava in the eye, “no. This is not your fault. It’s Damien’s and his alone. What kind of sick son of a bitch goes after a child?”

Ava couldn’t speak anymore and simply hugged Zari again tight. Sara and Amaya watched them tears sparkling in their eyes. Eventually, the two women separated and stared at each other awkwardly before bursting into laughter.

                “You look terrible, director,” Zari sniffed shoving Ava’s shoulder.

                “You’re one to talk,” Ava laughed, wiping at the trace of tears still on her cheek.

They all settled down on the couch moments later. Zari laughing as she filled them in on the past few days away from her. Amaya shrugged when Zari informed them that her mother was infatuated with Amaya. She had even caught the two of them going through old photos of Zari when she was little, including a picture of a very naked three-month-old Zari. To Zari’s horror, Amaya had taken a picture of it and passed it over to Sara.

                “Oh my god, look at those cheeks,” Sara cooed, reaching over to pinch Zari’s cheeks.

                “You were so cute and innocent. What happened?” Ava teased.

Zari rolled her eyes and hid her face. As the laughter died down they all smiled. It was nice to laugh and escape from the day looming in the distance. The peace of the moment was interrupted by another knock on the door. Sara answered it, a smile on her lips as Nora rushed into the room and enveloped Ava in a hug. Ray smiled, following behind her.

                “I’m sorry my dad is a dick,” Nora whispered.

                “It’s okay Nor. You’re not him,” Ava smiled and hugged her friend tight.

Nora took a step back, her hands instinctively dropping to her stomach. Ava looked down, taking in the slight protrusion of Nora’s stomach. Her eyes lit up as she placed her hands over Nora’s.

                “You have a belly bump,” Ava cooed.

                “Yeah. It’s so unreal Ava. There’s this little life growing inside me,” Nora smiled.

                “Felicity said that the hormone signatures indicate it’s a boy,” Ray chimed in, placing a kiss to Nora’s temple, “I’m sorry for turning you away Ava.”

                “It’s okay, Ray,” Ava patted him on the shoulder.

Everyone settled onto the couches and the floor. Ava leaned back against the chair as Sara ran her fingers through her hair. A content sigh pulled past her lips. Sara’s lips pressed to the top of her head.

                “I told you so,” Sara hummed.

Ava tilted her head back and Sara leaned down again to kiss her.

                “I’m scared about tomorrow,” Zari admitted, finally addressing the tension in the room.

                “Me too,” Ava swallowed hard.

The next morning, Ava sighed into Sara’s neck as sleep left her body. She stretched then pulled the smaller blonde in closer to her chest. Sara’s hair tickled her nose as she breathed in her scent. The distant sounds of the city waking up outside met he ears. The honk of cars along the street. The chatter of strangers passing each other on the sidewalk. Sara moaned and shifted in her sleep. Her hips rolling back into Sara’s as she pulled Ava’s hand up to her chest. Ava sighed into her shoulder. The light of her phone on the nightstand pulled her attention away from Sara. It buzzed loudly, Ava reached out quickly to grab it before it could wake Sara fully.

**New Message Nora: Press conference @noon. Don’t be late.**

Ava sent a quick reply then turned her attention back to Sara. The smaller blonde was smiling up at her, sleep still clinging to her eyes. Ava sat her phone down and Sara reached out for her hand. She tugged and pulled Ava down until she was in her previous position, curled against her back. Sara sighed as Ava’s warmth surrounded her. The taller blonde laughed and kissed Sara’s shoulder.

                “I have to get ready,” Ava groaned, even as she held Sara tighter.

                “10 minutes,” Sara’s voice whispered, still tinged with sleep.

                “Okay,” Ava settled in, even as her phone vibrated again.

**New Message Dad: Breakfast?**

Thirty minutes later, Ava slid her bag over shoulder and walked out of Sara’s apartment, Sara’s warm fingers linked with hers as the headed downstairs. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava from behind and leaned her head against her back.

                “I know what you’re thinking,” Sara said.

She had noticed the shadow in Ava’s eyes all morning. The way her body held tense, even as they showered together. The tight line of her shoulders even now.

                “I’m scared. A life for a life? What does that even mean? My dad,” Ava stammered.

                “Hey. Look at me,” Sara tugged on Ava’s arm forcing her to look into her eyes, “he will be at city hall surrounded by police officers. Your dad will be fine. They will find your mom and Behrad…safe. For right now you need to focus on your game.”

                “How can I focus on soccer when my mother is out there being subjected to who knows what?”

                “Who taught you to play?”

                “What?”

                “Who taught you to play soccer?”

Ava sighed, “My mom.”

                “So, play for her. Win, for her. I know your relationship isn’t great, but she’s still your mother and you love her. You’re worried and that’s okay. Take that worry and anxious energy and use it as your strength.”

Ava nodded and pulled Sara close for a kiss. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and kissed her again, resting her forehead against Ava’s as they broke the kiss. After a moment, Ava stepped away and slid into her car. Sara’s figure fading away in her rearview mirror.

 

The press area was buzzing with energy when Ava entered a short time later. Nora met her backstage, a smile on her face. Zari joined them moments later, a confused expression on her face. Gideon and Rip walked by them with smiles on their faces. Gideon was holding a bag under her arm tight to her side.

                “What is this about Nor?” Ava frowned.

                “You’ll see. Come on you two,” Nora smiled as they followed her to the table.

Nora smiled out at the crowd and raised her hand to silence them. She nodded to Gideon who stepped up to the podium. Her eyes were bright and shining as she motioned for Rip to join her.

                “Good afternoon. In less than an hour, you all will witness what we all hope to be a well-fought Comets victory. However, you also know about the recent events that have transpired in the lives of two of our players. In a heinous attack, the Sharpe and Tomaz families have fallen victim to a coward who dared kidnap two innocent people,” Gideon spoke as pictures of Behrad Tomaz and Pam Sharpe showed on the screen behind them.

                “As I stated at our first game. The Comets are more than a team. We are a family. This grievous attack on two of our own has shaken our organization to its core. However, when faced with a circumstance that could easily break us, we have found strength. The strength that lies in remembering those that love you. The strength that comes from having hope, even in the face of adversity,” Rip said, his eyes connecting with Zari and Ava.

Zari’s hand gripped Ava’s under the table. Ava squeezed her hand tight, calming them both as Gideon began to speak again.

                “It is with the spirit of hope that we announce the temporary uniform for the Comets,” Gideon said as she opened the bag, “Behrad Tomaz plays soccer for his school. He’s number 18. Pam Sharpe along with her husband Randy is responsible for bringing and retaining various business ventures here in Star City. Each jersey is gold and silver to reflect the Sharpe logo, and each number will be 18.”

Zari and Ava both gasped, tear prickling at their vision as they took in the white jersey. Gold and Silver trim swirled around the golden 18 on the back.

                “We will continue to wear this jersey until the members of our family are found safe. Thank you.” Rip finished.

Ava and Zari wrapped Gideon and Rip into fierce hugs. The cameras flashed around them, the reporters mumbling into tape recorders. Zari and Ava slipped on the jerseys Gideon gave them and held each other's hands as they took pictures.

As they walked out of the locker room and onto the field thirty minutes later, a blonde about Ava’s height walked up to them, followed by the National City team.

                “Kara Danvers,” she smiles as she shakes Ava’s hand, “sorry to hear about your families.”

                “Thank you,” Ava gasped when she noticed the gold band around Kara’s upper arm with the number 18 printed in gold.

Zari noticed at the same time and shook Kara’s hand. Together they all walked out on the field for the anthem. Once the anthem was done, the teams moved to their sidelines. Ava stretched as Rip went over the game plan again. Behind the Comets bench, Sara, Amaya, Nate, Gideon, and Randy sat cheering them on. Randy grabbed Ava’s arm before she could run off.

                “I just wanted to say I love you, Ava,” he began, his voice strained, “I just wanted to say good luck and I’m proud of you. I don’t think I say that enough.”

                “I love you, dad,” Ava said simply, noticing the determined but frightened look in his eyes.

He tugged her into a hug and kissed her temple.

                “Your mother is proud of you too. I’m so sorry we didn’t say it sooner sport.”

                “It’s okay dad. Really.”

Ava raced onto the field, the silver of her uniform glinting in the sunlight as she and Zari settled into position.

The first half of the game passed in a blur. Ava tried her best to keep up with Kara but couldn’t. The woman was incredibly fast and had blown past their defenders with ease, firing off shot after shot. Thankfully Karen was in top form today, stopping every scorching ball that came her way. As they jogged back over to the sideline at the 45-minute mark, Zari’s mother had joined the small group, sitting quietly next to Randy. She came over to talk to Zari as she sat down.

                “Ms. Tomaz,” Rip smiled shaking her hand.

                “I told you Adrianna is fine,” she smiled back, sitting next to Zari.

Zari refused to look up at her mother, opting instead to fiddle with the water bottle in her hands. Adrianna took the water bottle and took Zari’s hands in hers.

                “Do not worry about your brother, he is okay. Each of you has a piece of my heart and my heart still feels whole. He is okay,” Zari’s mom cupped her cheek.

                “I can’t seem to focus,” Zari sighed.

                “Tifl alriyah (wind child), listen to me. Your brother loves to watch you play, so play for him. Imagine how proud he will be if you can tell him you beat Kara Danvers.”

Zari laughed as her mom pulled her into a hug. A twinge of jealousy pulled at Ava’s heart watching the interaction. Pam Sharpe hadn’t always been the calculated woman she was today. When Ava was little they had baked cookies together and stayed up watching cartoons whenever Randy was away on business trips. It was Pam that showed Ava how to kick a soccer ball and drove her to every practice as she cheered from the sidelines. Ava was ripped from her thoughts as Rip clapped his hands for everyone’s attention.

                “We need to regroup. Danvers is our biggest threat out there. Ideas?” he huffed.

                “She’s really fast and I can’t keep up with her,” Ava admitted.

                “What if we made her have to keep up with us instead?” Zari smiled, a devilish glint in her eyes.

 

The Comets took the field again, each of them nodding to the other as the ball was put back into play. Zari and Ava powered their way down the field, passing the ball back and forth between each other as they raced full speed down the pitch. Kara was focused on covering Ava like in the first half. When they neared the National City goal, Ava slowed and passed to Zari. Zari sprinted off at full speed, her hair flying behind her in the wind. Kara noticed a fraction too late, giving Zari a chance to close the distance between herself and the goal. She fired off a shot, her face gritted with determination. It sailed up and just past the fingers of the National City goalie. The crowd erupted around them as Ava raced over to high-five Zari. The rest of the game passed quickly. The Comets focused on giving Zari openings to battle for the ball with Kara. From the stands Zari’s mother smiled and cheered on her daughter, one of the armbands from National City clutched in her fist.

 

An hour later across town, Randy Sharpe stood outside of City Hall. The only sound was the steady click of his shoes against the cobblestones. Police officers and the occasional citizen walked by. His eyes darted around to the plain-clothes officers hidden along the street. The game had wrapped up and everyone else was inside waiting. They all scanned the area for anything or anyone that could be bringing a message. Randy fidgeted with the watch on his wrist as he paced back and forth. Suddenly, a van screeched from around the corner. A black bag was pushed out the van, tumbling along the cobblestones as the van drove by. A few bystanders screamed and raced out of the path of the van. The officers swarmed on Randy’s location, guns drawn. The van sped off, the wail of squad cars in pursuit faint in the distance. The bag was moving, someone obviously inside and fighting to get out. Quentin moved Randy out of the way and unzipped the bag. Behrad Tomaz burst from the bag, his mouth and wrists bound with duct tape. The boy’s eyes were wide with fear as Quentin leaned down to him.

Zari burst from the doors, her mother close behind as she raced over to her brother. Ava and the rest followed behind, giving the family some space. She eased the tape from his mouth and wrists before pulling him into a hug. Their mother wrapped herself around both of them, tears spilling without abandon down their cheeks.

                “Behrad. Behrad, I love you. I love you so much,” Zari cried, kissing the boy’s forehead over and over.

Behrad curled into Zari, his hands fisting into the material of her shirt. Hot tears marred his cheeks, as Zari reached up to brush away some tears. Behrad was trembling as he opened his hand to reveal a small red velvet box.

                “They…they told me to give this to you,” Behrad stammered, holding the box out to Randy.

Quentin took the box instead and eased it open. His eyes went wide as he slammed the box closed again. Randy reached out for it and Quentin held his hand up.

                “Give me the damn box,” Randy hissed, holding out his hand.

Quentin sighed, placing the box in his hand. Randy trace his fingers over the words on the top of the box.

**Till death do you part.**

He opened the box and froze. Ava frowned and moved closer to her dad, looking over his shoulder.

Inside the box was a human finger, the nail perfectly painted, and the 14-carat platinum wedding ring of Pam Sharpe resting on the severed digit.


	38. Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the price of a life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating. It's been a bit crazy between work and school. The good thing is I'm on break next week which means time to write and plenty of updates. Thanks for sticking with the story. I love you all.

Silence.

It hung in the air heavy and dense, entombing them inside of Ava’s home. Ava was seated on the couch, her head in Sara’s lap as her chest heaved. The remains of drying tears clung to her cheek as Sara’s hands traced through her hair. Her father was sitting opposite them, a glass of scotch in his hand and his face red from crying. Around them police officers moved, placing taps on phones and checking the perimeter. They had taken the severed finger into the lab and Quentin was waiting anxiously for results. Ava hiccupped, wrapping her arm tight around Sara’s knee. Randy’s eyes darted over to his daughter briefly before going back to the glass of amber liquid in front of him. Quentin’s phone began to ring and he slid it open hastily. The other occupants of the room waited with bated breath as he talked with the person on the line. When he turned back to them, there was a grim look on his face.

            “According to forensics, Pam was alive at the time the finger was separated,” Quentin explained.

            “You say that like it’s a good thing,” Randy hissed, his grip tightening on the glass.

            “It is…in a way. It means that it’s a possibility she’s still alive now. If they really wanted to kill her they would have just done it and sent the finger afterward.”

            “Oh god, Pam,” Randy broke down, the glass slipping from his fingers with a clatter onto the table.

Ava moved from Sara’s lap to sit next to her dad, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder. Randy’s shoulders shook with the force of his tears, Ava’s own dripping onto his shirt. Suddenly, Randy’s phone began to ring, an unknown number filling the screen. His eyes darted to Quentin and the detective nodded as he answered.

            “I hope you enjoyed your gift, Mr. Sharpe,” a gravelly voice said through the phone.

            “What more do you want? The price is paid,” Randy hissed, his voice cracking.

            “Hardly. Your wife is alive, and my price still stands. A life for a life,”

Fresh tears streamed down Randy’s face at the mention of his wife being alive. He took a shuddering breath before speaking again. Ava’s fingers fisting into the material of his shirt.

            “I don’t believe you. Prove it. Let me speak to her,” he ordered.

Shuffling was heard on the other side of the line, followed by a thud. A woman’s whimper cut through the phone and Randy’s jaw clenched hard.

            “Say hello to your husband,” the gravelly voice ordered.

The line was quiet for a moment before the resounding smack of a hand against skin echoed through the room. The woman gasped and whimpered again.

            “I said to speak, bitch,” the gravelly voice hissed.

            “Randy…” Pam’s weak voice cut through the phone.

            “Pam. Sweetheart, we’ll find you. I promise, just hold on,” Randy forced his voice to stay even.

            “I’m scared.”

            “Just hold on. I love you.”

A scream ripped from Pam’s lungs and slowly faded away into the distance. Randy and Ava were both trembling, tears falling unceremoniously down their face.

            “Mr. Sharpe you’ve been warned. The boy just a show of what we are capable of, but I know how much your wife means. Pay my price and she lives. Don’t and the next gift I’ll send will be her head.”

The line went dead, the phone dropped from Randy’s hands with a thud as his hands moved to his face. He stood, a muffled scream ripped from his throat as he picked up the glass from the table and threw it into the wall. The glass shattered, sending a thin sheen of glass sprinkling onto the floor. Quentin grasped Randy by the shoulder.

            “We’ll find her. We were able to ping a location from the call and I have a team on their way now,” Quentin said, his voice calm.

Randy nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Ava was staring at the glass glinting in the low light of the living room. She looked up at her father. The last time he had been this frazzled was when she broke her leg on the mountain. It had taken a moment for him to collect himself enough to carry her down. Right now, she could tell he was trying to calm himself but failing. His eyes were slammed tight, his jaw flexing as he took one shuddering breath after the other.

            “Dad,” Ava whispered.   
Randy’s head turned quickly to the sound of her voice. His eyes blinking rapidly as he fought back the tears. He scrubbed his hand over his face once more before sitting down and pulling Ava into a hug.

            “I’m sorry, sport. I’m okay. We’ll be okay,” he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Ava’s head.

            “I love you, dad,” Ava sniffled.

            “I love you too, sport. I’ll make this right. I promise,”

The phone he had dropped on the floor earlier vibrated. Randy picked it up, his eyes darting over the screen. Before Ava could see it, he tucked the phone into the jacket of his pocket and held her tighter.

            “Everything will be okay,” Randy hugged her tighter.

Time seemed to slow as they waited. Quentin was doing his best to distract Ava by telling her embarrassing stories about Sara’s childhood.

“When she was five, she convinced herself that ninjas had short hair. So, I returned home to find her with a pair of scissors and a pretty terrible set of bangs. Her mother was so mad,” Quentin laughed, his eyes meeting Sara’s.

“Dad, please stop,” Sara whined.

“I think it’s cute. Ava did something similar when she was seven,” Randy said, speaking for the first time in nearly thirty minutes, “she tried to dye her hair green.”

“Dad!” Ava shouted, throwing him a pleading look.

“It’s only fair to tell Sara. She saw a music video where the girls all had wild hair color and decided that she could dye her hair with markers. When I caught her, she was dunking her head in a sink full of water with green markers soaking in it,” Randy laughed.

“It worked…somewhat,” Ava defended.

“Your mother was so mad. I don’t know who she was angrier with. You or me? She,” Randy’s face contorted from a smile to a look like pain.

Ava reached out and took his hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers tight and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

            “Sorry. I guess I ruined the moment,” Randy sighed.

Silence took over again and Quentin rose from his chair for a status report on the op. The ping they received was about a forty-minute drive from the city. At Quentin’s last check the team was twenty minutes out. He stepped away for a moment to make a call, leaving the Sara alone with Randy and Ava.

            “Ava, could you grab your old man a glass of water?” Randy asked wearily.

Ava nodded, before releasing Sara’s hand and going into the kitchen. Randy stared at Sara as Sara watched Ava walk away, her brow furrowed in worry.

            “You’re worried about her,” Randy said.

            “You’re not?” Sara turned to meet his eyes.

            “Of course I am, but she’s always been strong. She’ll make it through this,” Randy sighed and studied Sara smiling slightly, “besides she has you.”

            “Mr. Sharpe,” Sara began before he held up a hand to stop her.

            “I know that you’re not together, but you care for her deeply and she feels the same. I can tell by the way she looks at you.”

Sara felt the heat creeping up her neck, under Randy’s intense gaze. She shifted slightly in her seat and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

            “She’s special,” Sara said, her voice trembling slightly.

            “Take care of her. She’s going to need you when all this blows over,” Randy’s voice cracked.

Sara’s brow furrowed for a moment, but before she could ask what he meant by that Ava came back into the room. She handed Randy the glass of water and took her seat next to Sara again. Sara was still staring at Randy, but the man seemed to have relaxed.

            “I have news,” Quentin said returning to the living room a smile on his face, “the op was a success. They’re taking her to the hospital as we speak.”

            “Is she badly hurt?” Randy asked, his eyes focused on some spot on the floor.

            “Bruised and banged up a little, missing a finger of course, but she’s going to be okay.”

A strangled cry flowed from Ava’s lips as tears flowed from her eyes again. Sara wrapped her arm around her as Quentin filled them in on the op and arranged for someone to take them to the hospital to meet Pam.

Twenty minutes later Ava sprinted around the corner in Starling General to the private ICU wing. Her footsteps echoed off the bare walls as she approached the room at the end of the hall. Her fingers were locked tight with Sara’s, her pulse thumping hard as they got closer. Randy was following behind, his face still drawn tight with worry. Two police officers stood guard at the door but stepped aside as they approached. Ava hesitantly pushed open the door when Sara gave her a reassuring nod. The sight in front of her brought her up short, Randy’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, gently easing her forward.

Pam was hooked up to a mess of IVs. The tubes spread out around her like the broken veins of a river. There was a large white bandage wrapped around her head and stitches littering her face. Her left hand was bandaged tightly, oxygen tubes in her nostrils. The slow but steady beat of her heart produced a steady beep that filled the room. A doctor was checking the bandages with their back to the door.

            “I’ll be done in just a moment,” the woman said.

Sara froze in place next to Ava when she recognized Nyssa’s voice. The two women had stayed friends, but this was the first time since the breakup that Nyssa would see her and Ava together. Ava noticed her tense stance and dropped Sara’s hand. Sara linked their fingers again and gave Ava a reassuring smile. At that moment, Nyssa turned around meeting Sara’s wide blue eyes.

            “Sara? What are…oh,” Nyssa came up short, her eyes darting down to the two blonde’s linked fingers.

            “How is she miss?” Randy asked, his eyes never leaving Pam’s.

            “She’ll be okay. Her wounds were extensive but not severe. She has a long recovery ahead of her,” Nyssa replied turning momentarily towards Randy, then back to Sara.

Sara and she exchanged a look and Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek before walking outside followed closely by Nyssa. Once they were gone, Ava walked over to stand next to her mom’s bed. Randy was already there, sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing lines along Pam’s wrist. Ava sat down on the opposite side and reached up to brush a strand of hair from the woman’s face.

            “I’m sorry mom. This is all my fault,” Ava whispered a sob building in her chest.

            “Nonsense,” Randy snapped his head whipping to look at her, “if anything it’s my fault, but don’t worry I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it.”

Randy brushed his fingers along Pam’s cheek, the monitor beeping faster as her eyes flickered open. Her eyes met his and immediately filled with tears. A desperate gasp escaping from her lips.

            “Randy,” she whispered as she reached out to him, stopping when her eyes met the cast o her arm.

            “You’re okay Pam. I’m here, so is Ava,” Randy looked over to Ava.

Pam’s head turned to face her, a breath catching in her throat. Ava took her uninjured hand I hers and Pam gripped down tight. Tears spilled down both their cheeks.

            “Ava,” Pam croaked through her tears.

            “I’m here mom. I’m okay,” Ava said as Pam lifted her hand to brush along her cheek.

Pam brushed Ava’s tears away with her thumb, and Ava dropped her head to her mom’s shoulder. Pam’s hand brushed tendrils of hair from Ava’s ear as Ava cried, holding onto her arm.

            “I love you,” Ava gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as Randy’s hand moved to rub circles along her back.

            “I love you, too. We’ll make it through this.”

 

Outside of the room, Sara and Nyssa hugged briefly. Nyssa’s gaze was intense as she stared at the smaller blonde.

            “So…you’re together now,” Nyssa stated, breaking the tension.

            “Not officially. Just dating,” Sara responded, looking over Nyssa’s shoulder to a red-headed nurse that was staring at them intently, “Is that her?”

Nyssa looked over her shoulder, a smile forming on her lips as she looked into the woman’s eyes. She motioned for the woman to join them. When she stepped up to them, an arm wrapped around Nyssa’s waist.

            “Sara, this is Megan. Megan this is my friend Sara,” Nyssa introduced.

The two women shook hands and Nyssa filled her in on what had happened since they last talked. The three of them settling into a comfortable conversation easily. The door to Pam’s room opened and Ava stepped out brushing a hand through her hair.

            “I’m glad you’re happy Sara,” Nyssa said as she took a step back to leave the two blondes alone.

Sara enveloped Nyssa in a hug before turning to Ava and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Ava sighed into the touch and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist.

            “How’s your mom?” Sara asked as they separated, leaving her hands on Ava’s forearm.

            “She’ll be okay,” Ava whispered, “thank you for being here.”

            “Of course Aves. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ava leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Sara’s lips as they waited for Randy. When he exited, his face was deep red and his eyes were bloodshot. His hands trembled at his side as he took a deep gasping breath.

            “I’m okay. Just overwhelmed. Let’s grab something to eat and talk for a while sport,” he forced a smile onto his face.

Ava nodded as Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked away from the room. The police officers sliding into their spots guarding the door.

Inside the room, tears streaked down Pam’s face as Randy’s words echoed in her ears. A strangled scream ripped from her throat as she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about what he planned on doing. Meanwhile, she was stuck in the hospital unable to do anything to stop him.


	39. Make you Feel my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam is safe and sound, but the price hasn't been paid. 
> 
> A life for a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support. I am on break this week, which means I intend to update A LOT for all my fics. As always, I look forward to your feedback and comments.

The next two weeks passed by slowly. Ava and her father visited her mother every day. After a week Randy insisted they no longer needed the protection of the police force and Quentin hesitantly agreed. Pam was slowly regaining her strength and soon she was breathing on her own. Randy was in high spirits as the days ticked past, Pam left the hospital, and another Friday before game day was upon them before they knew it.

The Comets had practiced hard for their matchup against the Gotham Knights again. Zari and Ava were back in sync again, every practice ending with them doubled over in laughter with their teammates. The Friday before the game, after practice, they all were stretched out on the pitch when Nathan’s footsteps approached. He hadn’t shown up in over a week and practice had felt almost normal again. His arm was in an immobilizer pressed against his stomach. He stood a few feet away from the team as they all sat up and turned to him. Rebecca exchanged a look with Ava before turning to the man.

            “What happened to you?” Rebecca asked, nodding to his arm.

            “I was in a car accident. Thanks for your concern,” he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, “Ava…can we talk?”

            “No,” Ava responded as she and the rest of the team walked down the tunnel leaving him on the pitch.

When they were out of his earshot, Zari leaned in close to Ava.

            “Behrad said that one of the men that held him captive got his arm broken for being too lenient,” Zari whispered, her eyes darting over their shoulder.

 

Later that night Ava was bustling around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Sara snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she stood at the stove.

            “Something smells good,” Sara hummed, placing a kiss to Ava’s shoulder.

            “Chicken Picatta. It’s my mom’s favorite,” Ava leaned back into the touch smiling.

            “It’s nice to see you smiling again.”

Ava giggled and turned her head to press her lips to Sara’s in a quick kiss. Just as Sara leaned in to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang. She groaned and moved to answer the door, slapping Ava on the butt as she passed. Ava rolled her eyes but threw Sara a searing look anyway as she walked out of the kitchen. The smaller blonde returned a few minutes later with Quentin and Dinah Lance in tow, carrying a bottle of wine. Ava smiled, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. Her parents had insisted on having dinner with Quentin to thank him for his work to find Pam. What was supposed to be a simple dinner, had quickly turned into a meet the parents dinner.

            “Aves, I can hear you thinking from here,” Sara said returning to Ava’s side and placing a hand on the small of her back.

            “What if your parents don’t like me?” Ava whispered as Quentin and Dinah made their way over to them.

            “They’ll love you, just relax,” Sara laughed and pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

            “Something smells amazing Ava,” Quentin smiled as he rounded the counter and pulled Sara into a hug.

            “Thank you, Mr. Lance,” Ava smiled, turning to grab wine glasses from the cabinet, “I hope you like chicken piccata.”

            “He likes food dear,” Dinah quipped making Quentin huff.

Ava poured them all glasses of wine as she finished dinner. Another ring of the doorbell signaled the arrival of Ava’s parents and Sara moved away to answer the door.

When Sara approached the door she could hear the Sharpes slightly lifted voices filtering through the door.

            “How do you expect me to just sit by and say nothing? You can’t do this,” Pam hissed.

            “I have to Pam. They won’t stop,” Randy fired back.

            “Quentin could help you.”

            “They won’t hesitate to kill you, or Ava.”  
 Sara opened the door, plastering her best smile onto her face, hoping silently that the concern isn’t showing in her eyes.

            “Mr. and Mrs. Sharpe it’s great to see you again,” Sara smiled, opening the door for them.

The two quickly fixed their features into contented smiles and stepped through, shrugging off their coats.

            “How are you feeling Mrs. Sharpe?” Sara asked, helping the woman remove her coat since her arm was still in a sling.

            “I’m healing dear,” Pam smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges, “thank you for being there for her.”  
            “You don’t have to thank me. I care about your daughter very much.”

At that moment Ava rounded the corner, a smile on her face. Her eyes met Sara’s and Sara looked away blushing slightly. Ava wrapped her parents into hugs. Only Sara noticed the look the Sharpes exchanged before following them into the dining room where the Lances were already seated.

After introductions, they all settled down for their meal, the conversation switches to comfortable things: sports, Randy’s business investments, the upcoming charity events.

            “I like you Randy, but you have terrible taste in teams. The only good choice you’ve made is supporting the Comets,” Quentin laughed as he finished his food.

            “National City has an excellent hockey program. Can Star say the same?” Randy said shoving another forkful into his mouth.           

            “We don’t have one,” Quentin retorted, “if we did though, it would be better.”

Pam was fidgeting in her seat, pushing her food around on her plate. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared down into the sauce. Ava noticed the look in her mother’s eyes and reached across the table to place her hand on the older woman’s.

            “Mom, what’s wrong?” Ava asked.

The rest of the table’s occupants turned to the two women. Pam sighed and held Ava’s hand, pressing gently into her palm.

            “I’m sorry sweetheart. I was just thinking,” Pam admitted, “I’m sorry Randy.”

            “Pam,” Randy warned.

            “Randy got a message from the kidnappers. They gave him until tomorrow afternoon to give in to their demands,” Pam said, her eyes turning to her husband.

Randy’s jaw clenched, his eyes blazing.

            “Randy, we can,” Quentin started.

            “I have it handled!” Randy shouted, his eyes turning on the detective, “I can handle it myself.”

            “You’re going to get yourself killed,” Pam fired back.

            “I’m going to protect us.”

            “By trying to kill Damien!”

Everyone froze, Pam’s words hitting them like a sledgehammer. Randy stood abruptly and walked away from the table. Quentin followed behind him cornering him in the living room. The women followed close behind.

            “You can’t go at Damien head on,” Quentin put his hand on Randy’s shoulder.

            “There’s no other way. A life for a life,” Randy croaked out, his hands balling into fists.

            “Let me help you. My department may be under his thumb but I’m not.”

Randy stared at Quentin for a moment before his shoulders relaxed and he nodded. He pulled out his phone and showed Randy the messages and voicemails he had received after Pam’s rescue. The two men promised to confront Damien together following the game tomorrow.

Once the tense moment was gone everyone settled down for dessert. Pam was relaxed and teased Ava by telling Sara about the woman’s failed attempt to play softball in high school. Ava covered her face with her hands as Sara teased her relentlessly. Dinah and Pam then shared stories about the two girls growing up and how they both hated being forced to wear bows and patent leather shoes.   

            “I think we’re going to head out honey,” Dinah stood as she stretched.

            “We should get going too,” Pam agreed.

Dinah wrapped Sara into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her temple. Sara held her mom close and sighed into the hug.

            “I love you, honey,” Dinah whispered.

            “Love you too,” Sara smiled back as she repeated the action with her dad.

Pam held Ava close before kissing her forehead.

            “I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become,” Pam said cupping Ava’s cheeks.

Ava smiled and hugged her again, being careful of her arm. Randy followed close behind her and enveloped Ava in a hug. There was a slight hitch in his voice as he spoke.

            “I love you, sport. I love you so much and I hope you know that. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you sooner,” Randy stammered.

            “It will be okay, dad,” Ava smiled at her father as they separated, “I love you too.”

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist as they stood in the doorway and watched their parents leave. Sara leaned back into the touch and Ava leaned down to place a kiss to Sara’s neck.

            “Thank you,” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear.

            “For what?” Sara spun to look at Ava.

Ava swallowed hard, unable to read the look on the woman’s face. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her hand going to rub at the back of her neck.

            “For sticking with me. You didn’t have to,” Ava said again.

A smile slowly broke across Sara’s lips, her hand reached up to drag Ava down to press their lips together. She wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and ran her fingers through the woman’s hair making her eyes close with contentment.

            “You’re kind of stuck with me now Sharpe,” Sara teased as Ava pulled her through the doorway.

As soon as the door was closed, Ava shoved Sara back against the door and kissed her hard. Ava’s hands dropped to Sara’s hips, pulling her forward against her own while deepening the kiss even further. Sara gasped into the kiss before Ava’s mouth attacked hers again. A low throaty moan pooled low in her throat as Ava’s fingers danced underneath her shirt up the skin of the small of her back. Sara pulled away breathless, her eyes dark. They flitted up to Ava’s whose were a deep shade of midnight blue.

            “Aves,” Sara whispered as the taller blonde’s fingers caressed her back, sending tiny shivers racing up her spine.

            “I. Want. You,” Ava hissed, punctuating each word with an open-mouthed kiss to Sara’s neck and jaw.

Sara groaned, her body involuntarily arching up towards Ava.

            “You first,” Sara managed to groan, her neck turning to give Ava better access.

            “Okay,” Ava whispered.

Sara smiled and gently removed Ava’s hands from her hips, before linking their hands and leading Ava back to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Sara spun and cupped Ava’s face in her hands.

            “Are you sure?” Sara asked, her eyes locked with Ava’s.

            “Yes. I want you, Sara,” Ava leaned forward, meeting Sara’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

As the kiss deepened Sara’s hand dropped to the hem of Ava’s shirt, tugging the material over her head and throwing it somewhere over her shoulder. She turned them and slowly began walking Ava backward until the woman’s knees his the edge of her bed. Sara straddled the taller blonde’s lap and tipped her head backward, exposing her neck as she began placing heated kisses along her jaw. Ava groaned when Sara found the place behind her ear. Her mouth falling open, and her eyes slamming shut at the shivers racing down her body. Sara lowered herself fully on Ava’s lap and rolled her hips forward.

            “Tell me if it’s too much okay,” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes as she reached around the woman’s back to undo her bra.

Once Ava’s breasts were free, Sara groaned and pushed her back on the bed. Sara’s mouth dropped to one breast, while her fingers rubbed and pinched the other nipple into a stiff peak. Ava arched up into the touch, her fingers fisting into the sheets at the impossibly hot heat pooling low in her stomach. Sara swapped breast, giving the other the same attention. Her lips and tongue sucking and teasing Ava’s nipples as the woman moaned underneath her. Once she was satisfied she moved back up to Ava’s lips. Her tongue licking into Ava’s welcoming mouth. Ava’s fingers tangled in her hair as she bit Sara’s lip when she pulled away.

Sara’s hand snaked down Ava’s body, ghosting over her abs making the woman twitch underneath her touch. She slid off the bed and knelt in front of Ava. She pressed a kiss to the fabric covering Ava’s center, and Ava gasped.

            “Ava?” Sara asked, her fingers hovering over the button of the woman’s jeans.

            “Yes,” Ava whispered.

Sara tugged off Ava’s jeans and underwear together. A small whimper escaped from Ava’s lips as insecurity flittered momentarily through her mind. The thought was gone completely when Sara licked her lips, her voice low and almost a growl when she spoke.

            “Baby is this all for me,” Sara growled as she licked at the wetness coating Ava’s inner thigh.

The filthiest groan Sara ever heard pulled from Ava’s throat as she nipped along the woman’s inner thigh and up towards her center. Ava was panting, her fingers tangled in the sheets. Sara reached crawled back up Ava’s body and kissed her deeply. She brought Ava’s hands above her head and pressed gently into her palms.

            “How?” Sara asked, dropping a kiss to Ava’s jaw.

            “Fuck…just touch me first,” Ava hissed.

Sara nodded then connected her eyes with Ava as her hand slid down Ava’s body again. She watched as Ava’s eyes rolled back when her fingers first brushed against her clit. Sara started by rubbing slow circles along Ava’s clit like she had seen Ava do to herself. Ava’s hands above her head clenched as a soft whine spilled from her lips.

            “Is this okay?” Sara asked.

            “Yes!” Ava squeaked when Sara added more pressure and her circles got smaller.

Ava’s gasps increased in pitch, she could feel herself racing towards her release, but a need still bubbled in her chest. She pulled one of her hands away from Sara’s and grabbed the woman’s hand. Sara stopped the motion immediately, making Ava whine.

            “Don’t stop. I just want to feel you,” Ava whimpered.

Sara started her ministrations again, Ava’s fingers on top of hers. Ava’s eyes were closed as she felt Sara’s fingers flexing and bringing her to the brink again. Sara could tell Ava was about to cum from the way her body was tensing.

            “Look at me,” Sara whispered, stopping for just a second, leaving Ava at the edge.

Ava’s eyes shot open to connect with Sara’s. Just as she did, Sara’s fingers twitched sending her careening over the edge.

            “Sara! Ungh! Sara!” Ava screamed as her body convulsed underneath their joined fingers.

Her head arched back as a shiver raced down her body. Sara eased up the pressure, slowly bringing her back down. Ava was panting her eyes shut; Sara pressed a kiss to her rapidly rising and falling chest before lying on her side to let the woman settle down.

When Ava’s breath evened out, she turned to look at Sara, a shy smile on her face. Sara leaned in and Ava closed the distance kissing her sweetly.

            “You okay?” Sara asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear, her voice gentle.

Ava simply nodded, a blush creeping up her neck when she realized Sara was still fully clothed. She moved to straddle Sara’s lap but the smaller blonde stopped her.

            “I think our deal was when I get off, you get off,” Ava teased.

            “Yes, but I want to do something else to you first…if you’re okay with it?” Sara whispered near Ava’s ear.

            “What?” Ava asked, even though she knew exactly what Sara wanted.

            “I want to taste you,” Sara punctuated the statement by pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Ava moved to lay fully on her back again, her eyes never leaving Sara’s as the blonde tugged off her own shirt and tucked her hair behind her ears. Ava slid back up towards the headboard and settled her head against the pillows. Sara followed, lips dropping to Ava’s collarbone first, slowly biting and sucking along her shoulder. Her kisses slowly worked their way down Ava’s body; her tongue licked into Ava’s navel. The taller blonde groaned her fingers tangling in Sara’s hair as the woman lowered herself between Ava’s thighs. Sara looked up into Ava’s eyes, searching for any hesitation. Finding none, she held the woman’s gaze as she licked along Ava’s entrance, up to swirl around her clit and back down. A shudder raced down Ava’s body and her fingers tightened in Sara’s hair. Taking that as encouragement Sara focused on her task at hand. Her mouth sucking and teasing. When she felt Ava getting close again she turned her attention to nipping her thighs until she settled a little. Her finger came up to trace along Ava’s entrance, testing if it was what Ava wanted. A frustrated whine fell from Ava’s lips.

            Sara smirked, “What do you want, Aves?”

            “Stop teasing.”

            “I want you to hear you say it,” Sara said gently tracing her fingers along Ava’s slit, making the woman gasp.

            “I want you to make me…ahh! Make me cum, please Sara. Please make me cum with your mouth, your fingers, whatever. Please baby!” Ava whined, her hips moving towards Sara’s teasing fingers.

            “As you wish,” Sara smiled and dove in tongue first.

Her tongue moved up to Ava’s clit, putting pressure on the sensitive nub as her fingers slid into Ava’s welcoming core. Ava’s thighs tightened around her head, as her fingers gripped tighter. Sara used one hand to gently ease her thigh back as she continued building Ava back to her brink. Ava’s walls began to flutter around her fingers and Sara looked up to Ava’s face. Her mouth was agape, a silent scream building in her throat.

            “Sara! Yes! Sara! Sara!” Ava screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

Her thighs quivered around Sara’s head as her wetness coated Sara’s tongue. Sara groaned as she was overwhelmed by the taste of Ava, the vibration shooting straight to Ava’s spine making the woman orgasm again, a whine pulling from her lips. Sara moved back not wanting to over-stimulate her. Ava’s body slowly began to settle and Sara moved back up her body, dropping kisses along her way. She hovered over Ava. The woman had one arm over her eyes, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth. Ava slowly lowered her arm, a shy smile on her face as she met Sara’s eyes.

            “I…you…” Ava tried to talk but instead pulled Sara down for a kiss, tasting herself on Sara’s tongue.

Ava’s fingers slid to Sara’s back, undoing her bra. The second her breasts were released, Ava sat up pulling the smaller blonde down into her lap. Her lips descended to Sara’s breast. One hand went to Sara’s back to steady her, while the other undid the button of Sara’s jeans and slipped down into Sara’s underwear. She groaned when her fingers met wetness.

            “Can I get you off now?” Ava asked as she bit down at the hollow of Sara’s throat.

            “Yes!” Sara hissed, her fingers tangling in Ava’s hair and bringing her closer.

Ava leaned Sara backward and pulled at the jeans. Sara stood momentarily to throw off the jeans and her underwear before climbing into Ava’s lap again. Ava leaned back and pushed against Sara’s butt, a devilish glint in her eyes. Sara gasped but slowly moved to straddle Ava’s face. Ava’s tongue licked up to taste her and Sara reached up to grip the headboard. Ava pulled her down to her face, her tongue swirling as her hands held Sara in place.

            “Ungh…Ava,” Sara whined her head dropping down to watch as Ava moved between her thighs.

Ava’s eyes were closed like Sara was the best thing that she had ever tasted. The sight made Sara groan, her hands white-knuckling against the headboard. Ava hummed against Sara’s clit and Sara screamed, her head thrown back as she orgasmed hard. Ava’s hands traced along Sara’s sides, soothing her and helping her breathe normally again. Sara slid back down Ava’s body and curled into her chest.

            “Told you, you’re a little spoon,” Ava hummed, placing a kiss to the top of Sara’s head.

            “Shut up,” Sara laughed, the tingle of her orgasm still fluttering through her body.

Ava looked down at Sara, just as the smaller blonde looked up into her eyes. They leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. When they separated Ava closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Sara’s.

            “Thank you,” Ava whispered.

            “You don’t have to thank me. It’s what girlfriends do,” Sara sighed.

Ava pulled back to look into Sara’s eyes. A smirk playing on her lips.

            “Did you just call me your girlfriend?” Ava giggled.

            “Maybe…” Sara grinned.

Ava leaned down and kissed Sara again. Sara moved to straddle Ava’s lap again, her hips grinding down and making Ava hiss. Ava grabbed Sara by the hips and rolled them so she was on top.

            “I do believe I owe my girlfriend another orgasm,” Ava said as she placed her thigh between Sara’s.

Sara arched into the touch.

            “Ava…” she groaned.

 

The next morning Ava’s eyes fluttered open to find Sara smiling warmly at her. Sara reached up and ran her fingers up and down Ava’s back slowly before kissing her.

            “Are you okay?” Sara asked, her fingers still moving along the woman’s back.

            “Yeah. Better than okay,” Ava smiled, her face flushing.

 

Ava was still smiling, an extra spring in her step as she walked toward the Comets locker room later that morning, her hand linked with Sara. They stopped just outside the locker room and she took Sara’s other hand in hers. Sara stepped in closer to her and Ava leaned down to kiss her.

            “Have a good game baby,” Sara smiled as she walked away.

Ava watched her leave then walked into the locker room. Zari’s eyes studied her for a moment before going wide. The entire time Ava was changing she could feel Zari’s eyes on her. She sat down on the bench to fix her shoes, and Zari sat down next to her, energy radiating off her body.

            “Can I help you with something Z?” Ava laughed.

            “There’s a swagger today,” Zari leaned in whispering, “like an I got laid swagger.”

Ava just laughed, finishing tying her shoes, but a noticeable blush crept into her cheeks. Zari gasped, her eyes expectant.

            “Yes. There’s a swagger Z,” Ava rolled her eyes.

            “Good for you director. So…you’re okay?” Zari asked, her energy calming.

            “Yeah. I’m good Z,” Ava nudged Zari’s shoulder.

 

The game against the Knights was a nail-biter. Sara, Amaya, and Gideon were on the sidelines cheering them on as they thundered up and down the pitch. Sara sent Ava a wink when their eyes met, making Ava laugh. The first half went scoreless and the second half was going the same way. There were ten minutes on the clock. Zari and Ava were executing a strange crisscross formation with the other strikers to get in range for a shot.

Meanwhile, in the press box, Damien sat down next to Pam at the bar. She smiled politely as him as Randy joined them.

            “I’m glad you’re okay Pam,” Damien smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  

            “Damien a word,” Randy smiled clapping Damien on the shoulder.

            “Of course, Randy,” Damien smiled before patting Pam’s hand and moving away to talk to Randy.

Pam Sharpe followed the interaction from the bar, her brow furrowed. Quentin had told Randy to lay low until he arrived. Just as she took a step from her seat, Randy pulled the gun from his waistband, leveling it at the center of Damien’s head. Screams echoed around the box.       

            “Randy!” Pam yelled taking a step towards him.  

            “Stay back, Pam,” he yelled, his hand steady.

            “Let’s talk about this,” Damien swallowed.

            “I’m done talking to you. Your price was a life for a life.”

            “I had nothing to do with that,” Damien spat.

            “I don’t want to hear your lies!” Randy’s jaw flexed hard as security filled the room, followed by Quentin Lance.

            “Put the gun down, Sharpe,” Quentin said calmly.

            “No. The price has to be paid. A life for a life,” Randy shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Damien’s forehead.

            “Randy, let me help you,” Damien pleaded, the cool barrel of the gun digging into his skin.

            “A life for a life. That was your price. A LIFE FOR A LIFE!” Randy screamed tears raced down his cheek as he whispered, “consider it paid.”

A gunshot.

A scream.

Outside the crowd screamed in joy as Ava scored the winning goal. Her teammates racing onto the field to meet her as the crowd chanted her name.


	40. Paid in Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price has been paid in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence, miscarriage

Music blared through the speakers of the Comets living room as they all danced around. Their win against Gotham solidified their place in the playoffs and gave them home-field advantage for the first game.

            “Impossible comes true. It’s taking over you!” Ava shouted as she leaped on top of the bench.

            “This is the greatest show!” they all sang as they beat on the benches, dissolving into a fit of laughter afterward.

They were all still laughing when Rip entered with Gideon a few seconds later. Both were obviously tense as they entered the room. The laughter stopped as everyone turned to their coach. Ava’s smile faded when Rip’s eyes locked with hers. She stepped off the bench and walked slowly over to him.

            “Ava…there was an incident in the press box,” Rip began as Gideon reached out to her, “your father.”

Without another word, Ava bolted. Screams of her name echoed down the corridor as she raced towards the corridor leading to the press box.

            “Ava, wait!” Zari yelled as she rounded the corner and caught up to her, cleats clicking against the floor.

Ava rounded the corner and stopped short as she crashed into the back of a man. She was about to apologize when the man turned to reveal Damien Darhk. There was blood on his hands. Ava took a step back, her hands trembling.

            “Ava. I’m sorry,” Damien said.

Ava’s eyes went wide as she watched three uniformed officers walked off the elevator with her father in handcuffs.

            “Daddy!” Ava shouted racing past Damien to a dark-eyed Randy Sharpe.

The officers stopped as Ava wrapped her arms around Randy’s neck and started to cry.

            “I’m sorry sport. I thought I could fix this,” Randy whispered, sniffling

            “Dad, what happened? What’s going on?”

            “I have to go, Sport,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Zari’s hand came up to move her away as the officers walked Randy away to a nearby corner. Seconds later Pam joined them with Quentin Lance. The woman was visibly shaken, tears clinging to her eyelashes. Ava was next to them in seconds, confused as some of the officers were clapping Damien on the shoulder.

            “Mom, please tell me what happened,” Ava pleaded.

            “Your father…” Pam trailed off a fresh wave of tears running down her cheeks.

            “Your father pulled a gun on Mr. Darhk in an attempt to kill him. Just before he fired Damien knocked the gun away and the bullet hit another patron of the press box,” Quentin explained running a hand over his face, “Damien saved the woman’s life.”

Ava swallowed hard, looking over at Damien who was wiping the blood from his hands on a cloth another officer was holding.

            “Let me go!” Nora’s voice cut through the corridor and she came around the corner shrugging off a uniformed officer, stopping short when she saw her father wiping the blood from his hands. Her eyes scanned the corridor settling on Ava. Just as Nora’s knees went out Ray came around the corner catching her. Ava was there seconds later.

            “Nora, it’s okay. Everyone is going to be okay,” Ava tried to reassure.

            “No. No, it's not. Your dad is in handcuffs, someone was shot,” Nora gasped as pain shot through her stomach.

            “Nora doll. It’s okay,” Damien said kneeling next to her on the floor, he reached out to her cheek.

            “No! This is all your fault. If you hadn’t kidnapped them, put that price,” Nora hissed.

            “Sweetheart, please. This isn’t good for the baby,” Ray pleaded.

            “I had nothing to do with that. You have to believe me,” Damien pleaded.

            “Why should I? Why should I believe anything you say?” Nora sobbed, her teeth gritting as the pain became unbearable and she felt a rush of warmth race down her legs.

            “Nora,” Ava whispered, looking down at the wet spot spreading across the woman’s lap.

Nora’s hand shot out to Ray, a strangled cry ripping from her throat. He gripped her hand tight, looking down, his eyes going wide.

            “Ray. Ray,” Nora’s voice shuddered, her face contorted in pain.

            “We need a medic!” Ray shouted as he gripped her hand and pulled her into his shoulder.

The paramedics were there in seconds kneeling in front of her as Ray filled them in on Nora’s medical history and the pregnancy so far. A stretcher was wheeled in from one of the doors and Nora was lifted onto it. As they wheeled her away Damien tried to follow but Ray pushed him back.

            “You’ve done enough,” Ray hissed as he followed them to the ambulance.

Damien stared after them for a moment before walking away from them. Ava followed him out the door and watched as the ambulance carrying Nora raced away, lights flashing and siren screaming. Damien’s car whipping out of the parking lot behind it. Seconds later, the door behind her opened and the officers escorted her father to the squad car. Her mother trailing behind and getting in the front seat of Quentin’s cruiser. She felt numbness slowly creep into her body. An ache settled in her chest, she could feel herself shaking. She tried to take a deep breath but couldn’t. Her hand went up to her chest as she tried to breathe again gasping. A smooth hand slid into hers, gripping tightly on her fingers. Her chest released, and she took in a deep shuddering breath. Sara materialized in front of her, her eyes calm and searching.

            “Tell me where to take you,” Sara said, cupping Ava’s cheek.

            “Hospital. There’s nothing I can do for my dad until he’s booked,” Ava sighed into the touch.

Sara nodded and began pulling Ava back through the building until they reached the parking lot and Sara’s car. Amaya and Zari were already there waiting. Sara told them where to go and they all slid into their cars. Ava slid into the passenger seat of Sara’s car, her head thudding against the headrest. Sara pulled out of the lot, then reached over to take Ava’s hand again. Ava squeezed her fingers and swallowed hard.

            “I’m right here. You’re stuck with me Sharpe,” Sara whispered.

 

An hour later they were all sitting in the waiting room of Starling General. Gideon, Rip, and Nate had met them there. Nate and Ray had become fast friends and he was currently sitting next to Ray, trying to get him to calm down. Ray’s head was in his hands as they waited for someone to tell them about Nora’s condition. Damien was sitting a few seats away from the rest of them, a bodyguard on either side of him and his eyes distant.

            “Mr. Palmer?” a doctor said as they rounded the corner.

Ray shot to his feet with Nate at his side. Damien stood as well but kept his distance. The doctor’s eyes were filled with sadness. Sara and Zari took either of Ava’s hands as they waited.

            “Is she okay? Is the baby okay?” Ray stammered.

            “Your wife will be fine…but she had a miscarriage. I’m so sorry Mr. Palmer.”

Ray’s jaw clenched tight, his eyes shutting momentarily. Nate put his hand on Ray’s shoulder as Damien stepped closer. Without warning Ray spun and grabbed Damien by his coat, slamming him into a nearby wall.

            “Ray!” Nate yelled.

            “Are you happy now? Look what your stupid power play did!” Ray spat, his voice dripping with anger.

            “I didn’t…” Damien started.

            “We were happy. She was happy!” Ray yelled, tears forming in his eyes, “Is this what you wanted?”

Nate pulled Ray off of Damien and backed him away as tears raced down his cheeks. Damien frowned and seemed to be searching for words but stopped himself.

            “Focus on Nora right now,” Nate said trying to get Ray to calm down again.

            “Right. Right,” Ray wiped the tears from his eyes, “can I see her?”

            “Of course. This way,” the doctor lead Ray down a hallway leaving the rest of them in an uncomfortable silence.

Damien stared at the waiting room full of people that were there for his daughter. Ava was crying in Sara’s arms. He took a step towards them but Nate blocked his path.

            “Don’t,” Nate said simply.

Gideon stood and motioned for Damien to follow her down a short corridor. Her expression was unreadable as they moved out of site.

            “I had nothing to do with any of this,” Damien whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

            “I tried to warn you,” Gideon said her voice cold.

            “I had nothing to do with this. Why won’t anyone believe that?”

            “Why should we? What reason have you given any of us to trust you?”

            “I…” Damien slammed his hand against the wall, his eyes blazing.

Gideon didn’t flinch and simply watched him walk away, his hands curled into fists at his side. When they rounded the corner Nathan was standing with his bodyguards, shifting uncomfortably.

            “What do you want?” Damien hissed as he approached the man.

            “We need to talk about Vandal,” Nathan whispered, his eyes darting around the waiting room.

            “Not now, Nathan.”

            “Yes now. He broke my arm. The man’s a psycho.”

            “I told both of you to leave Sharpe to me.”

            “I…”

            “Mr. Nathan Stone,” the voice of Quentin Lance cut through their conversation.

Both men turned to the detective who was flanked by two uniformed officers.

            “Yes?” Nathan frowned.

            “You are under arrest for rape and sexual assault,” Quentin began, signaling for the officers to arrest him.

Nathan’s eyes went wide as they grabbed him by the shoulder and began to lead him out of the waiting room. Quentin followed behind them, pausing as he passed Sara, and handed her an envelope.

            “Firestorm asked me to give you a copy,” Quentin nodded.

Sara took the envelope, her eyes unable to meet Ava’s. She hadn’t gotten around to telling her about the investigation. Damien left in a hurry with his bodyguards. Ava was staring at Sara, tears drying on her cheeks.

            “Sara…” Ava began.

Sara sucked in a steadying breath.     

            “I asked Martin and Jax to look into finding concrete evidence about what happened to you in D.C. I didn’t want to tell you about it until they knew they had a case, but apparently they do now. I didn’t know my dad was arresting him today, especially not here. I…”

Sara was cut off by Ava’s mouth connecting with hers, the woman’s hands cupping her face. When they separated there were tears sparkling in her eyes. Sara had to look away from the intense look in Ava’s eyes.

            “Thank you,” Ava whispered, connecting their lips again.

Sara smiled and kissed her again, wiping the traces of tears away with her thumb.

            “Ava,” Ray’s weak voice broke the moment, “she’s asking for you.”

Ava kissed Sara once more, hugged Ray, then headed down the hall to Nora’s room.

She gently eases the door open, to see Nora curled onto her side, her back facing the door. Ava walked around the bed and sat down. Her hand found Nora’s across the bed, tears slipping down Nora’s cheek.

            “It happened again, Ava. It’s all my fault. I got too stressed again,” Nora sobbed.

            “The past few weeks have been stressful for everyone. You can’t beat yourself up for that.”

            “But I knew I was pregnant. I knew what happened before. I…”

Ava laid down in the space next to Nora and held her hand again.

            “Just breathe Nor. Breathe. We’ll get through this. I’m here,” Ava whispered as Nora sobbed.

 

Meanwhile, across town, Damien Darhk sat at his desk staring at the sonogram picture that Nora had given him weeks before. He ran his finger over the small bean-like gray spot that was his granddaughter. His jaw clenched, and he forced back the tears he knew were forming. He finished off the glass of whiskey on his desk and sat the picture down again. There was a knock at the door of his study; he quickly put the picture away and stood up as Vandal Savage entered the room.

            “Damien. Sorry to hear about your grandchild. Is your daughter okay?” Vandal asked stepping into the room.

            “You went after Sharpe, even though I told you not to,” Damien said his voice even.

            “You wanted your daughter to join the business. Do you really think she’ll keep working for Sharpe after her father caused all this?”

            “You caused this! You! I had a plan. Randy reacted like any father would if someone came after his kid.”

            “She’s made you soft. We’ve done this exact ploy to countless families before.”

            “This time it hurt mine.”

Vandal laughed and walked over to the small bar in the office pouring himself a drink. He took a long swallow of the amber liquid before turning on Damien again.

            “There it is. That’s what all of this is about. You’re only upset because it impacted you. What about when my wife was killed in that raid in National City? What was it you said to me? Right. Collateral damage happens.”

            “She’s my daughter.”

            “She was my wife! If anything, we’re even now,” Vandal sat down across from Damien.

Realization struck Damien hard. His hands curled into fists at his side.

            “You did this on purpose. You wanted Sharpe to snap. Why?”

            “Because I’m sick of being in your shadow. You’ve gone soft. The Damien I knew before would have killed Sharpe and Pemberton the second they stepped out of line. If you want to run off and be a family man, playing with grandkids, and going to baseball games, be my guest. I have a city to run,” Vandal slammed the glass down on Damien’s desk.

            “Star City belongs to me,” Damien’s fists curled, “it always has.”

            “Not for long. Don’t you think its strange how all of the material they needed to convict Nathan just materialized? Nathan was going soft just like you, and just like him you’ll be out of my way soon enough.”

Vandal laughed and turned to walk out the door. His eyes bulged as the thin wire wrapped around his throat and Damien dragged him backward. He tore at Damien’s hands, trying to find his footing to fight back but Damien’s grip was unrelenting.

            “You hurt my daughter and then threatened me. You should know I don’t take kindly to threats,” Damien hissed as he tightened his hold even more, “you should have just killed me yourself.”

With a final tug and twist of his arm, he snapped Vandal’s neck. The man’s lifeless body crumpling to the floor. The faint sound of sirens filled his ears along with boots crunching on the gravel outside. Moments later the door to his study burst open. Quentin Lance stood in front of him in riot gear. Both men looked down at Vandal’s body then back up. Damien raised his hands above his head and sunk down onto his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your amazing feedback and support. As many of you guessed, our story is drawing to a close, but we aren't there just yet. As always I am grateful and humbled by your support.


	41. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vandal is dead. Damien and Nathan are behind bars. Happiness should be just on the horizon...

Wind filtered through Ava’s hair as she stared out at the pitch, her foot against the soccer ball on the ground in front of her.

            “It’s more than just a game,” she whispered.

            “Cut!” the director shouted from the camera in front of her.

Ava rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair. Gideon stepped up to her seconds later and tugged her to face her.

            “I know you’re distracted, as you should be. Your friend had a miscarriage and Nathan’s arraignment is this afternoon,” Gideon said holding her shoulders, “right now though I need you to focus on this. If I could have, I would have rescheduled again but the league couldn’t wait any longer.”

Ava nodded. It had been a week since the incident in the press box that led to the carnage in her life. Nora’s miscarriage had been the thing to break the usually fierce woman and she and Ray had left the city as soon as she was released from the hospital. Her father had pleaded guilty to criminal negligence but only received 6 months in jail with the help of Damien’s lawyer. Her mother was staying with her in a constant state of drunkenness and Nathan’s arraignment was this afternoon. The entire week it felt like the weight of everything was beating down on her. She hadn’t spoken to Sara since that day despite the numerous texts and calls the smaller blonde had sent. Gideon had put off the league’s requests to shoot the Comet’s portion of the playoff promo for as long as she could, and Ava knew this.

            “Sorry Gideon,” Ava said taking a breath and nodding that she was ready.

Thirty minutes later Ava was done with the promo video and quickly packed her things to leave and prepare to attend the arraignment.

            “Hey, Ava,” Zari’s voice cut through the tunnel as she caught up, “Amaya and I will meet you at the courthouse, okay.”

            “You don’t have to come Z,” Ava huffed.

            “You’re right. We don’t have to, but we’ll be there,” Zari pulled Ava into a quick hug as they parted ways in the parking lot.

 

Ava stepped out of the car, her heels clicking against the pavement of the parking lot. Her hands smoothed the small creases in the green button up as she walked. She had snuck out of the house leaving her mother asleep and drunk on the couch. The vine-dusted bricks of the Star City courthouse towered above her, the world seemed to slow as she stepped underneath its shadow. She froze halfway up the steps when she recognized a group of women at the top of the steps huddled together. They were her former teammates from the Patriots, Jennifer Stone in the middle of them. Jennifer’s eyes lifted to meet hers, a smirk spreading across her face as she motioned for the other women to look as well. The rest of the women turned and followed Jennifer down the steps.

            “Ava Sharpe. I’m assuming you are behind these new charges against my cousin,” Jennifer purred, stepping into Ava’s space, “just give it up Sharpe. No one is going to believe you. Why put yourself through this again?”

            “Your cousin is a rapist,” Ava hissed, her hand curling into fists at her sides.

            “My cousin is a good man, a father, he wouldn’t waste his time on someone like you. You’re a plague, Sharpe. A virus that needs to be exterminated.”

            “Ava!” Zari’s voice shouted from behind the women.

Ava turned, her eyes going wide and sparkling when she took in the sight of Zari leading her teammates up the steps. A thankful gasp escaping her lips at the sight of Sara with them. The smaller blonde closed the distance and took Ava’s hands in hers, thumbs stroking along the back of her hands.

            “I told you. You’re stuck with me Sharpe,” Sara whispered, smiling up at Ava.

Ava leaned down and connected their lips in a quick kiss before turning to face Jen again. Sara moved to stand next to her, the grip on Ava’s hand grounding her and keeping her steady.

            “Excuse me, Jen,” Ava nodded before shrugging past her with the Comets in tow behind her.

Moments later they all sat in the courtroom and watched as Nathan was brought in handcuffs. Ava swallowed hard when his eyes met hers, fury shining back. Sara’s hand went to her knee squeezing slightly as the judge entered to start the proceedings.

            “Nathan Stone, you are charged with rape in the first degree, in an incident taking place in Washington D.C. Pending the outcome of this arraignment you may be transferred back to D.C to await trial or serve time,” the judge droned, “how do you plead?”

Nathan looked over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with Ava’s, his tongue tracing his lips before turning back to the judge.

            “Not guilty, your honor,” he said smirking.

            “Very well. Bail is set at $750,000. The court has approved the request for an expedited trial,” the judge slammed the gavel.

            “Bail…” Ava croaked out as she watched Jen give a knowing nod to her cousin, “he’ll be out by the end of the day.”

            “Hey, it will be fine Aves,” Sara reassured her as Jen walked by them a smug expression on her face.

Ava simply nodded and allowed Sara to lead her out of the courtroom. Once outside, Ava pulled Sara into a hug, a shuddering breath rippling through her body as Sara held her tight.

            “I’m sorry,” Ava gasped, burying her head in Sara’s hair.

            “Hey, let’s get you out of here first, okay,” Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s temple.

They all said their goodbyes and Ava slipped into the passenger seat of Sara’s car. Her eyes focused on the road outside as it whipped past. The turn to go to her house passed and she frowned slightly.

            “Sara…where are we going?” Ava turned to the smaller blonde.

            “Don’t worry. Your mom is with my parents. I’m taking care of you right now,” Sara smiled as they continued out of the city.

Soon the trees opened up and Ava recognized the road leading to her beach house. Sure enough, Sara turned into the massive gates and pressed a small clip on her keys. The gates slowly opened and Ava stared at her even more confused.

            “Sara?”

            “Just trust me,” Sara reached out and took Ava’s hand as they continued down the path and pulled up in front of the house.

Sara hopped out of the car and pulled two small duffel bags from the trunk. Ava stepped out onto the driveway, the crisp smell of saltwater enveloping her in serenity. The sound of footsteps racing up the beach path pulled her attention away. Nora came racing up the path seconds later and Ava met her in the middle enveloping her into a tight hug. Ava vaguely registered Ray walking up as well, her attention focused on her best friend in her arms and the tears racing down her cheeks.

            “I’m so sorry Nor,” Ava gasped, a weeks-worth of pent-up tension spilling down her cheeks.

            “Why are you friends with me? I’m a curse,” Nora sobbed, even as she held Ava tighter.

            “You’re not a curse. You are not responsible for your father.”

            “Neither are you.”

Ava pulled away slightly, the guilt tugging at her chest. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears as Nora spoke the words that she didn’t realize she needed to hear. The weight that had been wrapped around her shoulders released, her knees meeting the sand as the tears came. She felt Sara’s arms wrap around her, the gentle press of lips to her hair. All of her fears came pouring out: her father going to prison, losing Nora as her friend, facing Nathan in a courtroom, losing Sara because of all of this.  A sob broke from her chest and Sara’s arms tightened around her even more. Nora was next to her, her forehead pressed to her temple as Ray wrapped his arm around his wife.

            “Let it out. It’s okay. I’m here,” Sara whispered against her cheek.

Ava held onto both Sara and Nora as the light faded away into darkness.

An hour later they were all sitting in the living room, Ava and Nora sitting shoulder to shoulder, their heads pressed against the others. Ray and Sara watched them from the kitchen as the women talked quietly. A far-off look in both of their eyes.

            “Thank you, Sara,” Ray turned to her with a nod.

            “What? Are you kidding? They both needed this,” Sara said nodding towards the two women, “how are you?”

            “I…I’m doing better. I thought this would be the time. Everyone seemed to be going so well,” Ray swallowed hard, his fist curling against the counter.

Sara reached up and rubbed his back, a sigh pulling past his lips.

            “You’re a good man, Ray Palmer,” Sara said patting his back.

Ray cleared his throat and left the room caring a cup of tea for his wife. Sara followed close behind with a cup for Ava. They all sat in silence for a moment before Sara stood and raced upstairs. Ava shot Ray a confused look, but the man was just as confused. The small blonde returned a few moments later with a white acoustic guitar and sat down on the edge of one of the chairs.

            “Sara?” Ava quirked an eyebrow at her.

            “You’re not the only crooner in this relationship Sharpe,” Sara smiled as she quickly tuned the guitar.

Sara locked eyes with Ava as she began to play.

            “Yes I do, I believe. That one day I will be, where I was right there, right next to you, and it's hard, the days just seem so dark. The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you. Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I’m missing you deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside. These tears, they tell their own story,” Sara crooned, her eyes locked with Ava’s for a moment before closing as she focused.

Ray stood and held his hand out to Nora. She took it an allowed him to pull her into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed a kiss against her hand.

            “You told me not to cry when you were gone, but the feeling’s overwhelming, it's much too strong. Can I lay by your side, next to you, you and make sure you’re alright? I’ll take care of you, and I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight,” Sara looked back up at Ava where tears were shining in the blonde’s eyes.

Ava moved to sit next to her, her eyes never leaving Sara’s bright blue orbs.

            “I’m reaching out to you. Can you hear my call? This hurt that you’ve been through. I’m missed, missed you like crazy,” Sara sang, looking down at Ava.

Ava laughed as Sara changed the words and struggled to make them fit.

             “Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you, and make sure you’re alright? I’ll take care of you, and I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight. Tonight. Tonight,” Sara finished with one final flourish against the keys.

Ava launched forward and dragged Sara down for a searing kiss. Tears slipped past her cheeks, Sara promptly kissing them away. Nora’s arms were wrapped around Ray’s neck as he held her and kissed her forehead. They stayed that way for a while, embracing a small moment of happiness amongst the chaos. Sara slipped down to sit in Ava’s lap, pulling the woman close, her fingers tracing along Ava’s neck and into her hair.

Back at the edge of the road, a car slipped through the now broken gate. Two figures slipping out of the car parked just past the sightline of the house. As they slipped into the night and made their way closer to the house, one of them tripped, catching himself on his one good arm.


	42. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes shining in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape/non-con, graphic violence

Sara awoke with a start, a thin line of sweat hovering on her brow as her eyes searched in the darkness. The weight of Ava’s arm around her waist grounded her and reminded her where she was. Despite the gentle rise and fall of Ava’s chest and the small snores escaping from her lips, Sara couldn’t stop her heart from pounding. Ava grumbled, her eyes fluttering open as she heard the change in Sara’s heartbeat under her ear.

            “What’s wrong?” Ava mumbled tucking her head into Sara’s neck.

            “Bad dream. Go back to sleep,” Sara kissed the top of Ava’s head and slid from under her grasp.

            “Noooo. No. No,” Ava whined reaching out for Sara’s retreating form.

            “I’ll be right back, baby. I’m just going to get some water,” Sara leaned over and kissed Ava’s temple before padding softly out of the bedroom.

As Sara crept through the house, careful not to wake the other occupants, her heart still thundered in her chest. She slipped into the kitchen and opened up the fridge snagging a bottle of water from a shelf. A tingle raced down her spine, and she froze. Slowly the hairs along her neck stood on end as she faintly heard the shuffle of feet on the carpet outside. Her hand tightened around the beer bottle next to the water, bracing herself to attack.

            “Couldn’t sleep either?” Ray’s chipper voice cut through the darkness.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, took the water from the fridge and handed Ray one. They sat down at the kitchen counter sipping on their water for a moment in silence. Sara’s heart was beating slower, but she still couldn’t shake that something was wrong.

            “Penny for your thoughts,” Ray quipped taking a long drink of his water.

            “It’s probably nothing. I can’t shake this feeling in my stomach that something is wrong,” Sara sighed, running a hand over her face.

            “Yeah. I know what you mean. I felt the same, woke up in a cold sweat.”

            “Same. I’m glad it’s not just me.”  
            “No,” Ray smiled, “is that why you were out on the back patio?”

            Sara frowned, “What?”

            “The door to the back patio was open. I saw it, then the light in the kitchen. I figured you had just come in and maybe you were headed back out.”

Sara bolted from her seat at the counter, stepped sure and hurried as she raced to the back patio door. Moonlight spilled across the carpet, the sound of waves crashing in the distance filling their ears as Sara traced her fingers along the door. The wood near the lock was splintered, evidence that someone had pried it open. The tingling sensation came back as she backed away from the door.

            “Ray…do you have your phone?” Sara whispered, stepping in close.

            “Yeah. Why?”

            “Call the police. Someone broke in.”

            “Impossible. This place has a state of the art security system,” he said pulling out his phone, “if someone broke in I would…”

Ray’s eyes went wide as he turned the screen to Sara. A bright red warning was showing a breach in the system.

            “Don’t move,” a low voice said from behind Ray.

Ray turned, and Sara looked over his shoulder to see a man brandishing a gun. He was covered head to toe in black, a bandanna tied around his face and a hood covering his hair. Black latex gloves covered his hands as his finger danced around the trigger — the metal dark despite the moon illuminating his face. He stepped from around the corner and motioned for the two of them to step back onto the patio.

            “What do you want?” Ray asked, throwing his phone on the ground at the man’s orders.

            “Me? I could care less about any of this, but Mr. Stone pays a pretty penny,” the man laughed.

 

Upstairs Ava rolled onto her back; her eyes still closed as she pulled the covers around her chin. The breeze blowing off the water always made her bedroom a few degrees cooler than the rest of the house. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling, as the need to go to the bathroom became impossible to ignore. With a grunt, she threw off the covers and made her way into the bathroom. As she stepped across the threshold and closed the door softly behind her, she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening.

            “I’ll be right back babe,” Ava called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

After washing her hands and attempting to untangle her post-sex tousled hair, she moved to open the door. She could hear Sara moving around outside.

            “Babe, what are y…” Ava’s voice faltered, her hands white-knuckling against the door frame as she stared back into the green eyes on the other side of the door.

            “Ava. You look surprised to see me, baby,” Nathan reached out for her, and she took a step back, her eyes darting for anything she could use as a weapon.

            “Sara!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to control the tremble in her voice.

He advanced on her again, his hand shooting out and grabbing her wrist. She struck out with her fist striking him hard in the jaw, his head whipping to the side. His grip faltered for a moment as he touched his jaw, his eyes blazing.

            “You bitch,” he lunged at her with full force, his arms going around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides.

She struggled in his grip, a scream ripping from her throat.

“Sara!”

His head collided with her making stars dance in her vision as her head snapped back. The room spun around her as she tried to focus. His grip loosened as he cupped her cheek and moved in close to kiss her.

            “Hey, hey, don’t cry,” he cooed wiping the tears that were now racing down her cheeks, “it’s okay. I know you missed me.”

Ava spat in his face, her eyes blazing as she shoved him hard, his back connecting with the edge of the counter. He hissed and turned on her, his arm whipping out, a fist slamming into her jaw before she could defend herself. The world went dark for a second as she crumbled to her knees. The too green eyes were there seconds later lowering her to the floor. Ava tried to scream again, but it felt like her mouth was full of cotton.

            “There’s no use screaming for her. I paid someone good money to take care of her,” Nathan’s lips attacked her neck, biting down hard, pulling the scream from her lungs.

            “No!” she whimpered, trying to push back against him, but her strength failing her.

            “I missed you. I missed this,” Nathan forced her onto her back his hands roughly tugging at her shorts.

            “NO!” Ava screamed, using all her strength to shove him off her and bolting for the door.

She crashed to the ground, her forehead connecting hard with the floor when he swept her feet from under her. The warm slide of blood down her face, followed by the droplets running into her eye blurred her vision as he advanced on her. He reached down and ripped off her shorts, his hand gripping her thigh, right on top of the thin white scar. Darkness flitted at the edge of Ava’s vision.

            “Sara…” Ava whimpered as she felt Nathan’s hand slide up her thigh.

Suddenly Nathan was slammed backward against a wall, his head connecting with a sickening thud. He swung out at his attacker, who ducked under his punch and connected a crippling knee to his nose. He stumbled backward, his hand reaching blindly for anything on the dresser as his attacker advanced. Ava blinked her vision clearing just enough to recognize the shock of blonde hair. Sara’s eyes were dark, her hands clenching in and out of fists at her sides as she watched Nathan’s movements. Nathan gripped one of the small trinkets on the dresser and threw it at Sara’s head. Sara sidestepped it and punched him in three quick successions, the force of the final blow sending him crumpling to the ground. He fell backward with a thud, his body slumping against the floor. Sara stood over him for a second to be sure, before running over to Ava, her fingers tracing over her forehead.

            “Sara, are you okay?” Ava croaked out desperate as her fingers gripped Sara’s arm.

            “Seriously…am I okay? Aves,” Sara smiled.

Sara wiped away the blood that had trickled into her eye and Ava could see that Sara wasn’t completely unscathed either. The smaller blonde’s lip was busted, and there was an apparent bruise forming along her jaw. Ava reached up and touched the slowly purpling area. Sara winced, and Ava could feel the tears prickling at her vision. Small spots of grey joined her tears.

            “You’re okay. I’m here, stay awake for me. The police are on their way,” Sara whispered as she ran her hand through Ava’s hair checking for bumps.

Ava gasped, her mind going back to the locker room years before. The way she had tried to pull herself together. Her body had been unwilling to move and frozen to the spot. Sara stroked her cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts. Their eyes met, and Ava gasped when Sara’s touch moved to her thigh, her brow furrowed in anger.

            “Sara…”

            “There’s a bruise…Ava….was I too late?”

            “No. Sara, you saved me,” Ava reached out to grip Sara’s arm, but her grip faltered.

            “Ava,” Sara’s eyes met hers for a second concern shining back at her, “Ava!”

Sara’s scream of her name echoed as Ava slipped into darkness.

 

Sara sat on the edge of Ava’s hospital bed hours later. Nyssa had assured her Ava was going to be okay and had only slipped into unconsciousness from the sudden drop in adrenaline. Ava had woken up briefly on the way to the hospital but had fallen unconscious again quickly after. Sara brushed a strand of hair out of the woman’s face, her fingers lingering against her cheek.

The faster beep of the heart monitor startled her for a moment before she realized it was just Ava waking up. The taller blonde’s eyes flickered open slowly; the blue-grey orbs immediately wet with tears when they connected with Sara’s. Ava turned her head into Sara’s palm, a sigh blowing past her lips.

            “How are you feeling?” Sara whispered, adjusting to face Ava fully.

            “Like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull,” Ava winced, closing her eyes for a moment against the lights in the room.

Sara turned the lights down lower then rejoined her on the bed, stretching out to lie next to her. Ava reached out for her hand but froze when she met bandages. She gave Sara a once-over, taking in the small blue stitches on her lip and just above her eyebrow. Her hand was bandaged loosely, and there was a definite bruise along her jaw.

            “I’m okay. Just a few scrapes and some bruised knuckles,” Sara smiled, wincing as the motion pulled at the stitches.

            “Oh my god! Is Nora okay? Ray?” Ava shouted, her heart rate racing setting off an alarm.

            “Hey, relax. She’s okay. They’re both okay. Right now I’m focused on you.”

            “I love you,” Ava whispered, her voice trembling as she stared into Sara’s eyes.

            “Good. Because I love you too and if you didn’t that would be awkward for me,” Sara teased.

Ava laughed weakly and covered Sara’s bandaged hand with her own.

            “What happens now?” Ava asked after a moment.

            “Nathan is going to jail for a long time. Thanks to the security cameras in your house,” Sara explained, “you don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Tears raced without abandon down Ava’s cheeks. Her chest heaving as the sobs wracked her body. Sara wrapped her arms around her the best she could and held her as she cried. For the first time in a little over a year, Ava felt that she was indeed safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, there is only one chapter left for this fic. I want to thank everyone that has provided me with such fantastic feedback and encouragement along this journey. This is by far the longest fic I have ever written, and I am glad that each of you came along for the ride.


	43. Off the Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Heals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with a humble heart that I present to you the final chapter of Off the Record. <3

 Ava was released from the hospital the next day, a mob of reporters waiting for her outside. Gideon materialized with Rip next to her and helped them make their way through the swarm of people, promising to give a statement the next day about the incident.

Later that night Sara and Ava stepped into Ava’s home after grabbing dinner with Ray and Nora. Despite the encounter, they were in high spirits as Ray recounted their escape from the night before.

                “You should have seen her Ava; she’s a ninja. She was all like wah!” Ray said making an exaggerated chopping motion.

Sara rolled her eyes and slid in closer to Ava’s side.

                “You weren’t too shabby yourself Palmer,” Sara laughed.

Nora was embarrassed by the whole ordeal, having been asleep until the heard Ava’s screams and the crashing downstairs.

                “By the time I made it into the hallway, Sara was already sprinting into your room,” Nora shook her head as she finished off her glass of wine.

                Ava laughed, “I’m still confused though. I know Sara knocked the gun out of his hand, but how did you stop him to get away?”

Ray and Sara both burst into laughter, Sara snorted loudly as she motioned for Ray to tell that part of the story.

                “After the gun was gone, he lunged at me….and…I may have beat him over the head with a pillow before Sara knocked him out,” Ray laughed.

                “You should have seen it,” Sara wiped tears from her laughter and held her side, “the guy was so confused.”

                “I reached, and it was the first thing I grabbed,” Ray interjected.

                “You were so brave,” Nora ran her hand over his cheek before kissing it.

                “Thank you, honey. I guess you can say I don’t go DOWN without a fight,” Ray quipped a satisfied look on his face.

The women all stared at each other for a moment in confusion. Realization struck Ava, and she groaned rolling her eyes.

                “Did you just make a goose feather joke?” Ava shook her head.

They all dissolved into laughter, not caring about the looks they were receiving from the other patrons.

 

An hour later Ava hissed as her back met the cold marble countertop in her kitchen. Her back arched a throaty moan spilling from her lips when Sara’s mouth sucked down at the juncture of her hip.

                “Sara…ahh…we should…we should go upstairs,” Ava hissed, her bottom lip tugging between her lips as her hand gripped the countertop.

                “We eat in the kitchen,” Sara growled as she slid Ava’s pants down her legs.

She knelt for a moment to pull the pants off fully, before kissing back up Ava’s legs. She froze when her eyes caught sight of the light bruise along the taller blonde’s thigh. Ava leaned up onto her elbows, confused why Sara had stopped.

                “Sara…,” Ava whispered when Sara didn’t respond she sat up fully.

Sara still didn’t meet her eyes, her finger tracing lightly over the purple spot. Ava took her hand and tugged, pulling Sara up then in between her legs. She slid closer to the edge and wrapped her legs around the smaller blonde, leaning her forehead against hers.

                “I’m okay,” Ava whispered, her eyes closed.

                “I know…I…just knowing he.”

Ava cut her off by connecting their lips in a bruising kiss when Sara responded with an equal passion she slowed the kiss down. Her fingers carded into Sara’s hair as she pulled away to look into Sara’s eyes.

                “I’m okay. I’m okay because of you. Let’s not live in the past. Just focus on me,” Ava took Sara’s hand in hers placing it against her heart, “focus on this.”

Sara pressed up and kissed her again, the kiss sweet and entirely too slow for what they had been doing earlier, but she wanted this also. The tender moments where it felt like Ava was memorizing the feel of her lips. She slid her tongue along Ava’s lips, the woman eagerly opening her mouth for her. They separated for a moment, and Sara pressed her forehead to Ava’s again.

                “God, I love you,” Sara sighed before connecting their lips again, hungrily.

She pushed against Ava’s chest gently leaning her back onto the counter again. This time before Ava could say a word, Sara moved the woman’s panties to the side and slid two fingers into her welcoming core.

                “Shit!” Ava gasped her fingers curling around the edge of the countertop.

Sara smiled and pressed her tongue flat against Ava’s clit, then sucked down. A throaty whine pulled from Ava’s mouth as Sara continued, her tongue twisting along with her fingers, pushing Ava towards her release. Ava went flying over the edge when Sara turned her head to kiss and lick along the scar and bruise on her thigh, just as her fingers curled upward.

 

The next day at the press conference Ava stood off Gideon’s shoulder with her teammates, all of them sporting their warmup gear. Both Randy and Damien had given her their shares of the Comets making her the sole owner of the team. Gideon smiled as she stepped up to the podium, impeccably dressed in a dark black suit. Ava’s eyes met Sara’s in the crowd and smiled. Her mind drifting momentarily to the night before when she had paid Sara back with interest for her show in the kitchen. Zari nudged her bringing her back to the moment where Gideon was speaking.

                “Everyone is aware by now of the recent incidents befalling members of our Comets family. It with a happy heart that I announce that everyone involved is doing well. However, I would like to admonish the actions of Nathan Stone despite the insistence from my legal counsel that I do not,” Gideon’s brow furrowed as she took a deep breath before continuing, “the actions of Mr. Stone were deplorable, and there is no justification for what he did. The idea that he believed he had the right to attempt to take away someone’s power shows his narcissism, and I for one am thrilled he is behind bars.”

A chorus of applause rose from the crowd, a few cheers, and whistles in the mix. Gideon raised her hand for quiet, her eyes connecting with Ava’s for a moment. Ava nodded, and Gideon turned back to the podium.

                “But there are too many like him still out there. Men and women who have committed the heinous act of sexual assault and rape, yet they are not behind bars. They are not behind bars because too often we silence the victims. They are not behind bars because instead of aggressively pursuing the truth we believe in fabricated stories because they're easier to handle. I would like to applaud our captain for her bravery, and I hope that she will be an inspiration to others who have been forced into the shadows. It is never too late to speak up. We hear you,” Gideon paused as the Comets and crowd erupted into applause again, “we hear you, and we want to help. That is why today I would like to announce the Comets newest community initiative. As of today, the Comets hold a partnership with the Star City Helping Hands which provides support for victims of domestic violence and sexual assault. If you are out there and you have been forced into the darkness, I encourage you to take our hand and step into the light with us. Together we’ll fight to make changes so that someday…someday no one will have to say me too.”

The reporters’ bulbs flashed around them as the Comets all revealed the black shirts underneath. The usually red and orange Comets logo was now a mix of purple and teal, the words “We hear you” underneath the colorful streak.

 

Every Friday leading up to their playoff games, the Comets volunteered at the shelter. The Comets wore purple and teal headbands at every playoff game; the announces saying karma was in their favor as they dominated their opponents. The championship game was announced as a showdown between The Comets and Patriots. Jennifer Stone had been silent and refused to answer any questions regarding her cousin’s conviction. The usually exuberant and outgoing woman had faded into the background, even allowing co-captain of the Patriots to present at press conferences.

The Comets flew out to D.C for the championship game, all of them in high spirits and anxious for the long-awaited rematch. The morning of the game, Ava walked into the press conference fingers intertwined with Sara’s. Before she stepped on stage, she pressed her lips to the small blonde’s a smile playing on her lips.

                “See you after,” Sara smiled, kissed her again then went to join Amaya in the press section.

As soon as Ava stepped onto the stage, she froze. There on the stage was Jennifer Stone, the woman’s hair was dark black now, pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head. Her eyes met Ava’s, and she slowly walked over. The woman took a deep breath as if to speak but was cut off by the announcer taking the stage.

                “Good morning everyone. Welcome to the pre-championship conference. We have the pleasure of having both team captains here with us this morning. Let’s get started shall we,” the man smiled.             “Before we do,” Jen said clearing her throat, “I…I would like to say something.”

The man nodded, and Jen looked over at Ava. Ava swallowed hard; she was unsure of what the woman was going to say.

                “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t mean much and that it won’t erase the days of hurt that you felt at the hands of my family. I’m sorry for not believing you or even listening when you came to us as a team. I have spent the past weeks pouring over why acted the way I did, and there is no excuse. I’m sorry Ava,” Jen said, her voice breaking at the end.

                “You aren’t your cousin, so don’t apologize for him. I forgive you. If there is one thing, I have learned this past year its that we have to give ourselves the chance to heal. Star City gave me that chance, so if my apology gives you the same I offer it willingly,” Ava smiled.

Both women stood and hugged each other tightly. The cameras flashed around them as Jen leaned in close.

                “I’m still going to obliterate you on the pitch,” Jen whispered.

                “You can try,” Ava whispered back.

The two women laughed and sat back down to finish the conference; Sara gave her a reassuring nod as she took her seat.

 

Later that day, the Comets walked hand in hand with the Patriots onto the pitch, both teams sporting purple and teal headbands. The game was a nail-biter. Neither team was willing to give up any ground. Jen and Ava always seemed to clash with each other. Just as Jen moved to fire off a shot at the goal, Ava slid smoothly knocking the ball away and threw a wink over her shoulder as she raced down the pitch the other way. As the clock ticked up, both teams became more aggressive. Just as the clock showed 5 minutes, Zari and Ava sprinted up the pitch together. Jen was on Ava’s side trying to steal the ball away when one of the Patriot defenders joined in the fight for the ball, their cleat kicking out but hitting Jen in the thigh instead. Jen crumpled to the ground and had to be taken out of the game. As Ava continued down the field, one of the Patriot’s defenders knocked the ball away from her, but Zari was on it in seconds. Her foot slammed hard against the ball, sending it careening towards the Patriot goal. The crowd watched with bated breath as the ball slipped just past the goalie’s fingers and crashed into the net.

The crowd exploded in cheers and screams as the clock ticked up. Zari just stared in shock at the ball resting in the goal even as her teammates rushed to her.

                “You did it Z!” Ava screamed her arms wrapping around Zari’s shoulders.

                “I did. Holy shit!” Zari gasped, a smile breaking out on her face.

She wrapped Ava in a tight hug as the crowd continued to chant her name. Red and orange confetti burst from canons around them as they allowed the some of the fans onto the pitch. Zari’s eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Amaya among the swarm of people. As soon as she spotted her, she crossed the short distance and wrapped her into a hug. Amaya brushed some confetti from her hair before kissing her deeply as the crowd around them continued cheering. Gideon plopped a hat on Rip’s head, the man still staring mouth agape even as reporters swarmed him. Ava just smiled and took in a deep breath, adjusting the championship cap on her head. A pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she melted into the touch.

                “Now that you are a champion, what are you going to do next?”  Sara teased, holding out her hand like a microphone.

                “On the record, I’m going to Disney World,” Ava smirked as she turned in Sara’s arms and pulled Sara in as close as possible.

                “Yeah,” Sara hummed as Ava dropped her lips to hers in a quick kiss.

                “Off the record,” Ava whispered, her breath warm against Sara’s cheek, “I’m going to make love to my girlfriend for the rest of the night.”

Sara burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck. She connected their lips in a deep kiss, the camera’s flashing around them.

Later when they looked at the picture of themselves on the front page of the paper, the only word that would come to Sara’s mind was picturesque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began this fic I had no idea the ride it would take me on. What started as a simple thought in my head one day turned into the longest fic I have ever written and changed my life in unimaginable ways. 
> 
> Your fantastic feedback and encouragement have reaffirmed my love for writing and knowing that it helped so many people is humbling. 
> 
> I would also like to give a special and thankful shoutout to whoever suggested I get a tumblr. I couldn't find the original comment, but know if you suggested it, I am eternally grateful. Because of your suggestion, I met a fantastic woman that makes me smile daily. 
> 
> I hope that you continue to read my fics in the future. I love you all!!


End file.
